El Legado
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: (Universo Alterno)Mientras en la Tierra los sobrevivientes de la masacre ocasionada por los saiyajin deben luchar a diario para ver un nuevo día, en Vegetasei se desarrolla una historia de traición, mentiras y venganza que pondrá en peligro al imperio más poderoso del universo. Sin saberlo, en algún momento ambas historias se cruzarán para dar termino a lo que una mujer comenzó.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

El Legado

Orígenes

* * *

El desenlace era el esperado. Fue el resultado obvio de la masacre que comenzó cuando ella sólo tenía cinco años y los saiyajin llegaron a su planeta. Al principio no se entendió mucho, se pensó que se trataba de estos nuevos visitantes extraterrestres que no hace menos de un año habían hecho contacto con el planeta Tierra y luego de una interesante alianza comenzaron a trabajar para beneficio mutuo. Los avances tecnológicos fueron impresionantes, facilitando enormemente la vida de la gente, todo por supuesto a cargo de la mente más brillante del mundo, y a cambio los terrícolas tenían que ayudar con la materia prima que escaseaba en su planeta y en cambio había de sobra acá.

Por eso las primeras semanas cuando estas naves circulares arribaron a la Tierra, nadie les prestó demasiada atención, fueron muy pocas para lograr despertar la curiosidad de alguien importante y salvo los accidentes ocasionados por aterrizar sin cuidado en cualquier lugar —que no pasaron a mayores por no suceder nada grave— todo continuó normal.

Lo único curioso fue el aspecto poco amistoso de estos forasteros que no pronunciaban palabra alguna y que luego de descender de su nave personal y apretar el botón de un aparato en su oreja, se iban volando y no regresaban por su nave esférica. Muy distinto a los habitantes del planeta Verko.

Ellos desde un principio mostraron evidentes intenciones de paz y ayuda, siendo muy fácil entenderse, al punto que a los meses del tratado, comenzaron los viajes de un planeta a otro. Les era mucho más fácil venir a la tierra debido a su avanzada tecnología y por esa misma razón los humanos ya se habían acostumbrado a naves extrañas y visitas extra planetarias.

Tal vez de estar más alerta las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Todo podría ser tan distinto de haberle comentado a los nuevos vecinos espaciales.

Sólo un mes pasó desde el primer avistamiento de estas naves circulares para que el mundo cambiara. Los ataques fueron rápidos y feroces. No había tiempo de avisar ni de reaccionar, bastaba con un grupo de cuatro saiyajin para devastar una ciudad entera y con su ejército, en menos de treinta minutos.

Los aliados del espacio que también sobresalían en fuerza, pero privilegiaban el cerebro, trataron de ayudar, mas fue inútil. Pronto encontrarían la muerte a manos de esa horrible transformación de mono gigante producida gracias a lunas artificiales y antes de que transcurriera una semana las naves aliadas cesarían la ayuda, dejando a sus propios hombres y humanos prisioneros en la Tierra a merced de los asesinos galácticos.

Siete meses tardaron en tomar el dominio absoluto del planeta. No porque los ejércitos les hayan causado algún problema —fueron los primeros en desaparecer— sino porque eran tan exactos en su trabajo, tan endemoniadamente meticulosos en impartir el terror, que cada humano, desde el rey más importante, hasta el mendigo más miserable debía tener el espíritu roto y saber que nada más quedaba obedecer y esperar la muerte.

Un mes de incierta quietud siguió, viéndose obligados a llorar sus muertos que se pudrían en las calles y vivir sus vidas, encerrados en sus hogares. Teniendo que salir a atender el capricho de alguno de los asesinos ebrios o para realizar tareas de esfuerzo físico que ellos podían hacer sin soltar una gota de sudor. Si no estabas dispuesto a obedecer significaba la muerte inmediata. No había tiempo de duda, la reacción debía ser instantánea o el cuerpo quemado y mutilado del que osó mirar a un saiyajin a los ojos permanecería tirado en el mismo lugar donde fue asesinado a la espera de que algún animal salvaje llegara por él o peor aún, que uno de estos sicópatas decidiera cenarlo.

Pasado otro mes llegaron las naves grandes, trayendo consigo jefes y más personas para "poner orden" y otros que no eran saiyajin para ayudar. Y cuando se pensaba que no podría ser peor, supieron que la pesadilla apenas comenzaba.

En menos de dos meses la mitad de la población ya había desaparecido. El descarte era simple: Los ancianos que ya no podían ser útiles morían, los niños menores de diez años morían; y cualquiera que tuviera algún impedimento para trabajar, también era exterminado.

Sólo unos privilegiados que caían en esa lista lograron sobrevivir; se trató de gente con recursos que tenía donde esconderse y aunque la mayoría fue descubierta gracias a esos malditos aparatos que rastreaban hasta la más mínima energía, algunos pudieron salvarse ya que tenían entre los suyos aliados del otro planeta. De alguna forma podían bloquear la energía de los que se encontraban a su alrededor, burlando el aparato sólo con el pensamiento y si se esforzaban podían trasmitir esa habilidad a un humano, pero no duraba suficiente tiempo y era muy difícil encontrar a alguien compatible.

Ellos ya conocían a los saiyajin de cerca, hace muchos años habían sido invadidos, pero corrieron con mejor suerte al poder recuperar su planeta con solo un tercio de sobrevivientes y prácticamente la muerte de su suelo. Era por eso que después de tanto tiempo de extenuante trabajo y recuperación, buscaron ayuda en planetas vecinos. Estos se negaron por temor a represalias, obligándolos a buscar mucho más lejos de la galaxia, encontrando la Tierra.

Los verkianos que quedaron se sentían culpables del exterminio de la raza humana. Estaban seguros que de no ser por ellos, los saiyajin jamás se hubieran enterado de un planeta tan rico en minerales, agua y diversos recursos. El lugar perfecto para saquear hasta saciarse, porque estaban seguros que eso pretendían; vaciar todo el lugar hasta que ya no fuera útil para luego marcharse y lo único que podían hacer era bloquear las energías de sus amigos hasta que llegara ayuda. Confiaban que no los abandonarían así como así.

Morgan, uno de los más poderosos y hábiles hombres, el gestor de este tratado y la mente que trabajó codo a codo con el humano más inteligente de la Tierra, era uno de los que fue dejado atrás. El motor de su nave quedó inutilizado cuando trató de escapar el día del ataque masivo. En esa ocasión no lo hizo solo, llevaba consigo al hombre que le daba hospedaje, su mujer y su pequeña niña de cinco años que también resultaron dañados el accidente, pero la que se llevó la peor parte fue la rubia esposa del científico, quien por proteger a su hija recibió tanto daño en su cuerpo que en menos de cuatro días ya estaba muerta por las innumerables heridas internas.

No hubo oportunidad de llorarle. Lo único que pudieron hacer fue guardar su cuerpo en una capsula/urna para preservarla y concentrarse en no ser descubiertos. Ya se sentía demasiado culpable como para dejar que el científico y su hija murieran.

El tiempo fue inclemente, los años pasaron cada vez más difícil causando estragos en la Tierra y en los pocos humanos que sobrevivieron para trabajar como esclavos, extrayendo cada recurso que pudiera servir a los saiyajin. La gente fue muriendo; las mujeres en caso de quedar embarazadas recurrían al aborto para no traer a los niños a este infierno en vida y muchos otros simplemente se suicidaban para terminar con la tortura diaria.

El yugo de los saiyajin fue tal que no dio pie para que bandas organizadas controlaran las ciudades o contrabandearan con lo poco que quedaba, ya que los que pudieron alguna vez hacer eso, o trabajaban de sol a sol o ya estaban muertos por intentarlo. Existía el intercambio de productos de primera necesidad, pero era entre la gente cercana y en bajas cantidades. Tan cansados estaban que las pocas horas libres de noche eran usadas para apagar la cabeza y entregarse al sueño; la única forma de escapar de la realidad.

Y a pesar de todo lo malo había quienes se levantaban a luchar, a ayudar en lo que pudiera. Con la habilidad de los verkianos podían moverse de un lugar a otro llevando comida y medicina que por supuesto escaseaba. No lograban ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara, pero ponían todo su esfuerzo en la tarea. Debían actuar con sumo cuidado, porque de ser descubiertos la muerte les esperaría, razón por la cual no salían tan seguido como deseaban.

A cuatro años desde el ataque a la Tierra sólo quedan recuerdos de lo que una vez fue. Las construcciones destruidas, los terrenos que no les interesaban se encontraban totalmente estéril, los animales muertos —sólo con vida los que los saiyajines permitían tener para su alimentación, dejando los huesos para los humanos esclavos—. Todo lo que alguna vez fue hermoso y lleno de vida ahora estaba seco y apagado, tal como los humanos.

Transcurrió el tiempo y lo que tanto temieron, ocurrió.

La Tierra era un ser muerto incapaz de regenerarse y entregar lo que saquearon los saiyajin con ayuda de colaboradores de otros planetas. Ya no tenía nada de interés y por eso mismo comenzó la retirada. Casi no quedaban saiyajin, salvo algunos para dar órdenes a los otros soldados y carroñeros espaciales que comenzaron a llegar viendo si había algo de interés para llevarse y vender.

Cuando los humanos creyeron que luego de diez años, todo por fin terminaba, se dieron cuenta que jamás sería así. Los sobrevivientes que podían servir para algo comenzaron a ser trasladados a naves para ser vendidos como mano de obra esclava y las mujeres correrían peor destino, jóvenes y ancianas, los gustos abracaban de todo.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Al ver que la cantidad de guerreros poderosos era menor y ya que no tenían nada que perder, se resistieron al último intento de robarles la poca dignidad que les quedaba. Humanos y verkianos se unieron y combatieron como nunca antes fueron capaces de hacerlo.

La lucha fue posible gracias a la ayuda y poder de los compañeros extraterrestres que lograron resistir y dar la batalla como verdaderos guerreros defendiendo su propio planeta, pero la experiencia y mejor condición física y sicológica de los carroñeros y soldados saiyajin, terminó por arrasar con la resistencia.

En medio del exterminio de la raza humana y el ir y venir de naves, hubo quienes lograron escapar del planeta. Ya no había nadie vigilando y fue posible sacar las naves ocultas para dejar todo atrás.

Atrás las muertes, las torturas, la esclavitud. La incertidumbre de no saber si al irse a dormir, habría un mañana o cuantos amigos morirían. Los humanos sobrevivientes partían a lugares desconocidos, ignorantes de lo que les preparaba el futuro, pero con un peso menos encima al ya sentir la libertad al alejarse del planeta.

Muy pocos fueron capaces de mirar al planeta muerto que dejaban atrás, a sabiendas que aún quedaban de su raza siendo asesinados, pero si antes no pudieron hacer algo ahora menos, lo único posible, y que aprendieron con el paso de estos duros años, era sobrevivir.

La pesadilla había terminado para los que escapaban y los que morían.

La pesadilla había terminado y una nueva etapa comenzaba.

* * *

La siguiente historia relatará la vida durante esa época y los años siguientes, el cómo algunos trataron de continuar su vida de forma normal y como otros se vieron enfermos de venganza, dedicando cada segundo de sus días en exterminar la raza que acabó con su planeta y millones de personas.

* * *

**Nota final:** Bueno, esta historia también la tenía hace muchos años y en un ataque de locura quemé todos los cuadernos donde estaba escrita y ahora decidí reescribirla. No será igual a la original porque era pequeña y estaba llena de errores de todo tipo, por lo que agradezco no haber tenido internet hace diez años XD

Este prologo es bastante corto, espero que sirva para llamar su atención, el primer capítulo pienso subirlo hoy mismo en cuanto mi beta se ponga las pilas XD

Pretendo que sean capítulos cortos, no como C.D.U. para no tardar mil años en actualizar.

Bueno, esta historia va dedicada a mi beta, **Karen**, gracias linda por ayudarme. A **Hildis** que la re quiero y sé que tardará mil años en leer esto y otros mil años en dejar rw, pero no importa. **Dika** que la extraño, **Aka** porque no puedo dejar de mencionar tanta sensualidad, **Schala** porque simplemente es linda, **Maggie** por sus siempre dulces palabras y a **Mayra** que hace poco tuvo un bebito :3

Muchas gracias por leer.

Espero sus comentarios,

Con cariño,

Dev.


	2. Cap I: Juego de Niños, parte uno

**El Legado**

**Capítulo I**

**Juego de Niños**

**parte uno**

* * *

Planeta Tierra, año 742.

Debido a la necesidad de permanecer ocultos, la vida subterránea estos cuatro años se resumió en sobrevivir, ahorrar las provisiones —que si bien eran abundantes porque la mamá de Bulma tenía la manía de guardar alimentos en capsulas por cualquier imprevisto, estas también eran repartidas a quienes lo necesitaban—, en las conversaciones nocturnas del señor Brief y Morgan sobre maneras de poder arreglar la nave para poder pedir ayuda por el comunicador y otros temas como la cantidad de muertos y heridos que ve a diario, las estrellas, planetas, galaxias y posibles proyectos que emprenderían una vez estuvieran libres. Lo cierto es que esas charlas los hacía sentir nuevamente libres y muchas veces sin saberlo Bulma que no podía dormir, pero fingía hacerlo, escuchaba atenta cada palabra.

Bulma de ahora casi nueve años, después de que su madre muriera, jamás volvió a ver la luz del sol. Tuvo que vivir en los túneles subterráneos de la Capsula Corporación con Morgan para evitar ser asesinada debido a su corta edad. Los dos tenían que estar siempre ocultos, él había prometido al señor Brief que jamás dejaría sola a su hija, que siempre estaría a su lado cuidándola y bloqueando su energía de los rastreadores, mientras que el científico por aventurarse a explorar había sido descubierto y obligado a trabajar en la tierra para ellos. El hombre más inteligente de mundo se veía reducido al trabajo forzoso día y noche; desgastando su cuerpo y mente, teniendo que dejar a su hija al cuidado de su amigo. No podía intentar escapar ni siquiera pensar en cambiar el escondite, eso sería poner en riesgo la vida de Bulma, algo que jamás ocurriría.

Así que ahora obligado a permanecer bajo tierra, su trabajo ha consistido en cuidar a la pequeña —tarea preciosa porque tiene una hija de la misma edad en su planeta— y tratar de reparar el motor de la nave, asunto que se ha hecho casi imposible al no contar con las herramientas ni la tecnología necesaria. El laboratorio de la Capsula Corporación fue uno de los primeros edificios en ser destruido, pero sabía que con tiempo sería capaz de lograrlo.

—Deberías intentar con esta. —La pequeña se acercó con una llave de tuercas de menor tamaño a la que usaba el hombre.

—Gracias, princesa —dijo saliendo debajo del motor que estaba suspendido por dos gruesas y resistentes cadenas—. Pero se me está dificultando mucho, la tuerca está atascada. —Se sentó apoyando la espalda en un mueble de madera que tenía las pocas herramientas rescatadas. Tomó la llave que Bulma le ofrecía y la miró—. Es justo la que necesitaba, te has convertido en toda una experta.

Bulma sonrió por el cumplido. Pasaba tanto tiempo con este hombre que se había vuelto una parte importante en su vida, era como su segundo padre.

Era un hombre de un poco más de treinta años, cabello corto oscuro con un poco de canas y barba de una semana. A simple vista lucia igual que un humano, salvo por los ojos amarillos característicos de su raza.

De día cuando quedaban solos, Morgan se entretenía contándole historias de su planeta y otros vecinos, todas por supuesto con final feliz y al notar que la niña había nacido con el mismo cerebro de su padre, dedicó su tiempo a enseñarle sobre física, matemáticas, biología, química; todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, sorprendiéndose a diario por la facilidad que tenía la niña de absorber toda la información. Incluso ahora se estaba destacando en el área de la mecánica.

—¿A qué hora llegará papá? —preguntó mientras servía agua en dos vasos. La botella que contenía el líquido debía durar todo el día.

El hombre sonrió. Pese a su mente prodigiosa continuaba siendo una niña que por mucho que haya crecido en este infierno y conociera las reglas, siempre preguntaba esperanzada a que su padre pudiera llegar antes. —Falta todavía, puedes ir a leer algo para que el tiempo pase más rápido. —Recibió el vaso bebiendo un sorbo corto.

—Ya los leí todos, me aburren.

—Tal vez tu papá tenga suerte y encuentre otro.

—O tal vez nosotros podríamos subir y buscar —dijo sonriendo en voz baja, como si alguien más pudiera oír su plan. —Pese a estar consciente de los peligros, su padre y Morgan por razones obvias, no le contaban todo lo que sucedía ahí afuera.

—Sabes que es muy peligroso, le prometí a tu papá que siempre te cuidaría.

—Pero eres muy fuerte, puedes cuidarme arriba. Tú puedes vencer a todos los saiyajin malos.

—Como me gustaría hacer eso, princesa, pero yo solo no puedo con ellos.

—¿Y cuándo llegaran tus amigos? Prometiste llevarme a tu planeta a conocer las estrellas.

—Pronto estaremos allá y podrás conocer todos los planetas y estrellas que te he contado. —Bebió la mitad del agua dejando el vaso sobre el mueble—. Mientras tanto tenemos que seguir arreglando el motor. —Iba a meterse nuevamente bajo este cuando una luz roja en un costado de la habitación comenzó a parpadear sin cesar. Ambos sabían lo que significaba.

—¡Mi papá!

—¡Ve a esconderte! —gritó indicando el lugar destinado para ocultarse en casos de emergencia. Una puerta secreta detrás de un pesado mueble metálico, o por lo menos eso aparentaba porque podía moverse con extrema facilidad.

Bulma corrió enseguida hacia su escondite, donde había tenido que meterse en otras ocasiones cuando la luz roja parpadeaba. Hace tiempo que no se prendía, asustándola mucho más porque siempre significaban malas noticias.

Morgan fue corriendo hacia las escaleras para llegar a los pasillos que lo llevaban a la superficie. Estaba aterrorizado; esa alarma sólo la accionaba su amigo cuando era estrictamente necesario, esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada malo o tendría que ir a pelear, seguramente acabaría con un par de saiyajin, pero terminaría muerto y no podía dejar a Bulma sola, la quería como si fuese suya y no podía exponerla.

Antes de poder cruzar la primera puerta, esta se abrió de golpe apareciendo el señor Brief arrastrando a un jovencito inconsciente. Hizo un análisis en menos de un segundo para comprobar que el hombre mayor estaba en perfecto estado —considerando lo cansado y envejecido por estos malditos cuatro años— así que se concentró en el muchacho de largo cabello negro.

—Rápido, entremos. —El señor Brief dejó que el otro hombre más joven y con mejor estado físico, lo tomara sobre su hombro y en cuanto lo vio bajar las escaleras, también entró cerrando la puerta con una clave digital de seis dígitos.

Morgan acostó al muchacho en una mesa llena de planos y revisó sus signos vitales. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Estábamos trabajando en la tierra cuando apareció este niño, ya lo conocemos, siempre logra burlar la vigilancia de los saiyajin y sus rastreadores porque seguramente tiene contacto con alguno de tus amigos. Cuando podemos le damos comida y agua, pero esta vez en cuanto llegó lo vimos desvanecerse, creo que está deshidratado —terminó de hablar mientras se sacaba los lentes y limpiaba con su camiseta vieja. Lo hacía con mucho cuidado porque uno de los vidrios estaba trizado y ya los había roto una vez teniendo que repararlo con cinta adhesiva en el centro y en la patita derecha.

—Afortunadamente está bien, y sí. Está deshidratado. —Puso la palma abierta sobre el pecho del joven concentrándose mientras el científico iba por la botella de agua.

—Qué bueno escuchar eso. Lo vimos tan mal que pensamos que estaba muy lastimado.

—¿Cómo hiciste para que no te vieran salir antes? Podrían haberte matado. —Aún no sacaba la mano del pecho del chico.

—Hoy estaban todos ebrios, no fue difícil, puedo volver sin que lo noten.

—Entonces vete ya, no quiero que corras peligro, yo lo cuidaré.

—Sí, pero antes quiero saludar a Bul… —Se volteó mientras hablaba, callándose al ver que su pequeña ya estaba detrás de ellos y tratando de mirar al niño.

—¿Se va a poner bien?

—Por supuesto que sí, Bulma. —Acarició su cabeza sin mucha fuerza. No quería ensuciar su cabello con las manos sucias de tierra y barro—. Es un jovencito muy fuerte.

Morgan tomó la botella para mojar los labios del chico.

Pocos minutos después el señor Brief tuvo que partir, no podía confiar que la borrachera de los guardias durara mucho tiempo.

Morgan llevó al niño a su habitación, dejándolo en la cama. Si no despertaba en las próximas horas tendría que dormir en el suelo, pero no era problema, se encontraba en mejores condiciones que el pequeño.

Horas más tarde el señor Brief volvería a casa igual de cansado y con otro año encima como solía suceder. Era un hombre joven aún, pero todo el peso de este trabajo diario lo mataba cada día un poco más, por eso a su llegada siempre era esperado con un plato caliente de comida y un vaso grande de agua. Luego de cenar y compartir con su hija y amigo, llevaba a Bulma a la cama y regresaba al área que usaban para trabajar a tener la charla nocturna acostumbrada, una de las pocas cosas que le ayudaba a tener en marcha el cerebro y que no se apagara ni rindiera.

—Sí, se pondrá bien. Un rato después que te fueras despertó y lo hice tomar agua, luego siguió durmiendo —dijo prendiendo unas velas para iluminar el lugar. Cuando no trabajaban no usaban los generadores de corriente para no abusar de ellos.

—Esa es una buena noticia. —El científico estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, el que siempre veía antes de irse a dormir, pensando que algún día lo llevaría a tapizar. Encendió un cigarro conseguido hace más de un mes como regalo de una familia agradecida y que había guardado para cuando realmente lo necesitara.

—¿Se quedará con nosotros cuando despierte? —preguntó el hombre más joven.

—Si no tiene a donde ir no podemos dejarlo en la calle. Lo matarían enseguida.

—El chico no tiene donde ir —afirmó Morgan sentándose en una vieja silla de madera frente a su amigo.

—¿Tan seguro estás?

—Cuando lo toqué pude sentir a uno de mis hombres. Es por eso que podía evadir los rastreadores de los saiyajin.

—¿Traspasó su habilidad en él? —el padre de Bulma ya conocía el maravilloso poder de los verkianos pero seguía asombrándose de esa conexión cerebral. Daría lo que fuera por seguir con los estudios inconclusos sobre el funcionamiento de sus cerebros.

—Sólo se puede por muy poco y debe existir compatibilidad entre las dos personas.

—Eso quiere decir que no está solo, cuando se recupere podría ir por tu hombre y quedarse con nosotros. Tenemos suficiente espacio y comida para dos más.

Morgan sonrió con amargura. —Está muerto, pude sentirlo.

—Lo siento mucho, mi amigo —susurró dejando su cigarro en el cenicero para poder limpiar los lentes.

—Lo sé.

No fueron necesarias más palabras.

Luego de observar a los hombres conversar, Bulma decidió volver a la cama, pero no sin antes desviarse hacia el cuarto donde el huésped dormía.

Entró despacio porque todo estaba oscuro, así que lo primero que hizo fue ir al velador donde sabía siempre había una vela y fósforos. Cuando ya pudo ver, fijó su atención en el niño. Al parecer estaba tal y como lo había visto por última vez, parecía tener su edad o tal vez más, pero como estaba tan delgado era difícil adivinar.

Estaba curiosa. Ya había visto gente en su casa, siempre llegaba alguien pidiendo ayuda médica o comida, pero jamás había venido un niño y en cierta forma le daba alegría saber que se quedaría con ellos, pero también le preocupaba que le fuera a quitar el cariño de sus padres.

Pensaba retirarse cuando lo vio abrir los ojos. Ninguno dijo nada por un momento, él porque no podía y ella por susto.

—…Agua… agua, por… favor —susurró con la garganta seca.

Bulma parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar, tomando en vaso del velador y ayudándolo a beber porque el pobre casi no podía moverse.

—…Gracias —dijo en cuanto terminó hasta la última gota. Era el agua más deliciosa que había probado en años y no porque estuviese deshidratado, sino porque esta no tenía sabor a tierra o a metal.

—De nada. —Bulma continuaba pegada mirando el cabello del niño, sus ojos negros y su rostro sucio que contrastaba con el blanco y limpio de ella. Sus ojos azules brillaban en comparación a los apagados de él—. Mi nombre es Bulma ¿y el tuyo?

El niño la quedó mirando mudo. Estaba demasiado débil y le dolía mucho la cabeza como para seguir hablando.

—Es de mala educación no responder a quien te da hospedaje —le llamó la atención frunciendo el ceño.

—…Lo siento... Mi nombre es Yamcha, soy Yamcha.

—Mucho gusto, Yamcha.

* * *

Vegetasei.

Llevaban tantos años repitiéndole la misma idea, el mismo mantra que ya lo tenía interiorizado. Él debía ser el saiyajin más fuerte de todos, el hombre más fuerte del universo que llevaría al reino y a su gente a la grandeza más allá de la galaxia conocida y para eso entrenaba a diario desde que tenía memoria. No había nada que le impidiera llevar a cabo su propósito, él había nacido para ser el mejor y así sería. Nada ni nadie se pondría en su camino.

Y como todas las mañanas, el joven de diez años recién cumplidos, luego de desayunar, dedicaba su tiempo a entrenar con los Saibaiman. Hace tiempo había logrado controlarlos, esto más que nada era un tipo de calentamiento, pero ahora por idea de su madre —quien cumpliría recién dos semanas de regreso en el planeta—, lo encerraban con el doble de enanitos verdes y antes que pudiera eliminarlos a todos, metían más a la pelea con la intención de cansarlo, cosa que estaba dando resultado, pero eso no era lo que ahora lo tenía incomodo; todo lo contrario, le gustaban este tipo de retos. Era la maldita idea de su padre de compartir entrenamiento con su hermano de cuatro años. Llevaban más de una semana casi todo el día juntos y más que ayudar sólo lo atrasaba y estorbaba, razón por la que trató de ir a reclamarle al rey, pero no quisieron darle audiencia. Era injusto que por haber nacido sin espíritu de saiyajin se lo pegaran a él para tratar de convertirlo en un intento de guerrero.

También se quejó con su madre, el príncipe no se callaría tan fácilmente, a ella podía verla más seguido por ser la que supervisaba sus entrenamientos. Sabía que su opinión no pesaba nada en comparación a la de su padre, pero algo podría hacer al respecto ya que ella mandaba a la hora de entrenar y también tenía que estar consciente que esto sólo lo retrasaba.

Desafortunadamente tampoco le prestó atención, dándole motivos que Vegeta no quiso escuchar luego que ella se negara a sacar a Tarble de sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

Ahora el príncipe trataba de recuperar el aliento detrás de una gran roca. No es que estuviera ocultándose —pensaba en su infantil, pero sumamente orgullosa mente— solamente necesitaba unos segundos para recuperarse, siempre atento al sonido de las bestiecillas verdes ya que como los entrenamientos eran casi a oscuras, sin armadura ni scouter, debía concentrarse.

Antes de poder sentirse óptimo tuvo que saltar hacia el lado esquivando el ataque de ácido de uno de ellos y las garras afiladas de dos que atacaron en conjunto. Pateó lejos al que se acercó más a él y tomó al otro para usarlo de escudo justo cuando venía el mismo ataque con ese líquido verde viscoso. Soltó su cuerpo inerte antes de que el ácido goteara en sus guantes dirigiéndose ahora a atacar, mucho más confiado que segundos atrás.

Con sólo un rayo de la punta de su dedo atravesó el abdomen de dos y saltó sobre otro rompiéndole el cuello de una patada. Entretenido pretendía seguir con la matanza cuando sintió que lo agarraban de una pierna.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Tarble? ¡Déjame! —gritó moviendo la pierna para que lo soltase.

El pequeño que sí vestía su armadura, no le respondió, agarrándose más fuerte de su hermano. Fue ahí cuando Vegeta notó al Saibaiman en frente de él, que seguramente había detenido su ataque al verlo, porque tiritaba de miedo.

—¡Suéltame ahora o seré yo quien te mate!

Pese a que ese duende verde había detenido su ataque, otros aprovecharon el momento y se lanzaron contra los príncipes. Vegeta estiró los brazos haciendo explotar su energía lanzándolos lejos y matando a más de la mitad por lo violento del impacto.

Recién en ese momento, Tarble soltó la pierna casi asfixiada de Vegeta. Sabía lo que seguía a esto. Era lo que venía sucediendo desde que su padre le ordenó entrenar con su hermano: Gritos interminables de Vegeta diciéndole a él y a todos los presentes lo bueno para nada que era, pero esta vez notó que estaba mudo mirándolo con los ojos rojos de ira.

—Vegeta…

El niño mayor tomó al otro de la muñeca obligándolo a seguirlo mientras le hablaba con desprecio: —¿Te das cuenta que de haber nacido en otra familia ya estarías muerto?

—Lo sé, yo traté, pero…

—Cállate, era una pregunta retórica y por supuesto que no sabes. —Avanzó más rápido dirigiéndolo hacia un grupo de Saibaiman que había quedado con vida y esperaban órdenes en un rincón.

El niño pese a ser un saiyajin y del linaje más puro no había nacido con gran poder de pelea como su hermano. No fue de los más débiles, pero no destacó en lo absoluto y por alguna extraña razón su carácter era suave, todo lo contrario a un guerrero de su raza.

Sabía que había nacido diferente. Lo escuchaba a diario del resto cuando hablaban a sus espaldas repitiendo generalmente lo mismo «Este niño está roto»

Al llegar con los bichos verdes, Vegeta lo lanzó hacia ellos sin ningún cuidado, haciendo que cayera de bruces.

Le dolió un poco, pero no lloró. Afortunadamente ya había controlado eso y ya no lloraba cuando tenía miedo o sentía dolor. Se sentó mirando a su hermano que lo observaba de brazos cruzados.

—Mátenlo. — Dio la orden a los cinco Saibaiman.

Inmediatamente se encendió la luz y los bichos abandonaron la posición de pelea. Estaban condicionados a que si la luz se prendía, el entrenamiento terminaba. Era una forma de proteger a los príncipes en caso de que algo inesperado pasara, como ahora.

—Creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, príncipe Vegeta. —El encargado de la seguridad de Tarble se acercó a los niños poniéndose detrás de Vegeta. Este continuó cruzado de brazos.

—No te metas, Bardock y vuelve a tu rincón. —Ordenó sin dejar de mirar a su hermano que seguía sentado entre las bestias pequeñas.

—Sabe que su madre no aprobaría esto.

—Atáquenlo o les sacaré uno por uno los miembros antes de eliminarlos —los amenazó ignorando por completo a Bardock.

—Príncipe Vegeta, insisto. Su madre…

—Ya deja de molestarlo —Ahora Nappa, el guardaespaldas de Vegeta, salió de su lugar—. Esto es un entrenamiento, no estamos jugando. Si estuviéramos en un combate real el chico ya estaría muerto.

Los hombres se miraron. Así como las rabietas de Vegeta por tener que compartir con su hermano eran diarias, los enfrentamientos de Nappa y Bardock también. El primero era el que siempre buscaba pleitos y más se enojaba cuando Bardock lo ignoraba.

Esto llevaba años. Desde que compartieron filas en el ejército, Nappa siempre sintió la necesidad de competir con los más destacados para probar que era el mejor y también desde un comienzo Bardock no caía en sus estúpidos juegos, concentrándose en su trabajo, aunque claro; también se regocijaba cuando lo superaba en las misiones.

Y ahora que sus caminos volvieron a encontrarse al tener bajo su responsabilidad a los príncipes, habían retomado la rivalidad. De alguna forma Nappa sentía que era el mejor al tener a su cuidado al heredero al trono, creyendo que el gran poder y la forma de ser de Vegeta se debía en parte a su persona e influencia —no podía estar más alejado de la realidad—, y que Bardock había fallado por la forma de ser del hijo menor de los reyes. Una verdadera vergüenza de príncipe a decir verdad.

—Cállate Nappa, no necesito tu ayuda. Y los dos vuelvan a su lugar. —Vegeta miró directamente a los Saibaiman—. Ataquen ahora.

No fue necesario gritar. Con la autoridad que emanaba pese a su corta edad y baja estatura, las bestiecillas obedecieron lanzándose contra el niño, pero antes de que pudieran siquiera rozarlo con el aire, todas cayeron muertas, y junto a ellas, Bardock con Tarble bajo un brazo.

—Hmp, así nunca será un digno guerrero —dijo poniendo las manos en las caderas.

La puerta del salón de entrenamientos se abrió ingresando una mujer saiyajin con una armadura parecida a la del rey, incluido la capa; de paso seguro que no se opacaba por ser más baja que el normal de las mujeres de su raza. Su cabello negro era corto y desordenado y con una potente mirada oscura, digna de una reina. Había estado observando todo desde el otro lado a través de un espejo de dos caras y había decidido que era hora de intervenir.

Al verla, Bardock bajó enseguida al pequeño al suelo. Tarble tuvo que controlarse para no salir corriendo y abrazar a su madre. Eso también lo había aprendido a base de regaños.

—Nappa, ya puedes retirarte. —Ordenó al llegar con sus hijos.

—Lo siento, pero el rey me ha ordenado no dejar al príncipe nun…

—Nappa, ya puedes retirarte —repitió mirándolo a los ojos. Tal como lo había hecho su hijo mayor, no había hecho falta levantar la voz para ser obedecida.

El gigante de treinta y tantos años tratando que no se viera su enojo en su mirada., le hizo una desabrida reverencia antes de dirigirse a la salida. Al ver que Bardock no venía detrás de él se detuvo para mirarlo y hablarle. —Vamos, ¿qué esperas?

—He dado la orden de que sólo tú te retiraras, soldado. —Ni siquiera volteó para mirarlo, pero su tono de voz parecía un poco más duro.

Rápidamente Nappa abandonó el lugar pensando toda clase de improperios contra la reina y Bardock.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró la mujer le dirigió una mirada suave al hombre, esté ablandó también la suya por un segundo en forma de respuesta.

—Vegeta, creía que teníamos un acuerdo. —Se puso delante del niño cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. El chico la imitó, pero desvió la vista hacia otro lado.

—No tenemos ningún acuerdo. Ustedes insisten en pegarme a Tarble en mi entrenamiento cuando lo que necesito es un oponente de verdad.

—Él también lo necesita y por eso lo pusimos contigo.

—Traté de ayudarlo, pero su rata lo impidió —dijo refiriéndose a Bardock—. Si sigue así va a morir en su primera misión y será una vergüenza para la familia real y tú habrás fallado como reina. —Eso último se lo dijo mirando a los ojos.

La mujer en lugar de enojarse tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de contener una risa burlona. —Si quieres discutir usa tus propios argumentos y no repitas lo que escuchas de tu padre.

Eso lo hizo enojar; odiaba cuando lo trataban como niño. Sólo habían dos personas en todo el planeta que se podían dar el lujo de hacerlo: el rey y la reina. Y al primero no podía dejarlo hablando solo o contestarle alguna pesadez, pero a la segunda sí.

—¡Es también lo que pienso yo! ¡Todos opinan lo mismo! ¡Si Tarble hubiera nacido en una familia ordinaria ya lo hubieran sacrificado! ¡No voy a quedarme callado soportándolo todos los días y que además me critiques cuando traté de ayudarlo! —Y en cuanto terminó, dejó el salón de entrenamientos.

—Le aseguro que el príncipe jamás corrió peligro —se apresuró Bardock en hablar cuando quedaron los tres en la habitación.

—Lo sé. ¿Y tú, Tarble? —Miró hacia abajo al pequeño que había estado todo el rato mirando el suelo y apretando su cola con las manos, pero que levantó la vista cuando escuchó a su madre hablarle.

—Perdón. No volverá a pasar. —Aunque estaba asustado y triste, no lloró.

—Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar y yo me encargaré de que así sea.

—¿Vas a quedarte? —En ningún momento Bardock notó que está vez no la trató de usted.

—Sí. Ya fue suficiente de misiones y necesito supervisar a Tarble. No creo que Vegeta lo mate, pero puede dañarlo de gravedad.

Por primera vez en muchos días, el niño sonrió. Su madre era muy estricta y dura a la hora de entrenar, y aun así era con la única persona que se sentía cómodo. Bardock para su gusto era raro porque pasaba casi todo el día con él y nunca abría la boca, ni para insultarlo como había escuchado de otros soldados; ni tampoco para adularlo como Nappa lo hacía a diario con Vegeta pese a que este siempre lo hacía callar.

El chico a pesar de sus cuatro cortos años y nulo carácter de saiyajin, estaba bastante consciente del mundo exterior. No era necesario que le repitieran todos los días lo mismo para saber que tuvo suerte de tener sangre real, que estaría muerto de no ser así. Sabía que si no mejoraba le iría muy mal y que su padre lo detestaba y culpaba a su madre por haberlo hecho defectuoso, pero había algo en él, algo en su cabeza que lo hacía detenerse y pensar en lugar de luchar.

-—Vamos a levantarnos temprano a entrenar, ¿te quedó claro? —Puso la voz más ronca para que le pusiera atención.

Tarble asintió contento. Aunque su madre sonara severa, para él era la voz más suave que había oído. Inmediatamente le abrazó la pierna con fuerza, pero sin miedo. Esta vez esperaba lo que sabía seguía al abrazo de pierna.

—Ya enano, vete a descansar. Mañana a primera hora iré por ti —Revolvió su cabello con la mano enguantada.

Ya satisfecho, el pequeño dejó el lugar. Contento que desde mañana comenzaría a ser mejor para no avergonzarla.

Tan feliz iba que ni siquiera notó al gigante de Nappa quien estaba junto a la ventana observando hacia el cuarto de entrenamientos. No podía oír, pero observara muy bien.

—¿Está consciente que ese tipo de tratos han hecho débil al príncipe? —Bardock nuevamente esperó a que se cerrara la puerta para hablar.

—¿Eso que hice? Tonterías. Con Vegeta fui igual y mira el buen guerrero que es —La mujer se relajó más al quedar solos —. Tarble es… diferente, pero me encargaré de arreglarlo.

—Con todo respeto, Koora, las mujeres después de parir se vuelven blandas. Lo he visto muchas veces, y al parecer no se dan cuenta.

—¿Las mujeres después de parir? —repitió levantando una ceja y curvando los labios—. ¿Estás tú consciente que por decirle eso a tu reina podría mandar a cortar tu cola? ¿O podría yo misma hacerlo?

Los dos sonrieron casi al mismo tiempo, casi cómplices, como antiguos compañeros de cientos de misiones y batallas y miles de historias.

—¿Cómo están tus hijos? Raditz y… ¿Cómo se llama el otro?

—Raditz está postulando a misiones y Kakarotto en casa con Gine.

—Si quieres que se vuelvan más fuertes podrías traerlos acá para entrenar. Ahora que me quedaré un tiempo podría dejarlos usar este lugar, nadie los molestaría.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—La vida es mucho más simple si eres poderoso. No seas tan duro con los cachorros sólo porque nacieron con bajo nivel de pelea.

—¿Ves que has cambiado? Preocupándote de niños.

—La invitación queda abierta, Bardock —Prefirió ignorar su comentario—. Puedes traerlos cuando quieras, menos cuando esté Vegeta por supuesto.

—Muchas gracias, su majestad —agradeció con una reverencia que sólo le causó risa a la mujer.

* * *

Más tarde y habiendo terminado su entrenamiento, el joven heredero al trono se retiró a su habitación como lo hacía todas las tardes. Generalmente nadie iba a molestarlo hasta que era la hora de cenar y llevaban su comida a la alcoba, pero aún faltaba para eso. Momento que aprovechó para ducharse y ponerse ropa limpia. Cuando estaba en su cuarto no usaba la armadura real, era incómoda para descansar sobre la cama.

Del cajón del velador sacó un par de libros con la intención de leer, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Tarble ingresó y también con unos libros bajo el brazo.

—Tienes que tocar, Tarble. —Lo regañó, pero ya no estaba exaltado como en la mañana.

—Lo siento. —El pequeñito cerró la puerta sentándose sobre la cama.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —dijo dejando de mirarlo, prestándole atención a sus libros.

—Es que hay cosas que no entiendo.

—Pregúntale a alguien más, yo estoy ocupado. Además lo que estudias ya lo pasé, es muy simple para mí. —Se cruzó de brazos haciéndole un desprecio.

—Pero Vegeta, estudiamos lo mismo —lo dijo sin intención de recordarle que pese a la diferencia de edad, los dos estudiaban la misma materia. Era algo que lastimaba el gigante ego de su hermano.

Si Vegeta se destacaba en poder, Tarble lo hacía en cerebro.

—¡Entonces si eres tan inteligente averígualo tú solo! —Lo único que Tarble ganó fue otro desprecio—. ¡Y no entiendo por qué tenemos que leer estos estúpidos libros si ni siquiera está aprobado por el rey!

—Porque es importante. —La madre de los pequeños había entrado y escuchado la corta conversación.

—El rey dice que lo único importante es volverse fuerte.

—Y por supuesto que tiene razón, es muy importante para ustedes, para todos nosotros ser muy fuertes. —Cerró la puerta yendo a los pies de la cama para mirar bien a los niños—. Pero el deber de ustedes dos va mucho más allá de eso. Tienen que ser los más fuertes y los más inteligentes, porque aunque no lo crean, no todo se resuelve por medio de combates y no sabemos en qué situación se podrían encontrar a futuro.

—Sólo necesito mi fuerza para resolver los problemas… y el rey no sabe que nos haces estudiar. —Insistió Vegeta.

—Y tú teniendo muchas oportunidades jamás le has dicho, así que no sigas con el tema.

—Pero si le digo, inmediatamente te quitaría al mando de nuestro entrenamiento y cuidado. —La amenazó sonriendo.

Koora se cruzó de brazos muy seria. —¿Me estás amenazando?

—Claro que sí. Si insistes en que entrene con este niño, le diré al rey en qué nos haces perder el tiempo.

Mientras madre e hijo hacían lucha de miradas, Tarble se puso a leer. Estaba tan acostumbrado que las amenazas de Vegeta ya no le daban miedo. Sólo hace un año se pegaba llorando en la pierna de su hermano rogándole que no acusara a su madre, que si hacía eso no la verían nunca más y Vegeta como cruel que era; inventaba que la llevarían a un planeta desconocido del que no podría salir jamás. Siempre esos escándalos terminaban con los dos golpeados por no saber comportarse.

—¿Te crees muy listo, no? —Le sonrió de vuelta al niño que la miraba vencedor. No había espacio suficiente en esa habitación para tanto ego—. ¿Acaso has conseguido ganarme con fuerza bruta?

—No, pero… —Entendió enseguida a lo que se refería, cambiando la expresión de su rostro. Había caído en su propia trampa.

—Entonces que no se hable más del tema. Van a seguir estudiando como yo lo digo y el rey no se enterará de nada porque esto no interfiere en los entrenamientos. Y en cuanto a tu hermano; seguirán juntos en las mañanas pero ahora me les uniré.

Tarble que ya sabía la noticia no hizo nada, pero Vegeta abrió más los ojos, evidentemente entusiasmado con el tema. Le encantaba poder entrenar con su madre, era uno de los oponentes más fuertes que tendría alguna vez y estaba a su disposición para hacerlo más poderoso.

— ¿Seguiremos estudiando ahora? Tenemos que descansar para mañana —preguntó Tarble sonriendo. Cuando no tenía que pelear era diferente y despierto. Su grave problema era que su cerebro lo paralizaba cuando llegaba la hora de entrenar.

Koora sonrió, pensando que tal vez Bardock tenía razón y el parir ablanda a las mujeres, pero ella había sido así siempre. Destacándose por su fuerza e inteligencia, aunque esto último lo reprimió al notar que el rey la había escogido por su poder de pelea para engendrar al heredero.

Pero ella no se reprimiría a la hora de criar a sus hijos. Sabía que una gran inteligencia potencia la fuerza y ella quería prepararlos en todos los ámbitos. Era una visionaria que esperaba que Vegetasei prosperara más allá de las batallas —aunque ese pensamiento se lo guardaba para ella por ser un tema delicado— y estaba confiada que los dos llegarían lejos.

Con Vegeta sentía que estaba perfecto; tanto inteligencia como fuerza iban creciendo. En cuanto a su personalidad no había nada que pudiese hacer, eso lo había heredado del padre. Con quien debía trabajar más era con Tarble. Lo descuidó tanto en un comienzo pensando que sería como su hermano mayor que ahora veía las consecuencias. Creía que era su culpa por heredar su carácter, pero no entendía esa reticencia al combate, ella siempre disfrutó pelear y entrenar y al parecer el pequeño solo disfrutaba de los libros.

De no ser que Vegeta era el heredero al trono, el rey ya habría eliminado a Tarble. Por ahora sólo se limitaba a ignorarlo por completo y a ordenar que endurezcan su entrenamiento —y Koora no sabía si era un intento de fortalecerlo o deshacerse de él—. Sea lo que sea, debía estar atenta.

—Está bien, pero sólo por hoy. Ahora que me quedaré para entrenarlos personalmente, estaré día y noche con ustedes y deberán cumplir con todas sus obligaciones. —Nuevamente sintió las palabras de Bardock, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¿Vamos a cenar juntos? Siempre como solo, Vegeta nunca me quiere acompañar.

—¿Por qué voy a querer estar contigo? Lo único que haces es molestar y llorar.

—¡Yo ya no lloro! —reclamó haciendo un puchero.

—¡Claro que lloras!

—Suficiente. Vamos Tarble… ¿Vienes con nosotros, Vegeta?

—No, tengo cosas que hacer —dijo mientras hacía como que leía alguna página de su libro.

Tarble se bajó de la cama dejando sus cosas ahí. —Vamos, tengo hambre. —Salió a paso rápido de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta.

—Duerme temprano Vegeta, mañana vas a entrenar conmigo. Veré cuanto has mejorado después de cinco meses de ausencia.

—Te sorprenderás.

—Eso espero. —Se le acercó poniéndose a un costado de la cama para poder tocarlo. Vegeta lo supo enseguida tratando de hacerse hacia atrás, pero su madre fue más rápida atrapando su mentón—. Voy a pelear como si fueras el enemigo, ¿entiendes?

—Yo haré lo mismo —le respondió frunciendo el ceño igual que ella.

Pero Koora rápidamente relajó la mirada y subió la mano hacia el cabello acomodándole el flequillo. —Sé que lo harás, o te irá muy mal.

—No hagas eso —se quejó. Odiaba cuando se ponía a jugar con su cabello y al parecer a ella le encantaba su reacción.

—Derrótame en combate y dejaré de hacerlo. —Caminó hacia la puerta sin dejar de mirar como ponía de vuelta su cabello de mala manera, teniendo que tensar los labios para no sonreír y lucir seria.

Al salir del cuarto se detuvo para no chocar con el gigante que estaba a un paso fuera de la habitación de su hijo. Se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada, siendo Nappa quien finalmente se hiciera a un lado para dejarla pasar.

La reina continuó su camino muy incómoda. Detestaba al perro del rey —su hijo mayor no podría haberle puesto mejor sobrenombre—. Siempre lo sentía encima de ella, vigilando, esperando algún error para ir corriendo a contarle al rey; y todos sabían que algo así podía salirle caro a ella, especialmente si va con el cuento de que la vio siendo "suave" con los príncipes.

Nunca había tenido un problema serio con el rey. Ella era inteligente y sabía tratarlo y comportarse para vivir tranquila y que la dejara hacer su vida, pero las veces que tuvo que aguantar sus gritos y todo tipo de amenazas, siempre Nappa se encontraba presente.

Por eso cada vez que tenía la oportunidad lo corría del lugar. Si pudiera lo hubiera eliminado hace tiempo, porque por muy poderoso que fuese el carbón, ella confiaba en sus habilidades. Lo que la detenía es que el rey le tenía mucha confianza y era valioso para él. Obviamente porque se le arrastraba todo el día y era feliz espiándola cuando llegaba a Vegetasei después de misiones.

Cuando compartieron en el ejército —era un grupo reducido de mujeres, sólo seis contándola—, jamás notó nada en su contra. Fue cuando la escogieron como reina que el desprecio se hizo evidente. Y tan básico es el gigante que seguramente la detesta porque es una mujer con mayor rango que él.

Cuando tuviera la oportunidad se encargaría de él. Eso era seguro.

Detestaba a ese tipo con su sonrisa estúpida y odiaba que anduviera cerca de su hijo todo el tiempo. Lo que la calmaba era saber que el carácter de Vegeta era inmune a sus inmundas palabras, él no caería en sus jueguitos de intrigas.

Y ahora que se quedaría con los príncipes, debía estar más atenta que nunca.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota final: **

Gracias por leer,

espero sus comentarios.

Dev.


	3. Cap II: Juego de Niños, parte dos

**El Legado**

**Capítulo II**

**Juego de niños**

**parte dos**

* * *

Planeta Tierra. Año 742

* * *

Fascinada recogió otra. Sabía que su padre estaría contento con los colores de las flores que juntaba para él. Hace días que quería salir al exterior y hacer un hermoso ramo para obsequiarle por su cumpleaños. Le hubiera gustado entregárselo el momento de su celebración, pero esos eran los días cuando más fuerte golpeaba el sol y como había sido toda su vida, sólo podía subir a la superficie cuando el termómetro de papá lo indicaba. Su piel blanca era tan delicada que si era expuesta a temperaturas muy extremas —tanto calor como frio—, sufriría severas quemaduras. Afortunadamente la cuidaban tan bien que jamás había tenido herida alguna, pero como su papá siempre le recordaba lo mucho que debía que cuidarse; a sus casi cinco años ya lo tenía todo muy claro. Desde que tenía memoria toda su vida había sido así.

Vivían en las habitaciones subterráneas de las ruinas de palacio. Cuando ya tenía edad suficiente para entender las cosas, su padre le contó como un terrible terremoto derrumbó el palacio y un incendio provocado por este, terminó de arrasar con lo poco que quedaba en pie, incluido todo su oro y joyas. También le prometió que cuando reuniera el dinero necesario volvería a construirlo para que viviera a gusto como la princesa que era, que por ahora no quedaba otra que vivir bajo suelo resguardada del clima. Una vez la niña le pidió ir a vivir a una casa normal para no tener que estar en las sombras todo el tiempo, pero él le explicó que debido a su enfermedad no podía ser en cualquier lado, que debería esperar a que el palacio sea reconstruido especialmente para ella.

Su corta vida, pese a limitada, no era aburrida. En las mañanas después de desayunar con su padre, tenía clases de escritura y números con distintos profesores. Con las letras tenía cierta facilidad de aprendizaje, pero odiaba los números. Luego se dirigía a su amplio cuarto donde podía pasar horas entretenida con sus juguetes, distrayéndola mucho de sus ganas de poder viajar y conocer otros lugares y niños de su edad. La joven que la cuidaba siempre estaba con ella e inventaba cuentos y nuevos juegos para ella, que se hacían mucho más entretenido cuando su papá se unía.

Las comidas eran un tanto monótonas, pero el cocinero siempre se esforzaba por hacerlo original y delicioso. Era muy bueno. Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba eran las clases de artes marciales cuatro veces a la semana, siempre la dejaban exhausta y luego de una ducha se iba a la cama. Todos los días le preguntaba a su papá por la temperatura y la mayoría de las veces no era la indicada para salir y cuando podía, lamentablemente no era mucho tiempo, pero ella siempre lo disfrutaba como nunca. Le encantaría conocer otros niños de su edad para jugar, mas sería imposible llegar al pueblo sin hacerse daño.

Pero toda su vida había sido así.

Los cuestionamientos no duraban mucho.

Hoy por fin pudo salir al exterior. Le encantaba sentir el viento en su rostro mientras jugaba sentada en el pasto haciendo coronas de flores. En cada salida hacía una para algún trabajador de su hogar. Su familia de sangre era sólo su papá, pero sentía como parte de su familia a toda la gente que trabajaba y vivía con ella. Todos la cuidaban y querían tanto que tampoco salían mucho a la superficie, así ella no se sentía diferente.

—Mira Akiko, esta es para ti. —Alzó la corona para que la joven que siempre estaba a su lado, la tomara.

—Está preciosa, Milk, muchas gracias. —le respondió con una débil sonrisa. Le encantaba salir a respirar aire fresco, pero también se sentía aterrada y debía ocultarlo.

—La próxima vez que salgamos, haré una para ti, Kun.

—La estaré esperando. —Cada vez que iban a la superficie, Kun. Un hombre musculoso y de pocas palabras las acompañaba. No se despegaba de ellas por nada del mundo.

—A papá le encantarán las flores, las que le regalé la otra vez ya se marchitaron.

—Estará feliz, Milk. —La joven golpeó el brazo del hombre sin que la pequeña lo notara. Inmediatamente él reaccionó haciendo sonar la alarma de su reloj de pulsera.

—Ya es hora de regresar.

—¿Tan pronto? —Estaba tan entretenida entre las flores que sentía que solo había pasado un minuto.

—Milk, sabes que tenemos que volver, podrías lastimar tu cara.

—Lo sé, vamos —Se puso de pie sin protestar más. Así había sido toda su vida.

La pequeña con el ramo en sus manos, caminó feliz regreso a la puerta que estaba escondida entre los escombros del palacio. Siempre que lo observaba, pensaba en lo lindo que quedaría una vez que lo reconstruyeran. Pediría la habitación más grande y que la de Akiko estuviese junto a la de ella. La quería como una mamá.

Detrás de ella, Akiko miraba nerviosa hacia todos lados. Su corazón iba a estallar de terror pensando que en cualquier momento podría aparecer un saiyajin y matarlos a todos. Ella había perdido toda su familia en el ataque masivo hace cuatro años, tuvo la suerte de estar trabajando en palacio, de lo contrario hubiera corrido el mismo destino.

Milk en esa época tenía menos de un año, incapaz de recordar tal masacre e infierno, tampoco como los saiyajin saquearon el palacio y luego lo destruyeron con esas luces que salían de sus manos. Afortunadamente como no había nada de interés en la zona, la abandonaron a las pocas semanas y salvo contadas ocasiones no se supo de ningún saiyajin en la zona.

El rey Ox Satán les permitió seguir viviendo con él, dormir en alguna de las habitaciones subterráneas y comer de sus reservas con sólo una condición: Mentir.

Su pequeña princesa no merecía crecer en un lugar así, llena de miedo y desesperación. No era justo para su niña que ya había perdido a su madre al nacer. Sí de él dependía jamás se enteraría. No sabía cuántos años de vida le quedaban a la raza humana, pero su Milk moriría feliz.

Por supuesto que todos aceptaron en seguir la mentira inventada por el dueño de todo. Tenían tanto miedo de buscar otro lugar y ahí podrían vivir medianamente en paz, pero no sabían hasta cuándo podrían mantener la historia. Milk crecería y las excusas ya no le serían creíbles, las dudas aumentarían así como también las preguntas. Aunque la verdad, verla feliz corriendo por los pasillos era un bálsamo para sus vidas, sus risas y ojos brillosos los ayudaba a evadirse de todo por un momento, convenciéndose de que era una buena idea.

Milk se convirtió en el escape a la realidad de todos.

—¿Cuándo crean que podremos salir de nuevo?

—Estaremos pendientes a la temperatura —respondió la joven poniéndose la corona de flores—. ¿Qué tal me veo?

—¡Te ves preciosa!

La exquisita voz de la niña la hizo sonreír de verdad.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Vegetasei.

Al parecer esta semana las misiones no habían sido del todo exitosas, eso se notaba en la cantidad de ventas al día. Generalmente antes de terminar la tarde ya no quedaba nada de mercancía para ofrecer, pero los últimos diez días no había sido igual. Teniendo que regalar a conocidos y regresar con varios kilos de carne a casa que por supuesto no se perdieron. Raditz y Kakarotto eran los más contentos con esta situación, siendo ellos los que devoraran los excedentes del negocio de mamá.

La hora de la cena era el único momento cuando los cuatro estaban reunidos en casa. El trabajo de Bardock, pese a lo fácil, lo obligaba a estar la mayor parte del día ausente y aunque no se trataba de una familia de tradiciones, la comida en la noche, ya era un ritual establecido sin acuerdos verbales.

Luego de que los tres hombres engulleran toda la carne mientras Gine ponía temas de conversación entre bocados, se retiraron a la dormir.

—¿Esta noche hay? —susurró la infantil voz.

Silencio total en la habitación que compartían los hermanos.

—Respóndeme o me voy a dormir.

Cero respuesta por parte del hermano mayor.

—¡Raditz respóndeme porque tengo sueño!

—Sí, sí hay esta noche, pero no grites —No le quedó otra que responderle a su hermano para que no levantara más la voz. No quería despertar a sus padres.

—Entonces vamos, no quiero llegar tarde —El pequeño niño se asomó desde el segundo piso del camarote quedando con la cabeza en dirección al suelo para poder verlo. —¿Vamos a ir o no?

Raditz, de casi diez años, permanecía sentado en su cama con los pies en el sueño y la mirada perdida en la armadura de tamaño adulto que estaba sobre una mesa en frente a él. Era la que usaba su padre cuando trabaja en misiones y como ahora debía usar otra en su nuevo trabajo, los niños jugaban con ella pese a lo grande que les quedaba.

Ellos aún no tenían una propia, a Kakarotto le faltaba mucho para eso, pero Raditz ya estaba en edad de comenzar a viajar y eso era lo que lo tenía tan pensativo. Todas la mañanas iba a los lugares de embarque a ofrecer sus servicios gratis —así debía ser para los niños que no tenían experiencia—, pero al ver su nivel de pelea privilegiaban a los adultos y adolescentes. Aunque estos recibían una paga y botín de guerra, era mucho mejor usar una nave con un adulto que volverá, que con un niño inexperto que tiene muchas más posibilidades de morir y además perder el modulo esférico.

Hace muchos años no funcionaba de ese modo. Todos trabajaban en conjunto con la finalidad de hacerse cada vez más fuerte, pero ahora se privilegiaban el éxito personal y las ganancias.

Kakarotto en más de una vez le dijo a su hermano que le pidiera ayuda a papá, que con él sería muy fácil conseguir una misión, que así lo hacían la mayoría de los niños que conocían porque yendo solo nadie lo escucharía, pero Raditz quería conseguirlo por su cuenta, sabía que sería capaz de hacerlo él solo y sería mejor visto por todo el mundo. Quería destacar y que estuvieran orgullosos de él.

—Raditz, ya estoy aburrido.

—Está bien, ya vamos, aunque tú no deberías ir después de la última vez. —Se puso de pie en busca de sus botas y guantes sin dedos color negro, su hermano lo imitó.

Perfectamente podrían haber salido volando por la ventana, pero la última vez Kakarotto se apresuró activando el scouter de su padre y antes de poder dar un par de pasos en las calles, ya estaban de regreso en su habitación y castigados. Tenían prohibido salir de casa de noche. Incluso para un saiyajin había lugares que los niños no podían ir.

Lo que no sabían sus padres era que ese no había sido el primer intento de escape y tampoco el último.

Con sumo cuidado bajaron las escaleras al primer piso, para luego pasar por fuera del cuarto de Bardock y Gine, después abrir la puerta de salida y a la calle.

En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del alcance del scouter comenzaron a correr por las calles del centro.

La parte habitada de Vegetasei estaba dividida principalmente en cinco sectores importantes: El palacio real que abarcaba gran cantidad de terreno y construcción, siendo resguardado día y noche por soldados de primer y segunda clase.

A una considerable distancia le seguían las viviendas de los soldados más privilegiados, aquellos de primera clase y también que trabajaban directamente para la realeza; a estos hombres y mujeres no les faltaba nada; tenían de vuelta todo lo que le entregaban al planeta.

Después seguía los embarcaderos, tan grande que sólo desde las alturas se podía apreciar su tamaño completo. Era donde se llevaban a cabo las salidas y llegadas de las naves. Toda misión debía ser aprobada en esa estación para poder salir del planeta, había gente encargada de que eso fuese así además de mantener el mayor orden posible y nadie se pasase de listo. La realeza no tenía necesidad de ir hasta ahí, ya que en el palacio había una mucho más pequeña para no perder el tiempo ni juntarse con otra gente.

Muy cerca de los embarcaderos comenzaba el centro de la ciudad. Donde la mayor parte de la población vivía y se mezclaba con el comercio saiyajin, donde los que no eran capaces de ganarse la vida luchando y en misiones subsistían de otra forma. Había de todo y para todos; tabernas, burdeles, carnicerías, tiendas de abarrotes, talleres mecánicos para reparación de las naves, venta de partes de naves para los que no podía pagar el arreglo de estas. Nadie se había dado cuenta cuando el comercio creció tanto en medio de las casas que terminó siendo la parte más poblada y grande del planeta, frecuentada incluso por los saiyajin de más alto rango que desprecian a los que no eran capaces de salir del planeta para glorificarlo. Todos los que habitaban en el planeta debían ir hasta el centro si deseaban adquirir algo.

Y había un último lugar, mucho más apartado de palacio, de las casas de los primera clase, el embarcadero y el centro. Olvidado por muchos e ignorado por otros. Un lugar oscuro y solitario reservado para los parias, esos saiyajin sin honor y castigados por alguna falta grave que los llevó incluso a la condena de perder su cola. Ese era el peor castigo de todos, perder la cola. No eran aceptados en misiones, en trabajos, ni siquiera eran bienvenido para el trabajo tan mínimo como vender carne. Los que perdían el rabo eran considerados menos que un animal y ya que ni siquiera tenían la oportunidad de abandonar Vegetasei, debían ser desterrados a las lejanías del planeta donde poco a poco habían formado su propia civilización.

Y era ahí donde los niños no podían acercarse, ni de día ni de noche.

Y era ahí precisamente donde se dirigían.

Corrieron entretenidos entre las calles oscuras y silenciosas donde la mayoría dormía, pasaron por otros lugares donde la actividad aún no cesaba con ebrios en busca de compañía para pasar la noche con alguien de su misma raza u otras que vivían y trabajaban en burdeles. Los niños pasaban mirando entretenidos y atentos en caso de que se armara una pelea de borrachos, aún eran muy pequeños para que las mujeres llamasen su atención.

Dejaron atrás las luces, negocios, gente y casas adentrándose por un frondoso bosque que no dejaba filtrar la poca luz de la noche entre sus ramas y hojas, pero no había problema, ya conocían el lugar de memoria y era muy difícil perderse o resultar heridos en su carrera.

Confiados de no ser oídos por nadie se relajaron y pudieron reír con confianza, como niños, como amigos. El juego era simple: sin dejar de correr, Kakarotto tomaba piedritas y lanzaba a su hermano sin aviso previo, este debía esquivarlas todas y en el caso de ser golpeado no podía quejarse o perdería. A veces cuando el golpe de la pierda en la cabeza del hermano mayor sonaba más fuerte de lo esperado, las risas no se hacían esperar.

Este entrenamiento visto como juego lo hacían cada vez que ingresaban al bosque, terminando los dos niños bastante lastimados y con heridas al chocar con árboles o tropezar por lo escuro de la noche, y con el paso del tiempo fueron capaces de manejarse mucho mejor, liberándose de dar explicaciones a su madre al día siguiente.

Al abandonar el bosque tuvieron que correr cuarenta minutos más hasta poder ver las casas y negocios, todos juntos y mezclados, tal como donde ellos vivían, pero por una razón que desconocían, todo era más oscuro.

Avanzaron con cuidado, sabían que por el hecho de tener cola, corrían peligro de estar ahí. El rabo de saiyajin podía ser vendido a un muy buen precio en los mercados negros intergalácticos, y si donde vivían debían tener cuidado que alguien los noqueara para robarle la cola, con mucha más razón en estas ían de muchos casos de niños que les hurtaron su firma saiyajin, truncándole el futuro para siempre.

Finalmente, luego de haber salido de casa hace casi dos horas, estaban en el lugar deseado. Era fácil pasar desapercibido entre tanta gente ebria y eufórica. La noche se hacía día entre tanto escándalo y movimiento. Todos estaban reunidos para lo mismo y si pusieran atención, podrían encontrar a muchos saiyajin adultos con cola por los al rededores. Era obvio que estaban ahí por la misma razón que los hermanos, la diferencia que ellos sí podían defenderse en caso de cualquier problema; Raditz y Kakarotto no.

Se abrieron paso entre piernas hasta acercarse lo suficiente para ver lo que tanto esperaban una vez a la semana.

Era un escenario simple con reglas simples: Un círculo dibujado con brea en la tierra con dos hombres —o dos mujeres— en su interior. Luego fuego en el círculo y al terminar la pelea solamente uno salía de este con vida. Quedaba prohibido volar, ataques de energía e incluso armas. Era cuerpo contra cuerpo batiéndose a golpes hasta que uno muriera. Y en ocasiones dos.

Este era un planeta de guerreros entrenados para combatir y matar, pero toda civilización debía tener reglas o la extinción de esta sería inmediata, por eso hace mucho tiempo este tipo de enfrentamientos con apuestas fue prohibido. A nadie le importaba que algunos murieran en una pelea de tabernas o por líos de hembras, pero una muerte combatiendo bajo el nombre del planeta y la familia real era mucho más importante que cientos de saiyajin muertos en peleas sin sentido.

En una ocasión, Kakarotto llegó a contar hasta cien muertos en una sola noche —podría haber sido más o menos, el pequeño no era el más listo en cuanto a letras y números—.

Extasiados los niños observaban las peleas, como algunas se alargaban minutos interminables y otras finalizaban de un solo golpe certero en la cabeza al primer segundo.

Las apuestas corrían, los gritos de euforia y de frustración al perder el dinero no cesaban, el alcohol abundaba así también como los excesos y lo único que existía para los mocosos eran los combates.

Especialmente Raditz. Kakarotto observaba entretenido imaginando que algún día estaría ahí o como su papá podría matar a todos con gran facilidad, pero para el hermano mayor era mucho más que eso. Significaba poder, victorias, un futuro de reconocimientos. Sabía de memoria el nombre de los guerreros más reconocidos, invictos por supuesto y que incluso pese a carecer de su rabo, tenían el respeto de la gente. Él no pretendía vivir de eso, su objetivo era llegar lejos, ser un guerrero de palacio mejor que su padre. Cuando este decidió dejar las misiones para ser niñero del hijo mejor del rey no lo entendió e incluso lo decepcionó un poco ya que si fuera por él, viviría y moriría en batallas —no sin antes ser conocido por sus pares—. Él quería llegar lejos y su primera meta sería poder pelear en el círculo de fuego y ganar para que lo tomasen en serio y lo admitieran en una de las misiones. Sabía que una vez aceptado se encargaría de hacerse conocer, nada ni nadie podrían detenerlo.

Salió victorioso del círculo de fuego el guerrero que menos esperaban, provocando la indignación de la mayoría de los apostadores. Mientras dos hombres quitaban el cadáver y ponían en orden la arena para la próxima pelea, Kakarotto se fijó en el saiyajin inconsciente a su lado con una botella de alcohol en su mano, no lo pensó y se la quitó para oler su interior. Era la misma bebida que tomaba su papá y que no lo dejaba probar. Le dio un sorbo poniendo una mueca de desagrado, sin entender qué le encontraban de bueno.

—Raditz, ¿quieres? A mí no me gustó —le dijo con el mismo gesto en la boca.

—¿Qué estás…? Te dije que no tocaras nada de acá —respondió quitándole la botella y lanzándola en el suelo.

—Pero me dio sed.

—Si no me haces caso ya no te voy a traer. —Fue firme pero no lucía molesto—. Y ahora cállate que va a empezar otra pelea.

Atentos los niños vieron a los dos saiyajin entrar al círculo de fuego. Era el único momento cuando podían volar, luego quedaba prohibido. Rápidamente la multitud comenzó a hacer sus apuestas en medio de gritos ensordecedores. Uno de los luchadores tenía cola y eso hacía todo mucho más interesante.

Pese a tener el rabo bien envuelto en la cintura y bajo su camiseta para no dejarlo ver, alguien detrás de Raditz estiró la mano apretándosela. Fue unos segundos, no era intensión del intruso arrebatársela, sólo molestar, pero el chico sintió como toda su energía se iba en menos de un segundo y de no ser que lo soltaron de inmediato hubiera terminado en el suelo.

Se dio vuelta encontrando a quien menos hubiera querido ver en todo el mundo.

—¿Qué hacen acá dos niños? Saben muy bien que no pueden estar aquí —habló Turles con una desagradable sonrisa.

—¡Tú también eres niño! —le gritó Kakarotto en cuanto lo escuchó. No sabía que había pasado que Raditz se veía tan incómodo, pero al oír a Turles se volteó para enfrentarlo. Nunca pasaba nada bueno cuando se encontraban con él.

Y en efecto. Turles no tendría más de dos años que Raditz y era unos centímetros más alto, pero desde que el maldito había conseguido unirse a las misiones de conquista estaba más insoportable que nunca, tanto que incluso llevaba puesta su armadura de hombros anchos para que todos se enteraran que él ya podía salir del planeta y era un guerrero de verdad.

Con él habían dos jovencitos más de edad similar. Sin armadura y todos con cola que trataban de ocultar bajo su ropa.

—Es mejor que se vayan, basuras como ustedes deberían estar durmiendo para ir a trabajar mañana a la carnicería de mamá.

—¡Nosotros somos guerreros! —gritó Kakarotto tratando de ir contra Turles, pero Raditz lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro.

—Déjanos tranquilos, estamos viendo combates. —Raditz no soltaba el hombro de su hermano. Lo único que quería era pelear y sacarle los dientes a ese infeliz que no merecía el honor que había ganado. Él era quien debía estar usando armadura y viajando en misiones.

—¿Ven?, ni siquiera quiere pelear. ¿Qué clase de guerrero eres que hasta tu hermanito tiene más ganas? —rió junto con sus amigos que celebraban cada estupidez que dijera el otro. Ahora que podía tomar misiones se le habían acercado más amigos que nunca y pese a estar consciente que era por interés, le encantaba tener a quien darle órdenes.

—¡No dejes que te hable así, pártele la cara, Raditz! —lo alentó ansioso de una pelea, pero el chico de cabello abundante no se movió ni un centímetro. Al parecer estaba perdido mirando la armadura de Turles.

—Con ese espíritu de pelea va a ser el mejor cortador de carne de la historia —Volvió a reír con escandalo acercándose a los hermanos. El menor se puso en posición de pelea y el mayor continuó igual—. O tal vez debería pelear con el chico, él se ve más animado. —Estiró la mano tocando la cabeza del pequeño, provocando la reacción inmediata de Raditz.

Con un golpe en la cara lo alejó de Kakarotto y lanzó al suelo. Su cuerpo se abalanzó sobre él para continuar golpeándolo, pero los amigotes de Turles lo tomaron de los brazos separándolo.

Antes que pudieran golpearlo, Kakarotto derrumbó a uno con la fuerza de su cuerpo y Raditz se liberó de un golpe. Sin poder seguir viendo las peleas en el círculo, huyeron a toda velocidad por las calles oscuras.

—¿No vamos a poder seguir viendo las peleas?

—¡Claro que no! —gritó Raditz mirando hacia atrás. Por supuesto ahí venían los tres jovencitos saiyajin—. ¡Vuela con todas tus fuerzas y cuando llegues al bosque te escondes!

—¡Mejor pasemos por arriba del bosque!

—¡No! ¡Nos van a alcanzar antes que podamos llegar a casa! ¡Hazme caso y escóndete! ¡Cuando se aburran de buscarnos te encontraré!

—¡Sí!

Volando pudieron acercarse mucho más rápido a los árboles, Raditz logró adentrarse pero frenó en cuanto escuchó el grito de su hermano.

—¡Kakarotto! —Regresó corriendo entre los árboles, siendo derribado con un golpe en la espalda. De reojo pudo ver que uno de los chicos tenía a su hermano de los brazos resistiendo su lucha feroz por soltarse, pero no supo si tuvo éxito o no. Un golpe de bota en el ojo le impidió seguir viendo.

* * *

Bardock se había marchado hace un par de horas a palacio, pero el resto continuaba durmiendo. Gine siempre lo despertaba adelantándose al despertador para pasar tiempo con él, luego continuaba durmiendo un par de horas previo a levantarse e ir a trabajar. Se bañaba, vestía y preparaba el desayuno antes de ir a despertar a los niños. Raditz pasaba la mañana buscando algún grupo que lo aceptara en misiones mientras que Kakarotto la ayudaba en la carnicería, después en la tarde Raditz pasaba por el negocio para echar una mano en lo que fuese necesario y al rato los dejaba libres para que hicieran lo que quisieran, con la advertencia que se comportaran y no se metieran en problemas.

Siempre costaba despegarlos de las sabanas, era un caso cada mañana despertarlos para comenzar el día, por eso fue extrañísimo escucharlos bajar las escaleras, tan lento como fuese posible, como si trataran de no ser oídos, y aunque ella estuviera de espaldas lavando los platos de la noche anterior, no pudieron pasar desapercibidos.

—¿Qué hacen de pie tan temprano? —preguntó sin voltearse ni dejar de hacer su trabajo.

Los niños se detuvieron asustados al oírla y en lugar de ir a la mesa donde aguardaba el desayuno, corrieron a la puerta de salida.

—No voy a desayunar, mamá. Voy al embarcadero.

—Yo no tengo hambre, mamá.

Chocaron con la puerta, tratando de abrirla al mismo tiempo hacia el lado contrario aumentando el nerviosismo y más aún cuando Gine les habló golpeado.

—Nadie va a salir. Vayan a la mesa, ahora.

Le obedecieron lento, mirando al suelo y por mucho que estuvieran con camisetas manga larga, era imposible ocultar los golpes e hinchazón del rostro.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?! —Se arrodilló entre los dos revisándolos por completo. Tenían heridas, cortes y magulladuras en todo el cuerpo. Movió sus extremidades y cuello verificando que no hubiera algún hueso roto. El ojo derecho de Raditz era lo peor; hinchado y morado, incapaz de abrirlo. Gine pensó que algo querían ocultar con la prisa, un golpe de una pelea después de haberse escapado anoche, pero jamás imaginó algo tan terrible—. Debieron habernos despertados anoche.

—Pero se iban a enojar con nosotros —dijo Kakarotto reprimiendo un gemido de dolor cuando su madre le quitó la camiseta por sobre la cabeza. Su brazo derecho había resultado muy lastimado.

—Claro que me voy a enojar, mira como los dejaron.

—Lo siento, mamá —susurró Raditz.

—Quítense la ropa, me imagino que no han limpiado las heridas.

Le obedecieron viendo a Gine ir al refrigerador por un pedazo de carne para el ojo de su hijo mayor.

—¿Quién me va a decir que pasó? Además de que anoche escaparon, claro.

—Estábamos viendo el cir…

—Estábamos entrenando y se nos pasó la mano. —Se apresuró en interrumpir a Kakarotto al momento que recibía la carne.

Por supuesto la mujer no creyó una palabra. —Quédense aquí, voy por el botiquín.

En cuanto la vieron entrar a su habitación comenzaron los susurros que cesaron casi en el acto cuando escucharon la voz de su madre.

—Primero limpiaremos las heridas y luego llamaré a su padre.

Podrían haber reclamado y rogado, pero optaron por el silencio. Sabían que el asunto se había puesto serio.

Gine regresó a la mesa con el botiquín y el scouter que Bardock le había obsequiado para poder comunicarse.

Más tarde los niños ya estaban limpios, con las heridas cerradas, vendadas y desayunados; dándole una explicación a su padre sobre lo sucedido. Gracias a que la reina estaba de regreso, fue fácil para Bardock volver a casa en cuanto habló con su mujer.

—Pensé que había quedado claro que no pueden salir de noche. —No era necesario para el hombre levantar la voz, con su sola presciencia y hablar pausado bastaba para imponer orden.

Gine estaba a su lado ya más calmada. Sus hijos lucían muy mal, pero afortunadamente no había nada grave, de lo contrario los hubiera llevado a las máquinas de recuperación —las más cercanas se encontraban a varias calles de camino—. Se sentía aliviada porque pese a que aún no se disparaba el poder de pelea de los niños, su habilidad para sanar era buena, algo heredado de su padre. Por todo esto su enojo ya había menguado, pero no detendría a Bardock.

—Lo sabemos —respondió Raditz en voz baja y mirando el suelo. Kakarotto también se veía apenado, pero no dejaba de mirar a sus papás sin entender completamente los regaños.

—Pues no lo parece.

Ninguno respondió.

—Y lo peor de todo es que se fueron a la zona negra.

—¡No es verdad papá! —Kakarotto lo interrumpió—, ¡no estábamos en la zo…!

El pequeñito se calló en cuanto su padre le frunció el ceño.

Era evidente para ambos padres cual era la verdad, no había que ser genio para eso. Estaban conscientes de la fijación por los niños con ese lugar y el famoso circulo de fuego. Varias veces los habían visto entrenando y jugando dentro de un intento de círculo dibujado con la mano en la tierra. Lo que no imaginaban era que fuesen capaces de ir hasta allá. En verdad los habían subestimados.

—Pero el haber ido hasta allá no tiene que ver con lo que nos pasó, papá —dijo Raditz—, podría haber sido en cualquier lado.

—Pero pasó allá. —La voz de Bardock se puso más ronca. Estaba furioso de que lo hubiesen desobedecido y en especial por haber expuesto de esa forma sus vidas. Lo que les sucedió no fue nada en comparación a lo que podría haberles pasado en un lugar así a dos niños con rabo que no pueden defenderse—. No van a salir de casa en un buen tiempo.

—¡Pero tengo que ir a los embarques! —Recién ahí Raditz levantó la voz y miró a su padre, tan rápido y decidido que los reclamos de Kakarotto quedaron en segundo plano.

—Deberías haberlo pensado antes de escaparte. Kakarotto es un niño, pero tú ya estás grande para comportarte así. —Ahora se dirigía exclusivamente a su hijo mayor.

—¡Sólo quería ir a ver las peleas para aprender! —insistió frustrado. No podía creer que no lo entendieran, en especial su padre que no hace mucho fue un conquistador muy cotizado.

—Deberías ocupar tu tiempo para entrenar en lugar de escaparte por las noches como un mocoso.

Finalmente el niño estalló:

—¡Y eso es lo que hago pero no me resulta! ¡Por eso voy para allá, porque aprendo viendo las técnicas de pelea! ¡Porque no puedo preguntarte a ti porque estas muy ocupado cuidando al hijo menor del rey! —Tomó aire por un segundo para continuar su desahogo—. ¡Yo quería ser como tú! ¡Admirado, fuerte y respetado en misiones! ¡No cuidador de niños! ¡Y tampoco quiero vivir encerrado acá para siempre cortando carne toda mi vida como mamá!

—¡No digas eso de tu madr…! —Se acercó a Raditz mucho más enojado, pero Gine lo detuvo tomándolo del hombro.

Kakarotto observaba mudo a su hermano, nunca lo había visto así con la cara roja, gritando y los ojos brillando en lágrimas. Eso lo asustó mucho más que el ver a su padre enojado.

Gine y Bardock se alejaron unos pasos para hablar en voz baja. Los niños podían verlos pero no escucharlos. Ya estaban acostumbrados a esas demostraciones de cariño —incluso en momentos tensos como este—. Su madre tenía una mano del padre entre las de ella y siempre le sonreía al hablar, mientras tanto Bardock cada vez iba relajando más el rostro hasta que con la mano libre le acarició la mejilla y el cabello. Esto los relajó, sabían que lo peor había pasado.

Bardock les dirigió una última mirada a sus hijos antes de encerrarse en su cuarto, mientras Gine fue a sentarse a la mesa con ellos.

Pese a que lucía tan despreocupada, Raditz y Kakarotto continuaban mudos, en especial luego del arrebato del hermano mayor. Ni siquiera se atrevían a mirar a su madre que por fin comía su desayuno frío por culpa de los dos.

Luego de varios minutos que parecieron interminables, Raditz se atrevió a mirar a su madre.

—Mamá…

Gine lo miró dejando el pan con carne a medio comer.

—Mamá… lo siento mu…

Bardock salió de su habitación interrumpiéndolo, tenía en su mano su scouter personal.

—Ya que te gusta meterte en problemas por el vasto tiempo libre que tienes, lo mejor es mantenerte ocupado. Vas a ir conmigo a los salones de entrenamiento reales a gastar energía.

—¡¿Los del palacio?! —preguntó con el corazón acelerado y los ojos brillantes de ilusión y restos de lágrimas.

El hombre afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Y yo también puedo ir? —gritó Kakarotto parándose sobre la silla.

—La invitación fue hacia los dos, no veo por qué no. Pero deberán comportarse, la reina fue la de la idea y no quiero que haya una sola queja sobre su comportamiento. —Por ese motivo se había encerrado en su habitación, para hablar con Koora. Hace unas semanas le había ofrecido las arenas de palacio para que sus hijos entrenaran y él lo había rechazado, pero pensándolo bien sería buena idea, así los tendría ocupados y podrían aumentar su poder de pelea más rápido evitando estos problemas.

Recién ahora le daba la razón a Koora.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Nos portaremos bien! —exclamó feliz Raditz.

Pero antes que pudieran comenzar los festejos, Bardock habló:

—Le dije a la reina que comenzarían a ir dentro de un mes porque ahora tienen mucho que ayudar a su madre en la carnicería. Si la desobedecen o vuelven a escapar, olvídense de entrenar allá.

—¡Te prometo que nos portaremos bien! —No podía creer que de estar castigados el resto de su vida ahora irían a entrenar al palacio real. ¡Era el sueño de cualquier guerrero! Estaba seguro que entrenando ahí sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para usar armadura e ir a misiones.

—¡Nos portaremos bien! — repitió a gritos la miniatura de Bardock saltando de la silla en dirección a la puerta siguiendo a Raditz.

—¿A dónde se supone que van?

—A la carnicería, mamá. —Abrió la puerta dejando que su hermano menor pasara primero—. Hace horas que debería estar abierto. —Desaparecieron corriendo de la casa. Aún a varios metros de distancia se podían oír los gritos alegres de los niños.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—No, pero al primer problema los traigo de vuelta. —Fue a sentarse a una silla junto a su mujer.

—Estoy segura que se portaran bien. Los guerreros darían lo que fuera por entrenar en esos salones.

Tomó la mano de Gine atrayéndola hacia él para sentarla en sus piernas. En cuanto la tuvo en su regazo, recargó su rostro en su pecho cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las caricias de la mujer en su cabello. —Tú siempre dices que se portarán bien.

—Porque así es. No se meten en tantos problemas considerando sus edades.

—Consentidora. —susurró en su cuello junto con un beso.

—Hay una cosa que me preocupa… Me da miedo que los niños se encuentren con el príncipe Vegeta, ese niño es un…

—Lo sé, es todo lo que piensas y mucho más, pero ya lo hablé con Koora, no te preocupes.

—Koora —repitió el nombre con una sonrisa—. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

—Y será más tiempo. La reina no puede venir acá.

—Lo sé. Espero algún día nos juntemos como en los viejos tiempos. —Lo besó en la boca y se puso de pie—. Voy a la carnicería, ¿piensas irte ahora a palacio o te quedarás?

—Tengo unos minutos —como hace un rato, volvió a tomarla de la mano para atraerla, pero esta vez no se dejó.

—No puedo dejarlos solos mucho rato. Raditz se puede equivocar en las sumas.

—Entonces que sume el enano —bromeó poniéndose de pie para abrazarla. La tomó de la cintura y besó su boca. Gine aún reía por el comentario.

—Voy a perder toda la mercancía si los dejo solos mucho rato. —Se puso en puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Ella era tan menuda y él tan alto.

—Sólo serán unos minutos. —La alzó y habló contra su boca—. Lo prometo.

—Nunca son sólo unos minutos. —gimió al sentir su mano apretarle la cola justo en la base de la columna.

—Lo sé. —Entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta con el pie.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota de Autor**: Con estos dos primeros capítulos quise retratar la vida de los niños en la Tierra y en Vegetasei. Con Bulma, Yamcha y Milk me centré más en ellos que en lo sucedido en la Tierra, pero ya vendrán más detalles.

Respecto a Vegeta, Tarble, Raditz y Kakarotto lo hice pensando en que son niños, es verdad que están en un planeta de guerreros y conquistadores espaciales, pero los niños son niños y pese a la crianza deben de comportarse como tal, además con el especial de la madre de Goku se mostró que no son hombres y mujeres malos que hacen cosas malas todo el día y piensan en el mal a cada segundo XD (espero haberme explicado bien)

Como había contado, esta es una historia muy antigua, pero la cambié para incluir a los nuevos personajes, como a Gine y Tarble. La cambié tanto en mi cabeza que a decir verdad de la historia original solo queda el objetivo principal, todo lo demás es totalmente nuevo. Esto me gusta porque a medida que escribo vienen las ideas.

Doy muchas gracias a todos los que pasaron a leer, los follow, fav y rw. Jamás esperé que serían tantos y me llena de alegría en verdad, muchas gracias.

¿Se fijaron pese a ser vegetariana no escribí nada de Vegeta? XD eso es para que vean que no sólo se tratara de él y Bulma. Mi intención es hacer una historia donde más de una pareja tenga el protagonismo.

Gracias especiales a **Tour** que se ha vuelto mi musa con las imágenes tan lindas que comparte en su face. De hecho acabo de morir con una en particular XD

Gracias por leer,

Espero sus comentarios.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	4. Cap III: Conociendose

**El Legado**

**Capítulo III**

**Conociendose**

* * *

Vegetasei.

* * *

Fue el mes más largo de la historia en la corta vida de los niños. Tuvieron que trabajar todos los días en la carnicería con Gine, sin tiempo de ir a los embarques en busca de misiones o recreos para entrenar y jugar. De noche luego de cenar iban a la cama y la idea de escapar para ver las peleas en el círculo, desaparecieron. Raditz y Kakarotto estaban tan ilusionados por entrenar en los salones de palacio que si Bardock hubiera puesto la condición de estar un año sin meterse en problemas, hubieran cumplido dichosos.

Fue muy fácil mandarlos a bañar y dormir temprano. Mañana tenían que madrugar para partir con su padre que les había advertido que no los despertaría y habían esperado demasiado como para tentar la suerte.

Pasado medianoche Kakarotto llevaban más de dos horas durmiendo profundamente, mientras que su hermano en silencio y sin poder pegar un ojo, observaba la armadura de su padre. No podía perder el tiempo, con la oportunidad que le daban tenía que conseguir su primera misión pronto. Si no lograba hacer estallar su nivel de pelea con estos entrenamientos, no sabía que más podría hacer.

Estaba optimista, sólo que no podía evitar sentirse inseguro y lleno de dudas. Su padre era un guerrero poderoso, pero su madre no y eso era lo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Tenía miedo parecerse a ella, después de todo Kakarotto era la versión miniatura de su padre; por lo tanto su mente de niño concluía que él debía ser la versión de ella.

Mañana entrenaría con esas bestias verdes llamadas Saibaiman. Su padre les había advertido que eran muy peligrosas y no debían confiarse por su tamaño.

Raditz los había visto en una ocasión. Esos bichos eran privilegio de los que entrenaban en palacio y siempre había soñado con matar alguno. Mañana tendría la oportunidad.

A partir de mañana, todo cambiaría.

El sueño le ganó a la emoción obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, siendo la armadura de su padre lo último que viera antes de dormirse.

* * *

El sueño aún no abandonaba su cuerpo y era obvio, faltaban un par de horas para que el sol comenzara a asomarse, pero por su trabajo debía estar en palacio a primera hora, estar fuera del cuarto del príncipe Tarble para cuando terminara su desayuno. Esta era una de las pocas cosas que no le agradaba de su trabajo, pero lo mantenía en el planeta el tiempo que quisiera.

Tenía asuntos más importantes que lo retenían en Vegetasei.

Gimió con pereza entreabriendo los ojos, bajo sus sabanas un bulto a la altura de su cintura se movía sobre él, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tomándose el tiempo que la temprana hora le obligaba.

Le gustaba ser despertado de esta forma.

Gine nunca estaba tan despierta en la madrugada, había sido difícil para ella acostumbrarse a este nuevo horario aunque ya era un año desde que Bardock trabajaba en el palacio.

Sí, para ella era difícil mantenerse despierta, pero le encantaba ser quien lo despertara, adelantarse al despertador y aprovechar los pocos minutos que tenían antes que tuviera que partir.

—Ya es tarde, es hora de levantarse. —Besó su abdomen bajando a su lugar de interés.

Bardock sopló sin fuerza, dejándola a ella hacer todo.

—Cuídalos —susurró cuando usó la mano en lugar de la boca para despertarlo.

—¿Cuidar qué?

—¡Bardock!. —Levantó las frazadas dejándolas sobre sus hombros para poder verlo. Ninguno tenía ropa puesta.

—Llevas un mes repitiendo lo mismo… no les va a pasar nada. Tranquila.

—Pero son niños.

—Niños que ya deberían estar en misiones, por lo menos Raditz.

—Sólo necesito que me lo prometas una vez más. —Tenía que entenderla, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esto. Nunca en su vida tuvo el nivel de pelea necesario para combatir y pese a que tenía conocimientos en la materia, eran básicos comparados con el nivel de Bardock e incluso sus hijos. Gine en otro planeta de gente «normal» sobresaldría en fuerza, pero en Vegetasei era una debilucha.

—¿Si te lo prometo vas a seguir con lo que hacías?

—Prometido.

—Prometo que nada les va a pasar, lo que sí podría suceder es que lleguen con una cabeza de Saibaiman de regalo para ti —dijo apoyando las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Podría venderla, hay muchos que comen cualquier tipo de carne.

—Tienen la carne muy dura y de muy mal sabor… Ahora continua, se está haciendo tarde.

Gine bajó la cabeza para reanudar con el juego matutino, pero un par de gritos eufóricos desde el segundo piso la hizo sentarse.

—Se las compraste. —El tono de Bardock fue un tanto de reprimenda. Sabía muy bien el porqué de esos gritos.

—Así podré trabajar tranquila y no te meterán en problemas. —Se bajó de la cama y vistió con su pijama. Una camiseta suelta color plomo y pantaloncillos cortos del mismo color—. Se del ritual de conseguir la primera armadura, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Después cuando vayan a misiones ellos compraran otra. —Le sonrió antes de salir de cuarto, justo a tiempo para ver a los dos niños bajar las escaleras vestidos con sus radiantes nuevas armaduras de combate. Ambas eran de hombros anchos como la de su padre, la diferencia era que Raditz tenía la parte de abajo que protegía la entre pierna y costados y Kakarotto solo los costados de las piernas.

* * *

—¿Dónde están?

—En otro salón.

—Lo sé, pero dónde. — Koora insistió sonriendo. Estaba de excelente humor esta mañana, además en el lugar de entrenamiento sólo estaban sus hijos calentando con unos pocos Saibaiman y ella sentada junto a Bardock conversando. Desde el primer día que decidió quedarse le prohibió la entrada a Nappa. Al gigantón por supuesto que no le gustó la idea, pero no le quedó otra que aceptar con sus típicas reverencias desabridas. Poco le importaba a ella si iba a acusarla con el Rey, después de todo lo hacía retirar cuando ella estaba presente y mientras ella estuviera el príncipe Vegeta no correría ningún peligro. Estaba segura que se las arreglaría para espiarla, pero no tenía nada que temer.

—¿Por qué está tan interesada? —Bardock no le quitaba la vista de encima a Tarble que más que atacar, huía a toda velocidad de las bestiecillas verdes mientras Vegeta hacía lo mismo de cada mañana: mataba algunos y cuando se aburría tiraba los que quedaban vivos contra su hermano. Eso le hizo recordar el juego de piedras de sus hijos, claro que Vegeta se caracterizaba por retorcer las cosas.

—Porque simplemente quiero verlos. —En cambio ella no le quitaba la vista de encima a él.

—No se meterán en problemas, ya se los advertí.

—No es por eso que quiero verlos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces por qué tantas preguntas? Llévame a verlos.

Bardock dejó de prestarle atención a Tarble unos segundos para mirar a Koora.

—Es una orden, soldado. —le susurró con una sonrisa. Ese tono sonó a cualquier cosa menos a una orden de la reina hacia un soldado que trabaja para ella.

Al estar observándose no vieron cuando Tarble, escapando de Vegeta, corrió hacia ellos y se agachó justo a tiempo esquivando un Saibaiman. Los adultos sin problema se separaron unos centímetros el uno del otro dejando que la bestia pasara entre ellos y terminara con la cabeza destrozada al golpearse contra la pared.

—Ya terminé el calentamiento, ¿ahora qué? —El arrogante niño aburrido miró a su madre y sin haber sudado una gota mientras que su hermanito continuaba en el suelo con la cara roja y cansado, pero sin ningún rasguño, prueba de que en algo había mejorado este mes de entrenamiento con la reina.

—Eso es todo, Vegeta. —Koora se puso de pie seguida de Bardock— Te dije que sólo sería una hora por hoy, no olvides terminar tus tareas pendientes y nos vemos a la noche.

—Sé lo que tengo que hacer. —Hoy no le tocaba entrenamiento con su madre, pero había pensado que lo dejaría estar con ella. De ser por él entrenaría día y noche sin parar.

El heredero al trono se marchó molesto. Nappa que no se había movido de la puerta, lo siguió.

—¿Vamos? Quiero ver a tus hijos.

—No puedo, tengo que cuidar al príncipe.

—No habrá problema, tengo una idea. —le respondió mirando a Tarble.

A varios salones de ahí, Raditz y Kakarotto continuaban en la habitación donde Bardock los había dejado luego de recordarles lo que les sucedería en caso de desobedecerlo.

El mes entero estuvieron fantaseando y hablando sobre las peleas que tendrían con los Saibaiman y ahora sus grandes expectativas iban disminuyendo a medida que pasaban las horas y continuaban encerrados en este cuarto con pesas y bolas de acero, todas mucho más pesadas de lo que pensaron en un comienzo, pero cultivaron tantos días la idea de entrenar igual que los príncipes, que lo único que querían era eso.

—Raditz, ya vamos. —El niño se asomó por quinta vez comprobando que no hubiese nadie por los pasillos.

—No podemos, tenemos que esperar aquí —le respondió terminando de levantar un par de pesas. Sería bueno tener de estas en casa.

—Pero sólo un rato, quiero pelear con los «_sabiman_»

—Ya van a venir por nosotros, esperemos un poco más.

—Qué aburrido estás, Raditz, antes hubieras sido el primero en salir.

—Ya soy un adulto, no puedo estar jugando contigo todo el tiempo, si nuestro padre dijo que teníamos que esperar aquí, eso haré yo.

Kakarotto cerró la puerta frunciendo el ceño. Estaba ansioso por ver un de cerca un «_sabiman_» pero no quería aventurarse sin su hermano, no porque no se atreviera, sino que estaba acostumbrado a hacer todo con él y no quería dejarlo solo.

—¿En verdad no quieres salir a conocer el lugar? —No dejaría de intentarlo. Mi papá se puede demorar mucho, solo saldremos a mirar, no tocaremos nada.

Raditz lo miró con ganas de aceptar. ¡Llevaban tantas horas encerrados! Era un lugar muy grande, pero sin ventanas que acrecentaba la sensación dando la idea que llevaban el doble de tiempo esperando.

—¡Vamos Raditz! Solo echamos un vistazo y volvemos. Nadie nunca lo sabrá.

Antes que pudiera responderle, Kakarotto abrió la puerta confiado en que su hermano aceptaría. Siempre eran los dos para todo, no era posible que fuese diferente.

Al salir tan emocionado, chocó con un par de piernas que lo dejaron sentado en el suelo, Raditz se acercó con rapidez a su hermano, pero al ver quien ingresaba se detuvo.

No supo que le dio más susto, si ver a su padre justo cuando iban a desobedecerlo o tener frente a él a la mismísima reina. La conocía por imágenes, sabía que era amiga de sus papás por conversaciones entre copas que escuchó cuando los antiguos amigos de misiones iban a visitarlo a casa, pero jamás pensó que la tendría frente a él, ni siquiera este mes soñando con los Saibaiman le había pasado por la cabeza que la vería. Tenía planes a futuro conocerla y trabajar para ella cuando fuera adulto y un guerrero sobresaliente, no verla su primer día de entrenamiento.

En cambio el otro niño no tenía la menor idea de quién era la mujer que los miraba, pero al ver a Raditz hacer una reverencia lo hizo ponerse de pie e imitarlo, levantando un poco la cabeza para ver a la mujer y si Raditz ya había terminado.

—Está bien niños, descansen. —La mujer entró con Bardock de último y cerró la puerta para que nadie fuera a ver lo que pasaría adentro.

Recién ahí los niños vieron a la tercera visita, era un poquito más bajo que Kakarotto, por eso había pasado desapercibido.

Raditz no lo reconoció, pero al ver su armadura, los colores y el signo en el pecho supo enseguida que se trataba del hijo menor de los reyes.

Tarble permanecía detrás de Koora, un tanto intimidado ante el chico de abundante cabello, pero ocultándolo como nunca, erguido y con el mentón en alto, tratando de imitar a su hermano que no se dejaba asustar por nada ni nadie. Cuando Vegeta estaba _«__simpático__»_ con él, siempre le hablaba que debía hacerse de respetar, que no debía disminuirse ante nadie porque él era la cara visible del planeta más importante de universo.

—Es un placer conocerlos, Raditz y Kakarotto. —Se hubiera arrodillado para verlos mejor y apretar las mejillas del hijo menor. No era de comportarse así con cualquier niño que viera, esto era porque se trataba de los hijos de alguien especial para ella y que el pequeño fuera la copia exacta de Bardock le encantaba.

—La reina tiene algo que decirles —habló Bardock con voz autoritaria.

* * *

Planeta Tierra.

* * *

—No, no se dice «_haiga_», es «_haya_» ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

—Pero no entiendo, es muy difícil. Y yo no quiero aprender nada de esto. —Yamcha dejó el lápiz sobre el cuaderno de caligrafía mientras Bulma lo miraba arrugando el entrecejo.

Le tomó pocos días acostumbrarse a su nueva vida bajo tierra. Todo era mucho más tranquilo y seguro.

Al segundo día de estadía, cuando Bulma quiso mostrarle sus libros y se dio cuenta que el niño no sabía leer, comenzaron las clases. Yamcha había resultado ser un alumno no muy aventajado pero eso no era impedimento para Bulma, feliz de ella ser quien enseñaba, como Morgan lo hacía con ella a diario.

Gracias a la presencia de Yamcha los días pasaban más rápido, haciendo la vida más llevadera; aunque no menos complicada, todo lo contrario. Las peleas —casi todo el tiempo iniciadas por Bulma— eran frecuentes, teniendo que ser controlada por los adultos. Explicándole que Yamcha no era su juguete, sino un amigo que puede no querer hacer las mismas cosas que ella.

—Termina de escribir eso que te dejé y terminamos por hoy… —le habló sin mirarlo. Tenía la atención puesta en Morgan que dejaba de lado la reparación del motor para retirarse a su habitación. Desde que Yamcha llegó, había tomado la costumbre de dormir una siesta durante la tarde, quedando tranquilo porque Bulma no quedaba sola—. Ya se fue a dormir, tenemos una hora para poder salir —susurró yendo hacia la escalones que daba a la puerta de acero.

Yamcha bajó enseguida de su asiento para seguirla. —Bulma, no podemos salir, nos mataran enseguida. —El jovencito tampoco hablaba en voz alta. No quería meter a Bulma en problemas.

La chica ya llevaba un mes planeando salir a la superficie para por fin ver la tierra, la cuidad, su hogar después de tantos años. Su memoria privilegiada le ayudaba a tener recuerdos con detalles exactos, pero con tanto tiempo bajo tierra tenía la necesidad de sentir el sol calentar su cabeza y el viento agitar su cabello. Era algo que siempre disfrutaba estando con su mamá en el patio repleto de las mascotas de papá y que ahora quería revivir por ella, quería sentir el calor de su mamá a través del sol. No pedía nada más.

—Eso no es así. Escuché a mi papá hablar con Morgan y está sorprendido que todavía tienes la habilidad que te traspasaron.

—¿Aún la tengo? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no siento nada dentro de mí.

—Morgan no se equivoca nunca. Solamente tienes que dominarla y bloquearas nuestra energía sin problema. —Los niños ya estaban en la puerta que los separaba del laberinto de pasillos y luego la superficie.

—Yo no sé hacer eso, Bulma. Nos van a matar allá arriba. Tú no sabes como es. —Yamcha se ponía cada vez más nervioso. En el poco tiempo viviendo con Bulma ya había aprendido que era una niña de carácter, que no le importaba que él fuera mayor, siempre le daba órdenes sin preguntar su opinión—. Además no tienes los números para…

Los dedos rápidos de la niña digitaron sin bacilar los seis números necesarios para abrir la puerta, cambiando de roja a verde la luz del monitor. —¿Vas a acompañarme? Lo único que quiero es algo de mi antiguo cuarto. No pasará nada malo. —Ya que no hubo respuesta, Bulma abrió la puerta sin problema y salió a los pasillos.

—¡Bulma no!, si pudiera controlar eso te prometo que te cuidaría, pero no sé hacerlo. —Sin tener más opción, la siguió. Sentía que quería mucho a su amiguita para dejarla sola en un lugar tan feo como ese.

—¿Y ahora por dónde? —se preguntó la pequeña en voz alta. No había mucha luz en el lugar y en cuanto salían el camino se dividía en dos pasillos que la oscuridad no permitía ver el final de ninguno. —Tú pasaste por acá, ¿por dónde te trajo mi papá?

—Estaba inconsciente, no lo sé.

—Entonces vamos por la izquierda.

—¿Cómo sabes que es por la izquierda? —la siguió a un paso de distancia. No quería perderla por nada del mundo.

—Simplemente lo sé.

Tenían que caminar con una mano contra la pared, de esa forma sabían cuando se acababa un pasillo y debían ir por otro lado. Bulma no tenía pensado que fuera tan difícil encontrar la salida, no estaba en sus planes ocupar tanto tiempo en buscar una puerta, con eso no sabía si alcanzaría llegar a su habitación y volver sin que se dieran cuenta.

—Mientras encontramos la salida, practica ocultar nuestras presencias.

—¿Y cómo hago eso?

—Yo me encargo de sacarnos de aquí y tú de ver eso.

—¿Sacarnos de aquí? Pero yo no quiero salir de aquí, allá arriba es horrible.

—No quiero vivir arriba, sólo quiero ir a mi cuarto.

—Si supieras lo feo que está arriba no quisieras salir ni por un rato.

—Si no quieres acompañarme no importa, pero acuérdate que tú prometiste que me cuidarías.

—Sí Bulma, pero yo no…

Chocó con su espalda. La oscuridad era tal que pese a estar detrás de ella no vio cuando se detuvo.

—Tendremos que volver, no hay más camino.

—¡Sí! Volvamos para que Morgan no se dé cuenta. —El niño se dio la vuelta para regresar, pero Bulma lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

—No Yamcha, tenemos que buscar la entrada, tiene que estar por algún otro pasillo. —Ahora apoyó la mano en la otra pared esperando dar con la puerta. El chico la siguió sin soltarla.

* * *

Vegetasei.

* * *

Después de cerrar la carnicería y quedarse un rato conversando con una amiga de otro negocio, Gine volvió a casa con la carne que no pudo vender ese día y que sus hijos se encargarían de acabar a la hora de la cena. Fue extraño volver a casa y no escuchar a los niños pidiéndole comida, se había acostumbrado a estar con ellos todo el día ayudándola y luego regresar a casa muertos de hambre. Incluso sus camas hacían y ordenaban el cuarto con tal de que le informara a Bardock lo bien que se habían portado en todo el día. Ahora ella tendría que hacer el cuarto de los chicos y la cena para la noche.

Además de la carne no vendida también trajo un poco extra. Sabía que llegarían con mucha hambre, tanto que también compró verduras. Algunos decían que eran buenas para el cuerpo, pero debido que eran de clase trabajadora/no combatiente quienes comentaban las propiedades de las verduras, no eran tomados en serio. A ella le gustaban y se sentía bien al comerlas solas, pero a sus hijos no y la única manera de que las comieran era mezclándolas con la carne. También haría mucho arroz, el plato favorito de Bardock y Kakarotto y fideos salteados para Raditz y ella. Ellos amaban los fideos.

Con todo listo y preparado, pensaba que tenía un par de horas extras antes que volvieran a casa, pero las risas estridentes de sus hijos avisaron que no sería así. Antes de poder llegar a la puerta entraron los pequeños con sus armaduras sucias de sangre roja y verde, las caras, brazos y piernas de ambos con cortes y heridas. Enseguida supo que había sido la mejor idea obsequiarle las armaduras.

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Bardock al ver la cabeza de Saibaiman que traía Kakarotto entre sus manos.

—¡Para ti, mamá! —gritó el menor de la familia, aun excitado por el día vivido.

—¡Mamá! ¡Estamos entrenando con el príncipe y la reina! —Raditz no quedó pequeño en cuanto al tono de voz.

Gine sólo sonrió y aceptó el regalo mientras Bardock entraba a casa.

* * *

Planeta Tierra.

* * *

Morgan despertó un poco desorientado, su cuerpo y mente aún no se acostumbraban a la hora diaria de siesta, teniendo que pasar unos minutos antes de recordar donde estaba y en la situación en que ese encontraba. No le gustaba que fuera así, prefería estar siempre consciente de la realidad y esos minutos de escape no eran igual a mantenerse ocupado trabajando en el motor, enseñándole a Bulma o conversando con su amigo.

Observó su reloj de pulsera, el que siempre dejaba en el velador a la hora de dormir. Sorprendido notó que había dormido casi dos horas, sintiéndose mal al pensar en lo cansado que debería estar el Dr. Brief mientras él no hacía nada.

Se levantó desganado y cojeando levemente. Su pierna jamás sanó por completo después del accidente el día que trataron de huir de la tierra, nunca entendió por qué, seguramente el estar lejos de su planeta o por todo lo vivido, pero daba lo mismo ahora. Tenía que hacer de comer para él, los niños y su amigo que siempre llegaba como si no hubiera comido en una semana.

No estuvo mucho en la cocina antes que el silencio total del lugar llamara su atención, desde que Yamcha había llegado, era típico escuchar la voz de los dos niños jugando, peleando y Bulma dando instrucciones. Fue al cuarto de la chica y nada, después a la habitación más grande, la central, donde él usaba su tiempo tratando de arreglar el motor y partes de la nave y donde los niños solían jugar; al no encontrarlos su corazón se aceleró. Regresó a la cocina y corrió al cuarto de su amigo encontrándolo igual de vacío y silencioso. Inmediatamente lo peor cruzó por su cabeza, sintió un golpe en su pecho que lo impulsó a correr hacia la puerta blindada. No podía ser que hubiesen salido, Bulma no sabía la clave y mucho menos Yamcha, y él siempre se aseguraba de cerrarla bien después que el Dr. Brief se fuera cada mañana. Si algo llegase a pasarle a los niños, a Bulma, él…él…

—Ya despertaste, ¿dormiste bien? —Preguntó Bulma sentada en el sillón favorito de su padre, tenía un cuento en sus manos y balanceaba las piernas que no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo—. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Te ves agitado.

—No, estoy bien —respondió confundido. En ese momento Yamcha salió del baño con la cara mojada—. ¿Han estado aquí todo el tiempo?

—Sí. —Bulma fue la que habló, Yamcha tenía la boca apretada.

El hombre caminó hacia la puerta de salida. Al darles la espalda, los niños se miraron; él nervioso y ella frunciéndole el ceño para que no se delatara. Morgan tocó la puerta, estaba bien cerrada como siempre, todo en orden.. No entendía como no había visto a los niños, seguramente seguía dormido cuando fue a chequearlos. Esa era la única opción.

—¿Te pasa algo? ¿Quieres un vaso con agua?

—No, princesa, estoy bien, no te preocupes, iré a preparar la cena.

—Yo te ayudo. —Yamcha fue enseguida a la cocina. Prefería ser él quien ayudara porque por muy inteligente y lista que fuera Bulma para todo, no le gustaba como cocinaba y además no quería escuchar otro plan de escape. Estaba seguro que Morgan estuvo a punto de atraparlos. Estaba tan oscuro y había tantos pasillos que en un momento se perdieron y pese a eso Bulma insistió en que lo recorrerían todos los días durante las siestas de Morgan hasta encontrar la salida. No le agradaba la idea, ella no entendía el infierno que era ahí arriba y él no tenía las palabras para hacérselo entender.

Morgan miró la puerta una vez más antes de retirarse a la cocina. No estaba del todo convencido con lo que había sucedido, pero ya que todo estaba en orden, sólo debe haber sido producto de su imaginación.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Vegetasei.

* * *

Al salir del baño luego de una ducha encontró el carrito con su cena. Había más comida de lo normal, pero era necesario. Llevaba seis semanas entrenando con los hijos de Bardock. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo seguido practicando. Ahora veía menos a Vegeta y aunque lo extrañaba, se sentía mejor.

Acercó el carrito a su escritorio y se sentó comer. Le hubiera gustado poder cenar con su mamá pero no podía ser así todo el tiempo, no podía estar todo el día con ella por mucho que quisiera.

Hambriento se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca escuchando al mismo tiempo, pasos fuera de su habitación y luego voces conocidas.

—¿Hasta cuándo me sigues? Te superas todos los días en lo patético.

—Lo siento, príncipe. No sabía que venía a ver a su hermano.

—Vete de acá, Nappa. Deja de seguirme.

Al segundo después Vegeta entró al cuarto del niño. Cerró la puerta y recargó la espalda en esta.

—Buenas noches Vegeta.

—¿Dónde habías estado?

Tarble dejó la comida para mirarlo sorprendido. Vegeta lo notó, hablando enseguida.

—No es que me importe, la verdad no puede importarme menos. Estoy aburrido y pasé por acá...

—Estaba entrenando Vegeta.

—¿Tú entrenando? Sí claro.

—Sí Vegeta, tengo un entrenamiento especial, por eso ya no nos vemos como antes —sonrió añadiendo—. Yo también te he extrañado.

—No hables tonterías, vine a preguntar porque estaba aburrido, no porque te extrañara o algo así, estoy mucho más cómodo sin ti. Como no andas molestando he podido mejorar considerablemente… ¿Y qué entrenamiento especial estás haciendo? —Caminó hacia el carrito sacando un pedazo de pan.

—No puedo decirte.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es un secreto.

—¿Quién dice que es un secreto?

—Mi mamá.

—Tú y tus secretitos con ella.

—Si quieres puedes entrenar conmigo, así estaremos más tiempo juntos y no sólo cuando estudiemos.

—Olvídalo. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

—Entonces quédate a cenar conmigo, no me gusta comer solo.

—¿Me vas a decir de qué trata ese entrenamiento especial?

—No puedo.

—Entonces me voy, venir aquí terminó aburriéndome más.

—Pero podemos hablar de otras co…

Vegeta abandonó la habitación.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—¿El círculo? —preguntó Tarble.

—Sí, el círculo. ¿No lo conoces? —Kakarotto respondió en voz baja.

Los dos niños se encontraban escondidos detrás de unas rocas mientras Raditz se encargaba de detener a los Saibaiman.

Aún le costaba trabajo al hermano mayor, pero en estos dos meses de entrenamiento, yendo a palacio tres veces a la semana, había avanzado, aunque no lo suficiente para su gusto, por lo que no se detenía ningún segundo y en la hora de colación se mantenía concentrado planeando nuevos ataques para poder hacerle frente a esas malditas cosas verdes que ya lo habían lastimado demasiado. Su siguiente plan era pelear sin armadura como Tarble había contado que su hermano lo hacía. Sería un sueño para Raditz conocer al príncipe Vegeta, tan joven y poderoso. Si lo viera entrenar podría tratar de imitarlo y de llegar a combatir con él sería otro sueño hecho realidad.

En cuanto los otros dos niños, habían congeniado bastante, tanto que Bardock varias veces al día tenía que llamarles la atención para que dejaran de hablar y se pusieran a entrenar, claro que los retos iban hacia su hijo, a Tarble no le decía nada.

Kakarotto había sorprendido a todos. Si bien no era un gran estratega, siempre lograba salirse con la suya en las peleas a base de fuerza bruta y obstinación, claro que de no ser por la armadura sus intestinos ya hubieran terminado esparcidos por toda la habitación. Como niño que era, todo era un juego para él.

Generalmente Koora los acompañaba, pero cuando coincidía con los entrenamientos de Vegeta se quedaba con él para que no se toparan. Prefería que fuese así. No quería meter a los hijos de Bardock en problemas ni hacerlos pasar malos ratos. Cuando ella no podía estar con Tarble y los otros dos niños, el hombre era el encargado de la supervisión.

—No, nunca había oído hablar de eso.

—Tenemos que ir una noche.

—Pero no puedo salir de noche.

—Sí puedes, eres el príncipe y puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—¿Ustedes se escapan de noche?

—Todo el tiempo, pero dejamos de hacerlo para poder venir a entrenar acá.

—No me gustaría ver a dos hombres matarse.

—No hay problema, también se matan entre mujeres —le dijo con una gran sonrisa queriendo convencerlo.

—¿Y qué hacen de noche además de ir a esos lugares?

—Entrenamos, cenamos con nuestros papás, también salimos a jugar con las piedras o a pelear con otros niños.

Detuvieron la conversación al ver la pierna de Bardock a su lado. Los dos se pusieron de pie y corrieron a ayudar a Raditz que estaba en aprietos.

De seguir así en unos meses estarían con los enanos verdes más fuertes, esos que Vegeta mataba como si se tratasen de un insecto pequeño. A Tarble no le caía en gracia porque ya los conocía, pero a los otros dos niños les fascinaba la idea.

Rato después los tres comían sentados en el suelo y ya que Bardock se ausentaba a la hora de comida, podían hablar con mayor libertad.

—No seas aburrido, Raditz. —habló con la boca llena de arroz—. Vamos a jugar de noche, ahora estamos más fuertes y el estupido de Turles no nos va a molestar, ahora podríamos partirle el culo por lo que nos hizo la última vez.

Pese a que no quería, esa idea le encantó. Sería fantástico poder vencer a ese engreído que por tener suerte le había ganado y ya estaba en misiones, pero le daba miedo que su padre lo descubriera y no le permitiera volver a entrenar en estos lugares.

—Me gustaría salir de noche, pero no a pelear. —Limpió su boca con una servilleta al terminar de almorzar—, aunque no sé cómo escapar de palacio.

—¡Es fácil! ¡Esperas a que tus papás se duerman y ya!

—Eso no suena difícil.

—¡No! Y podemos ir al bosque a jugar, te apuesto Raditz a que esta vez te doy con todas las piedras.

Raditz seguía en silencio sin responder nada. Kakarotto desbordaba en ánimos contagiando un poco a Tarble.

—¿Cómo es eso del juego de las piedras?

—Es muy fácil, yo las lanzo y Raditz tiene que esquivarlas y si le pegan no puede chillar. —Se puso de pie buscando algo que pudiera servirle como piedra, lo único que encontró parecido eran las bolas de acero que debía tomar con ambas manos por lo pesadas que eran.

—Suena mejor que entrenar con los Saibaiman. —También se paró siguiendo a Kakarotto, mientras tanto Raditz continuaba comiendo—. No me gustan.

—A mí sí, siempre le llevo una cabeza de Saibaiman a mi mamá. —Sin aviso, lanzó una de las bolas hacia su hermano que le daba la espalda. El chico movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda para esquivarla.

Al chocar la bola en el suelo le hizo una grieta. Era demasiado peso.

—Eres muy lento, las piedras pesan menos. —El jovencito de cabello largo fue hacia su hermano tomando una bola, también la sintió pesada, pero pudo hacerlo con una mano.

—Láncenmelas —habló con más personalidad de lo normal. El compartir con los hermanos le había hecho muy bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —Raditz miró la bola y luego a Tarble. Era como tener a su hermano menor frente a él, con la diferencia que con Kakarotto no hubiera dudado en lanzarla. Lo encontraba extremadamente débil.

—Sí, mi mamá me dice que practique con la velocidad, que en eso soy bueno.

Raditz continuó pensativo, pero Kakarotto no espero arrojando la bola hacia el príncipe.

Tarble saltó hacía atrás entretenido esperando por más. Enseguida los hermanos comenzaron el ataque, teniendo que tener especial cuidado con las bolas que arrojaba Raditz. Rápidamente las risas inundaron el lugar por las poses raras que hacía para esquivar. Todo se volvió más veloz y brusco hasta que una bola lo rozó en la pierna, distrayéndolo al punto de no ver la que venía hacía su cara, golpeándolo en la frente con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó al suelo.

El príncipe quedó inmóvil acostado boca arriba.

—¿Lo mataste? —Kakarotto se le acercó con cuidado.

—¡No digas eso!

De pronto el miedo los invadió. Si mataran al príncipe seguramente les esperaba la pena de muerte.

Tarble se sentó mareado y con sangre en la frente que goteó a su armadura y un poco al suelo. Observó a los hermanos unos segundos antes de largarse a reír llevando la mano a su frente. Le dolía terriblemente, pero por alguna extraña razón toda la situación le dio mucha risa.

Kakarotto fue el primero en contagiarse con la risa de Tarble y pese a seguir nervioso, Raditz también se rindió riendo con las mismas ganas.

El ruido de la puerta cerrar de golpe los calló.

—Así que este era tu entrenamiento secreto. —Vegeta se apoyó en la pared cruzado de brazos.

Inmediatamente Raditz lo reconoció y saludó con una tiesa reverencia. Kakarotto no tenía idea quien era, pero imitó a su hermano.

Tarble se puso de pie limpiando la frente con el guante.

—Veo te trajeron algo más patético que los Saibaiman para entrenar. —comentó burlón acercándose a los niños.

Raditz dejó la reverencia al oír eso, no entendía por qué esas palabras, pero no le gustó para nada.

—Son mis amigos, Vegeta.

—¿Ahora te haces amigos de los Saibaiman? —Sólo él rió.

—¡No somos «_sabiman_»! —exclamó enojado. Recién Kakarotto dejó la reverencia, no había notado que su hermano lo había hecho—, ¡somos saiyajin igual que…!

Raditz lo tomó de la nuca apretándosela para que guardara silencio y no se moviera más.

Vegeta caminó alrededor de los chicos como si estuviera examinándolos. Tarble descuidó la sangre de la frente pendiente de su hermano.

—No traigo mi scouter, pero seguramente son más débiles que los enanos verdes.

Kakarotto quiso responderle de nuevo, pero el agarré de Raditz está vez fue con las uñas.

—¿Cómo es posible que te hubieras dejado golpear por ellos, Tarble? —En verdad estaba molesto. Era una vergüenza para su familia que se dejara lastimar por dos sabandijas débiles.

—Eso no importa, estábamos jugando y ni siquiera me dolió.

—Te los trajeron para que entrenaras, no para jugar, Tarble. Si sigues así vas a terminar exiliado en algún planeta olvidado de la galaxia.

El niño no supo que responderle, simplemente miró el suelo esperando que Bardock o su mamá llegaran pronto.

—Al parecer tendré que enseñarte yo… Ya que son tus nuevas bestias de entrenamiento, me imagino que también puedo pelear con ellas. —Se sacó la armadura tirándola al suelo.

Raditz y Tarble lo miraron atentos. Kakarotto continuaba enojado.

—Vegeta, no lo hagas, estábamos jugan…

—¡Deja de decir eso! Si la reina no ha sido capaz de educarte, lo haré yo. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál de los dos peleará conmigo? El enano o la mata de pelos. O si lo desean pueden atacar los dos al mismo tiempo.

Raditz dio un paso adelante.

Vegeta sonrió.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota final.**

Muchas gracias a todas por los rws, estoy emocionadísima por la gran cantidad en tan pocos capítulos. Miles de gracias.

Bueno, dedico este capítulo a mi linda marida **Dika**, te quiero muchísimo y te envio un abrazo a la distancia. Siempre vamos a estar para ti mi querida Dika. Siempre.

Como se habrá notado la historia se está centrando más en Vegetasei que en la Tierra, pero ya vendrá su momento. Como son capítulos cortos no puede abarcar tanta historia y soy persona de detalles, me gusta así.

Me declaro enamorada de todos los niños. Creo que es cuando más he disfrutado escribiendo. Vegeta es un tanto plomo, pero igual lo quiero, tiene motivos de ser como es, no es de malo (bueno, sí) XD pero igual quiere a su hermanito a su muy retorcida manera XD

Agradezco a los que pasen a leer y dejen sus comentarios. Es lo más lindo de todo ;)

Bueno, no me alargo más porque nunca me ha gustado leer notas finales largas.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	5. Cap IV: Consecuencias

Disclaimer: Drabon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Consecuencias**

* * *

La comida de Gine era la mejor para su gusto, pero la que servían en palacio no quedaba atrás y lo mejor de todo era que la servían sin tantas verduras que a su mujer le encantaba poner a todo y en cambio ni a él ni a los niños gustaba. Gine solía esconder las zanahorias y otras verduras entre la carne. Todos lo notaban, teniendo que comerlas para dejarla tranquila, pero al primer descuido se deshacían de ellas por la ventana o el basurero. Bardock no se daba cuenta que desde que decidió dejar las misiones para quedarse en el planeta, este era el tipo de recuerdos que llenaban su cabeza y no problemas con los embarques o asuntos bélicos. Todo había sido tan rápido y repentino que no se detenía a pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida.

Con un poco de sueño regresaba al monótono trabajo, caminando por los pasillos, cuando a la vuelta del pasillo vio a Nappa resguardando la puerta de entrada del salón de entrenamientos donde estaba el príncipe Tarble y sus hijos. No debía estar ahí, ese era su lugar y si él estaba presente eso quería decir que el príncipe Vegeta también.

No cambió su postura ni paso. Siguió tal y como venía desde que salió del comedor de comidas. Tranquilo y serio como siempre llegó hasta la puerta que Nappa cuidaba cual fiera salvaje a su presa recién cazada. Al llegar, Nappa debía hacerse un lado para dejarlo pasar. No tenía el más mínimo interés en discutir con nadie, sus intereses eran otros, no como antes. Pero al ver al grandote ahí, sintió una inmensa necesidad de ingresar al salón enseguida, sabía que nada bueno debía estar sucediendo ahí.

—Bardock —habló Nappa con una desagradable sonrisa en su boca dejando ver sus dientes amarillos—. El príncipe Vegeta está adentro y ha dado instrucciones que nadie…

No lo escuchó, fue como que moviera los labios sin sonido. La urgencia de entrar a esa habitación era todo lo que rondaba en su cabeza.

Su idea era ingresar y ver que todo estuviera en orden. Ver que terminaran de almorzar y hacerlos entrenar con otros Saibaiman, pero el imbécil se puso en su camino.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste? Te dije que…

Bardock lo tomó de los hombros de la armadura haciéndolo a un lado con gran facilidad, se acercó a la puerta pero antes de abrirla, Nappa lo volteó e intentó golpear en la cara terminando con el puño enterrado en la pared. Bardock lanzó un ataqué pero se detuvo al oír la voz de la reina.

Los dos se alejaron el uno del otro.

—¿!Qué sucede aquí, soldados!?

Nappa se apresuró en responder, pero Koora no le puso atención. Pensó lo mismo que Bardock con respecto a la presencia del grandulón en el lugar. Vegeta debía estar cruzando la puerta y eso no significada nada bueno, además del hecho que el rey podría enterarse que le ha quitado horas de atención al príncipe heredero por estar atendiendo al menor.

Caminó hacia la puerta para entrar de una vez por todas.

* * *

—¡Ya déjalo! — Tarble volvió a gritar al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría ante ellos.

Sólo cuando Koora entró, Vegeta dejó de golpear a Raditz.

Tarble estaba a punto de llorar ignorando la herida de la frente que seguía sangrando y manchando su rostro. Kakarotto al otro extremo de la habitación, con sangre en la nariz; trataba ponerse de pie pero a causa de un golpe —seguramente en la cabeza— no podía mantener el equilibrio.

Raditz era el peor de todos con la cara desfigurada y bañada en sangre. Tirado en el suelo incapaz de moverse sólo hasta que Vegeta se puso de pie, liberándolo.

Sorprendentemente Vegeta también sangraba. Tenía un corte profundo en el labio que no dejaba de gotear.

Koora no supo que decir, pero Vegeta sí:

—Sí vas a traerme Saibaiman para entrenar procura que sean más fuertes y no basura como estos dos.

Bardock y Nappa también ingresaron al salón de entrenamientos. El primero guardó silencio observando la situación, mientras que el otro se acercó enseguida a Vegeta.

—¡¿Quién de ustedes se atrevió lastimar al príncipe?! —aulló sobre reaccionando por la herida de su protegido, ignorando el estado del otro heredero—. ¡Hablen ahora y sólo uno terminará decapitado en las afueras del palacio!

Raditz y Kakarotto lo miraron asustados, pero ninguno respondió.

—Soldado Nappa, no seas estupido. Nadie va a terminar decapitado.

—¡Pero su majes…!

—¿Qué clase de guerrero pretendes que sea el príncipe si reaccionas de esa manera por un simple golpe? Es sólo parte del entrenamiento.

—Claro que sí, su majestad, pero usted sabe que hay un protoco…

—Retírate Nappa —ordenó evidentemente molesta. Cada vez le costaba más soportar la presencia del hombre.

Esta vez no objetó. Hizo su acostumbrada reverencia sin energías, dejando el lugar.

—¿Y vamos a seguir entrenando? —Vegeta se cruzó de brazos mirando a Raditz que por fin se ponía de pie—. Aún no termino con este. Bardock, tus hijos son una vergüenza. —Concluyó riendo.

Kakarotto caminó directo hacia Vegeta, pero con sólo sentir la mirada de su padre se detuvo.

—Este no era tu entrenamiento, Vegeta. Era de tu hermano. —Koora le habló con voz firme, pero no quería armar un lio por el asunto. En primer lugar no era para eso y en segundo no quería que el rey se enterara.

—¿Y eso que importa? Yo también puedo tomarlo si quiero —respondió altanero.

—¿Para qué, Vegeta? Estos oponentes son a la medida de tu hermano, no tuya.

—Entonces deberías preocuparte más de mi entrenamiento. Al rey no le va a gustar oír en que pierdes el tiempo.

—Como diga el joven príncipe —Estaba harta de la actitud de Vegeta, así que lo haría pagar con lo que más le gustaba, pero le tomaría tiempo—. Doblaremos el entrenamiento si es lo que deseas.

—Claro que es lo que deseo. —Caminó hacia la puerta con la frente en alto—. Vámonos Tarble, ya me aburrí de este lugar.

—No voy contigo, Vegeta. —El pequeño saiyajin reunió todas sus fuerzas para no llorar y responderle a su hermano con firmeza.

Vegeta lo miró unos segundos sin cambiar la expresión de indiferencia. —Como gustes. —Abandonó el lugar dejando su armadura.

—Dejaremos en entrenamiento hasta hoy. Pueden ir a la cámara de recuperación y luego a casa.

—Su majestad, mi turno aún no termina. Me quedaré hasta que finalice. Raditz y Kakarotto se retirarán a casa luego de pasar a las cámaras de recuperación.

Los niños no dijeron nada al respecto.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—¿Bardock no les dijo nada? —preguntó Tarble. Los dos niños se habían sacado la armadura para almorzar a gusto.

—No, yo pensé que nos iba a castigar, pero no nos dijo nada cuando llegó a casa —respondió Kakarotto mientras comía su almuerzo y recordaba el incidente con el príncipe Vegeta. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquello, pero sólo hoy se habían topado con Tarble.

—Qué bien, no me hubiera gustado entrenar sin ustedes, Vegeta lo único que hace es gritarme y ahora mi mamá me hace entrenar casi a diario con él, por eso no puedo verlos tanto.

—Tú hermano no me gusta, se parece al tonto de Turles.

—No es malo, pero le gusta ser el más fuerte y demostrarlo.

—Yo quería pegarle.

—Pero lo hiciste y fuerte.

—¡Pero quería pegarle más!

—¿Nunca peleas con Raditz? —

—¡Todo el tiempo! —Rió con ganas—. ¡Entrenamos cada vez que podemos!

—No Kakarotto, hablo de discutir, no de entrenamiento.

—¿Discutir? No, eso no. —Tomó uno de los emparedados de Tarble— ¿Puedo comerlo?

—Claro —contestó mirando a Raditz que no dejaba de hacer abdominales. Tenía la impresión que estaba más alto desde que lo conoció o tal vez era él quien se hacía más chiquito.

Raditz sólo dejaba cinco minutos para comer. Engullía todo para continuar ejercitándose esperando que pasara con rapidez la hora de descanso y volver a entrenar con fuerza. Ya no usaba la armadura contra los Saibaiman y rogaba que pronto lo hiciera pelear con los enanos verdes más poderosos. Desde lo que pasó con el príncipe Vegeta sirvió para que se diera cuenta que aún faltaba mucho para embarcarse en misiones. Pero lo que más le incomodaba de ese incidente era lo sucedido con su hermano.

Raditz trató por todos los medios defenderse de los ataques de Vegeta, pero no vio venir ninguno de ellos y los golpes que intentó lanzar fueron evadidos con gran agilidad. Los gritos de Tarble pidiéndole que se detuviera, pasaron a segundo plano, lo único audible eran los puños del príncipe chocando en su cara, pero de un segundo a otro; cuando pensó perdería el conocimiento, la voz de su hermano gritando su nombre retumbó dentro de su cabeza.

Al segundo siguiente Vegeta caía al suelo por el golpe de puño de Kakarotto. Los dos niños emprendieron contra el otro, siendo el menor quien acertara otro golpe en el abdomen del príncipe, pero fallando en el siguiente.

Vegeta lo tomó del cabello, alzó y estiró el brazo para alejarlo de su cuerpo. El niño aleteaba, gritaba y hasta trataba de morderlo enceguecido de ira por haber golpeado a su hermano, pero ya no pudo tocarlo. El heredero al trono lo soltó y antes que tocara el suelo lo golpeó en la nariz con una patada lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

El sonido de la cabeza del pobre niño golpeándose contra la pared retumbó en la sala. Y en lugar de ir a buscarlo para vengarse por haberlo tocado, Vegeta regresó con Raditz. Recargó una rodilla sobre su pecho y la otra en un brazo inmovilizándolo por completo, descargando toda su fuerza contra el hermano mayor.

Afortunadamente para él, la reina llegó y Vegeta se detuvo, de lo contrario su sueño de ser un soldado sobresaliente hubiera acabado ahí.

Desde ese día ve a su hermano menor de otra forma. Como su padre jamás tocó el tema, él tampoco lo hizo y mucho menos Kakarotto, para él no pasó nada fuera de lo común, pero para Raditz no pasó desapercibido el hecho que golpeara al príncipe.

Todo el mundo conocía lo poderoso que era el príncipe Vegeta. El próximo rey de su gente, entrenado desde el año de edad y conquistador de importantes planetas junto con su tripulación.

Raditz no pudo tocarlo, no lo rozó, ni siquiera lo despeinó. Fue peor que el Saibaiman más débil a manos de él y Kakarotto fue capaz de golpearlo e incluso hacerlo sangrar.

No podía ser posible. Él llevaba tantos años entrenando, tratando de resaltar y su hermano, cuyo único propósito era comer y jugar a las peleas, destacaba del resto. Por cortos segundos, pero lo hacía. Cosa que él no.

No estaba celoso de él. No podría, mas la incomodidad vivida desde ese día no lo dejaba tranquilo.

—¡Raditz! ¡Ven con nosotros! —lo llamó su hermano—. Tarble nos regaló de su comida.

—No puedo. —No se detuvo para hablar, debía hacer mil abdominales.

—¡Pero están muy ricos!

—Estoy ocupado, Kakarotto. No me desconcentres.

—No importa, te guardaremos —intervino Tarble apartando un plato con carne.

—Eso no es tan bueno. La carne que cocina mi mamá es mejor —habló Kakarotto con comida en su boca.

—Mi mamá no cocina. Son cocineros del palacio los que hacen esto.

—Puedes ir a visitarnos a casa y le diré a mi mamá que te cocine algo.

—¿Me estás invitando a tu casa? —consultó tímido con rubor en las mejillas.

—¡Sí! Podemos ir a entrenar al bosque y enseñarte El Círculo. ¡¿Verdad que podemos, Raditz?!

El hermano mayor no respondió, concentrado en sus ejercicios.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

La poca luz no ayudaba en nada, haciendo necesario ocupar tiempo y energía en potenciar un sentido inservible en un lugar como este. Cerró los ojos para deshacerse de ese sentido inútil y fortalecer los otros.

Su olfato le alertó que un duende verde se acercaba por la izquierda, y el oído lo confirmó. Teniendo tiempo de sobra para agacharse y esquivar una garra filosa. Sin embargo no contaba con que alguien a quien no sintió acercarse, lo empujara por atrás haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Vegeta tuvo que gatear para acercarse a otra roca y proteger su espalda.

Esta nueva forma de entrenamiento la subestimó y criticó por estúpida, pero le estaba dando problemas. No podía evidenciar lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo porque jamás lo aceptaría, por mucho que su madre le hubiera dicho que si sentía que se ponía duro, avisara y lo detendrían. No. Él lo superaría y terminaría matando a todos los duendes y le cerraría la boca a la habladora de su madre.

Cerró los ojos manteniendo la calma. Su respiración debía calmarse, agitado como estaba no conseguiría nada. Frente a él venían dos Saibaiman y un tercero a su derecha, pero antes que pudieran acercarse a él, un golpe en el abdomen lo desconcentró. No lo dejó sin aliento ni causó gran dolor, fue el hecho de no haberlo anticipado lo que lo puso mal, haciéndolo descuidar a los otros atacantes. Saltó hacia la izquierda, sintiendo como una garra alcanzaba a cortar su brazo. El ardor y dolor lo hicieron cubrir la herida con la mano, teniendo que atacar con los pies.

Furioso, le quebró el cuello a uno con una patada y dejó su herida sangrante un segundo para hacer explotar al otro que ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de él. Sí, había incumplido una de las reglas de este nuevo entrenamiento, «_no usar poderes_» pero es que odiaba que alguien tan inferior lograra lastimarlo y no lo pensó.

Apuntó al tercer Saibaiman pero la veloz sombra que no hacía más que importunarlo, le hizo una zancadilla, tirándolo al suelo golpeando el mentón contra el frio y duro piso del salón de entrenamiento.

El joven príncipe se puso de pie con gran agilidad poniendo justo a tiempo ambas manos en el abdomen de la bestia verde, haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos. Si había llevado bien la cuenta, ya no quedaba ningún Saibaiman con vida.

Su corazón latía apurado y su brazo no dejaba de sangrar, pero eso fue lo de menos. Antes de poder pensar o hacer cualquier cosa, todas sus energías se fueron por completo, el cuerpo del jovencito cayó golpeándose en el suelo sin poner sus manos para evitar el impacto.

Inmediatamente a eso las luces del salón se prendieron.

—¡Gané! —gritó sin soltar ni aflojar el agarre de la cola de su hermano. Tarble no ocultó su felicidad. Por fin, después de cuatro meses había podido atrapar a su hermano.

Koora había pensado en esta nueva forma de entrenamiento. Ya que para Vegeta todo era tan fácil, que mejor que poner a los Saibaiman y a Tarble contra él. El menor no lograba superar la barrera de poder, pero si estaba mucho mejor en audacia y velocidad. Ventajas que aprovechó en contra de su hermano.

Vegeta necesitaba hace tiempo un golpe al ego y esto fue lo que pensó para eso.

—Felicitaciones Tarble. —Koora se acercó a los príncipes tratando de ocultar la sonrisa divertida en su cara, pero es que ver al otro niño en el suelo inmóvil y con cara de los mil demonios, no sucedía todos los días.

—¡Es trampa! —habló Vegeta reuniendo la poca energía que recorría su cuerpo—. ¡Él no me ha ganado!

—Claro que te gané. —Sin pensarlo le apretó más el rabo callando otro reclamo.

—Parte del aprendizaje es reconocer cuando has sido derrotado, Vegeta.

—…Pero no con trampa —Golpeó el suelo con la palma. Era desesperante el no sentir nada correr por las venas, era humillante en la situación que lo tenían y en especial quien lo tenía así.

—El enemigo va a emplear cualquier técnica para derrotarte. No se va a detener porque considere que pueda estar haciendo trampa, además Tarble te ganó justamente. Te he estado diciendo todo este tiempo que ejercites tu cola y no lo has hecho por lo que veo. —Se puso sería. Ni ella creía que Tarble podría ganarle con tanta facilidad, pero el niño había puesto atención a cada conversación y lección y después de cuatro meses terminó por atraparlo. Tarble merecía reconocimiento y Vegeta una buena reprimenda.

—Claro que la he ejercitando.

—No lo parece.

—Ya suéltame Tarble. —No podía levantar la voz, pero su enojo era evidente—. Te juro que te voy a…

—Nada de amenazas, Vegeta. Reconoce la victoria de tu hermano. —Le molestaba que fuera tan orgulloso a esta edad. De seguir así cuando adulto se metería en problemas.

—No voy a hacer tal cosa. Tarble, suéltame niño estupido.

—No importa —susurró soltando el rabo de su hermano, pensando con tristeza por qué su relación con él no podía parecerse un poco a la de Raditz con Kakarotto. Sería entretenido tener un hermano mayor que disfrutara entrenando lado a lado con él y no uno que sólo lo usa como un Saibaiman más.

Al ponerse de pie se notó la gran cantidad de sangre que corría por el brazo derecho del heredero al trono.

—Ve a la cámara de recuperación a ver ese brazo.

—No me digas que hacer. —Salió a paso rápido del lugar. Ya lo habían humillado bastante como para que ahora lo trataran como un niño.

* * *

Kakarotto dormía tan profundo que Gine podría gritarle al oído y el pequeñito no despertaría. Por eso no hubo riesgo de interrumpir su sueño cuando lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación. Estaba tan agotado que se había dormido en la mesa con la cena a medio comer pese a que se trataba de su plato favorito. Aún vestía su armadura manchada de tierra y sangre que no se la sacaba por nada del mundo. Mañana que no irían a palacio, las lavaría. No le gustaba que sus hijos fueran a entrenar con la ropa sucia especialmente tratándose de un lugar como ese.

Sentó a su hijo menor en la cama de debajo de la litera (la de Raditz), para poder sacarle la armadura, botas, guantes y aun así no despertó. Lo escuchó susurrar algo entre sueños y eso fue todo. Dejó a al niño desnudo, sentado y casi roncando mientras iba a la cajonera en busca de ropa limpia. Pese a que necesitaba un baño con urgencia le dio pena despertarlo, mañana temprano lo obligaría a asearse bien pese a que siempre era un espectáculo limpiarlo. Volvió a la cama con una camiseta vieja de ella que serviría de camisón para Kakarotto.

Raditz continuaba en el baño.

Después de correr las cobijas de la cama de arriba, tomó al niño, acostó y tapó. Tenía pensado retirarse a su cuarto, pero se dirigió a la puerta del baño.

—Raditz, ¿está todo bien?

—Sí mamá.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Tardó un poco en responder. —Está bien, mamá.

Al entrar vio a su hijo mayor tratando de coser una herida en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen. Había sacado el espejo sobre el lavamanos para mirarse, pero igual le era difícil.

—¿Te sacaste la armadura mientras entrenabas, verdad? —Se sentó en el suelo y quitó la aguja para hacerlo ella.

—El príncipe entrena sin armadura. —Se mordió el labio al sentir la aguja penetrar su piel.

—El príncipe entrena en ese lugar desde antes que aprendiera a caminar. Tú llevas muy poco tiempo.

—Pero quiero ser más fuerte.

—Y lo serás, pero para eso tienes que mantenerte con vida. —Detuvo la curación para ver a su hijo a los ojos—. ¿Limpiaste la herida antes?

—Sí, como me enseñaste.

—Bien. —Continuó cosiendo—. Sería buena idea ir a las cámaras de recuperación. Los dos están muy heridos.

—Pero no son heridas graves, todas han sanado bien. Papá nos contó que se hizo más poderoso gracias a todas sus heridas.

—Está bien, está bien. Pero prométeme que si en verdad te duele irás a una. Kakarotto te imita en todo y tampoco quiere ir. No quiero que les pase algo malo teniendo las maquinas a su disposición. —A veces olvidaba que los niños habían sacado los genes guerreros de su padre. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a pelear y a tener heridas y dado que son sus hijos, su preocupación crecía el doble al verlos llegar con nuevas contusiones.

—Lo prometo.

—Listo, ya puedes ir a dormir.

El niño quiso abandonar el baño, pero Gine lo tomó del cabello deteniéndolo.

—Sería buena idea cortarlo, puede molestarte para pelear y no deja de crecer.

—A mí me gusta —le respondió con una sonrisa.

—A mí también, te ves lindo con el cabello largo y creo que estás más alto.

—No es lindo, mamá, es imponente —dijo un poco ofendido.

—Claro, lo que digas —le sonrió divertida.

En cuanto terminó con sus hijos bajó a su habitación.

Al entrar, Bardock salía del baño desnudo y con una toalla sobre sus hombros. Sin decir nada, caminó hacia ella directo a su boca. Gine lo besó y abrazó con brazos y piernas, escuchando como le ponía cerrojo a la puerta y la llevaba a la cama. Sus cuerpos se alejaron un poco para poder desnudarla. Sólo vestía una camiseta negra y pantalones cortos, por lo que fue fácil desnudarla.

Sus colas se entrelazaron.

* * *

Koora entró al amplio cuarto del rey Vegeta. No golpeó la puerta como debía hacerlo todo el mundo para no perder la cabeza por la terrible falta de respeto. Eran una de las tantas libertades que ella se podía tomar. No es que tuviera una excelente relación con él, pero mientras lo tuviera contento, había cosas que él pasaba por alto.

De él dependía la vida entera de ella. Si podía salir del planeta o no, el ver y entrenar a los príncipes, el poder llevar una vida casi normal pese a ser la reina. Todo eso pasaba por él y ya que era una mujer inteligente, sabía qué hacer y que no para conservar su autonomía.

Ya eran trece años de relación. Los primeros años para Koora fueron difíciles, estaba emocionada de haber sido la elegida por el mismísimo rey y en cierto punto hasta se enamoró de Vegeta. Era tan poderoso y enigmático y la atracción física tan poderosa que terminó incluso olvidando otro hombre que rondaba su cabeza. Ella trató por todos los medios poder tener algo más con el rey, pero este sólo estaba interesado en ser más poderoso y traer más glorias a su planeta. Era cierto que también se sentía atraído por la mujer, que era distinta en muchos sentidos, pero para él era un rasgo negativo que era mejor evitar.

Cuando el príncipe Vegeta tenía cuatro años, Koora se resignó a que solo sería una relación sexual para engendrar herederos poderosos y luego prepararlos para ser dignos guerreros.

Junto con la resignación, el desencantó también llegó.

La mujer dividió su tiempo en las misiones y sus hijos, pasando ratos cortos con el rey para informarle los avances, discutir un poco e intimar. Pese a todo algo le agradaba del hombre.

—¿Vegeta?

—Acá.

Koora se acercó al escritorio del hombre donde terminaba de cenar. La habitación realmente era grande.

—Aquí estoy. —Permaneció de pie mirándolo.

—Leí el informe del avance del príncipe. —No la miró concentrado en el delicioso pedazo de carne que cortaba con tenedor y cuchillo.

—¿Informe? Pero si aún no he enviado ninguno.

—No leo los tuyos, tengo mi gente para eso.

—¿Y qué dice ese informe? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos molesta. Estaba segura que Nappa era uno de los espías de Vegeta. Le sorprendía que ese gigante estupido supiera escribir.

—Da lo mismo. Lo importante es que Vegeta ha mejorado más rápido con tu presencia.

Por supuesto que no diría nada malo de Vegeta. El imbécil de Nappa veía como propios los logros del niño.

—Tarble también ha mejorado muchísimo, te sorprenderías de ver cómo ha podi…

—Sí, sí. Ha sido muy buena idea que te quedaras acá. Quiero que canceles las próximas misiones, por lo menos por un año. —Bebió vino de su copa. Aún no la miraba.

—Tenía pensado hacerlo. No hay problema —contestó un tanto brusca. Odiaba que la interrumpiera y especialmente cuando le hablaba de su hijo menor como si no importara en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué es eso de que hay otros niños entrenando con Vegeta?

Maldito Nappa. Le cortaría la cabeza, algún día lo haría.

—No entrenan con Vegeta. Un día se toparon con él es todo. Los niños son para que Tarble adquiera más confianza peleando con alguien de su tamaño. —Nuevamente se entusiasmó con el tema—. En verdad tienes que ver a Tarble, en poco tiempo ha…

—Suficiente charla por hoy. —Limpió su boca con una servilleta de género y la miró. Se dio cuenta que estaba enojada. A cualquiera le hubiera sacado los ojos por mirarlo de esa manera tan desafiante, pero a él le gustaba eso en ella, razón por la cual evitaba verla seguido. Un hombre como él no debía perder el tiempo por una mujer.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya puedo retirarme?

Otra prueba de que estaba enojada. El protocolo se hacía presente cuando quería romperle la nariz al rey. Era una forma de controlar la rabia.

—No —se puso de pie acercándosele—. No es todo. —La tomó de la nuca para atraerla y besarla.

* * *

Cambiaron de posición; los dos frente a frente y ella encima llevando el ritmo con ayuda de las manos de él en sus caderas. La mujer no resistió más teniendo que separar su boca para tomar aire y quejarse. Bardock aprovechó para abordar su cuello con succiones y mordiscos, hipnotizado por los sonidos de su mujer, haciendo la unión más íntima y especial con cada movimiento. Pese a los años y la rutina, sus encuentros se fortalecían con el tiempo, siendo estos momentos cuando más vivo se sentía. Ella y sólo ella era la razón de las decisiones de Bardock.

Después de conocerla e iniciar una relación con la madre de sus hijos encontró en experiencias más simples mucho más satisfacción. El haberse emparejado con una saiyajin que no tenía el suficiente nivel de pelea para atreverse a dejar el planeta, lo hizo ver el mundo, su mundo, de manera diferente y pese a que por su tozudez le costó muchos años darse cuenta, no le importó reconocerlo para sí mismo y hacer cambios. No le importó la opinión de los demás.

—Bardock —gimió su nombre con voz más aguda cuando el clímax la golpeó.

Él mordió su mentón y apretó la base de su cola alargando la sensación de placer en su cuerpo. La hizo acostarse para ponerse sobre ella y ser él quien marcara el ritmo.

Llevaba un poco más de un año retirado de las misiones. Como era su costumbre, no le informó a nadie, ni a sus compañeros ni a ella de su decisión. Alcanzó a estar un par de meses sin hacer nada cuando Koora lo llamó para que cuidara a su hijo y si al principio no le agradó la idea, por mucho que Koora haya sido su amiga, ahora era la reina y no podía desobedecerla. El pequeño príncipe no hablaba ni molestaba y lo mejor de todo es que al final del día llegaría a casa con ella.

Y tampoco le decía lo que pensaba, Gine no sabía que en la última misión, esa que duró más de un año fue porque se les salió de las manos y estuvo a punto de morir en otro planeta sin que ella ni los niños supieran. Fue ahí cuando estuvo consciente de que todo debería cambiar. Si alguna vez su mayor deseo fue morir en combate, ya no lo era y como solía ser en él, no le diría.

Y como solía ser en ella, no le preguntaría. Lo conocía y no necesitaba palabras, con sus acciones, aunque él no se diera cuenta, se hacía entender de maravilla. Gine que vivió toda su vida en el mismo lugar, conocía a todo tipo de saiyajin, incluso al guerrero como él, y eso era lo que más apreciaba de Bardock.

El hombre dejó sus pechos para volver a la boca de Gine que lo recibió con pasión. No pudo besarla todo lo que quería porque sentía que acabaría pronto y en especial cuando ella bajó su mano para tomar su rabo; subiendo y bajando la mano desde la base y un poco más arriba, estimulándolo como si de su miembro íntimo se tratara.

* * *

Koora se aferró a la almohada mordiéndola a ratos cuando las sensaciones la alteraban. Vegeta la embestía con fuerza inconsciente de sus propios quejidos. No la soltaba de las caderas para que no las bajara.

Por ser reina tendría que estar toda la vida con él o por lo menos hasta que el rey dijera lo contario y de ser así no terminaría bien, por eso ella insistía en llevar una buena relación.

Hubo un momento en su vida que lo quiso. En verdad lo quiso y ese sentimiento tonto afloraba en ocasiones para molestarla y acercarlo a él. Como ahora que ella intentaba besarlo y mirarlo, pero Vegeta se limitaba a darla vuelta para tenerla lejos, casi lo mismo que pasaba fuera de las sabanas.

Era una mujer poderosa y lista que no había heredado la sangre fría de su raza, pero sí la suficiente inteligencia para poder ocultarlo. Aunque a veces costaba.

Ella terminó mucho antes que él, debiendo esperar por su turno.

En cuanto Vegeta acabó, la soltó y salió de ella para acomodarse en su cama.

—Tengo hambre. —Susurró sentándose para mirarlo, aún con cosquilleo en el cuerpo.

—Ve a comer. —El rey juntó las manos detrás de la cabeza y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, relajado por la corta pero intensa sesión de sexo.

Ahí estaba una vez más, ese sentimiento tonto molestando y él como siempre encargado de frenarlo. Era la única «_tradición_» que tenían como pareja.

—Sé que tienes hambre. —Pasó una mano por su pecho y luego por su barba—. Siempre te da hambre después del sexo.

—Acabo de comer, no tengo hambre.

—¿No te gustaría que mandara a pedir algo?

—No.

La atracción hacia ella era fuerte, pero para un hombre como él, todo se reducía en la cama y asuntos de trabajo. No se arriesgaría jamás.

—No seas así, puedo ir por…

—Ahora sí Koora, eso ha sido todo. Ya puedes retirarte —Continuó con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse.

La mujer lo miró unos segundos antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar la habitación sin siquiera tomar su ropa. A esta hora ya no andaba nadie por los pasillos de palacio y si se llegase a encontrar con algún soldado este pasaría un momento incómodo.

* * *

—¿Cómo van los niños con el entrenamiento? —Gine descansaba sobre el pecho de Bardock mientras este acariciaba su espalda.

—Bien.

—¿Sólo bien? ¿No se han metido en problemas?

—Nada fuera de lo normal.

—Supongo que eso es bueno. Kakarotto sólo habla maravillas del entrenamiento y del príncipe Tarble. A Raditz lo siento más callado, ¿estás seguro que no ha pasado nada malo?

—Sí. —Bardock estaba pendiente del cabello de Gine que de la conversación.

—Raditz se parece cada día más a ti. Kakarotto es en el físico, pero Raditz en la personalidad. Cada día habla menos, tal como tú —comentó con una risa al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su rostro con una mano. Pasaba un dedo por su boca y nariz—. Y estoy segura que también será inteligente como tú.

No le respondió, como hombre de pocas palabras que era, se limitó a mirarla. Ella sabría descifrarlo, como siempre sucedía.

—¿Quieres que vaya por algo de comer antes de dormir? Sobró carne de la cena.

—Excelente idea.

La tomó de la nuca para que se le acercara y besara.

* * *

Al llegar a su cuarto se duchó y acostó, sintiéndose estúpida por haber caído nuevamente con Vegeta. Caía como una tonta cuando se le acercaba, se dejaba engañar con gusto en un intento de sacarse de la cabeza lo que la ha estado molestando desde que decidió quedarse para entrenar a sus hijos.

—Sí que sé escogerlos —susurró con la vista perdida en el techo.

Los únicos dos hombres que han ocupado su cabeza no estaban interesados en ella. Uno —el rey—, quien la escogió por mil razones, menos para que fuera su compañera y el otro… el otro era su amigo que estaba completamente enamorado de su mujer. Él no le había dicho, pero lo conocía por tantos años que sabía que era así. Casi se sentía mal de pensar en él de esa forma, pero todo hubiese sido diferente de haber continuado con él en lugar de aceptar ser la mujer del rey. Quizás aún estarían juntos.

Le hacía tan mal pasar todos los días con él. Se le llenaba la cabeza de sueños y pensamientos estúpidos.

—…Bardock…

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió con timidez. Por un loco segundo fantaseó que podría tratarse del rey o Bardock. Se sintió tan tonta que sonrió un momento.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó sentándose.

—Soy yo, ¿puedo pasar? —Tarble asomó la cabeza esperando la respuesta de su madre.

La mujer le indicó con una seña que entrara.

—¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? Mañana tienes que madrugar.

—No podía dormir. —Se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Aún estás excitado por la victoria a Vegeta, ¿verdad? —Sonrió sin restricciones. Con Tarble era el único hombre que podía ser como era en realidad.

—Fui a verlo y no me quiso abrir la puerta. Todavía está muy enojado conmigo.

—No le hagas caso, ya se le va a pasar. Mañana se va a lucir matando unos Saibaiman y se le olvidará.

—Creo que estaba ejercitando su cola —dijo resistiendo la risa.

—¿Y tú lo has hecho?

—Sí, pero es muy difícil.

—No te frustres por eso, lo importante es que no dejes de hacerlo. Hace cuatro meses no podrías haber derrotado a tu hermano y ahora estás hecho todo un guerrero.

—Estoy muy contento de que estés con nosotros.

—Y yo de estar con ustedes.

El pequeño permaneció un rato en silencio, evidenciando en su mirada que quería decir algo.

—¿Pasa algo, Tarble?

—…Dijiste que si le ganaba a Vegeta tendría un premio. —No levantaba la vista, cada vez que se ponía nervioso se agarraba la cola con ambas manos.

—Claro que me acuerdo, no pensé que me lo pedirías tan pronto. Dime que quieres y mañana te lo doy —dijo interesada. No se imaginaba qué podría pedirle el niño. ¿Libros? Eso era lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

—…Puede ser ahora… Yo pensaba, que tal vez… tal vez…

—¿Qué dijimos sobre eso, Tarble? Respira bien y dilo todo de una vez. No es bueno que el príncipe se muestre así.

—Sí, lo siento. —Se soltó la cola y la miró directo a los ojos obedeciendo a su madre—. De premio quiero dormir contigo, nada más.

Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue estirarle los brazos y recibirlo, pero se contuvo. Sentía que si Tarble tenía tantos problemas de personalidad, era por su culpa. Ella se tomó libertades que no debió y he aquí el resultado: un príncipe débil en fuerza y carácter, pero ella estaba haciendo lo imposible para que se superara y no se detendría hasta que el rey lo aceptara. Si se quedó en el planeta fue más que nada por él y no por su hijo mayor.

—Lo siento, mamá. Sé que no se puede. —Se bajó de la cama. Cuando era más pequeño durmió algunas veces con ella, siendo lo mejor que le había pasado en su corta vida, por eso pensó que como premio podría pedir eso.

—Tarble, espera. Te dije que tendrías lo que quisieras si le ganabas a tu hermano, así que este será nuestro secreto. —Corrió las frazadas indicándole con la mano que se acostara.

Se metió a la cama de un salto y acomodó enseguida. Koora lo tapó y abrazó por la espalda.

—Mañana voy a ganarle a Vegeta de nuevo —

Koora le sonrió, pero a la vez se preocupó. Tarble era igual de inteligente que ella y debía enseñarle a actuar frio delante de todo el mundo, incluso de su hermano. A ella le había resultado y con Tarble debía ser igual.

No quería que el niño sufriera las consecuencias por heredar sus genes.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—No confío en nadie más, es por eso que sólo lo comparto con ustedes. —Vegeta no levantó la vista de su comida. Pese a lo delicado del tema estaba seguro que nadie más escuchaba dentro o fuera de su habitación—. No puede suceder en este planeta. Yo mismo me encargaré que se realice un viaje… Los accidentes pasan, especialmente cuando se trata de niños poco preparados.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de esto, Vegeta? —Paragus preguntó tratando de ocultar su incomodidad, pero le era difícil. En cambio Nappa parecía que estaba esperando hace tiempo una orden así.

—Dime Paragus. —Bebió un poco de vino para luego mirarlo—. Tu hijo, Broly, ese que insistes ocultar. ¿Qué futuro crees que le espera?

—Mi hijo Broly… —Miró el suelo nervioso. Siempre se ponía así cuando alguien hablaba de su hijo. El rey Vegeta al igual que todos lo que conocían a Paragus daban por hecho que era por vergüenza de tener un primogénito de tan poco carácter y débil.

Qué equivocados estaban todos.

—Tengo a la mejor guerrera entrenando al príncipe, no podría conseguir a alguien más apto que ella, pero es mujer y estúpida. Pierde mucho tiempo con su hijo menor y es pésima idea que ese niño se junte tanto con ella y Vegeta. Es como un pequeño virus que afecta al que está a su alrededor— dijo con evidente desprecio—. Podría alejarlo de ella, pero la necesito óptima y no molestándome cada cinco minutos lloriqueando que quiere ver al mocoso, prefiero que esté un tiempo mal y luego concentrada en Vegeta. No estoy dispuesto a poner en vergüenza el nombre de mi familia con ese niño tal como lo haces tú con Broly, Paragus. Ya le di muchas oportunidades y no lo logró. Con Vegeta me basta y sobra. —Se puso de pie mirando por la ventana. Desde ese lugar, pese a la lejanía, se podía apreciar la estela que dejaban las naves desde el campo de embarques—. Espero con eso responder tu pregunta Paragus, y para la próxima no te olvides que los mandé a llamar para ejecutar una orden del rey, no para cuestionarlo.

—Sí Vegeta, lo siento. Así será.

—Como usted ordene, alteza —contestó Nappa. Estaba ansioso de que pronto sucediera ese viaje. Una vez que ese niño no existiera, ya no tendría que ver a Bardock y si se le puede culpar de la muerte del príncipe mucho mejor.

—Ninguna palabra de esto y nada de actuar por iniciativa propia. —Pese a que estaba decidido y como rey él podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana, era un tema delicado. Gústele o no, por desgracia ese niño era de la familia real y no se podía eliminar a alguien tan importante así como así—. Retírense.

—Por supuesto que no, Vegeta. —Paragus hizo una corta y apresurada reverencia antes de marcharse. La de Nappa fue rastrera, como siempre.

Cuando Vegeta estuvo solo volvió a la mesa, trató de comer, pero el hambre se le había ido.

Le había dado demasiadas oportunidades a ese niño y no había caso. No importa el tipo de entrenamiento que tuviera, no iba a cambiar y peor aún, continuaría afectando a Koora y Vegeta. En más de una ocasión se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de que no fuera su hijo, pero la reina no le había dado razones para dudar de ella, ya que a la primera sospecha real, no vacilaría en hacerle pagar y deshacerse del hombre. Por muy excelente guerrera que fuera, jamás permitiría que alguien se burlara de él. Al verlo, debían venir a la mente sólo dos cosas: miedo y respeto, y ya que con ese chiquillo tan extraño había ganado ser el comidillo en los rincones de palacio, el planeta y también fuera de este, debía ponerle un alto. Todo lo que sus antecesores y él han construido hasta hoy no se miraría en menos por culpa de una mala pasada de la naturaleza. Koora era joven y podía tener muchos hijos más.

Ya estaba decidido.

El príncipe Tarble moriría en su primera misión fuera del planeta.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Me tardé como suelo hacerlo, pero siempre cumplo.

Espero que les haya gustado. A mí me encantan los cuatro niños saiyajin de esta historia :3 y no me canso de repetirlo.

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Schala, Hildis y Dika** que me matan de la risa todos los días y tambien a las lindas **Tour y Maggie** n.n

Para las que me han preguntado cuando Bulma y Vegeta se conocerán… Bueno, falta para eso, pero tengan paciencia. Si bien son los protagonistas, no son los únicos del fic. También habrán otras parejas y no sé, pese a que se trata de un Universo Alterno, no soy de la idea de que se conozcan siendo niños. Tendrán que esperar más años (años del fic, no en la realidad XD ) para que ese encuentro suceda. Tardo en publicar, pero no tanto XD

Ahora inicié un proyecto de one shots basado en el arte de Kuri Kousin, por lo que además de El Legado y Cruce de Universos, ahora tengo otro fic que escribir, pero me encantan todos así que me daré tiempo para no dejar ninguno de lado.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	6. Cap V: Sangre Real

Disclaimer: DrabonBall no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Sangre Real**

* * *

La misión de conquista se detuvo. La guerra paró y los escuadrones recibieron la orden de abortar misión hasta nuevo aviso.

Todo el mundo se detuvo ante la orden. La prioridad máxima era resguardar la salida de la reina y los príncipes del planeta. Nadie podía acercárseles, ningún acto bélico podía ocurrir hasta que su nave abandonara el planeta atacado.

No se dieron razones ni justificaciones. La alarma fue clara y casi al mismo tiempo para todos. Los scouter fueron activados desde la nave principal para que nadie quedara sin ser informado. Lo primordial era ayudar la salida inmediata de la nave de la reina.

Una vez abandonado el planeta, los rumores no tardaron en esparcirse como un poderoso virus: "La reina estaba herida de gravedad" "Trataron de asesinar a la reina" "Trataron de asesinar al príncipe" "¡Traición! Intentaron asesinar al rey" "Pero el rey no venía en esta misión" "Hubo una revuelta y el rey fue asesinado en Vegetasei, por eso la reina y los príncipes regresaron con tanta urgencia"

Se especuló todo. Desde que la reina sería castigada a su regreso por tener de amante al soldado del príncipe menor, hasta que el rey Vegeta había resultado herido en un intento de golpe de estado. Todo lo posible e incluso lo imposible sucedió ese día sólo porque la reina tuvo que abandonar el planeta.

Muy pronto volvería la calma cuando se les dio la orden de volver al ataque, debían estar concentrados en exterminar y conquistar, sin embargo los cuchicheos gracias a los scouter no se detuvieron del todo. Algo muy importante y grave debe haber sucedido para que se detuviera una misión de conquista.

Sólo un par de soldados sabían la verdad. Estuvieron presentes en el momento de la desgracia y fueron los encargados de dar aviso a la nave de la reina donde estaban sus hombres. Se les dio la orden de no decir nada y para asegurarse de su silencio se les envió con la misma reina en la nave.

Todo fue muy rápido. Debieron protegerla hasta el momento de abordar la nave, era asunto de vida o muerte salir del planeta y todo debía ocurrir en el máximo hermetismo. Lo que acababa de suceder no podía llegar a oídos de nadie, ni siquiera el rey Vegeta y ya que se le había ocultado, era mejor que no se enterara ya que mínimo perderían la cabeza por tal deslealtad, pero se trataba de la reina y los hombres que la acompañaban en su nave le ofrecían ciega lealtad y si ella dio esa orden, el rey no se enteraría.

Koora poseía pocos hombres a su cargo, pero serían capaces de dar la vida por ella si fuese necesario.

La nave no pudo ser direccionada hacia Vegetasei. Eran demasiados días de viaje y no contaban con el tiempo a su favor para efectuarlo.

—¿Cuál es el planeta hospital más cercano? —casi gritó al preguntar. Era le reina. la compostura y frialdad debían ser su firma. Ahora lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era la desesperación. No podía controlar su cuerpo ni el temblor de su voz. Caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de mando, consciente de que caería al suelo en shock si detenía su paso.

—Tres días, su majestad, ya fijamos rumbo. —El piloto de la nave había dejado a dos de sus hombres maniobrándola para poder estar junto la reina y contestar sus preguntas.

—¡No! Eso es demasiado. No tenemos tanto tiempo. —Caminaba de un lado a otro. No se detendría por nada del mundo. Su cuerpo había encendido piloto automático para que la mente trabajara al cien por ciento.

—Pero su majestad, ese es el mejor lugar y los doctores ya están atendiendo al príncipe.

—¡Te dije que no! No voy a poner en riesgo la vida del príncipe. Debe haber otro planeta más cerca con la misma tecnología.

—Hay un planeta, su majestad, pero no pertenece al rey.

Koora supo enseguida cual era. —Cambia el rumbo hacia allá.

—No nos recibirán. Estamos en disputa con ellos y además nos apropiamos de tres de sus planetas.

—No me importa. Vamos hacía allá. Encárgate de contactarlos de mi parte y contarles lo sucedido y si es necesario ofréceles de regreso sus planetas y otros tres en forma de desagravio. —Miró de reojo por un segundo a Bardock, que al igual que ella tenía las manos y el pecho con sangre ajena. Sangre real—. Los planetas que ellos quieran y si quieren más así será, pero deben recibirnos.

—Como ordene. Con la nave a máxima velocidad estaremos en un día.

Koora comenzó a sentir de nuevo su cuerpo y como tiritaba. Sentía los ojos llorosos y el corazón a punto de explotar, pero no se detendría. Si debía estar en movimiento todo el día así sería con tal de tomar las mejores decisiones.

Salió por la puerta a caminar por el pasillo para intentar calmarse. Cada vez se hacía más notoria la falta de aire.

Bardock fue detrás de ella.

—No nos van a recibir, es mejor arriesgarnos hacia el otro planeta. Con este viaje sólo nos alejamos. —Sólo él podía decirle las cosas a la cara.

—Lo van hacer.

—Yo estuve en la conquista de uno de esos planetas. Créeme, no nos van a recibir.

—¡Si tengo que matarlos a todos para que nos reciban lo voy hacer! —Se detuvo en frente de la puerta de su habitación, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Bardock quiso ayudarla pero no lo dejó, teniendo que apoyarse en la pared.

—Deberías descansar. Limpiarte esa sangre.

—Esta sangre debería ser mía, no de él. —Estaba a punto de llorar, pero no pestañeaba para no hacerlo.

—Te mantendré informada. Cualquier novedad vendré enseguida a informarte.

En el mismo lugar que estaba se sacó la armadura y guantes teñidos de sangre, lanzándolos al suelo.

—No voy a descansar. No puedo. Ve tú a cambiarte esa armadura, por favor —Entró a su habitación dejándolo sólo en el pasillo.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Koora no lo pudo creer cuando accedieron a recibirlos con tanta facilidad. No pidieron nada a cambio en cuanto supieron que el niño corría peligro. Aun así mandó a liberar los planetas prometidos. Era la única manera para que el rey no debiera nada a nadie, pero ella estaría en deuda toda su vida.

En manos de sus enemigos estaba la vida del príncipe. Los doctores que lo mantuvieron estable también lo acompañaban y cuatro soldados de confianza que no lo dejarían solo.

A estas alturas el rey ya debería estar enterado de la noticia, pero no le importaba. No le importaba si tomaba represarías en su contra. Ella estaba a cargo y esta fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

El príncipe fue llevado a las instalaciones privadas dentro de palacio, igual de grande que en Vegetasei, pero todo el lugar tenía más cuidado en la decoración, completamente a lo tosco y piedra fría que abundaba en su planeta.

Antes de derrumbarse, Koora habló con la reina del planeta Norboos. Le agradeció y aseguró que sus hombres se comportarían. Sólo querían que el príncipe estuviera bien y en cuanto se recuperara, se marcharían. La otra mujer sólo deseó que su hijo resistiera, sin mencionar la forma en que fueron arrebatados sus planetas y asesinada su propia gente.

Después de eso Koora se encerró en la habitación que dispusieron para ella. No saldría hasta escuchar que su hijo estaba bien.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—¿Cómo está?

—Continúan operándolo —contestó Bardock al entrar a la habitación que dispusieron para la reina. No había escuchado la pregunta de Koora, apenas movió los labios cuando habló, pero supuso que le preguntaría eso.

—Los… los doctores… — Como había pensado, al quedarse quieta, todo su cuerpo y mente paralizó.

Bardock se le acercó a la cama, poniéndose delante de ella. Esta vez no supo que preguntaba.

—Los doctores…

—Está con nuestros mejores doctores y los ofrecidos por la reina de este planeta. —No sabía que más decir o hacer. Jamás la había visto así, pese a años compartiendo emociones fuertes y de todo tipo, esta era la primera vez que se mostraba apagada.

Eso lo hizo recordar a Gine, en el miedo que muestran sus ojos ante la posibilidad de que Raditz y Kakarotto se embarquen en misiones.

Imaginó a Gine en Koora en un intento de saber qué hacer, pero su mente se mantenía en blanco. No sabía lidiar con estas situaciones.

Para ella era suficiente que estuviera a su lado.

Ella quiso pedirle un abrazo y él pensó en abrazarla, sin embargo permanecieron en silencio y sin moverse.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

¿Había sido un atentado? O ¿Mala suerte? Cualquier posibilidad era probable y ella no tenía cabeza para análisis. Todo lo que podía pensar era en su hijo en sus brazos y manchándose con su sangre. El niño tiritaba de susto o dolor y cuando intentó hablar en lugar de palabras, sangre salió de su boca. Otras cosas sucedían a su alrededor y ella sólo era capaz de mirar a su niño.

Ya eran dos días desde que llegaron al planeta y desafortunadamente todo seguía igual.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y ella no hizo nada por mirar o preguntar quién era. Podrían intentar matarla y ella no haría nada.

Pero no era nadie quien quisiera dañarla. Todo lo contrario. Había estado callado y asustado en su cuarto dentro de la nave todo este tiempo, esperando que alguien le dijera algo, pero luego del accidente de su hermano se había vuelto más invisible de lo normal.

—¿Puedo pasar, mamá?

—Sí Tarble, pasa. —La mujer más poderosa de su raza estaba reducida a un fantasma cansado. No había experimentado algo así antes y no sabía si saldría de esta. Todo dependería de la evolución de Vegeta y luego de la última visita de Bardock informando el avance del príncipe, continuaba en un camino de neblina espesa sin saber que hacer o hacia dónde ir.

El niño se acercó a su madre que permanecía sentada a un costado de la cama, con los pies en el suelo. En esa misma posición desde el momento que ingresó a su nueva habitación. No había dormido ni comido a la espera de una nueva noticia.

—¿Vegeta se va a poner bien?

—Sí hijo… Vegeta va a estar bien —susurró acariciando la cabeza del niño sin mirarlo. De pronto la sola idea de volver a matar le causó rechazo total.

Podía ver la sangre de su hijo en sus manos pese a haberse limpiado. La olía y sentía fresca en ella y si miraba a Tarble, estaba segura, vería la sangre de su hijo mayor en él.

Tantos años entrenando, de insensibilidad, de goce a través de la lucha y la muerte, y en estos momentos de entumecimiento mental, podría ser capaz de recordar el número exacto de planetas conquistados y bajas. Fue como si ella estuviera a punto de morir, pero en lugar de ver toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos, sólo vio la sangre derramada, y no era ella quien moría.

Era su hijo Vegeta.

De un momento a otro todo en lo que creía ya no era real, sino que una simple farsa. El sentimiento que la invadía era totalmente nuevo y abrumador.

En su vida había visto morir amigos, familia y compañeros de todas las edades. Ella misma había asesinado familias enteras, a niños y ahora el solo imaginarlo la descomponía por completo. Todo esto la hizo abrir los ojos de una manera espantosa., cuestionándose toda su maldita vida y el propósito de su planeta.

Estaban tan hundidos en mierda y sangre que no eran capaces de verla, viviendo en ella, orgullosos y sin intenciones de cambiar las cosas.

Nadie jamás cambiaría nada y ella inteligente, sabía que tampoco podría sin un baño de sangre.

Sangre, más sangre. Todo sangre. Su vida resumida en una repugnante palabra.

Sintió la mano de su hijo en su pierna, pero no lo miró. No era capaz. No podía hacer nada más además de pensar entre neblina e intentar no llorar.

De salvarse o no su hijo, nada volvería a ser igual en su vida.

* * *

Luego de dejar a Tarble fuera del cuarto de su madre, Bardock volvió a la sala donde continuaba Vegeta siendo intervenido por los doctores de ambos planetas. Cada vez que se creía había pasado lo peor, una nueva emergencia surgía dentro del cuerpo del niño, teniendo que operarlo con urgencia.

Era increíble cuanto podía soportar el cuerpo de ese mocoso, pero bueno, no era un niño normal. Se trataba del príncipe de su planeta, mucho más fuerte que muchos hombres adultos y si no se tratara del hijo de Koora, hasta sería un agrado que muriera el bastardo engreído. Estaba seguro que si llegase a fallecer, sólo su madre y hermano lo extrañarían.

Por mandato de la reina, él era su representante. Lo que él dijera debía ser tomado como si ella estuviera hablando, y era lo mejor. A pesar de la gran hospitalidad de los norbianos, no debían ver a la reina en tal estado de vulnerabilidad. Tenían una imagen que mantener y así seguiría siendo.

Ya no miraba a los doctores tratando de salvar la vida del príncipe. Algo que dejó pasar por todo el ajetreo ocupó su mente, dándose el tiempo necesario de procesarlo.

Él estuvo presente cuando todo ocurrió. Fue testigo presencial y algo no cuadraba. Por el impacto Koora no sería capaz de recordarlo y no la molestaría con eso. No tenía nada concreto y no se arriesgaría a decir algo a alguien.

Algo faltaba.

Miró a todos lados, pensando, recordando.

No, no faltaba algo.

Faltaba alguien.

A paso decidido salió de palacio. No lo había visto en dos días, desde que desembarcaron. Eso no iba con él, debería estar encima, molestando, gritando, hostigando a cualquiera que se acercara al príncipe. Debería estar tratando de hablar con la reina y amenazando de muerte a todo el que no sea saiyajin pese a la orden de Koora.

Él no era estupido. No tenía pruebas, pero no se quedaría sentado como si nada hubiese pasado.

Llegó hasta el patio privado de despegue. Donde estaba la nave real siendo resguardada por soldados saiyajin y del propio planeta. Entró sin demora, aumentando el enojo a medida que se iba acercando a la habitación.

Sólo había una razón para que no estuviera presente y lo mataría con tal de saber la verdad. Koora le había comunicado su incomodidad por esta misión, aún era muy pronto para Tarble, pero él pensó que eran reparos de madre y obvia presión del rey por cumplirse su mandato. Ahora era tan claro y sumado con su inusual comportamiento, era cosa de estar atento.

—¡Esto era para Tarble! —Rugió ingresando al pequeño cuarto de Nappa.

Efectivamente el hombre estaba en su habitación, sin armadura y al parecer ebrio y sumamente aproblemado, porque no hizo ningún intento por defenderse cuando Bardock lo tomó del cuello y levantó contra la pared.

—¡Responde, Nappa! ¡Este atentado era para Tarble!

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Tour, Maggie, Schala e Hildis** que me amenazaron de muerte si asesinaba a Tarble, y bien, no lo hice… Por ahora O_o jajajajaja

¡Ah! y también a** Dika** que quería que lo matara XD jajajajajaj

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	7. Cap VI: Cambios

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Cambios**

* * *

—¡Suéltame! ¡No sé dé que estás hablando! —Nappa podría haber luchado para liberarse, pero había bebido tanto que le fue imposible soltarse del agarre de Bardock.

—¡Habla ahora o te decapito acá mismo! ¡Maldito traidor! Esto ha sido orden del rey, ¿verdad? —Lo azotó contra la pared—. El rey se avergüenza del príncipe Tarble y te ordenó eliminarlo, pero los hombres que contrataste para el trabajo fallaron y en lugar de herir de gravedad al bastardo débil, casi mataron al heredero al trono.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Tú lo que quieres es culparme por tu ineptitud! —Logró soltarse y alejarse un poco de él, pero solo porque Bardock se lo permitió—. ¡Temes que la reina esta vez no pueda protegerte y quieres buscar una forma de liberarte de esto! ¡Pero nadie te creerá semejante estupidez!

—¡Deja ya de mentir! —No se contuvo más y le rompió la nariz de un solo golpe.

De haber estado con todos sus sentidos óptimos, Nappa hubiera sido capaz de esquivar ese puño, pero había demasiado alcohol en su sangre como para siquiera pensarlo.

—¡Esto te va a costar muy caro! ¡Te vas a arrepentir! ¡Cuando el rey se entere de las atribuciones que te estás tomando, se encargará de ti! ¡Y más aun cuando se entere de lo que le acusas!

—Tú te vas a arrepentir de esto, te lo aseguro. Tienes prohibido acercarte a la reina y los príncipes. Ya di la orden para que no abandones tu habitación acá en la nave.

—¡¿Ordenes de qué?! ¡¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes?! —quiso ponerse de pie, pero Bardock se lo impidió con la bota sobre su armadura.

—Intenta salir de aquí —susurró amenazando. Inmediatamente después abandonó la nave rumbo al cuarto de la reina. Aún no le diría nada sobre el intento de asesinato, primero necesitaba reunir pruebas que incriminaran a Nappa y sobre todo al rey. Esto era serio porque significaba desenmascarar al monarca y de alguna u otra forma, estaba seguro que Koora le creería pese a no tener nada que lo avalase, por eso no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de su ex compañera de misiones.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Nappa ya llevaba cuatro días en su cuarto sin salir, y con ese comportamiento le daba más razones a Bardock para confirmar sus sospechas. Pero eso no quería decir que el grandulón no hubiese intentado abandonar la nave; en dos ocasiones trató, pero los guardias fieles a la reina obedecían las ordenes de Bardock, ya que ella lo había dejado al mando, y la verdad es que les agradaba la idea de amenazar e insultar a la mascota faldera del rey Vegeta, así que no era difícil seguir las instrucciones. Nappa no quiso seguir intentando, no quería meterse en un problema mayor, ya le bastaba con el castigo que le daría el rey cuando volvieran a Vegetasei, porque él estaba seguro que el príncipe no moriría, ya que de alguna egocéntrica forma, creía que todos los logros del niño eran gracias a su guía y protección, por lo tanto era imposible que un ser tan poderoso como el príncipe Vegeta, pudiera tener tan abrupto final.

Después de comprobar que el príncipe Tarble estuviera en su cuarto y que no necesitase nada, Bardock fue rumbo a la habitación de la reina. Aún no le comunicaba sus sospechas y mucho menos lo haría ahora, luego de la noticia que se había enterado por boca de uno de los doctores de la tripulación de la reina. El príncipe Vegeta volvería a ser operado de urgencia, ya que pese a haber pasado un día entero sin complicaciones, un órgano interno no respondió de la manera deseada, obligando a los doctores a volver a intervenirlo. Quería ser él quien le informara a la reina, sabía que se pondría mal y no era recomendable que algún soldado de este planeta la viera así. La reina tenía una reputación que mantener.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su cuarto supo que se habían adelantado con la noticia. Solo bastó con ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sentir dolor en un par de costillas por el abrazo desesperado de la mujer, que no hizo nada para contener el llanto. El guerrero cerró la puerta para que nadie pudiera verla. Respondió el abrazo con incomodidad. Con el paso de los años ya no se sentía mal cuando Gine exageraba las demostraciones de cariño y lo obligaba a abrazarla, pero esto era totalmente diferente; nunca había visto a Koora en este estado y pese a los años de conocerse y compartir misiones, ella nunca lo había abrazado de esa forma. Es cierto que habían compartido momentos de intimidad, pero siempre se había reducido a algo físico, nada parecido a lo que Gine logró crear con él, y la verdad es que no sabía muy bien cómo proceder.

—Si Vegeta muere… yo… —Era tanto la desesperación que no podía hablar con claridad.

—El príncipe se pondrá bien, Koora. Has entrenado a un niño muy poderoso.

—Ya son demasiadas operaciones… y está muy débil…

Bardock estaba sorprendido. Jamás había visto a Koora así de angustiada y con tanto dolor. Ni siquiera estando a punto de morir a manos del enemigo. En verdad a las mujeres les afectaba la maternidad. No reconocía a la que tenía entre sus brazos.

A ella le pasaba lo mismo. No era capaz de reconocerse, estas reacciones estaban muy lejos de cómo era ella, pero es que simplemente estaba fuera de su alcance. El tener a su hijo mayor a punto de morir alteró todas las fibras de su ser, dejándola incapaz de controlar sus emociones. Por eso lo necesitaba a él, Bardock era el único que pese a no entender su comportamiento, callaría y no la juzgaría ni expondría al escrutinio que podría caer si alguien más la encontraba así.

—Koora, si te calmaras, podríamos… —Trató separarla un poco, pero ella se lo impidió.

—No, no me sueltes —rogó, sintiendo su pecho tibio, libre de la armadura—. Piensa que soy ella —susurró.

Frunció el ceño inconscientemente, sin entender de qué hablaba. La miró tratando de buscar una explicación, pero ella continuaba con el rostro pegado en su pecho, mojando la camiseta con sus lágrimas. No le quedó otra que continuar abrazándola.

Sentir su abrazo, su cuerpo y su calor como si estuviera abrazando a Gine. Así de simple era la petición de ella que soltó sin pensar, en un momento de debilidad, pero afortunadamente, gracias a la cero respuesta del hombre, Koora pudo calmarse un poco y separarse por fin.

—No me hagas caso. —Limpió su rostro con las manos y se miró al espejo para comprobar que no lucía tan mal—. Ya no sé lo que digo. Ahora acompáñame a la sala de operaciones.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto que sí. Es mi deber estar al lado del príncipe. Ya pasé mucho tiempo acá encerrada. —Su abrazo, pese a lo corto, había servido para darle un segundo aire. Aún rondaban muchas interrogantes en su cabeza, pero ahora debía estar con su hijo.

Bardock le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar. Inmediatamente la siguió, siempre a dos pasos detrás.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y prueba de eso fue que no pudo siquiera levantar un dedo del colchón. Incluso pensar se le hacía difícil sin que sus huesos y mente dolieran como los mil demonios. En sus pocos años de vida, estaba seguro que jamás había experimentado un malestar así.

Con mucho esfuerzo y dificultad, pudo abrir los ojos y observar el lugar. No fue capaz de reconocer dónde se encontraba, pero supuso que lo ocurrido con él debió ser bastante malo, ya que había heridas internas que debían sanar primero antes de pensar en poner a alguien en la cámara de recuperación, de lo contrario corría riesgo de morir antes que el agua con sus químicos y propiedades curativas comenzaran a hacer efecto.

La luz del exterior le molestaba bastante. No era la luz rojiza característica de su planeta, sino que una brillante y fuerte que hacían llorar a sus ojos. Hubiera gritado para que alguien cerrara la cortina, pero antes de poder emitir algún ruido debía ser capaz de abrir la boca y aún no lo lograba.

Escuchó el ruido de una puerta abrir, pero nadie entró. Todo lo contrario. Quien sea que haya tenido intensiones de ingresar, había corrido para informar que el príncipe Vegeta por fin había despertado.

—¿Diez días? —comentó asombrado en voz baja. Continuaba igual que hace quince minutos, el tiempo que había transcurrido cuando escuchó la puerta abrir y luego personas correr hacia él, todos vestidos de blanco, con luces y aparatos para examinarlo y comprobar que estuviera bien. Les hubiera ordenado que se marcharan de su presencia, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Los adultos no dejaron de chequearlo, comentando en voz alta lo asombrados y complacidos que estaban por el resultado y cuando abandonaron la habitación, la paz no volvió porque escuchó más pasos corriendo hacia él, y esta vez acompañados de voces familiares. Tarble y Koora.

—Yo sabía que no te ibas a morir, Vegeta —dijo el menor, feliz de ver a su hermano despierto.

—Todo fue tu culpa… me distrajiste.

Koora se le acercó para escucharlo mejor.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Eso fue lo que pasó?

—No me acuerdo, pero es lo más seguro. Tarble siempre me inoportuna cuando entreno, ¿por qué ahora iba a ser distinto? —Se notaba que ya se encontraba mejor.

—Eso no es cierto, yo ni siquiera estaba a tu lado.

—No importa Tarble. Cuando Vegeta esté bien hablaremos de lo que sucedió.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué no estamos en Vegetasei?

—Estabas muy herido para soportar el viaje de regreso.

—Pero ya estoy bien, ahora vámonos de este horrible lugar. No me gusta como huele la gente de acá.

Koora estaba tan feliz que optó no decir nada al típico comportamiento de su hijo. Ya lo hubiera abrazado y besado, pero todo había regresado a la normalidad, por lo que debía actuar como la reina que era.

Debió marcharse cuando un soldado saiyajin le informó que la reina la esperaba para conversar, pero Tarble continuó a su lado.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí? Ya vete, es tu culpa que esté así.

—Me voy a quedar para cuidarte. Nuestra madre me lo pidió.

—¿Ahora sabes de medicina?

—Sé más que tú —comentó sonriendo. Incluso para él era motivo de dicha verlo tan desagradable como siempre, pero tenía la ventaja que no podía gritar ni moverse, así que no recibiría ningún golpe por quedarse a su lado.

—¿El rey ya se enteró de lo que sucedió? —preguntó ignorando el hecho que su hermano sí sabía más cosas que él.

—Creo que sí, pero nadie me dice nada acá y mamá ha estado muy preocupada por ti estos días. —Se sentó a los pies de la cama para poder mirarlo mejor. No dejaba de mover su cola de un lado a otro.

Vegeta hizo una mueca mirando el techo. Esperaba que no hubiesen exagerado con el relato. No quería que el rey pensara que era un inútil debilucho.

—No sirves para nada. Ni siquiera puedes darme información útil. ¿Dónde está Nappa? —No tenía muchos deseos de verlo, pero al menos con él podía contar para averiguar todo lo que quería. El grandote hacía lo que fuera por congratularse con él.

—Eso sí lo sé. Está en la nave y no tiene permiso para salir. Creo que hizo algo que molestó a Bardock.

—¿Y quién es ese tercera clase para darle ordenes a mi soldado? Ve a la nave y dile a Nappa que venga enseguida.

—Pero Nappa está castigado.

—¿Quieres ayudarme o no?

—¡Claro! —contestó entusiasmado. Su sueño era hacer que su hermano lo mirara con otros ojos además de los de desprecio. Tal vez si hacía lo que le pedía podía ganarse su respeto.

—Entonces ve por Nappa, y no se te ocurra volver sin él.

—¡Sí! —Se bajó de la cama de un salto—. ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Tienes hambre?

—¡Solamente ve por Nappa! —Su cuerpo entero sufrió por agitarse y levantar tanto la voz. Tarble al verlo tan enojado, salió corriendo del cuarto para no enfadar más a su hermano.

* * *

La reina del planeta Norboos era una mujer joven pero con mucha experiencia que la moldeó para ser la emperatriz que gobernaba una veintena de planetas de forma inteligente e equitativa. Era sagaz al momento de planear las defensas y fría cuando se trataba de atacar, casi como un saiyajin, pero lo que la diferenciaba de esa raza, al igual que al resto de su gente, era que ellos tenían una visión pluralista de lo que era vivir. Por eso cuando le informaron de la petición formal de ayuda de la reina de los saiyajin, ella no dudó en aceptar, ya que se trataba de la vida de un niño y ella ya había perdido un hijo por causas similares.

Había evitado aparecer en el sector dispuesto para los soldados saiyajin y la reina con sus hijos para no importunar. Estaba segura que al ver a esos hombres, identificaría en cada uno de ellos todos los asesinos que masacraron a su gente con tal de apoderarse de los planetas. Consideraba que no era momento para eso. La vida de ese niño era lo primero y era necesario dejar las diferencias de lado. Pero eso no quería decir que no estaba enterada de todo lo que sucedía y todo lo que se conversara, para eso estaban sus hombres: para ser sus ojos.

Afortunadamente el príncipe había sanado y en vista que ya había trascurrido varios días desde que conversó con la reina de los saiyajin, consideró que ya era oportuno tener una reunión de verdad.

—Me informaron que su hijo ya está bien.

—Así es. El príncipe se encuentra fuera de peligro —Koora se paró lo más recta que pudo y habló forzó su actuar, como si tuviera una piedra fría en el pecho en lugar de corazón. No entendía lo que le sucedía, pero debía fingir para actuar como siempre lo había hecho antes de manera natural. Ahora lo único que quería era abrazar a esta mujer y agradecerle por salvar a su hijo, pero por razones obvias se contuvo. Observó a la reina y notó que debían tener la misma edad, pero ella se veía mayor o más madura, no sabía qué era, pero algo en su postura demostraba mayor experiencia.

—Esa es una maravillosa noticia.

—Mañana mismo abandonaremos el planeta y en cuanto llegue a Vegetasei me encargaré personalmente de verificar que tus planetas sean entregados.

—No son mis planetas, es mi gente la que me preocupa. —La corrigió antes de agregar—: Confío en su palabra, Koora. Y en cuanto a su hijo, puede quedarse hasta que sea necesario. Sería desafortunado que agravara en el viaje solo por un apuro innecesario.

—Es necesario, Alina. No podemos seguir dilatando nuestra estadía acá. Hay demasiados temas pendientes.

—Estoy segura que los adultos pueden hacer a un lado sus diferencias por el bien de los niños.

—Nosotros no funcionamos de ese modo —respondió seria y altiva como la reina que era. No porque le hayan brindado asilo y ayuda, podía comenzar a darle clases acerca de la vida, pero la otra mujer pasaría por alto la mirada de la saiyajin.

—La expresión en su rostro cuando llegó con su hijo a punto de morir, me pareció a la de cualquier mujer de cualquier planeta. No reconocí a ningún saiyajin en sus ojos.

—Mañana a primera hora abandonaremos el planeta. —No quiso decir nada más al respecto. Sentía que todo había cambiado en ella después de esta experiencia, por eso no quería seguir conversando con esa mujer. Ahora lo que oía tenía sentido y eso le preocupaba. Era peligroso continuar conversando. Tenía mucho de qué pensar una vez que llegase a casa y se encuentre sola.

—Tuve el agrado de conocer a su otro hijo, Tarble. Un pequeño adorable. Él es la prueba viviente de que los cambios son posibles.

Koora se mordió el labio ante ese hecho que desconocía. Por toda la situación, descuidó a su hijo y ahora debería preguntarle qué habló con la reina.

—Como le mencioné. Mañana a primera hora partiremos y sus planetas con su gente le serán regresados pacíficamente. —No esperó respuesta y se retiró.

La reina Alina la observó hasta que la perdió de vista mientras pensaba lo milagroso que sería si lo ocurrido pudiese hacer cambiar de opinión a los reyes de Vegetasei. Su marido siempre había sido un hombre bélico, pero cuando murió y ella tomó el mando, dedicó todo su tiempo en hacer de los planetas y la gente que los habitaba, un lugar mejor. Tenía la esperanza que esto pudiese ser el comienzo de algo nuevo.

* * *

Una vez calmada y luego de regresar con su hijo, Koora pudo disfrutar por primera vez de la ducha de agua caliente. Permaneció en silencio bajo el agua, relajando sus músculos, feliz de haber sido expulsada de la habitación de Vegeta por él mismo. Eso significaba que todo saldría bien. Tenía confianza en los doctores que lo trataron y aseguraron que era completamente seguro viajar mañana.

Cuando se sintió mejor, abandonó la ducha y puso ropa nueva junto con su armadura. Debía arreglar todo antes de irse: procurar que liberasen los planetas prometidos, ver que sus hombres no hubiesen molestado a nadie y averiguar que había salido mal para que el príncipe terminará así. La guardia real debía morir con tal de salvar a los príncipes y en lugar de eso, su hijo mayor había sido el único herido y de gravedad.

Necesitaba hablar con Bardock para ponerse al día. Ahora que estaba con todos sus sentidos de vuelta debía comportarse como quien era y retomar su lugar.

Debía mantener su mente ocupada y trabajar para darle un informe completo al rey. Estaba un poco preocupada de su reacción, pero más le preocupaba sentir este cambio que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Algo le decía que de ahora en adelante le sería muy difícil volver a ser la misma y en especial en ese planeta. El casi perder a su hijo le hizo ver las cosas de otra forma.

Antes de salir del cuarto, regresó por su scouter para revisarlo, ya que desde que se subió en la nave con su hijo moribundo, lo dejó de lado. Sabía que el Rey debió tratar de comunicarse con ella en cuanto se enteró de lo sucedido, pero no podía habla con él, sería peor si lo hacía estando tan mal, además él no estaba presente así que su opinión no valdría nada, ella era la que estaba a cargo y tomaría las decisiones correctas. Y ahora que lo peor había pasado, no le importaba recibir reprimendas y gritos, ella lo manejaría, siempre lo hacía. Conocía a ese hombre, y si no logró comunicarse con ella a través de su scouter, no lo haría por medio del comunicador de la nave o de sus soldados, así que debía estar furioso, no sólo por el príncipe, sino por haberlo ignorado.

Y así era, tenía dos intentos de comunicación del Rey. Ambos hace varios días. Decidió no dejar pasar más tiempo y lo llamó, sorprendiéndose al oír su voz enseguida, ella que pensaba que no le respondería los primeros llamados.

—_Koora._

—Vegeta. —No le gustó su tono de voz. Esperaba un grito y hasta un insulto, pero sonaba tan calmado que la puso nerviosa—. Antes que digas nada, quiero que sepas que Vegeta está fuera de peligro y si no lo llevé de regreso a Vegetasei es porque no resistiría el viaje. Estoy dispuesta a aceptar el castigo que quieras imponerme, pero por favor, hablemos de eso cuando lleguemos a palacio. El príncipe está mucho mejor y mañana estará listo para viajar. —Cerró la boca esperando oír su respuesta, pero sólo escuchaba su respiración. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, de esa forma era difícil controlarlo, se cerraba totalmente a ella—. Vegeta, espero tu respuesta.

—_Hablaremos cuando llegue._

—¿Cuándo llegues? —No se dio cuenta que había levantado la voz. Inconscientemente supo lo que sucedería con su llegada, pero no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta—. No es necesario, Vegeta. Mañana partiremos, y si lo prefieres podemos hacerlo ahora mismo, no tienes que venir. —Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, sintiendo su corazón acelerado.

—_Ya voy en camino. Estaré pronto allá._

—Vegeta, no. Por favor, no.

—_Hablaremos cuando llegue._

—No puedes venir.

—_¿Perdón?_

—No puedes venir. Les prometí que no habría problemas y mandé a liberar sus planetas conquistados.

—_Sí me enteré de eso, y la orden ha sido cancelada. _

—Pero Vegeta, era un trato, les dije que…

—_Hablaremos cuando llegue allá. Procura tener al príncipe bajo resguardo, el ataque comenzará en cuanto arribemos._

—¡Vegeta, no puedes! ¡Atendieron a nuestro hijo! ¡Le salvaron la vida!

—_Hablaremos cuando llegue allá. Reúne a todos tus hombres para que protejan… _

—Vegeta escúchame, les di mi palabra ¡Nuestra palabra!

—_Eso es un tema que no voy a discutir contigo, Koora._

—¡No seas estúpido! —Ya no le importó guardar compostura, simplemente no podía—. ¡Vas a poner en peligro la vida de nuestros hijos por un capricho sin sentido!

—_Ya está decidido, Koora, ejecuta lo que te he dicho. Estaré allá muy pronto con un ejército de elite. Dependiendo de tu comportamiento próximo, tomaré decisiones respecto a ti y tu castigo._

Finalmente la llamada se cortó.

—¡Maldición! —Tiró el scouter destrozándolo en mil pedazos cuando chocó contra la pared—. ¡Bardock! —Salió corriendo de su habitación en busca del saiyajin.

Necesitaba hacer algo ahora para evitar la masacre que se aproximaba si Vegeta llegaba al planeta. Definitivamente no podía advertir a la reina, estaría exponiendo a sus hijos si hacía algo así. Ellos no eran muchos y sería muy fácil retenerlos con todos los guerreros que llegaron a hacer guardia para mantener la tranquilidad del palacio.

Su hijo estaba vivo gracias a la hospitalidad de esta gente y tratar de matarlos, romper la palabra dada no correspondía. Quizás bajo otras circunstancias hubiera sido la primera en la línea ofensiva, pero todo era diferente desde que estuvo a punto de perder a su hijo.

No quería que todo terminara en un baño de sangre innecesario. Sentía que la sangre ya no era una prioridad en su vida y no podía permitir que quienes salvaron a su hijo encuentren la muerte o un destino peor a manos del rey.

Detuvo su carrera cuando escuchó las sirenas de la ciudad. Eran parlantes puestos en puntos estratégicos para que al activarlos, toda la gente fuese alertada del peligro inminente. Fue fácil reconocer ese sonido. Muchas veces fue recibida con ese escandaloso ruido cuando llegaba a purgar planetas.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

No actualizaba hace diez meses… ¡Guau! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Pero bueno, aquí estoy, no prometiendo que actualizaré seguido porque es imposible a causa de la universidad, pero estoy segura que no dejaré de lado las historias. Tengo muy poco tiempo, así que comencé a escribir en la tablet (nuevamente) cuando viajo hacia la U y luego de regreso a casa, así que pido disculpas por los errores que puedan encontrar, ya que la tablet no es muy cómoda para escribir y me corrige las palabras sin preguntarme, pero es mejor a nada.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar comentarios y quién sabe, a lo mejor nos vemos más pronto de lo que pensamos.

Gracias **Tour **por publicarme n.n

Con cariño,

Dev.


	8. Cap VII: Bandos

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**Bandos**

* * *

Las sirenas no dejaban de sonar, alertando a toda la gente para protegerse en sus hogares y a los guerreros y guerreras para presentarse y pelear, defender a su planeta del ataque de los saiyajin, dirigido por el mismísimo rey de la raza guerrera.

Koora ya no podía avisar ni tratar de detener nada. Era demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa, salvo ir por sus hijos y alejarlos del peligro que se encontraban. No podía creer que Vegeta era capaz de exponer a sus hijos, atacando el lugar donde son minoría y el hijo mayor recién comenzaba a recuperarse de una serie de peligrosas cirugías.

Voló a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto de Vegeta. Esperaba que Tarble se encontrara con él, así sería más fácil y rápido ponerlos en resguardo. Era obvio que los norbianos tratarían de tomarlos prisioneros y usarlos para detener el ataque del rey, pero ella sabía que todo saldría mal si eso pasaba. Vegeta era tan orgulloso y altanero que era capaz de ignorar las amenazas de muerte hacia sus hijos con tal de continuar la guerra y quedarse con el planeta. Koora ya estuvo a punto de perder a su hijo mayor, no permitiría que algo malo le pasase ahora.

Sintió que el corazón se detenía cuando entró a la habitación de su hijo y la encontró vacía. No había nadie, ni guardias nordianos, ni saiyajin. No estaban sus hijos y la cama donde reposaba tenía las cobijas en el suelo, como si hubieran sacado al príncipe a la fuerza. Respiró profundamente y exhaló de la misma forma para calmarse y pensar. El ataque recién comenzaba y si se llevaron a sus hijos no deberían estar muy lejos, solamente debía buscar en los alrededores y rescatarlos.

—Reina Koora.

La mujer volteó al oír su nombre. Bloqueando la puerta estaban dos soldados norbianos. Los reconoció enseguida, ya que eran los que custodiaban la entrada día y noche y habían sido muy amables con ella.

—¿Dónde están mis hijos? —preguntó con voz severa y fuerte, al mismo tiempo que hacía brillar su mano derecha con energía.

—Por favor, reina, acompáñenos pacíficamente. Se ha roto el pacto de paz y usted será tomada como prisionera para…

—No volveré a preguntar. ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

—Por favor, su majestad. —El segundo soldado continuó hablando, ignorando por completo la amenaza de la reina—. Venga con nosotros, de lo contrario deberemos usar la… —El hombre no pudo seguir hablando cuando unos brazos lo tomaron por el cuello para impedir el paso del aire.

Koora aprovechó el momento de distracción del primer soldado y arrojó la energía de su mano al abdomen. El hombre salió disparado y terminó inconsciente al golpearse la cabeza contra un grueso muro.

—Bardock, no lo mates —ordenó la reina.

El saiyajin la quedó mirando en busca de una explicación. Aún tenía al soldado del cuello y no lo dejaba respirar. Estaba a punto de quebrarle el cuello, pero esperó a que Koora hablara.

—Yo hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir.

Con eso fue suficiente para que el guerrero soltara al hombre. Éste cayó al suelo y sin moverse, pasaría un rato hasta que despertara.

—Es el rey —informó Bardock, quien corrió enseguida al cuarto del príncipe Vegeta en busca de Tarble cuando un soldado que hacía guardia en la nave le comunicó de la llegada del rey.

—Lo sé. Tenemos que sacar a los príncipes y luego me encargaré de Vegeta. —Los dos corrían por los pasillos, buscando a los niños. Ninguno llevaba armadura, los había tomado tan de sorpresa que no hubo tiempo de nada, ni siquiera llevaban scouter para poder comunicarse o ver el nivel de pelea de los adversarios.

—En la nave no están. Vengo de ahí. —Y tampoco había encontrado a Nappa. No creía que fuese tan estúpido para intentar ahora terminar el trabajo que el rey le encomendó. No era el momento para hacerlo, pero no podía arriesgarse, debía encontrar al príncipe.

Ya era posible oír las explosiones y gritos a lo lejos. El palacio estaba alejado del pueblo principal, pero sería cosa de minutos para que llegaran.

La pareja se detuvo cuando llegaron al patio. Un grupo de veinte soldados los esperaban y no para conversar, como los hombres anteriores.

—Koora. —Bardock la miró de reojo, sin quitarle atención a los otros. En cualquier momento atacarían.

—No los vamos a matar.

—Nos tomará más tiempo, debemos ir por los príncipes.

—Maldición. —Apretó los dientes.

No pudo seguir pensando. Cinco hombres se lanzaron contra ella y otros cinco hacia Bardock.

* * *

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? —Vegeta recriminó a su hermano menor que se había escondido detrás de un árbol y no quería salir.

Los niños seguían en el terreno del palacio, en un área aparentemente abandonada donde alguna vez ocurrió un gran combate, ya que los grandes muros de piedra continuaban derrumbados y aún podía observarse las manchas negras en el suelo que dejaron los rayos de energía.

No iban solos, con ellos estaba Nappa, quien había regresado con los niños, luego de que Tarble fuese por él. Los soldados debieron dejarlo ir, ya que era el príncipe Vegeta quien daba la orden, de lo contrario pasarían un mal rato. Pese a ser aún un niño, el príncipe daba terror por su forma de ser tan fría. Justo como su padre. El calvo ya sabía del ataque del rey; éste mismo se lo había informado por scouter para que se encargara de custodiar a los niños, ya que no confiaba en el criterio de Koora, y en cuanto a la orden de eliminar al menor, quedaba abortada hasta nuevo aviso. Ahora debían encargarse de otra cosa.

—Príncipe Vegeta, ¿está seguro que puede caminar? ¿No quiere que lo cargue? —preguntó el grandulón, acercándose al niño.

Vegeta lo miró con desprecio, sin quitar su mano de la herida del abdomen. Debió levantarse tan rápido y vestirse, que la herida se había abierto un poco. Bajo la ropa, sus vendas estaban teñidas de rojo. De los tres, solo Nappa llevaba armadura.

—Por supuesto que puedo solo, idiota. Tarble, ¿vas a venir con nosotros o te dejamos acá solo para que los soldados te atrapen y te maten? —Lo miró sin moverse. No era que le importara tanto su hermano, esto le servía más que nada para hacer tiempo y descansar. Le dolía todo su cuerpo y se le hacía difícil volar. Por suerte se le ocurrió decir que era mejor caminar, de esa forma no los encontrarían tan fácil.

—No, no me dejen. —respondió tratando de controlar su miedo, tal como su madre le había enseñado, pero resultaba difícil. Él había pensado que todo terminaría en paz y ahora su padre traía un ejército para matar a la gente que ayudó a su hermano. La verdad es que no entendía al rey.

La idea de Nappa era acercarlos lo posible a la nave del rey para ponerlos bajo la protección del ejército de elite. Aunque si fuese por él, dejaría tirado al niño débil para que se muriera de una vez, pero el rey ya le había dado la orden y él como buena rata rastrera que era, lo obedecería a ojos cerrados, todo con tal de quedar bien con él y que el castigo por haber fallado, sea menor.

—Entonces ponte de pie y vamos. Las explosiones que oyes son de la cuidad. Están muy lejos de aquí.

—Pero tú quieres ir para allá.

—Debemos ir con el rey y ver en qué podemos ayudar. De paso si ves a algún soldado o aldeano de este planeta, no dudes en matarlo.

—Vegeta, no podemos hacer eso —Tarble salió de su escondite para mirar a su hermano frente a frente—. Mamá hizo un trato con la reina de este planeta y ellos te salvaron.

—Yo no hice ningún trato, no le debo nada a nadie. La reina ha sido la imprudente que no debió hacer nada sin antes consultarle al rey. Si quieres seguir siendo un cobarde, ¡adelante! Quédate acá llorando y escondido, yo voy a ayudar al rey. Vamos Nappa.

—Sí. —No se le pasó por la cabeza pedirle al príncipe Tarble que los acompañara. Después de todo él no quería ir y debía preocuparse por Vegeta.

Los dos se fueron caminando, acercándose cada vez más a las explosiones y gritos desesperados de hombres y mujeres. Era a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Por naturaleza y tradición, lo seguían como si se tratara del hipnotizador canto de sirena.

El pequeño príncipe tenía mucho miedo, no quería quedarse solo, pero tampoco quería seguir a su hermano. Esto no era para él y jamás lo sería, de eso ya se había dado cuenta hace tiempo. Siempre todos hablaban mal de él, clamando que se trataba de un niño débil y sin carácter ni decisión, y tal vez en cuanto a lo débil tenían razón, pero Tarble ya había tomado una decisión y la seguiría sin importar qué y junto con eso y otros desafortunados sucesos que lo esperan a futuro, servirían para formar su carácter.

El niño miró por última vez a su hermano, antes de regresar, en busca de su madre.

* * *

Los norbianos no se caracterizaban por ser tan fuertes como los saiyajin, pero sabían pelear, tenían cerebro y dominaban el trabajo en equipo. Cualidades necesarias para poner en aprietos a dos saiyajin en contra un grupo de veinte soldados entrenados, especialmente cuando la reina insistía en no matarlos; de haberse propuesto lo contrario, ya todos estarían muertos a sus pies, pero solo la mitad de ellos se encontraba fuera de combate a causa de una herida seria o por inconsciencia. Definitivamente era mucho más fácil matar.

Koora y Bardock juntaron espalda con espalda para no dejar un punto sin vigilancia y poder recuperarse antes de seguir atacando. Era como en los viejos tiempos cuando compartían misiones y triunfos, claro que en este caso, perdiesen o ganasen, el resultado no sería placentero.

—Koora, estamos perdiendo el tiempo así. Los príncipes ya pueden estar en cualquier lado. —Él cumplía con informarle la situación, como siempre, fuese cual fuese la decisión de la reina, la seguiría a ojos cerrados.

Volvieron a atacar. No esperaron a que tomaran la iniciativa. No había tiempo para eso ni para descansar más. Bardock tenía razón, a cada minuto que pasaba, los príncipes podían estar más lejos y en cualquier lugar y no quería que se toparan con la guerra que se acercaba. Ya podía ver en los cielos a soldados saiyajin combatiendo y lanzando rayos hacia las construcciones. Solo esperaba que la herida de Vegeta estuviera bien.

—¡Koora! —gritó Bardock y detuvo su ataque cuando vio que tomaban a la reina por atrás y entre dos. Sabía que no la matarían por su alto rango y lo que significaba, pero no se arriesgaría—. ¡Suéltenla! —rugió molesto.

Antes que intentara arremeter contra los que osaron tocarla, una voz infantil resaltó entre las explosiones y gritos.

—¡Mamá! —El pequeño Tarble había sido capaz de pasar a los soldados de otras partes del palacio, gracias a su velocidad, pero al ver a su madre atrapada no pudo seguir en silencio.

No fue necesario decir más. Bardock corrió hacia el niño para protegerlo, al igual que dos soldados para tomarlo de rehén. Koora hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando a un soldado en el rostro, logrando que aflojara el agarre y con la mano libre atacó a los dos con un rayo para soltarse por completo e ir hacia Tarble.

El niño vio a los cuatro correr hacia él y el miedo lo invadió. No pudo huir o correr hacia Bardock o su madre, simplemente se quedó tiritando y con los ojos cerrados esperando a que llegasen con él. Sintió un tirón en su abdomen y luego presión en éste. Sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, ahora su guardaespaldas lo tenía bajo el brazo y luchaba con los otros hombres que querían apoderarse de él. Pronto vio a su madre llegar y golpear a los hombres como nunca antes la había visto hacer, era impresionante verla a ella y a Bardock, que no lo soltaba, combatir contra diez hombres. Casi no podía seguir sus movimientos, eran demasiado rápidos para sus ojos inexpertos.

Koora cayó y rodó por el suelo con el soldado inconsciente sobre ella. Se lo quitó de encima y debió darse un momento para respirar. Se había golpeado en la cabeza más fuerte de lo que pensaba y continuaba mareada, pero pese a la molestia, al oír a su hijo gritar, se puso de pie y voló para ayudar a Bardock.

Los cuatro soldados que quedaban se habían ido contra el hombre, quien ahora abrazaba al niño con ambas manos y usaba sus pies para golpear y detener los ataques, al mismo tiempo que iba retrocediendo. Un golpe en el rostro lo arrojó al suelo, lo cual aprovechó un soldado para intentar arrebatarle el príncipe de sus brazos.

El niño sintió y vio al hombre agarrarlo de la mano, pero no alcanzó a ser jalado porque su madre llegó a tiempo y fuera de sí le tomó el brazo y quebró por haberse atrevido a tocar a su hijo y no se detuvo ahí, le tomó del cuello y quebró. Con la misma intensidad, se lanzó contra el otro soldado. Bardock al ver que la regla de no matar, había terminado, hizo lo mismo contra los otros dos. Al primero le rompió el cuello de una patada y al otro le atravesó el abdomen con un poderoso golpe de puño. Finalmente solo quedaban de pie los dos saiyajin.

—¿Estás bien? —Los ojos de Koora se relajaron cuando se agachó a ver a su hijo.

—Sí —respondió asustado. Nunca había visto algo tan violento y sangriento.

—Tenemos que irnos. —Bardock se puso junto la reina y el príncipe, alerta por si alguno de los hombres se levantaba o llegaban más.

—¿Sabes dónde está Vegeta?

—Está con Nappa, van a la nave de papá.

No le gustó eso, pero al menos sabía que Nappa protegería a su hijo.

—Vamos con Vegeta. Tengo que detenerlo. —Se puso de pie y miró a Bardock—. Dirijámonos directo a la nave de él. Si no nos atacan no ataquemos, mata solo si es necesario.

—Sí.

—Tienes que ser muy fuerte, Tarble. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, mamá.

* * *

La nave del rey Vegeta se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Había aterrizado junto con otras naves más pequeñas y era custodiada por una pequeña cantidad de soldados. A su alrededor los edificios ya estaban en ruinas y la gente muerte o sometida. Había sido una excelente táctica atacar cuando tuvieran las defensas bajas, ahora que creían que habían llegado a un acuerdo de no agresión con los saiyajin. Si lograba hacerse de este planeta, luego sería un trámite apoderarse de los otros diecinueve.

—¿Lograste comunicarte con la reina? —Preguntó cuando el soldado salió de la nave y se dirigió a él.

—No señor. Al parecer su scouter ha sido destruido.

Vegeta hizo una mueca de molestia. No creía que la hubiesen capturado, ella era de las más poderosas guerreras que conocía, pero al final de cuentas era mujer y no se podía confiar plenamente en su criterio. Lo que más le interesaba era encontrar al príncipe y ponerlo en resguardo para comenzar el ataque brutal.

—Manda un grupo de búsqueda por ella.

—Sí, señor.

Antes que las naves pisaran tierra, ya había mandado un equipo de búsqueda por su hijo mayor. Quería tenerlo a su lado, ver que se encontrara bien y continuar con el ataque. Su plan consistía en hacer arder por completo el planeta, sin importar las cosas valiosas que perdería. Era un mensaje directo hacia los otros diecinueve planetas, que si no se rendían, terminarían de la misma manera. Lo otro era atrapar a la reina Alina para que le diera el mando, de lo contrario la eliminaría enseguida, no le gustaba mantener rehenes, salvo que sean para trabajar como esclavos o para vender; los que no servían se exterminaban.

* * *

Al menos la mitad de la ciudad principal se encontraba en ruinas. Ya era obvio para los habitantes del planeta Norboos, que los saiyajin tenían órdenes de destruir todo, sin tomarse el trabajo de reunir a la gente que pudiese ser valiosa, como ha ocurrido en otras ocasiones en otras purgas. No había más que ponerse en resguardo en los refugios dispuestos para ocasiones de catástrofe y esperar a que los guerreros pudieran hacerle frente a los demonios de la destrucción.

Una mujer con su hijo pequeño corrían en medio de los escombros en llamas de la que alguna vez fue su hermosa ciudad. No había podido buscar refugio antes porque debió ir por su hijo cuando todo comenzó. Afortunadamente lo encontró, pero casi no reconocía las calles por donde todos los días caminaba para ir al trabajo.

Un débil rayo de energía la alcanzó por la espalda, y de haber sido con un poco de más potencia la atraviesa en ese mismo momento, pero éste había sido pensado de ese modo para arrojarla al suelo y acrecentar el pánico en la joven mujer y su pequeño.

El saiyajin que la atacó, bajó a tierra firme y caminó hacia los dos, confiado y a gusto de que su presa seguía consciente para lo que seguiría. Le gustaba que estuvieran despiertas cuando abusaba de ellas y si había espectadores, mucho mejor. La mujer abrazó a su hijo y lloró y suplicó por la vida de ambos, pero el guerrero había escuchado las mismas palabras una y otra vez, en tantos idiomas que ya había perdido la cuenta; algunas lenguas eran desconocidas para él, pero por el terror en los ojos y el tono de voz, podía darse cuenta que todos pedían lo mismo.

Madre e hijo se abrazaron y esperaron a que ocurriera lo peor, pero nada pasó ni se escuchó, salvo por un quejido corto del hombre y luego el ruido de su cuerpo inerte golpear el suelo. Cuando levantaron la vista para observar, encontraron al saiyajin muerto en el suelo, con el cuello en una postura rara; detrás del hombre, una mujer con cola, igual que los guerreros y más atrás otro hombre y un niño como de la edad de su hijo. No entendía que pasaba, ellos también eran saiyajin y, sin embargo, los habían salvado.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Gracias! —La joven se aferró de la pierna de Koora para agradecer y llorar, pero la saiyajin se soltó con violencia de ella.

—Cállate y llévate a tu hijo a un lugar seguro —ordenó mirándola de reojo y no esperó para ver si obedecía, regresó con Bardock y su hijo. Ya quedaba poco para llegar a la nave de Vegeta—. No me digas nada —dijo sería cuando pasó junto a Bardock y notó su mirada.

Los tres continuaron corrieron a velocidad asombrarte.

* * *

—Vaya decepción que me he llevado. Vas a una misión simple, a un planeta de débiles y mira como terminas —habló el rey Vegeta cuando vio llegar a su hijo mayor en compañía de Nappa y el escuadrón que había enviado a por él—. El heredero al trono debería haber acabado con ese insignificante planeta en menos de un día.

—No sé qué le dijeron, pero yo estoy bien. No fue más que una herida superficial. —Pero la verdad es que no podía más con el dolor. Su camiseta oscura estaba empapada de sangre en un costado y el sudor era a causa de la fiebre que no bajaba.

Vegeta se acercó a su hijo para inspeccionarlo, sin tocarlo claro está, y de paso le lanzó una mirada asesina a Nappa por haber fallado en su misión y además casi matar al heredero. No se iba a librar del castigo, pero sería cuando llegasen a Vegetasei.

—Vete a la nave para que te revisen los doctores. Comenzaremos el ataque mayor y quiero que estés en resguardo.

—¡Pero señor! ¡Yo quiero estar en el ataque! ¡Me siento bien, puedo hacerlo!

—No me desobedezcas y haz lo que te digo, Vegeta.

—¡No es justo! Yo quiero…

—¡Obedece! —levantó la voz lo suficiente para que el niño entendiera—. Nappa, ve con él y no lo dejes solo en ningún momento, y espero que esta vez no falles.

—Por supuesto que no, señor. —Entró con el niño a la nave con una sonrisa en sus labios al comprobar que el rey ni siquiera se acordó del otro niño.

Antes de levantar vuelo para luchar y buscar personalmente a la reina Alina, el rey dio la orden de resguardar al príncipe con su vida y de escoltar a Koora a su habitación en cuanto llegase.

No pasaron ni una hora cuando el príncipe Vegeta ya estaba fuera de la nave. Le habían cerrado la herida, cambiado la venda y dado algo para el dolor, pero la fiebre continuaba presente y aun así, insistió en salir. No iría tras su padre porque le había ordenado que no, pero nadie lo detendría de salir de la nave si así lo quería.

Estaba aburrido y se sentía muy decaído, pero quería estar presente para observar desde las alturas cuando todo estuviera en ruinas y sometido. Las naves con los soldados no dejaban de llegar y las explosiones y gritos tampoco, una música melodiosa para sus oídos, y esta era la primera vez que se encontraba en un planeta tan grande y codiciado. No podía perderse ningún detalle.

—Príncipe, ¿está seguro que no quiere ir a su cuarto? No se ve muy bien. —preguntó Nappa muy preocupado, no quería que nada malo le pasara al heredero, sabía que no podía volver a fallar o el rey no dudaría en torturarlo y matarlo.

—¿Acaso no te has visto en un espejo últimamente? Cállate y no digas estupideces. —Se cruzó de brazos sin temor a tocar la herida de su abdomen; ahora la armadura lo protegía de cualquier roce o golpe.

—Sí, príncipe, lo siento.

Con Nappa siempre detrás de él, se alejó de la nave hacia un grupo de saiyajin reunidos en círculo, observando algo. Al notar que era el príncipe quien se acercaba, los soldados se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—¿Qué es tan interesante?

Dentro de la improvisada celda saiyajin, había una mujer con parte de la ropa rasgada, llorando y suplicando la dejaran ir. La única razón por la que seguía con vida, era que aún no se ponían de acuerdo quien se la quedaría. Todos tenían razones de pesos y creían ser el merecedor del único botín que tendrían, ya que le rey había dado la orden de destruir todo y no conservar nada, pero ellos eran hombres, guerreros y debían ganar algo, como en todas las misiones, y ya que era la única mujer viva quizás en kilómetros, lo justo era disfrutarla un rato antes de matarla.

Dentro de la poca cordura de la pobre mujer, notó que todos se hicieron a un lado y reverenciaron al niño. En su mente jamás pasó por la cabeza que ese pequeño niño podría ser como los hombres que querían torturarla, desafortunadamente no estaba equivocada porque ese niño era mil veces peor.

—¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡Te lo ruego! —Cayó al suelo antes de poder tocarlo, pero estiró los brazos para continuar suplicando por su vida, a lo que el niño respondió con silencio y dando un paso hacia atrás para que su bota no se ensuciara con sangre.

—Todos ustedes se pasan de vulgares y primitivos —los recriminó al mismo tiempo que levantaba un dedo y apuntaba a la cara de la mujer. Ni siquiera pestañeó cuando el delgado rayo que emitió le atravesó un ojo y salió por la nuca, acabando con su vida al instante—. Deberían estar trabajando en lugar de preocuparse por estupideces.

—Vegeta.

El príncipe se volteó al oíl la voz de su madre. Estaba a pocos pasos de él, con Bardock y Tarble un poco más atrás. Los dos adultos con heridas y sangre —ajena y propia—, pero nada de gravedad. Lo que no se imaginaba Vegeta, ni ninguno de los presentes, era que esa sangre ajena pertenecía mayoritariamente a soldados saiyajin.

—Por fin estás acá. El rey mandó un escuadrón por ti. —Se cruzó de brazos y se hizo a un lado para poder ver a su hermano—. Pensé que no volvería a verte, Tarble, después que saliste corriendo como un cobarde.

—Bardock —habló Koora con rapidez para detener una conversación sin sentido. No entendía por qué, pero se sintió mal al ver a su hijo mayor actuar de ese modo. Definitivamente algo malo estaba ocurriendo con ella, y con mayor razón considerando lo que estaba a punto de hacer—. Lleva a Tarble a su cuarto y no lo dejes solo.

—Sí. —No quería dejarla sola, pero obedeció. Caminó con el pequeño al interior de la gigantesca nave, mirando de paso a Nappa, quien confiado por la llegada del rey, no lo evadió y sonrió triunfante. No se quedaría así, pero por ahora debía obedecer.

—Veo que te entretuviste camino a la nave. Ese pacto que hiciste era una pérdida de tiempo.

Koora observó a Vegeta, pero lo ignoró y se dirigió a uno de los tantos soldados que se acercaron cuando la vieron llegar.

—¿Dónde está el rey? —ordenó que le informaran.

—Se dirigió al castillo para comandar el ataque, su majestad. Nos pidió que cuando llegase la escoltáramos hacia su cuarto —dijo calmado, indicándole la entrada de la nave.

—No voy a ir a esconderme a la nave. Manda un mensaje a los scouter de los soldados, diles que el ataque se cancela y que regresen a sus naves. También que le informen a quienes perdieron su comunicador.

—Pero majestad, no puedo hacer eso —El soldado trató de mantener la calma con ella. Se trataba de la reina y por mucho que pensara que se había vuelto loca, debía tratarla con respeto.

—Sí puedes, ve inmediatamente.

—Su majestad —Nappa se le acercó sin dejar de hablar—. Es imposible realizar una acción así. Es el rey quien está a cargo de esta misión y es él quien puede detenerla, nadie más, ni siquiera usted. —Terminó poniéndose detrás de ella, disfrutando de cada palabra.

—¡Ya di la orden! ¡Informen a todos que el ataque se cancela o me encargaré de todos ustedes por desobedecerme! —Vio al soldado tan asustado por sus palabras que pensó que le haría caso. Ahora lo siguiente era ir por Vegeta y de alguna manera traerlo de regreso. Ella sabía tratarlo, lo había hecho muchas veces y esta no sería diferente.

Quiso levantar vuelo, pero unos brazos de gigante le rodearon el cuello y apretaron para no dejar pasar el aire. Los soldados no hicieron nada, pero se venían incómodos. Vegeta tampoco hizo nada por ella ni lució perturbado.

—Lo siento reina. —Nappa continuó apretando su cuello, controlando las ganas de rompérselo, mientras ella, con el único brazo libre le daba de codazos en su abdomen, tan fuerte que la armadura comenzó a trisarse—. Pero su majestad dio la orden que debíamos mantenerla en la nave a como diera lugar. Está inestable y podría dañarse, y nadie quiere eso. —Apretó los dientes, soportando el dolor del impacto en su abdomen por sobre la armadura que cada vez cedía más.

El ataque de Koora iba disminuyendo a medida que el aire no llegaba a su cerebro. Sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos y en menos de lo esperado dejó de luchar por liberarse. Lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente, fue a su hijo mayor, cruzado de brazos y observando todo sin, hacer absolutamente nada.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno, está bastante claro los bandos que se han formado. Pasarán muchas cosas más entre todos ellos.

Estoy bastante inspirada con El Legado, y actualicé mucho más pronto de lo esperado :) Espero seguir así y gracias a los que no se olvidaron de esta historia. Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes.

Ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo n.n

Con cariño,

Dev.


	9. Cap VIII: Pausa

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**Pausa**

* * *

—¿Cuándo va a llegar papá? —Kakarotto abrió la puerta de la casa para que su madre y hermano pudieran entrar con la carne sobrante del día. Era el mejor momento porque lo que no vendían y no podía guardarse por más tiempo, lo comían a la cena.

—No sé, pero creo que pronto.

Después de ayudar a acomodar la comida en la cocina, Raditz se sentó a la mesa, donde su hermano esperaba en silencio, moviendo las piernas y bastante aburrido. Se supone que su padre debería haber vuelto hace más de una semana, pero no había sido así y lamentablemente hasta que él regresara, no podían ir a palacio para entrenar.

—¿Y si intentas de nuevo? —Insistió el hijo menor. Llevaba varios días pidiéndole a su madre que se contactara con él para saber cuándo volvería. Los dos niños estaban desesperados por ir a entrenar en ese lugar maravilloso.

Especialmente Raditz. Sentía que cada día que pasaba, perdía poder y tiempo valioso para hacerse más fuerte. No era justo, debería haberles permitido asistir a los salones de entrenamiento sin su presencia. El príncipe Vegeta estaba en misión, lo que significaba que no se meterían en problemas de ningún tipo.

—Ya traté en la mañana. Más tarde volveré a hacerlo —respondió concentrada en la cena. Cuando estaba preocupada le daba hambre y lo único que quería hacer ahora era comer hasta saciarse.

Bardock siempre se comunicaba con ella cuando se ausentaba por un largo tiempo. A veces simplemente era imposible hacerlo, debido a la lejanía o que su scouter se descompuso o no lo tenía a mano. Gine ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero se le había olvidado gracias al trabajo dentro del planeta como guardaespaldas del príncipe Tarble. Pese a no ser una guerrera, sabía cómo funcionaba todo, pero nunca lo vería con la naturalidad que lo otros aunque compartieran la misma sangre.

—Tarble me dijo que irían a un planeta cercano, que no tardarían mucho y ya han pasado muchos días —reclamó Kakarotto, pero pronto le prestó más atención a la comida que ya comenzaba a oler deliciosa.

—Ustedes saben cómo funciona esto. Siempre dice una fecha y regresa en otra. No está en sus manos que se presente algo inesperado.

—Pero estoy aburrido, la carne me aburre.

—Pensé que te encantaba, Kakarotto.

—Me gusta comerla, no darle a otros. Quiero ponerme mi armadura para ir a matar más "_Sabiman_"

—La verdad es que me vendría bien otra cabeza de esos bichos. La última la vendí a muy buen precio. —Miró a su hijo mayor y como permanecía en silencio mirando el suelo—. Raditz, deberías ir mañana a probar suerte a las embarcaciones. Te has vuelto más fuerte, quizás le llames la atención al alguien.

—¡Sí, y también estás más alto! No como el tonto del príncipe Vegeta.

El joven saiyajin observó a su madre y hermano. Casi no los había escuchado, pero de todas formas entendió de qué hablaban.

—No voy a ir a las embarcaciones. Aún me falta mucho. La próxima vez que vaya no volveré con las manos vacías, por eso necesito seguir haciéndome más fuerte.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Era Bardock que entró directo a su cuarto, sin decir una sola palabra. Gine dejó la cocina y lo siguió, mientras que los niños se quedaron en su lugar y en silencio, esperando que pasara unos segundos adecuados para poder acercarse a la puerta y escuchar.

No era novedad verlo llegar de las misiones de conquista con la ropa rasgada y sucia de sangre, pero esta vez fue extraño, ya que no vestía su armadura y se supone que sería una misión de rutina en un planeta débil para que los príncipes entrenaran.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó la mujer sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Recién Bardock se percató de la presencia de Gine en la habitación. Estaba alterado y pese a su porte firme y cerrado, se le notaba.

—Algo malo pasó durante la misión, ¿verdad?

—Y creo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. —No dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro.

—¿Hay alguien en problemas?

—A Nappa no le conviene que se toque más el tema, pero estará atento si salgo del planeta. —Continuaba hablando más para él que para su compañera—. No tengo ninguna excusa para abandonar el planeta y si lo hago se enterará.

—¿Necesitas salir de este planeta y no puedes? Pídele a alguien de confianza que lo haga por ti.

El guerrero detuvo la marcha para mirarla. Parecía que Gine había acertado.

—Quiero ayudarte, pero necesito que me digas que pasó. ¿Por qué estás tan herido? Pensé que iban a un planeta débil.

—Te lo explicaré todo, pero primero necesito hablar con Toma.

—Está bien —contestó calmada y optó por salir de la habitación para que hablara tranquilo. Al abrir la puerta se topó con sus dos hijos pegados en ésta. No dijo nada, no quería distraer a Bardock, pero les frunció el ceño y los niños respondieron volviendo a las sillas, sin preguntar nada.

* * *

Se sentó en su cama y observó el suelo. También vestía la misma ropa que tenía cuando comenzó el ataque de su gente, salvo que ahora la sangre estaba seca y mezclada con la tierra del planeta que intentó defender. No podía creer que había sido capaz de matar a soldados de su planeta con tal de ayudar a la gente que le salvó la vida a su hijo. Y no solo había sido ella, arrastró a Bardock consigo y si hubiese testigos de lo ocurrido, serían catalogados como traidores.

Su gente era un pueblo guerrero y bélico y como tal, siempre ocurrían muertes entre ellos por distintos motivos, desde el lío por mujeres hasta cuentas pendientes por honor, dinero o misiones, pero lo que ella y Bardock hicieron rompe un código de honor importante. Matar a compañeros que luchan por la prosperidad del planeta era considerado una de las más grandes traiciones, al mismo nivel que atentar contra alguien de la familia real. Al menos estaba segura que no había ningún testigo saiyajin, después de todo se encargaron de matar a todos los que se toparon en su camino. No se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión, era lo que debía hacer, pero lamentaba haber metido a Bardock; lo conocía y sabía que algo así no lo dejaría tranquilo.

Ahora estaba muy lejos del planeta Norboos y no podía hacer nada por ayudar. Vegeta continuaba allá y había sido bastante claro con ella: debía regresar a Vegetasei con los príncipes y no moverse de ahí hasta que él llegara, de lo contrario no volvería a verlos. Dada la situación sabía que era capaz de cumplir con su amenaza, aquella que no suele usar porque cuando lo hace habla en serio ya que es la única forma de mantenerla controlada.

Ni siquiera preguntaría como sigue el ataque al planeta, aunque podía suponer que resultó más difícil de lo pensado porque aún no regresan y ella tardó varios días en volver a Vegetasei. Se comportaría un tiempo prudente antes de volver a intentar algo. Esperaba que Alina hubiera podido escapar. Asesinarla sería como matar a su propio hijo.

* * *

—¿Cómo sigues, Vegeta?

—Yo estoy bien, no sé por qué preguntas eso.

—Porque estuviste a punto de morir.

—Eso jamás sucedió. Todos exageraron de más. —Se puso su armadura y caminó hacia el panel de control para abrir la puerta y dejar entrar los Saibaiman. Había pasado mucho sin entrenar y quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Tarble no tenía intenciones de entrenar, por eso se sentó en una parte alta del salón de entrenamiento para que los bichos verdes no fueran por él.

—Creo que no deberías entrenar.

—¿Me lo vas a impedir tú?

—Tuviste fiebre todo el viaje de regreso y tu herida sigue sin sanar. Deberías ir a un tanque de recuperación antes de continuar entrenando.

—Eso lo hacen los débiles. No necesito eso para recuperarme. El rey no los usa. —Dejó entrar a diez Saibaiman, cuando usualmente entrenaba con el triple.

—Pero tú no eres el rey. —No sabía qué decirle o cómo hablarle para que entendiera que trataba de cuidarlo. Todo se lo tomaba como un ataque hacia su persona, pero el niño quería a su hermano mayor y se preocupaba por él. No quería que nada malo le pasase de nuevo.

—Lo seré algún día. —Dejó de mirar a Tarble para concentrarse en sus oponentes. Caminó hacia el centro del salón y se preparó para lo que vendría—. Y cuando eso pase seré el más fuerte y todos me tendrán miedo, pero sobre todo, me encargaré de ti.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

—Convertirte en un verdadero guerrero —Saltó para esquivar un ataque por la espalda y pese a tener puesta su armadura, no pudo evitar sentir un tirón y dolor en su abdomen. Pero no se detuvo, y atacó con rapidez a sus enemigos—. Y si no lo logras te enviaré lejos.

—Puedo ayudar en otras cosas además de pelear. —El niño estuvo a punto de ir a ayudar a Vegeta. Los Saibaiman lo estaban golpeando y todo porque aún no estaba recuperado de la herida mortal que casi acaba con él, pero permaneció en su lugar.

—Porque la reina te haya hecho más rápido... —Cayó al suelo por un golpe en la boca que lo hizo escupir sangre. Eso lo hizo enfadar tanto que comenzó a atacar sin pensar en sus movimientos, empeorando todo el asunto—. No significa que seas útil. No vas a conquistar planetas siendo rápido y nada más.

Nuevamente cayó al suelo, sin poder ponerse de pie por el dolor que lo paralizaba. Los Saibaiman que quedaban con vida, aprovecharon el momento para lanzar un ataque de acido al unísono contra el príncipe, el cual hubiera terminado sin piernas de no ser por Tarble que alcanzó a tomarlo de un brazo y correrlo hacía un lugar seguro. Inmediatamente después, encendió la luz para que los seres se detuvieran y esperaran órdenes.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡No necesitaba ayuda!

—Pero el acido, te iban a… —Vegeta lo cayó con un golpe de puño en la boca que casi lo lanzó al suelo.

—¡Te he dicho que no te metas en mis entrenamientos! ¡Sé muy bien lo que hago! —Estaba de más mal humor de lo acostumbrado. No podía soportar la idea que su padre lo enviara de regreso en lugar de conquistar el planeta con él. Sentía que no lo valoraba como guerrero y lo menospreciaba y también estaba la maldita herida que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

El pequeñito se limpió la sangre con la mano antes de hablar.

—Perdón, Vegeta. Quería ayudar.

—Si vas a ayudar, mejor vete. ¡Me estorbas!

Tarble le hizo caso. Se retiró del salón, pero jamás pasó por su cabeza la idea de alejarse de él y no ayudarlo. Estaba en su sangre no separarse de su hermano, la persona que más lo rechazaba e insultaba, pero que a la vez, lo buscaba constantemente porque era lo único que tenía. Con el paso de los años sería igual, el hermano menor siempre estaría para él pese a la frialdad del mayor, y si bien se separarían por muchos años, ese extraño lazo de odio-amor, jamás se extinguiría.

* * *

—Vamos a escuchar. —Kakarotto hablaba en voz baja para no ser descubierto. Estaban en su habitación y no tenían permiso de salir. Lo único que sabían era que abajo, en la cocina, estaban sus papás y Toma conversando.

—No podemos. No quiero que no nos permitan ir a entrenar al palacio.

—Pero Raditz, ya no haces nada como antes. Siempre dices que quieres ir a entrenar y ya no hacemos nada juntos.

—Es porque yo crecí y quiero ser un guerrero, no jugar todo el tiempo como tú. Ahora déjame tranquilo, no quiero ir a espiar. —Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos.

Kakarotto le hizo caso y no insistió. Decidió ir solo a escuchar la conversación. Salió de su cuarto y se asomó por la escalera para observar a los adultos conversar. Lamentablemente no se oía muy bien, pero eso no le impidió permanecer quieto y en silencio.

—Lo que tú quieres es que vaya a ese planeta a investigar un posible intento de asesinato del príncipe Tarble —comentó Toma mientras se servía otro vaso con licor. En la mesa había algunas cosas para comer, pero más que nada alcohol.

—No puedo salir del planeta y eres el único en quien confió.

—Dices que los que atacaron al príncipe no eran habitantes de ese planeta. ¿Qué te hace pensar que continuaran ahí? En especial después que fallaron y casi mataron al príncipe Vegeta. Yo me iría a esconder al rincón más apartado de la galaxia.

—Tienes razón, pero no tengo nada. Puedo vigilar a Nappa desde acá y tratar de encontrar pruebas, pero necesito que vayas y averigües algo, lo que sea.

—Te entiendo, pero ¿Qué se supone que harás si encuentras pruebas para culpar a Nappa? Según tú, el rey le dio la orden y la verdad es que no lo culpo. Ese niño es una vergüenza.

—Sé que no puedo hacer nada contra el rey, pero quiero deshacerme de Nappa. No puedo decirle nada a Koora si no tengo pruebas.

—A mí tampoco me gusta Nappa. Esa rata es capaz de matar a su propia sangre y compañeros de misión con tal de quedar bien con el rey. Da asco.

Bardock guardó silencio ante ese comentario. No le diría nada a su ex compañero de misiones lo que había hecho en Norboos. Tampoco estaba seguro de compartirlo con Gine.

—¿Puedes ir entonces? —intervino Gine al ver que Bardock se concentró en sus pensamientos.

—No podría decirle que no a mi amigo. Además, me vas a pagar aunque no encuentre nada.

—Tienes que volver con algo.

—Lo intentaré. Aunque sería mejor si dejaras ese trabajo de niñera y volvieras con nosotros a las misiones. Ganábamos mucho cuando te teníamos en el equipo.

—No volveré, ya te lo dije. —Bebió un vaso entero de licor café.

—Como sea. Espero que gracias a este favor, nos veamos más seguido. El resto del grupo te extraña.

No respondió. Continuó bebiendo. Gine lo hizo por él con una sonrisa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo continuó con normalidad como lo habían acordado. Bardock regresó a palacio para trabajar con Tarble y llevó a sus hijos para entrenar. Ambos adultos fingiendo una naturalidad inexistente, porque la verdad es que nada volvería a ser igual.

Mientras los tres niños almorzaban sentados en el suelo, Bardock y Koora aprovecharon el momento para conversar. Se habían sentado en un rincón del salón con la seguridad que nadie los escucharía ya que los salones de entrenamiento eran a prueba de sonido.

—Nadie nos vio, solo Tarble, pero ya conversé con él. No dirá nada.

—Escuché sobre el ataque. Todos están conversando de lo mismo. Norboos era un planeta muy preciado y rico.

—¿Qué escuchaste? —No quería preguntar, pero debía.

—Todos comentan lo mismo. No entienden por qué el rey piensa hacerlo explotar con los bienes y gente que podría ser vendida a buen precio.

El corazón se le revolvió. Koora sentía que todo era su culpa. Vegeta siempre había querido atacarlos, pero era un plan a largo plazo dado las defensas y campos de fuerza casi imposibles de penetrar.

—¿Sabes algo de la reina?

—Dicen que logró escapar y planea reunir el ejército de sus otros planetas para atacar, pero la detiene la amenaza de destrucción de Norboos con toda su gente. Hay muchos soldados que quieren participar, pero temen que el rey haga explotar más planetas en lugar de saquearlos y dejarlos tomar botines de guerra.

Guardaron silencio por varios minutos. Los niños ya habían terminado de comer y esperaban instrucciones para seguir entrenando, pero los vieron tan serios que ni siquiera se acercaron. Raditz comenzó a ejercitarse por su cuenta, mientras que Kakarotto y Tarble continuaron conversando.

—Voy a dejar las misiones por un tiempo. —Koora rompió el tenso silencio.

—Sí crees que es lo mejor…

—Será por mucho tiempo… —Le costaba un poco hablar. No dejaba de mirar a los niños para no tener que mirarlo a él. Le daba vergüenza lo que diría, pero necesitaba hacerlo con alguien, solo con él—. Algo pasó conmigo allá… y no creo poder soportar más… Simplemente no puedo. Ver a mi hijo casi morir… Creo que no puedo volver a hacerlo.

—Es tu decisión.

—¿No me vas a decir nada más?

—Estoy investigando el atentado contra el príncipe. —No especificó cual príncipe. No quería decirle que el ataque iba para Tarble, menos ahora que la veía tan mal.

—Muchos pudieron querer ver muerto a Vegeta. Es el heredero al trono. ¿Tienes alguna sospecha?

—Nada concreto aún.

Otro silencio atacó y nuevamente ella lo interrumpió.

—Siento haberte expuesto de ese modo. Sé que lo hiciste porque te lo pedí, y…

—No. —La interrumpió—. No importa.

—Pero sí importa. Soy una guerrera igual que tú, sé cómo funciona esto y los códigos y lo que hicimos fue…

—Koora, no. Ahora no. —No dijo más, simplemente la miró un segundo antes de ponerse de pie para ir con los niños y continuar con el entrenamiento.

La mujer lo observó ahora que le daba la espalda y contuvo un suspiro. Estaba molesto con ella, lo sabía. En otras circunstancias lo hubiera detenido para habar del tema a la cara, pero le ocurrían tantos cambios internos en ese momento que no podía soportarlo.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Una semana después de haber regresado a Vegetasei, Koora esperaba en el cuarto del rey. Había sido mandada a llamar en cuanto él regresó de la misión de conquista, y como era la costumbre de ese hombre, la hacía esperar para que siempre supiera cual era su lugar. La mujer continuaba sentada en la silla, junto el escritorio de trabajo, y pese a querer lucir relajada no podía, y mucho menos cuando escuchó el sonido del agua detenerse. Solo debió aguardar un par de minutos más para verlo limpio vestido y con el entrecejo fruncido. Iba a ponerse de pie para saludarlo formalmente, pero él se adelantó y con una seña le indicó que continuara sentada.

—Supongo que ya te has enterado de las noticias. —Se sentó en su asiento. Ahora ambos podían mirarse a los ojos.

El corazón de la mujer latía a mil por hora, sentía sus manos sudadas y lo único que quería era que hablara pronto, ya no soportaba tanta tensión.

—Koora, te hice una pregunta.

—No, no sé nada. —Se insultó mentalmente. Quería lucir como siempre, pero se delataba sola.

—Es curioso, dado que rechazaste el ataque al planeta.

—Simplemente quería que mi palabra se cumpliera. Nuestra palabra. Y no puedes olvidar que los príncipes estaban bajo mi cuidado, era demasiado peligroso iniciar un ataque en un planeta que sabe defenderse y con los dos niños en el. En ese momento pensé que era lo más sensato. Si mis palabras te ofendieron de alguna forma, te pido disculpas.

Se miraron a los ojos. Él tratando de mirar más profundo, llegar a lo que ella trataba de ocultar y Koora intentando mantener los nervios de acero.

—La reina Alina, ¡qué mujer más estúpida!… —comentó atento a la reacción de su mujer, pero no observó nada, por lo que continuó hablando—. No pudimos atraparla. Alcanzó a huir a tiempo, pero se comunicó conmigo y luego de hablarme de tratados, pactos y no sé qué otras cosas de mujer que juega a ser gobernante, trató de llegar a un acuerdo de paz. —Rió con gracia, como si estuviera contando una broma increíble—. Eso pasa cuando mujeres están al mando.

—Aún le queda muchos planetas y gente que está dispuesta a morir por ella. Tal vez no son los más fuertes, pero nos superan ampliamente en número.

—Eso fue exactamente lo que me dijo. Por lo visto todas las mujeres son iguales.

En otras circunstancias hubiera detenido su discurso machista como ya lo había hecho, pero ahora sentía que si hablaba de más podía decir algo inapropiado.

—Como vio que no tenía intenciones de llegar a acuerdos de paz con nadie, me ofreció el planeta Norboos con todas sus riquezas, pero que le diera tiempo para liberar a su gente.

—…Por supuesto no fue lo que hiciste… —afirmó en un susurró.

—Me conoces demasiado, Koora. —Se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar detrás de ella. Posó las manos en sus hombros y se acercó a su oído para hablarle—. Yo lo quiero todo, y es todo lo que tendré. El rey de los saiyajin no hace tratos con nadie.

—Lo siento. Solo hice lo que pensé era mejor en ese momento.

—No te preocupes, después de todo, gracias a tu torpeza pude comenzar el ataque que tanto deseaba. No tenía en mis planes hacerlo tan pronto, pero ahora me di cuenta que fue lo mejor.

Koora presionó los puños en un intento de controlarse. Quería gritarle y golpearlo como nunca antes lo había deseado. Ni siquiera las caricias de Vegeta en sus hombros y cuello lograban relajarla.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que tendrás un castigo. No puedes hablarme de ese modo y salirte con la tuya. Estuve pensando y he decidido que no saldrás…

—No hay problema. No tengo planeado volver a salir por mucho tiempo. Quiero encargarme de hacer más fuerte a los príncipes.

Vegeta la miró extrañado. Eso era nuevo.

—Me gusta que te comportes como se debe, Koora.

—No solo yo debo tener un castigo. —Ya que Vegeta estaba de tan buen humor, quiso aprovechar la oportunidad de vengarse.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Nappa.

Vegeta detuvo las caricias por un segundo. Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que supiera sobre los autores del atentado, pero se relajó enseguida, ya que si sospechara de Nappa y de él, no estaría tan tranquila. Los dos eran jóvenes y fuertes y aún la necesitaba para engendrar más herederos, por eso es que le interesaba mantener una "relación" estable con ella.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Supongo que te enteraste lo que me hizo allá en Norboos. Y fue en frente de muchos soldados y de nuestro hijo mayor. No es posible que un simple soldado trate así a la reina.

—Eres una mujer fuerte. Ni siquiera te dejó marca —dijo levantándole el mentón para observar su cuello y de paso acariciarlo también.

—No se trata de eso, y lo sabes. —En esa posición provechó para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tienes razón. Nappa tendrá su castigo. Podría haberte persuadido de otra forma, no puede volver a tocarte de nuevo.

—Que sea en público.

—¿Asistirás?

—Me repugna su presencia. Por supuesto que no. —No pensó en pedir que lo cambiara como guardaespaldas de su hijo, porque no lo haría. Por alguna razón, Vegeta confiaba demasiado en él—. Hay otra cosa. ¿Enviaste alguien a investigar el atentado del príncipe?

—Por supuesto —mintió—. Eso no quedará impune, créeme. ¿Tienes alguna sospecha?

—Como le dije a Bardock, pudo haber sido cualquier enemigo del planeta. Para cualquiera sería importante desarmarte con la muerte de tu heredero.

—¿Ese soldado vio algo?

—Fue muy rápido. Solo tuvo tiempo para proteger a Tarble. Dijo que no vio a nadie.

—Cuando encuentre a los culpables, te lo haré saber.

—¿Ya me puedo retirar? Tengo que ir supervisar el entrenamiento de Vegeta.

El rey dejó de tocarla y volvió a su asiento.

—Puedes ir, pero antes ¿no vas a preguntarme que pasó en Norboos?

—Estás de excelente humor. Supongo que ganaron.

—Así es. —Sonrió mostrando los dientes. Rara vez lo hacía, pero esta era una ocasión especial.

—¿Enviarás soldados para saquear el planeta o lo venderás a carroñeros? Es un planeta muy valioso, con un poco de tiempo puedes conseguir mucho más si…

—En estos momentos Norboos y su gente debe estar reducida a polvo espacial. Esa reina quiso negociar, pero no accedió a darme los otros planetas a cambio de la salvación de este. Fue su decisión, ahora que se haga responsable. —Se sirvió una copa de licor para celebrar su pronta victoria—. Es cosa de tiempo para que se quiebre y termine cediendo.

—¿Ya puedo retirarme? —preguntó con un tono de voz neutro.

—Ve. Y asegúrate de hacer a nuestro hijo más fuerte. Él será dueño de todo cuando yo no esté y quiero que continúe con mi legado.

—Por supuesto. —Se puso de pie y retiró de la habitación. No fue donde su hijo. No podía ahora. Al igual como cuando estuvo a punto de perder a Vegeta, sintió todo el peso de las muertes sobre sus hombros y ahora era el de un planeta entero que el único error que cometieron fue abrir sus puertas para salvar a un niño. ¿Cuántos niños había matado ella desde que comenzó a invadir planetas? Esa pregunta le carcomía el cerebro desde hace más de una semana.

—Mamá.

De tanto caminar había terminado en el pasillo de las habitaciones de sus hijos y Tarble estaba frente a ella observándola.

—Ahora no, Tarble, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—No puede esperar. Necesito que vengas.

—¿Qué es tan urgente?

—Ven conmigo, por favor. —Entró a su cuarto y su madre detrás de él.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, de entre las sombras de la oscuridad, apareció la persona que jamás pensó volvería a ver en su vida.

—¡¿Alina?! —Koora miró hacia todos lados, buscando algún soldado que pudiese atacar en ese momento e instintivamente se puso junto a su hijo.

—Descuida. Jamás le haría daño a tu hijo. Fue muy amable al recibirme.

Del asombro y susto pasó al enojo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —No levantó la voz para no alarmar a los guardias, pero se aseguró de sonar severa.

—Necesitamos hablar.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Tres capítulos en tres semanas. Estoy on fire! XD jajajaja, la verdad es que me propuse a terminar los fics inconclusos y hasta hoy he estado cumpliendo. En cuanto termine la primera parte de **El Legado** (es muy largo y tiene etapas) me centraré con **Cruce de Universos** (que es más largo aún) y así seguiré sucesivamente. También tengo **Destino** de Milk, Kakarotto y Raditz que es más corto, y ya tengo varios capítulos escritos, pero no puedo subirlo hasta que lo termine ya que debo hacer coincidir unas fechas y eso solo lo podré hacer cuando esté completo. Y en cuanto a **Fragmentos**, ese siempre estoy escribiendo algo, ya que los one shots son más simples, pero ahora la concentración principal es para El Legado. Estoy tan ansiosa a escribir de los niños ya adultos que creo que eso me tiene actualizando una vez por semana. La próxima semana tengo cinco pruebas, así que ya me retiro porque tengo muuuucho por estudiar. Deséenme suerte, esperemos que me vaya bien y también pueda volver a actualizar en una semana más.

Cariños,

Dev.


	10. Cap IX: Malas Decisiones

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**Malas Decisiones**

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo pudiste pasar toda la seguridad y entrar al cuarto de mi hijo? —Sabía que hace menos de un minuto tenía sentimientos de culpa por el destino de la reina Alina y su planeta Norboos, pero no por eso aceptaría tal acto de provocación.

—Si hubiese venido a cobrar venganza matando a tus hijos, créeme que no te hubieras enterado de mi presencia acá. Si estoy aquí es porque estoy desesperada.

En ese momento Koora notó las múltiples heridas de la mujer, en su rostro y brazos, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la armadura saiyajin que vestía. Con eso seguramente había logrado pasar desapercibida pese a que su cabello era claro y no tenía nada para cubrirlo.

—¿Quién te ayudo a pasar la vigilancia y te dio esa armadura? —Frunció el ceño. Evidentemente alguien del mismo palacio la había dejado entrar. Alguien que no conocía las instalaciones se perdería con facilidad.

—¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

—Responde.

—Seré breve, no puedo continuar acá por más tiempo.

—Por supuesto que no —levantó un poco la voz sin notarlo. Pero es que no podía razonar. El haberla encontrado en el cuarto de su hijo Tarble, significaba un mensaje claro para ella.

—No estoy aquí para matar a tu hijo, ya te lo dije. No todos funcionamos como los saiyajin. Ni siquiera los propios saiyajin.

—Entonces dime qué quieres y vete de una vez. No tuve nada que ver con lo que sucedió en tu planeta. Yo sí cumplí mi palabra, fue el rey quien aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar.

—Y es por eso que estoy aquí.

—Solo conseguirás que el rey te atrape y mate.

—Entonces estás consciente de lo mucho que arriesgo para poder hablar contigo. Si lo quisieras podrías tomarme como prisionera para tu rey. No tengo la fuerza suficiente para defenderme de ti.

—Habla de una vez.

No lo hizo. La miró como si tratara leerla o tal vez provocarla.

—¡Hablas ahora o yo…!

—No, no lo harías. No eres capaz. —La interrumpió—. De lo contrario me hubieses detenido en cuanto me viste. —Se le acercó un par de pasos—. No estoy equivocada contigo, Koora, puedo ver en tus ojos que eres diferente. No sé si siempre has sido así o el incidente con tu hijo provocó un cambio en ti.— Hizo una pausa para mirar a Tarble—. Tu hijo menor es la prueba viviente de que no eres como el rey, y es por eso que estoy aquí.

—Ve al grano —dijo conteniendo el enojo. Le hubiera pedido a Tarble que abandonara la habitación, pero no podía saber si algún soldado de Alina estaba infiltrado como soldado saiyajin. Era demasiada información y carga para su hijo pequeño, pero después de Bardock, era en la única persona en quien confiaba ciegamente, y nadie más.

Cuando Alina terminó de hablar, Koora estuvo a punto de matarla de un golpe o llevarla con Vegeta para que el hombre hiciese lo que quisiera con ella. Lo que acababa de escuchar era grave y el solo hecho de estar dispuesta a oír esas palabras, podía ser considerado traición a la corona y a su pueblo y ella ya no quería cometer más traiciones. Pese a todo eso, la dejó salir. No le respondió, no dijo ninguna palabra, ni siquiera de amenaza. Simplemente abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y con ojos asesinos, le indicó la salida. Alina se retiró sin decir nada más.

—Mamá…

—Tarble. —Cerró la puerta lo más suave que pudo—. Esta conversación jamás sucedió.

—Pero mamá…

—Nunca, ¿entendido? —Lo miró a los ojos para asegurarse que estaba claro.

—Sí, mamá.

Inmediatamente después, Koora reunió a todos los soldados del salón y esa área de palacio para una inspección de rutina. No quiso informar lo sucedido, pero tomaría precauciones, como cambiar a todos los soldados por otros escogidos por ella misma, redoblaría la vigilancia en el pasillo donde se encontraba el cuarto de Vegeta y dormiría con Tarble en su habitación hasta que estuviera segura que podía estar solo.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Planeta Tierra

—Es hora de irnos.

—No voy a ir contigo, Bulma.

—Siempre dices lo mismo. Mejor acompáñame sin reclamar y no perdamos tiempo. Morgan cada vez está durmiendo menos.

Los niños se dirigieron a la puerta blindada, como todas las tardes mientras el hombre dormía. Llevaban más de un mes saliendo a diario para aprenderse los pasajes del laberinto y Bulma estaba segura que hoy sería el día que encontrarían la salida. Lo había memorizado tan bien que incluso lo había dibujado, con sus pasajes cerrados y divisiones. Cada día le agregaba mas rayas al dibujo y dado su inteligencia descubrió un patrón que estaba segura la guiaría a la superficie.

Morgan jamás sospechó nada. Bulma era tan lista que calculaba el tiempo suficiente para explorar y luego volver al refugio como si nada hubiese pasado. Todo debía hacerse a oscuras, ya que por alguna razón las linternas a pilas y electricidad no funcionaban en el laberinto; seguramente su padre había hecho algo para dificultarle el camino a quien tratara de ingresar, pero nada era impedimento para la niña (desgraciadamente para Yamcha) quien cada día trataba de convencer a Bulma para abandonar la loca idea de ir a la superficie, pero pese a la corta edad de ella, era imposible quitarle algo de la cabeza cuando se lo proponía. Bulma solamente quería ir a su antigua casa, que de acuerdo a relatos de su padre, no quedaba muy lejos del refugio. La idea era ir, revisar el que una vez fue su cuarto y buscar alguna foto de ella con su mamá. Era algo muy simple y fácil de seguir, después de todo tenía a Yamcha para ocultar sus energías y por las conversaciones que escuchaba de su papá y Morgan, no rondaban soldados por los alrededores, estaban en un sector de poco interés y casi enteramente en ruinas. No había nada que pudiese salir mal.

—Nos van a matar. No quiero que te maten.

—No nos van a matar. Ya tengo todo calculado. —Ingreso la clave en la puerta y ésta se abrió sin problema alguno—. Memoricé el camino a la perfección, así no perderemos tiempo tratando de buscar la salida, y lo aprovecharemos para ir corriendo hasta mi casa, recoger lo que necesito y volver acá antes que Morgan despierte. Te prometo que después de esto no volveremos a salir.

—No te creo, se te va a ocurrir algo más loco y me obligarás a ir contigo.

—No te estoy obligando, si no quieres no tienes que venir conmigo, pero en tu consciencia quedará el no haberme ayudado. Tal vez me atrapen porque yo no sé ocultar mi energía —respondió haciéndose la ofendida y no lo esperó más. Ingresó al laberinto y empujó la puerta para que se cerrara.

El niño reaccionó con rapidez y alcanzó a pasar antes que se cerrara por completo. No había caso con él, aunque cada día le dijera que iba a morir y que no la acompañaría, siempre terminaba detrás de ella para protegerla. Estaba muy agradecido con su padre por salvarle la vida y darle un refugio como para dejar a Bulma correr tal peligro. Muchas veces pensó en delatarla, pero si lo hacía sabía que no volvería a hablarle y no quería perder la amistad de la única amiga que ha tenido en su vida. Debía estar con ella y cuidarla hasta el final de sus días; esa era la única forma de agradecer todo lo que habían hecho por él.

Aunque sabía perfectamente como era el escenario allá afuera, Bulma insistía en que no debía ser tan terrible. Su mente de niña la hacía aún creer en un mejor mundo y por eso se aferraba a la idea de que era posible encontrar una foto de su madre, juguetes y otras cosas que podrían gustarle a su padre y Morgan. Pese a su gran inteligencia, pensaba que no se disgustarían con ella luego de traerle regalos, todo lo contrario; la felicitarían por su audacia y la dejarían salir más seguido.

Pese a la oscuridad absoluta, los niños caminaban seguros como si pudieran ver a la perfección. Ella iba adelante y tomaba la mano de Yamcha para no separarse. No erraban en ningún pasillo y casi no era necesario tocar las paredes para orientarse ya que la niña también había memorizado la cantidad de pasos que debía dar antes de doblar a la izquierda o derecha.

—Hoy vamos a llegar. Mi papá me dijo que nuestra casa está en ruinas, pero estoy segura que algo queda en pie. Te va a gustar mucho. Cuando vivíamos ahí siempre almorzábamos en el jardín trasero, junto a la piscina; a mi mamá le encantaba comer al aire libre y tomar sol y mi papá pasaba toda la mañana dándole de comer a sus animales.

El niño guardó silencio. Cuando el padre de Bulma lo trajo hasta el refugio estaba inconsciente, por lo tanto, no sabía cómo se encontraba el lugar, pero por su experiencia en la superficie, estaba seguro que Bulma se llevaría una terrible sorpresa y definitivamente él debería estar ahí para ayudarla.

Fue tan fácil como había predicho la niña. Esta vez corrieron por el laberinto y la última parte fue solo le tomó unos minutos ya que adivinó por dónde debía seguir. Se detuvieron al toparse con una puerta, la primera que encontraban desde que comenzaron a recorrer el laberinto.

—¿Ya llegamos?

—¡Te dije que lo lograríamos! —exclamó feliz y no perdió el tiempo en más celebraciones. Empujó la puerta y descubrió que era de madera y no contaba con dispositivo de seguridad. Era una ordinaria puerta que no llamaba la atención y solo bastaba empujarla para abrirla.

La luz se filtró en la oscuridad, obligando a los niños a cubrirse los ojos. Había sido tanto tiempo, especialmente para Bulma, sin la luz del sol que sus ojos lo resintieron.

—¿Estás bien? —Yamcha puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sí, pasará rápido. Ahora vamos, no quiero perder el tiempo aquí. —Cubrió los ojos con el brazo y salió decidida a la superficie.

La pequeña niña con más carácter que muchos adultos, no sintió miedo en la superficie porque era valiente, decidida y temeraria, algo que le serviría mucho a futuro cuando fuese una mujer que ya no viviese en la Tierra y dedicara su vida entera a un solo propósito. Pero por ahora solo se trataba de una niña que jamás había visto la terrible realidad en qué vivía y todo lo que sabía era una historia censurada por adultos para que su infancia no terminara tan bruscamente como le había sucedido a millones de niños. Este día, en el momento en que los ojos de Bulma se acostumbraron a la luz del sol, sería recordado como el día en que la niña dejó de creer en cuentos de hadas y conocería las cosas como realmente eran.

—Bulma, debemos escondernos, no podemos quedarnos a plena vista, alguien puede vernos. —Trató de moverla, pero fue imposible.

La chica estaba paralizada viendo los escombros irreconocibles de lo que alguna vez fue la calle donde vivió. La imagen similar al desastre de las películas de guerra que miraba su padre se antepuso al recuerdo de un lugar hermoso, lleno de arboles y negocios donde la gente llevaba a sus hijos a comprar un delicioso helado o el juguete de moda; las plazas donde ella y otros niños jugaban con sus mascotas ya no existían, ni los perros ni los gritos de los niños. Todo estaba reducido a escombros, basura y desolación, incluso el sol lucía diferente, ya no alumbraba con la fuera que antes y emitía un color extraño. Todo a su alrededor se resumía como un triste cuadro de desesperanza y muerte y Bulma lo recordaría así para siempre.

—¡Bulma, vamos! —Debió tomarla de la mano y obligarla a caminar. La niña lo siguió sin decir nada. Su cerebro estaba ocupado removiendo los antiguos recuerdos—. Ahora tienes que hacerme caso a mí. Nunca has estado en la superficie y yo sí, prometiste obedecerme así que no puedes despegarme de ti. Dime en qué lugar estaba tu casa y yo te llevaré hasta allá.

Bulma lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Solo le bastó estar un minuto al aire libre para darse cuenta que de su antiguo hogar no debía quedar nada. Ella que toda su vida bajo tierra pensó que su casa podría estar con algunas paredes caídas y algo sucias por el tiempo en desuso, pero simplemente no debía de existir nada que pudiera recuperar para ella. Eran manzanas, kilómetros completos de destrucción absoluta y seguramente el planeta entero se encontraba así.

—Bulma, tienes que hablar ahora o volveremos al laberinto. No podemos perder el tiempo así. —Se asomó por detrás de la gran piedra que usó para ocultarlos. Afortunadamente no había rastros de nadie. Estaban seguros por ahora.

—Solo quiero una foto de mi mamá, no tengo ninguna y no quiero olvidarme de su cara —susurró dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

Yamcha no supo que decir. Era un niño con muchas carencias y no era capaz de leer lo que pasaba con ella. Los pensamientos de la niña eran mucho más complejos que los de él.

—¿Quieres agua? —Intentó sacar la botella de agua de su mochila, pero Bulma reaccionó frunciendo el ceño y limpiando los ojos con el brazo.

—¡No! ¡Vamos ya! Tenemos poco tiempo y quiero esa foto. Mi casa estaba hacía allá. —Apuntó hacia su derecha.

Yamcha vio hacia esa dirección y como supuso, solo había montañas de cemento derrumbado, pero sabía que ella jamás se detendría y optó por dejar de tratar de persuadirla, simplemente la acompañaría y protegería hasta el fin de los tiempos. La tomó de la mano y ayudó a correr, debían tener cuidado de no tropezarse con algo y hacerse daño.

No llevaban mucho caminando cuando el ruido del motor de una nave los alertó. El niño la obligó a meterse en un recoveco entre los escombros para esconderse.

—¡¿Quiénes son?! —preguntó asustada.

—No levantes la voz, nos pueden oír. Si andan en naves puede que no sean saiyajin. —Suplicó que no fuesen saiyajin, de lo contrario los encontrarían enseguida.

—Puedes ocultar nuestra presencia, ¿verdad?

—Te dije que no sé controlar eso.

—Pero Morgan y mi papá dijeron que…

—Nunca me escuchas, todo este tiempo te dije que no sé y no puedo hacerlo, pero siempre estás hablando en voz alta y haces como que no existo. —Reclamó levantando un poco la voz. También estaba asustado y no se dio cuenta.

—Yo no soy así, yo… —Calló por las manos de Yamcha en su boca.

La nave había aterrizado cerca de ellos y no tardó en abrir la compuerta para dejar salir a cuatro hombres. Los niños no pudieron ver que no se trataban de saiyajin, pero sí estaban armados y buscaban a las dos personas que marcó el rastreador de la nave.

—¿Estás seguro que es acá? No hay nada más que escombros.

—Sí, esta tecnología nunca falla.

El hombre más alto y corpulento dio la orden a los otros tres de buscar entre los escombros mientras él se quedaba fuera de la nave.

—¿Puedes pelear con ellos? —Bulma y Yamcha permanecían arrodillados, tiritando de miedo y esperando que los hombres se aburrieran de buscarlos o encontraran algo más que los distrajera.

—Me enseñaron a pelear, pero escucho muchas voces, no podré con ellos.

—¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer?

—Callarnos. —Correspondió el abrazo de Bulma y trató de encontrar en medio de la oscuridad algún espacio entre las piedras y cemento para poder alejarse de los hombres y huir a un mejor lugar hasta poder regresar al refugio. No podían correr directamente hacia allá o podrían descubrirlos y sería el fin de todo. Desearía poder ser adulto y fuerte para poder protegerla de los malos, acabar con todos los saiyajin y los invasores para devolverle su planeta y jamás volver a verla tan triste, pero por ahora todo lo que podía hacer era estrecharla en sus brazos y esperar.

—Quiero a mi papá —gimió la pequeña.

—Tranquila, ya he pasado por esto antes, tenemos que espe…

No alcanzó a terminar. De pronto la niña le fue arrebatada de los brazos tan rápido que solo su agudo grito lo alertó de lo sucedido.

—¡Bulma!

Gateó con rapidez para salir del escondiste. Uno de los hombres tenía a la niña de la pierna y la levantaba como si se tratara el cuerpo de un animal recién cazado.

—Tenían razón, eran dos y son niños. Pensaba que no habían niños de esta edad en el planeta —dijo quien tenía a Bulma en su poder.

—Mejor, los venderemos a buen precio. Se ven sanos y alimentados, y sobretodo sin bichos.

—¡Déjenla! —Se lanzó contra el sujeto para salvar a su amiga, pero otro lo golpeo en la cabeza con la parte gruesa de su arma antes que pudiera siquiera rozarlo.

—¡No! —Bulma continuó gritando y forcejeando, especialmente cuando vio al niño caer al suelo inconsciente, pero una bofetada la calló y lanzó junto a Yamcha.

—Será mejor que te calles o tu destino será peor que ser vendida, niña.

Bulma abrazó a Yamcha para que despertara y la ayudara a salir de ahí. Era tanto el terror que sentía que no se dio cuenta de la sangre que salía de su labio y lo hinchado que se le puso en solo unos segundos. Sus piernas no respondían y no podía correr o gritar por ayuda, después de todo no había nadie en kilómetros que pudiera hacerlo.

El día de hoy todo cambiaría para ella y sus cercanos.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Volví a actualizar. Como dije en otra actualización de hace unos días, había dejado este fic para concentrarme en el reto de los quince días y ahora que ya lo terminé, continuaré con este. Estoy súper entusiasmada con esta historia porque estuve haciendo un resumen de lo que sucederá en los próximos capítulos y ya tengo completa toda la primera parte de esta historia. Salgo de vacaciones en un poco más de dos semanas, así que pronto ocuparé todo mi tiempo este fic. Se viene largo, se los adelanto.

Muchísimas gracias por los rws a Juniver, Diosa de la Muerte, Blythe J, Floor bv, Naomigomiz, Prl16, a mi querida Tour, Ina Minina y a todos los que siguen esta historia. Nos vemos pronto.

Que pasen un muy feliz año nuevo.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	11. Cap X: Realidad

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**Realidad**

* * *

—¡Yamcha! ¡Despierta por favor! —Lo zamarreó para despertarlo y la salvara, pero el golpe en la cabeza había sido demasiado fuerte.

—¡Rápido! Tomen a los niños y vamos a la nave, hay mucho que hacer antes de irnos de este inmundo planeta. —Ordenó el jefe.

De los tres hombres, uno volvió a la nave, otro tomó a Yamcha que no despertaba pese a los gritos suplicantes de Bulma y el tercero se encargó de tomarla de la muñeca para que dejara hacer su trabajo en paz.

—Nadie va a querer dar una moneda por esta niña gritona —comentó su captor, debiendo estirar el brazo para no acercarla a su cuerpo y no recibir los puntapiés que lanzaba.

—En el universo hay mucha gente que pagaría una buena fortuna por una niña pequeña tan linda como esta. Especialmente los enfermos que disfrutan de la compañía de niños. Si tenemos suerte podemos venderlos juntos y nos ahorramos tiempo.

—Muy bien, vamos, pero no quiero estar todo el viaje encargado de ella. Ya me duelen los oídos.

—Después veremos eso, ahora entren a los niños a la nave y vámonos. —El hombre entró a la nave sin esperar a los otros que tenían a Bulma y Yamcha.

—Te lo cambio. Yo llevo al niño —dijo sin esperar respuesta, con intenciones de hacer el trueque, pero el otro hombre no lo dejó.

—Olvídalo, no voy a ir con esa gritona. —Cargaba al niño y su mochila bajo el brazo—. Dale un golpe en la cabeza y que se duerma, así no tendrás problemas, pero que no se te pase la mano o te meterás en líos con el jefe.

—Es buena idea. —Levantó la mano en puño para lanzar el golpe sin que Bulma pudiera escapar por tenerla aprisionada de la muñeca, pero antes que pudiera siquiera tocarla, cayó al suelo con un hilo de sangre en la boca y nariz.

La pequeña iba a volver a gritar, pero una voz conocida le ordenó que guardara silencio. Era Morgan, quien sujetaba al otro hombre, por el cuello y ejercía presión para que el aire no pasara. En menos de un minuto soltó a Yamcha y en otro dos cayó al suelo, inconsciente bajo la mirada infantil de Bulma, pero en realidad estaba muerto al igual que su compañero.

—¡Morgan! —Gritó feliz y corrió a sus brazos. El hombre se arrodilló y la recibió pero recordó que debía guardar silencio y la detuvo cuando intentó llenarlo de excusas de su salida.

—Ahora no. —Levantó a Yamcha y alcanzó a tomar una de las armas justo cuando escucharon la voz del jefe insultar a sus hombres por tardar tanto—. Rápido, sígueme.

Corrieron a esconderse detrás de unas rocas, muy cerca de la nave. No tenían tiempo para buscar otro lugar más lejano, pero al menos podía bloquear la energía suya y de los niños para no ser rastreados.

—¿Estás bien? —Se arrodilló para ver a la niña de cerca y comprobar que la herida en la cara no era nada grave. Apretó los dientes por la furia que sintió al pensar que golpearon a los niños y él no estuvo presente para evitarlo.

Escucharon las voces de los otros dos hombres cuando salieron de la nave y vieron a sus compañeros muertos y tal cómo lo pensó, no se fueron por el temor de correr la misma suerte.

—¿Puedes ganarle a los malos?

—Por supuesto que sí, princesa, pero tienes que quedarte acá escondida cuidando a Yamcha. No salgas aunque me escuches gritar, ¿entendido? Y sí pasa algo deben correr hacía los escombros de los edificios y no salir de ahí hasta que llegue tu papá.

—Sí —respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Despierta a Yamcha, pero debes hacerlo despacio.

Morgan se puso de pie y asomó para ver a los hombres. Eran dos y estaban armados, buscando a los niños y a quien los ayudó. Tenía suerte de que no se trataran de saiyajin, ya que por mucho que supiera pelear, jamás podría hacerle frente a esos guerreros, en cambio estos humanoides parecían no ser muy poderosos al tener que valerse de armas. Se tocó la pierna herida, aquella que le molestaba y lo obligaba a cojear hace años; ahora le dolía el triple después que tuvo que actuar con rapidez para salvar a los niños. No estaba seguro si podría correr con la misma suerte, ya que la adrenalina lo ayudó en un comienzo, pero estaba consciente si fallaba, Bulma y Yamcha correrían un destino fatal y no podía permitirlo. Debería ocupar su mente además de los músculos si quería sobrevivir. Metió el arma en el pantalón, por atrás y aprovechó que le daban la espalda para caminar hacia ellos, debía alejarse del escondite antes de atacar, de lo contrario podría llegar un rayo del arma a los niños.

Bulma quería asomarse para ver que Morgan estuviese bien, pero decidió obedecer y concentrarse en despertar a Yamcha y afortunadamente lo logró en poco tiempo.

—¿Estás bien?

No respondió, se puso de pie tan alterado que Bulma debió abrazarlo para que no corriera y quedara a la vista de los malvados.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde está la nave y los hombres?!

—Morgan llegó y…

Escucharon gritos de los tres, seguidos de disparos y más alaridos. Bulma intentó mirar, asegurarse que Morgan estuviese bien, pero ahora Yamcha la detuvo para que no se moviera de su lugar. Los dos se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos, esperando que todo terminase y los rayos que pasaban muy cerca de ellos no les llegasen.

Olieron a quemado, seguramente la nave había sido dañada y luego de eso más gritos, hasta que en un momento ya no escucharon nada. Bulma y Yamcha se miraron. No sabían si correr o mirar, tenían miedo que Morgan hubiese perdido y eso significaría que deberían huir, pero era tanto el terror que sus piernas se paralizaron. Incluso cuando oyeron pasos apresurados hacia ellos, no se movieron.

—¡Rápido!

Gritaron de susto, pero para su suerte era Morgan quien había ganado la batalla, aunque lucía fatal, con tierra y sangre en rostro y brazos.

—¡Vayan de inmediato al refugio! —Ordenó caminando enseguida hacia la nave.

—¿Pero y tú?

—Tengo que deshacerme de esta nave antes que la rastreen. —Pese a estar muy herido la pateó por impotencia. La parte quemada era el motor y al parecer no sería fácil de repararlo, de lo contrario la usaría para escapar enseguida—. ¡Maldición!

—¿Cómo lo harás para moverla? —preguntó Bulma.

—¡Vayan al refugio! ¡Y no se muevan de ahí! ¡AHORA!

Le obedecieron sin decir nada más. Ni siquiera miraron hacia atrás, solo la niña una vez antes de ingresar al laberinto.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Vegetasei

—Ese cabeza de bola es malo.

—¿Quién? ¿Nappa? —Tarble dejó de mirar a Kakarotto para ver hacia donde él pequeño lo hacía.

Efectivamente era Nappa quien miraba desde afuera, por la ventana hacia la sala de entrenamiento donde se encontraban almorzando mientras Raditz no dejaba de hacer flexiones.

—Sí, mi papá dice que hay que tener cuidado con ese pelón y no quitarle la vista de encima.

—¿Bardock dice eso? La verdad es que a mí tampoco me gusta. Siempre está viendo que hacemos en lugar de encargarse de mi hermano. Mi mamá lo detesta, especialmente después de… —Se calló. Era mejor no recordar nada de lo sucedido en el planeta Norboos, ni siquiera cuando Nappa la atacó por atrás y dejó inconsciente.

Tarble debía hacer lo que su madre dijo y jamás hablar de lo que vio allá ni de lo que pasó en su cuarto con la visita de la reina Alina, de lo contrario se meterían en serios problemas con el rey. Le tenía miedo a su padre, sabía que no lo quería, pero era demasiado pequeño para dimensionar de todo lo que era capaz, aunque se imaginaba que era un hombre que no dudaba en castigar a quien se lo mereciera y bastaba con ver a Nappa. Aún quedaban marcas en su rostro de la paliza que le dieron en público por haber atacado y faltado el respeto a su madre, y ya habían pasado un par de semanas de eso, pero tampoco le habían permitido usar los tanques de recuperación para que el castigo fuese a la altura de la falta.

—¿Qué más dice Bardock de él?

—No sé, no pude escuchar todo porque hablaban muy bajo con Toma y mi mamá, pero creo que escuché tu nombre y el de tu mamá.

—Kakarotto.

Los dos niños voltearon a ver a Raditz que había detenido su entrenamiento.

—Ven, necesito que me ayudes con las pesas.

—Pero todavía no termino de comer, Raditz.

—No importa, acompáñame, después sigues comiendo.

El menor lo obedeció y fue hasta su lado. Tarble continuó comiendo, evitando hacer contacto visual con Nappa que insistía en mirar hacia adentro, como buscando algo. Afortunadamente no pasó mucho hasta que se retiró del lugar.

Raditz esperó que Tarble no estuviera mirando para golpear a su hermano en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué me pegas? —Reclamó llevando ambas manos a la cabeza.

—No tienes que estar diciendo lo que escuchaste en casa. —Trató de no levantar la voz para que el príncipe no los escuchara, pero se preocupó de sonar severo.

—Pero si no dije nada.

—Sí dijiste. Yo te oí. Te dije que no debías escuchar lo que estaba hablando papá con Toma y lo hiciste, ahora hazme caso y no vuelvas a repetir lo que dijiste. ¿Quieres meternos en problemas?

—No.

—Entonces cállate.

—Pero Raditz, yo no querí…

—¡Ya cállate!

Kakarotto abrió más los ojos en sorpresa y Tarble se giró para ver que sucedía. Jamás había visto a Raditz tratar así a su hermano y por un momento le recordó a Vegeta. Y si bien, él obedecía y terminaba disculpándose pese a no haber hecho nada, Kakarotto era totalmente distinto a él y lo demostró enseguida.

—¡Deja de retarme! ¡Todo lo que haces ahora es retarme y gritarme! ¡Ya no eres como antes y no quieres estar conmigo! ¡Siempre estas enojado y no quieres hacer nada conmigo! ¡Lo único que te preocupa es este tonto lugar y no hacer nada para no meternos en problemas!

—¡Tienes que entender que ya no soy un niño! —Pese a tratar de mantener la calma para no llamar la atención, Raditz terminó gritando igual que su hermano. Era demasiado lo que tenía contenido para seguir reprimiéndose—. ¡No voy a perder el tiempo jugando contigo todo el tiempo! Debo hacerme más fuerte para conseguir misiones ¡No quiero quedarme toda la vida ayudando a nuestra madre en la carnicería!

—¡Te odio! ¡No me gusta cómo eres ahora y espero que encuentres misiones rápido para no verte más! —Gritó con la cara roja al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a las mancuernas

—¡Yo también espero eso! ¡Ya estoy cansado de tener que estar todo el día contigo!

—Sería mejor si se calmaran. —Tarble trató de intervenir, pero en medio de tantos gritos no lo escucharon. De hecho, era como si no estuviese presente.

—¡Entonces vete a misiones y no vuelvas! —Kakarotto tomó una de las mancuernas y la arrojó directo a la cara de su hermano.

Raditz alcanzó a evadirla pero le pasó a llevar el hombro y eso lo frustró más. Debía tener mejores reflejos si quería ser el mejor.

—¡Basta, Kakarotto! ¡No quiero jug…! —Se agachó justo a tiempo o el golpe lo hubiera recibido directo en el abdomen. No lograba entender cómo su hermano menor podía tomar las mancuernas con tanta facilidad y arrojarlas como si se trataran de piedras. Había un patrón, ya se había dado cuenta de eso, cada vez que el pequeño estaba enojado, su fuerza se elevaba sin que éste se diera cuenta, como la vez que fue capaz de golpear al príncipe Vegeta en la cara. Eso lo alteraba mucho más. No tenía envidia del niño, pero desearía que una habilidad así fuera para él que estaba interesado en volverse un guerrero destacado y no en su hermano que aún veía todo como un juego. Era injusto.

Una quinta mancuerna directo en su rodilla derecha lo distrajo y no pudo ver la siguiente que dio en su frente. Raditz cayó al suelo sentado, desorientado y adolorido, pero más que nada humillado por ser derrotado por un niño que pretendía continuar el ataque, de no ser por Tarble que lo detuvo.

—Ya no sigas. Está herido.

—¡Pues me alegro! —Tiró al suelo la mancuerna que pensaba lanzarle y regresó con su comida para terminar de almorzar. Estaba tan enojado que no quería verlo el resto de su vida.

Tarble intentó ayudar a Raditz a ponerse de pie, pero ya bastante humillación había tenido por un día. Se levantó solo y salió del cuarto de entrenamiento pese a que tenían prohibido hacerlo.

El jovencito caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a un área de patios por las cuales nunca había transitado. Su padre siempre se encargaba de recordarles que no se metieran a ningún otro lugar, excepto el que tenían indicado para entrenar, pero en verdad necesitaba tomar aire, respirar profundo y controlar las ganas de llorar. Si quería convertirse en un guerrero destacado lo primero que tenía que hacer era no llorar. No le importó la sangre en la frente ni el dolor, eventualmente se detendría, pero debía pensar en algo para probar que había mejorado. No podía contar con su padre porque estas últimas semanas andaba más ausente de lo habitual y sabía que si le pedía entrenar, le diría que otro día y ese día jamás llegaría. Su madre ni siquiera era una guerrera y definitivamente no quería continuar entrenando con su hermano, así que hasta el momento no tenía nada. De pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza, era la única forma para probar su fuerza, pero no estaba seguro, aunque debía dejar el miedo atrás para triunfar.

Un puntapié en el trasero lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Casi cae al suelo, pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

—Oye, niño ¿Qué haces en este lugar? —Nappa hubiera querido golpearlo con más fuerza e incluso matar al bastardo de Bardock, pero no quería enemistarse más con la reina. Después de la paliza que sufrió por culpa de ella, no volvería a darle razones para que fuera a hablar contra él con el rey. No se había imaginado que tuviera tal poder con él y por eso se comportaría por lo menos por un tiempo.

—¡Qué te importa! —Gritó enojado. Esa patada le había dolido mucho, pero no se quejaría para darle el gusto.

—No puedes estar aquí, los debiluchos como tú tienen prohibido el ingreso por estos lugares. ¡Ahora vete antes que te de una buena paliza!

Raditz obedeció sin dejar de mirarlo. No permitiría que lo tocara de nuevo y se juró que algún día todos se arrepentirían de tratarlo así.

Muy cerca de ahí, Bardock y Koora conversaban solo por la insistencia de ésta, ya que el guerrero llevaba días evadiéndola, pero ya que se veían a diario era difícil continuar haciéndolo por siempre y la mujer era bastante insistente cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

—La hora de descanso ya terminó. El príncipe debe continuar entrenando.

—Pueden esperar, lo que debo contarte, no.

—Está bien. Escucho.

—Primero dime, ¿has averiguado algo del atentado a mi hijo Vegeta?

Bardock la miró a los ojos antes de responder. ¿Será que supo algo? No. Lo encontraba difícil, de lo contrario no estaría conversando con él en ese momento. En efecto lucía nerviosa, pero de saber la verdad, que el atentado era para Tarble, ordenado por el rey y llevado a cabo por Nappa, ya hubiera matado al soldado y estaría luchando a muerte con el padre de sus hijos. Así que esta pregunta debía ser para hacer tiempo ya que era complicado lo que quería decir.

—Nada aún.

—Ya veo… —La mujer se alejó unos pasos de Bardock y observó hacia todos lados antes de hablar. Nadie podía escucharlos. Debería haber ido a las habitaciones a prueba de sonido, pero ya estaban ahí, en uno de los patios de palacio y no había nadie alrededor. Tenía que ser ahora o nunca, ya no podía seguir con esto atravesado en la garganta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

—La reina Alina estuvo aquí. —Simplemente lo soltó. Sabía que si seguía dilatándolo, jamás hablaría.

—¿Alina? —Ahora él miró para todos lados. La hubiera tomado del brazo y llevado a otro lugar para conversar, pero alguien podía verlos y no se arriesgaría a llamar la atención. El castigo a Nappa había sido bullado y no se vería bien si trataba mal a la reina, pero la verdad es que lo único que quería era abofetearla por decirle eso. Él no era nadie, no daba órdenes a nadie ni contaba con un ejército bajo su mando, no entendía porque Koora siempre recurría a él.

—Sí. Hace unas semanas. Estuvo en el cuarto de Tarble y habla…

—¿La metiste al cuarto de tu hijo? —No gritó, pero su tono de voz se elevó.

—Yo no la metí al cuarto de mi hijo —respondió molesta por la acusación—. Ella estaba ahí con él cuando llegué. Alguien la ayudó a penetrar las instalaciones, incluso llevaba puesta una armadura de soldado saiyajin.

—No diste la alarma, ¿verdad? —Otra afirmación con tono de reproche salió de la boca del guerrero, pero es que no podía contenerse más.

—No, no la di, pero cambié a todos los guardias por otros de mi extrema confianza—. No me mires así. No podía encarcelarla, se lo debía por haber salvado a Vegeta. Si ella no hubiera aceptado darnos ayuda, mi hijo estaría muerto.

—Tú cumpliste con tu palabra, ya no le debes nada. Tú no puedes mandar sobre el rey y sus decisiones. No le debes absolutamente nada a esa mujer ni al planeta, Koora. Tú y yo ya hicimos mucho por ellos, ¿recuerdas? —Hacía su máximo esfuerzo por no gritar, aunque ella no ponía de su parte al recordarle lo que había sucedido en Norboos, la traición que los dos cometieron con tal de cumplir la palabra que ella había dado. Quería irse y dejarla hablar sola y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

—Me ofreció unirme a un plan para derrocar al rey.

Eso ya fue demasiado. Cuando ya había creído oír todo de Koora, salía con tremenda estupidez y en un jardín de palacio donde cualquiera podía pasar y oírlos de casualidad. Hizo lo que había estado reprimiendo y la tomó del brazo y obligó con brusquedad a caminar hasta un cuarto de entrenamiento a prueba de sonido. En cuanto entraron cerró la puerta, bajó la cortina de la ventana que permitía ver hacia el interior y se aseguró que no hubiese nadie, para luego decir lo que pensaba.

—¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?!

—¡¿Y tú crees que le dije que sí?!

—¡La dejaste ir! ¡Es una señal clara que lo estás pensando!

—¡No lo estoy pensando! ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy pensando!

—¡¿Te das cuenta que si alguien se entera de esto se acabó?! ¡Harás que nos maten! ¡Es hora de que comiences a comportarte como la guerrera saiyajin que eres!

—¡Si la dejé ir fue porque…!

—¡No le debes nada! ¡Por esa estúpida idea que te metiste en la cabeza estás actuando como una estúpida que no piensa! ¡Eres la reina de este planeta!

—¡No me hables así! ¡Sé muy bien quién soy y cuál es mi lugar aquí!

—¡Entonces vuelve a ser la de siempre! Con este comportamiento solo conseguirás que nos maten y a tu hijo Tarble por meterlo en esto.

—¡Él no tiene nada que ver!

—El rey no lo verá así y créeme, no desperdiciará la oportunidad para deshacerse de él.

—Vegeta no está contento con él, pero jamás intentaría algo contra su hijo.

—¿Para qué me contaste todo esto? ¿Cuál es el punto? —Decidió no seguir con el tema de Tarble. No valía la pena meter otro problema a la bomba que Koora había lanzado. No era su problema si estaba ciega con respecto al rey.

—Confío en ti.

—No deberías —respondió bajando la voz igual que ella. Estaba muy enojado con su comportamiento.

—¿Piensas decirle al rey sobre esto?

—Por supuesto que no. Sabes que soy leal a ti. Pero si piensas participar en el plan de esa mujer, es mejor que no me digas nada, porque no te apoyaré.

—Claro que no voy a ayudarla. Jamás haría eso, ni de broma. Es el planeta que heredarán mis hijos. Nunca haría algo para dañarlos aunque no esté de acuerdo con algunas decisiones del rey.

Bardock se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Por mis hijos. Ya no vendrán a entrenar.

—¡Pero Bardock! —Lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo, pero él se soltó enseguida y volteó—. ¡No, Koora! ¡Te recuerdo que maté soldados saiyajin y a ex compañeros de misiones por ti! ¡No voy a volver a cometer el mismo error! Si tu quieres volverte loca porque casi mataron a tu hijo es tu problema, pero no me metas a mí en tus decisiones.

Y la mujer que siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, guardó silencio. Se alejó un par de pasos y lo dejó salir. Ni siquiera escuchó el portazo que dio al salir. Quedó muda y ausente, incapaz de seguirlo y explicarle lo que le sucedía, los miles de cuestionamientos que nacieron cuando su hijo mayor estuvo a punto de morir y que ahora la atormentaban a diario. Al parecer era algo que debería guardárselo para ella y controlarlo para no delatarse. Esta vez estaba sola en esto.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Otra actualización una semana después :D Sigo prendidísima con esta historia, así que no me detendré al menos hasta tener la primera parte terminada.

Yamcha y Bulma están a salvo (por lo menos por ahora) en el siguiente capítulo se verá el desenlace de su aventura fallida, al igual que los problemas de Bardock, Koora, Raditz y Kakarotto. El próximo capítulo es muy importante porque pone punto a mucho de lo que se ha venido desarrollando (no sé si punto final, pero se toman ciertas medidas al respecto)

Muy agradecida por leerme y a quienes me dejan rw. Esta historia está comenzando a ser muy importante para mí y es mi intención reflejarlo en cada línea. La verdad es que hace mucho que no estaba tan entusiasmada con un relato (y eso que yo sí sé que es lo que pasará) pero de todas formas me siento emocionada por lo que viene.

Ojala me digan que piensan de la historia y cómo va, es importante para mí saberlo.

Gracias por pasar a leer,

Con cariño,

Dev.

05/1/2016


	12. Cap XI: Giros

Dan Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

**Giros**

* * *

—¡Bulma! ¡Bulma! ¡Hija!

El señor Brief entró corriendo al refugio, desesperado al notar que la superficie no estaba como la había visto en la mañana, además había rastros de pelea violenta en la tierra y los alrededores, y peor aún, la entrada al laberinto no estaba como él la había dejado. Llevaba años recorriéndolo, lo sabía de memoria y nunca le tomaba mucho tiempo hacerlo, pero esta vez el camino lo sintió infinito e incluso en más de una ocasión equivocó el rumbo. Estaba aterrado de no encontrar a su niña en el interior, o mucho peor, encontrarla muerta. Si eso ocurría jamás se lo perdonaría, sería el fin, ya no habría razón para continuar luchando por vivir. Su pequeña era todo lo que le quedaba.

—¡Papá! —Bulma corrió a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio entrar y no pudo evitar romper en llanto al recordar todo lo vivido hace pocas horas.

Su padre la abrazó y vio a Yamcha sentado en un sillón con sangre seca en la cara y a Bulma con el labio y la mejilla hinchada.

—¡¿Dónde está Morgan?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

El niño bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Sentía que todo era su culpa ya que en forma de agradecimiento por salvarlo, había prometido cuidar de su hija para siempre. Bulma apretó más a su papá y le contó todo desde un comienzo. Sobre su plan para salir a su antigua casa y buscar una foto de mamá, que ella siempre supo la clave, la hora que Morgan dejaba para dormir y ellos aprovechaban para conocer el laberinto y llegar hasta la salida, y lo que pasó con los hombres malvados que intentaron llevárselos.

—Bulma, fue muy irresponsable de tu parte haber salido a la superficie. Sabes muy bien lo peligroso que es arriba.

—Lo sé, pero solo quería una foto de mi mamá. No sabía que iba a estar tan feo arriba —sollozó triste.

—¿Y dónde está Morgan? Dijiste que le había ganado a los hombres.

—Dijo que debía deshacerse de la nave, que volviéramos al refugio, pero no sé cómo se la llevó si el motor estaba en llamas.

Ahora entendía porque no vio ningún cuerpo y solo rastros de sangre en la tierra. Solo esperaba que llegara pronto y estuviera bien. Sin él en el refugio, cualquier nave que pasase sobre ellos era capaz de rastrear sus energías.

—Yamcha, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, ya no me sale sangre.

—De todas maneras debo revisarlos a los dos.

—¿Y Morgan?

—No puedo dejarlos solos acá. Los curaré y esperaremos a que llegue. El es muy fuerte, seguro está bien.

Bulma estaba bien. El golpe solamente había hinchado su delicada y blanca piel, pero Yamcha necesitó un par de puntos para cerrar bien el corte. Luego de revisarlos y desinfectar las heridas, los mandó a duchar y prepararse para cenar, con la advertencia de que cuando llegase Morgan y las cosas volviesen a la normalidad, hablarían seriamente de lo sucedido. Mientras tanto se encargó de cambiar la clave de la puerta por una más difícil y se quedaría cerca de la entrada en caso que su amigo regresara. Conociéndolo se había retrasado para saquear la nave y traer lo máximo que pudiese consigo. Sí, eso era. Él era un hombre fuerte e inteligente, saldría bien de esta y pronto estarían juntos, pero él también era listo y debía pensar rápido, anticiparse a todas las posibilidades y que su amigo jamás regresara era una de ellas. No quería alertar a los niños, ya bastante habían tenido con el día de hoy, pero era mejor ponerse a trabajar. Llevaba mucho tratando de construir un aparato que bloqueara las energías, pero nunca tenía tiempo y llegaba demasiado cansado para concentrarse en su trabajo; pues bien, ahora era necesario terminarlo aunque no tuviera todas las herramientas y piezas necesarias, no por algo él era la mente más brillante del planeta.

Yamcha terminaba de vestirse cuando Bulma entró a su cuarto. Había tomado una pastilla para el dolor y se sentía un poco mejor, pero aún estaba impactada por lo vivido arriba y se sentía culpable de que Morgan no regresara.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste cómo era arriba? —preguntó molesta.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Nunca me dijeron toda la verdad!

—¡Siempre te dije que arriba no era como lo recordabas, que estaba feo!

—¡No era como decían mi papá y Morgan! —Le lanzó una almohada a la cara y si hubiese algo más pesado también lo hubiera arrojado.

—¡No te enojes conmigo! —Se puso de pie para alejarse de ella. Sabía lo peligrosa que era cuando estaba de mal humor—. ¡Yo nunca quise salir!

—¡Te odio Yamcha! ¡Nunca te voy a perdonar si le pasa algo a Morgan! —Ya que no tenía nada a mano para arrojarle, salió directo a su cuarto y se tendió en la cama.

Ella que pensaba que todo saldría bien y tendría un retrato de su madre y regalos para todos, pero la realidad había sido dura y ahora su pequeña mente lograba hacerse una idea de cómo era allá afuera. Abrazó su almohada y pese a no querer dormir hasta que Morgan llegase, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y caer rendida al sueño. Había sido un día muy pesado.

Ruidos de voces hablando en voz alta la despertaron. Se sentó y miró sorprendida el reloj de su velador. Había dormido toda la noche y mañana del otro día pese a que nunca había sido buena para dormir muchas horas. Corrió hasta el salón e inmediatamente su rostro se iluminó al ver a Morgan conversando con su papá y Yamcha; al parecer acababa de llegar porque lucía sucio y con sangre, en muy mal estado, pero sonriendo y eso significaba que estaba bien.

Gritó su nombre y corrió a abrazarse a su pierna que no soltó pese al quejido de dolor que se le escapó al hombre.

—Hija, dejemos que se cure sus heridas y se limpie.

—No, ya habrá tiempo para eso. —Depositó en el suelo un saco grande con cosas pesadas en su interior—. Primero tenemos que hablar, en privado. —Eso último lo dijo mirando a los niños.

Momentos después, Bulma y Yamcha esperaban en el cuarto de la niña mientras los adultos conversaban. Habían sido bien claros en que no debían salir hasta que los llamasen. Por supuesto el niño aguardó sentado en la cama, aún con el sentimiento de culpa sobre sus hombros por el gran problema causado, pero Bulma ya estaba de pie junto la puerta tratando de abrirla sin hacer ruido para poder escuchar lo que hablaban.

—Deberías ayúdame con esto. Quiero escuchar lo que dicen.

—Pensé que me odiabas.

—Entonces si quieres que te vuelva a querer ayúdame a escuchar.

Se levantó luego de exhalar un gran suspiro. Evidentemente ella no había aprendido la lección y él jamás tendría el carácter necesario para decirle que no.

Mientras tanto en el salón, Morgan limpiaba su rostro con una toalla húmeda y bebía agua de una botella. Había caminado demasiado y moría por agua limpia.

—¿Seguro que no quieres curar tus heridas primero?

—En seguida, pero no quiero que los niños escuchen esto, por lo menos no por ahora.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Lamentablemente no pude recuperar el motor de la nave para poder escapar en ella y era muy grande para traerlo hasta acá, pero saqué las cosas que nos podían servir. Estos contrabandistas tenían decenas de capsulas con medicina y comida.

—¡Eso es muy bueno!

—Sí, también pude sacar la radio de la nave, ahora podremos interceptar las comunicaciones de los saiyajin y otros carroñeros y si logramos modificarla, seremos capaces de comunicarnos con mi gente para pedir ayuda.

—Han pasado tantos años, Morgan —El señor Brief quiso no alentar las esperanzas de su amigo—. Podrían haber venido hace tiempo por nosotros.

—Estoy seguro que no han venido por alguna razón de peso, pero si puedo contactarlos todo será mejor. También traje partes de la nave que podría sernos de ayuda, tal vez no puedo reparar el motor de la nuestra, pero sí puedo terminar la moto que construí para salir a ayudar a la gente y repartir los medicamentos y comida extra. Y me encargué de alejar la nave bastante para que no nos rastreen hasta aquí en caso que la encuentren con sus los cuerpos.

—Tendremos que asegurar la salida y necesito que cures tus heridas para que me ayudes a terminar el dispositivo que comencé ayer. Quizás algo de lo que traes me pueda ser útil. Decidí que no iré más a trabajar y por lo mismo necesitamos hacer este lugar impenetrable e imposible de ubicar con los rastreadores de energía o calor. Hemos pasado muchos años encerrados, es hora que la ayuda a la gente se haga sistemáticamente. Si somos capaces de unirnos quizás tengamos más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

—Me gusta escuchar eso, amigo mío.

—Yo también quiero ayudar.

Los hombres voltearon a ver a Bulma en medio de la sala con Yamcha tratando de llevarla de vuelta al cuarto pese a que ya habían sido descubiertos.

—Bulma, te dijimos que…

—También quiero ayudar —Insistió tan decidida que difícilmente se podía ver como una niña de nueve años—. No quiero pasar toda mi vida encerrada aquí abajo. —Cualquier niño de su edad hubiese terminado traumado, pero ella era diferente, y si bien conservaría heridas hasta su vida adulta, la pequeña sabría usar todo esto a su favor con tal de sobrevivir.

—Yo también quiero ayudar. —Yamcha dio un paso adelante para quedar junto la niña. Él mejor que nadie sabía cómo era la realidad y pese a su corta edad, estaba consciente que había gente mucho peor que él. Además, no podía dejar a Bulma sola, alguien tenía que cuidarla.

Su padre y Morgan se miraron. Se dieron cuenta que a medida que vayan creciendo se iría haciendo más difícil mantenerlos a salvo y alejados de todo. Tal vez ya era hora de comenzar a instruirlos y prepararlos para lo más duro: la vida en el exterior.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Vegetasei

Bardock volvió a encender otro cigarro. Ya había acabado un paquete y no tenía intensiones de detenerse. Con él, sentados alrededor de la mesa, Gine y Toma que trataban de seguirle el paso con la bebida, pero el saiyajin no dejaba de beber, superándolos por muchos vasos.

—¿Cómo es posible que no encontraras nada? —Se notaba molesto. Toma pensaba que era con él por haber fallado en la misión que le encargó, pero en realidad era consigo mismo.

—Lo siento Bardock, pero no había nada que investigar en ese planeta. Arrasaron con todos los habitantes y para cuando llegué, los carroñeros se estaban llevando lo poco que quedaba de utilidad. Esa estrella está completamente muerta y sin habitantes y por supuesto sin los posibles asesinos que si siguen con vida deben estar muy lejos escondiéndose del rey Vegeta.

—¡Maldición! —Golpeó la mesa, frustrado. Esta era la única oportunidad de encontrar evidencia contra Nappa y el rey, pero con el planeta abandonado no había nada que hacer.

—Tal vez si recuerdas la raza de esos hombres podrías dar con su planeta. —Intervino Gine, tratando de alentar a Bardock que llevaba comportándose raro por varias semanas y ya no sabía qué hacer para ayudarlo.

—¡Esa es una buena idea! Ahí habría otra pista para comenzar a buscar.

—No sé… —respondió bebiendo mas licor—. Todo pasó tan rápido y debimos concentrarnos en llevar al príncipe a la nave… además tenían los rostros cubiertos. Lo único que vi fue sus ojos rojos. Es por lo único que sé que no pertenecían a ese planeta.

—Entonces amigo, siento decirte que no hay nada más que se pueda hacer. Pero yo no me aproblemaría tanto. ¿Tú crees que el rey tendrá problemas aunque se sepa la verdad? Y Nappa, es posible que se limpie las manos porque el rey jamás admitiría aquel atentado y pondría todo en tu contra. Te aconsejo que dejes las cosas hasta aquí, por el bien de tu mujer y tus hijos. Que Koora se encargue de sus hijos y tú de los tuyos.

Gine le encontró la razón a Toma, pero guardó silencio. Si le diría algo a Bardock sería cuando estuviesen solos, y al parecer faltaba poco para eso, ya que el guerrero no continuó hablando, concentrado en sus cigarros y botella.

—Bardock, en verdad deberías considerar volver a tomar misiones con nosotros, eso te hará mucho mejor y te mantendría alejado de sea lo que sea que te tiene así. Piénsalo. Tal vez tú Gine puedas convencer a este cabeza dura.

—Lo intentaré —respondió con una sonrisa.

Luego de un corto intercambio de palabras, el hombre abandonó la casa.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Bardock? —Tomó la botella y dejó fuera del alcance del hombre para que éste le pusiera atención—. Hay algo que no me has dicho y que te tiene mal. Estás así desde que volviste de esa misión con la reina y los príncipes. Y estoy segura que es algo más además de ese atentado.

Bardock la miró, pero no habló.

Raditz regresó a su cuarto luego de observar por las escaleras a sus padres conversando. Seguía molesto por la decisión de su padre de no llevarlo más a palacio para entrenar, por lo que decidió que continuaría por su cuenta hasta poder lograr sus objetivos y comenzaría en ese preciso momento.

—Kakarotto, ¿estás durmiendo? —preguntó al mismo momento que abría la ventana del cuarto y se asomaba. La noche estaba fría y el viento corría fuerte.

—…Sí —respondió el niño abrazado a su almohada. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando su hermano le habló.

—Es una lástima, porque pensaba salir ahora.

—¡¿Salir?! —Como un resorte se bajó de la cama, ya sin sueño y con muchas ganas de escapar de casa como hace tiempo no lo hacían. —¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo por lo del otro día?

—No, ya no, pero no vuelvas a gritar o no podremos salir.

—Ya me callo —susurró sonriendo—. ¿A dónde vamos? ¿A la zona negra?

—Quiero buscar a alguien, tal vez esté allá, o tal vez lo encontremos antes de llegar. Pero antes de salir debes prometerme que harás todo lo que yo diga.

—Sí, lo prometo.

—Bien, ponte tu armadura y vamos.

—¿Y tú no usarás la tuya?

—No, no la necesito. Ahora apúrate o no te esperaré.

—¡Sí, voy!

Fue fácil salir por la ventana y luego correr. Al parecer sus padres estaban muy concentrados conversando y no se dieron cuenta del escape. Raditz ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir comportándose como un niño. Tenía deberes y si no hacía nada continuaría encerrado en el planeta y viviendo con sus padres por toda la vida. Eso no era lo que quería para su vida y debía trabajar más duro de lo que ya lo hacía para lograrlo, por eso ahora corría por las calles, en busca de un oponente para tener una pelea de verdad y demostrar que había mejorado, pero no debía ser cualquiera, buscaba a alguien conocido para arreglar viejas cuentas, darle una paliza y de paso humillarlo porque se lo debía. No llevaba a su hermano para que lo ayudara a luchar, simplemente quería compartir la victoria con alguien.

—¿A quién buscamos, Raditz?

—Ya lo verás.

—Quiero ver el círculo. Hace tiempo que no vamos allá.

—Esa no es lo importante esta noche. Podemos ir otro día.

—Me gusta que volvamos a salir de noche, Raditz.

—A mi también.

Justo antes de llegar a los límites de la ciudad, encontró a quien tanto buscaba. Seguramente también se dirigía a la zona negra para ver las peleas, pero estaba seguro que no rechazaría la invitación a pelear.

—¡Turles!

El jovencito que iba con dos compañeros de su misma edad volteó para ver quien lo llamaba y rió con burla al ver que se trataba de Raditz.

—Mira nada más quien está acá. Los vendedores de carne. ¿No deberían estar durmiendo?

—¡Nosotros somos mejores guerreros que tú! —gritó Kakarotto. No le agradaba Turles y mucho menos que se burlara de su hermano—. ¡Ahora somos más fuertes porque entrenamos en el palacio con los príncipes y la reina!

—Eso debe ser una mentira. ¿Por qué alguien tan insignificante como ustedes tendría la posibilidad de entrenar allá?

Kakarotto pensaba seguir gritándole, pero Raditz lo calló poniendo su mano en la cabeza del niño.

—No tienes que creerle, pero puedes probar mi nuevo poder. —Sonrió confiado. Sabía que con todo lo que había entrenado sería capaz de ganarle. Le destrozaría la cara y esa tonta sonrisa.

—¿Escuché bien? Me estás retando a un combate.

—Es lo que dije. Acá, en este momento. Solos tú y yo.

—Por supuesto que pelearía solo contigo. No necesito a nadie más para derrotarte. ¡Es más! Si gustas usaré solo una mano para no lastimarte tanto.

—No hay problema que uses las dos. —Se acercaron un poco mientras continuaban las palabras intimidantes—. Y si quieres puedes quedarte la armadura. La necesitarás.

—¡No la necesito contigo! ¡No soy ningún cobarde! —Se sacó la armadura y la arrojó al suelo, donde estaban sus compañeros, mirando y alentándolo para que le diera una buena paliza a Raditz por bocón y mentiroso.

Mientras tanto la barra de Raditz, Kakarotto, hacía lo mismo, agregando insultos y ánimos para que le sacara los dientes a Turles.

Una hora después, Gine salió a la puerta y se asomó a la calle cuando escuchó la voz de su hijo menor, riendo y gritando sin parar. Se había dado cuenta que no estaban en su habitación y decidió esperarlos, sin avisarle a Bardock para que no se metieran en problemas, además el hombre tenía la cabeza metida en otro lugar y se había dormido casi enseguida a causa del alcohol. Nunca pensó que tardarían tan poco en volver, lo que sí se repitió fueron las marcas de golpes en el cuerpo del hijo mayor, pero Kakarotto estaba intacto y limpio.

El niño dejó de lanzar alabanzas a su hermano cuando vio a su mamá en la puerta y por supuesto ya no intentaron entrar por la ventana, fueron directamente a la puerta donde ella los esperaba.

—Te dije que dejaras de gritar. —Raditz lo reprendió, pero no fue severo, tampoco podía dejar de sonreír pese a tener el labio hinchado y roto.

—Lo siento.

—Imagino que no fueron a la zona negra. De lo contrario llegarían en la madrugada.

—¡Mamá! ¡Raditz se ha vuelto muy fuerte! Debiste ver la paliza que le dio al tonto de Turles.

—¿Ganaste, Raditz? —Iba a reprenderlos, pero los vio tan contentos que le fue imposible. Después de todo, los niños llevaban en las venas el gusto por las luchas como su padre.

—La verdad es que no. Fue un empate, pero él quedó peor que yo. —Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía tanto, orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Si hubieran seguido peleando, Raditz hubiera ganado, pero el miedoso de Turles no quiso seguir.

Los dejó entrar a la casa y sirvió comida caliente. Kakarotto comió feliz y con mucho apetito, pero Raditz debió hacerlo lentamente, ya que las heridas en el rostro dolían demasiado.

—¡Mira, mamá! —Estiró la mano para mostrarle un par de muelas. —Raditz me las dio. Son de Turles.

Gine solamente sonrió. Ella jamás podría compartir los mismos gustos con sus hijos, pero si los veía feliz bastaba para que ella lo apreciara.

—Espero que tengas todos tus dientes en su lugar, Raditz.

—Sí mamá… creo.

—Me va a tomar mucho tiempo curarte todas esas heridas.

—Puedo solo.

—Está bien, pero prométeme que te cuidarás. No quiero que llegues así todos los días. Además es peligroso para tu hermano.

—Pero no fuimos a la zona negra.

—Aun así. Recuerda que él no es tan fuerte como tú. Aún le falta mucho entrenamiento.

—Kakarotto es muy fuerte, mamá, pero no se han dado cuenta. Yo estoy con él todo el tiempo y entrenamos juntos, sé de lo que hablo.

Gine observó a Raditz que hablaba serio y luego miró a Kakarotto que jugaba con las muelas de Turles sobre la mesa, y le costaba creer que eso fuera verdad.

—Necesito seguir entrenando, mamá, especialmente ahora que papá dijo que no volveríamos a ir a palacio. —En ese momento la sonrisa se esfumó. Encontraba tan injusta la decisión de su padre. Ellos se habían comportado y no le habían dado ninguna razón para que tomara tal determinación—. Nosotros hicimos todo lo que él decía. No tenía derecho de prohibirnos entrenar allá

—Es verdad, mamá. Nos portamos bien.

—Tal vez deberías pedirle a tu papá que te entrene.

—No, no quiero. —Dejó la comida de lado. Ya no estaba contento como hace unos minutos.

—¿Y por qué no, Raditz?

—Porque sé que dirá que no. Siempre está ocupado, pensando o hablando con la reina y nunca me mira. No lo necesito. Tengo que valerme por mi mismo si quiero conseguir misiones.

Gine se sintió mal al oír eso. No se había dado cuenta del problema que tenía ante sus ojos, pero no era tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

—Ya es tarde —dijo con una cálida sonrisa—. Vayan a bañarse y a dormir.

—Pero yo estoy limpio, mamá. Me bañé el otro día —reclamó el hijo menor.

—Está bien, pero vete a dormir enseguida.

—¡Sí! —No quiso tentar su suerte y fue corriendo al segundo piso.

—¿En verdad no necesitas ayuda con las heridas? Se ven feas.

—No, mamá. Puedo solo.

Se pusieron de pie y ella no pudo resistir más las ganas de abrazarlo. Le provocaba nostalgia que su hijo estuviera más grande, ya que significaba que pronto no lo tendría en casa todos los días.

—Abraza a tu madre —dijo sonriendo al ver que el chico mantenía los brazos caídos, incomodo por la muestra de cariño—. No dejarás de ser un buen guerrero si me abrazas de vez en cuando.

Raditz obedeció, pero solo con el brazo derecho. El otro le dolía demasiado como para levantarlo.

Una vez en su cuarto, Gine se acostó junto a Bardock y por supuesto no le dijo nada en ese momento. No quería despertarlo, dormía tan profundamente y eso era raro en el último tiempo. Simplemente lo abrazó y acarició por un rato hasta que se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Bardock despertó más tarde de lo habitual, después de todo, luego de la última conversación que tuvo con Koora dejó de ir regularmente a palacio. No tenía deseos de topársela para no volver a discutir ya que se trataba de la reina y por mucho que hubiesen sido compañeros en el pasado, ahora le debía respeto. Cuando salió a la cocina para desayunar, le llamó la atención encontrarse con Gine quien ya debería estar en la carnicería con los niños.

—Buenos días, te preparé el desayuno —dijo amorosa, señalando la mesa llena de cosas deliciosas para comer.

El hombre no dijo nada. Solo bostezo y se sentó a la mesa seguido de ella.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí… ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

—Necesito conversar contigo, así que mandé a los niños a abrir la carnicería por mí.

No fue difícil convencerlos de hacerlo, especialmente por Raditz que no quería que su papá viera sus heridas.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Anoche los niños se escaparon, pero no te lo digo para que los reprendas.

—¿Entonces? —Se metió un pedazo grande de carne a la boca.

—Pese a que anoche insististe que no te pasaba nada, sé que no es así. Algo serio debió haber pasado para que te muestres tan preocupado, le prohibieras a los niños entrenar en palacio y ahora dejaras de ir a trabajar, pero no voy a seguir insistiendo. Sé que cuando estés listo me lo dirás. Si te esperé es porque necesitamos hablar de nuestros hijos, especialmente de Raditz.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Necesita ayuda con su entrenamiento. Está muy molesto porque ya no les permites ir a palacio y porque no lo notas. Deberías tú ayudarlo a ser más fuerte y conseguir misiones.

—Así que era eso —dijo desinteresado, sin verle el peso a las palabras de su mujer, pero la verdad es que ella no podía entender ciertas cosas porque no era una guerrera—. Cuando era niño no le pedí ayuda a nadie para entrenar o embarcarme a misiones. Todo lo conseguí solo y eso es lo más importante para un guerrero. Raditz lo sabe, por eso no me pide ayuda.

—Eso no quiere decir que actúes como si no existiera. Estás tan pendiente de otros asuntos que los dejas de lado. Y te recuerdo que abandonaste las misiones para pasar más tiempo con nosotros.

La miró frunciendo el ceño. Él nunca le había comentado sus razones de por qué abandonó las misiones, pero claro, ella no era tonta y lo supuso muy bien. Lo que no le gustaba a él era que se lo enrostrara, ya que era muestra de debilidad hacer algo así.

—No eres una guerrera y no…

—Y tú también lo sabes y aún así te juntaste conmigo y tuvimos dos hijos. —dijo con firmeza. Ella lo amaba hasta lo indecible, pero primero estaban sus hijos y ya era hora de decir las cosas a la cara—. Y eso no te ha hecho ser peor guerrero. No tiene nada de malo que entrenes a tu hijo tal y como lo haces con el príncipe Tarble. Muchas familias hacen lo mismo para que sus hijos estén preparados y sean poderosos desde temprana edad. Es tu deber que Raditz y Kakarotto lleven bien nuestro nombre.

Y una vez más, Gine se encargaba de recordarle porque la amaba tanto. Ella que decía no ser una guerrera, sacaba a flote su carácter cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Por eso le gustó cuando la conoció y por eso continuaba a su lado. Pensó en contarle la razón de su comportamiento, la alta traición que cometió hacia el planeta y sus compañeros de combate y lo que supo por Koora, pero rechazó la idea de inmediato. Si se llegaba a saber algo no quería que su mujer e hijos sufrieran por su culpa. No podía comprometerlos a ese nivel. Esto era algo que debería cargar en silencio hasta el fin de sus días.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a entrenar a tus hijos?

—Está bien —respondió desganado—. Me haré un tiempo.

La mujer esperaba un tono más convincente de su parte, pero al menos consiguió convencerlo.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Luego de ver a su hijo mayor se dirigió al salón donde aguardaba Tarble para comenzar el entrenamiento matutino. No tenía en mente entrenar todo el día ya que debía darles una noticia a ambos y quería hacerla pronto, ya que tenía muchas cosas que preparar y el día se le haría corto. Cuando entró al salón no pudo evitar ocultar su sorpresa al ver a Bardock junto su hijo. No lo veía hace más de una semana luego de varios días asistir y faltar. Pensaba que no volvería a verlo, pero ahí estaba y con apariencia de no haber dormido mucho.

—Bardock, me alegra verte de regreso.

—Siento la ausencia, su majestad, no volverá a ocurrir.

Koora odiaba cuando le hablaba como si solo se fuese un guardia y no existiese nada más entre ellos, aunque tenía toda la razón de tratarla de ese modo después de lo que había dicho. Ya que estaba ahí, cambiaría un poco los planes para terminar con todo de una vez, no quería dejar cosas pendientes y mucho menos con él.

—¡Tarble!

El pequeño se acercó enseguida a la pareja, esperando instrucciones de su madre.

—Ve con Vegeta, enseguida los alcanzo. Hoy vamos a entrenar juntos.

—A Vegeta no le va a gustar.

—Dile que es orden mía y que no piense en marcharse. Necesito hablar con los dos.

—Sí. —Hizo lo que mandó y se retiró del lugar.

En cuanto quedaron solos, Bardock abrió la boca para hablar. No tenía intensiones de escuchar más locura por parte de la reina y si era necesario renunciar a su trabajo lo haría. No estaba dispuesto a exponer más a su familia, pero Koora se adelantó a sus pensamientos.

—Tranquilo, no me mires así. No volveré a tocar ese tema de nuevo. Estas semanas me han servido para pensar y darme cuenta lo equivocada que estaba. Creo que lo sucedido con Vegeta me afectó más de lo que puedo dimensionar y por eso no actué como la persona que soy, pero no volverá a ocurrir.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, y por eso te pido disculpas. No como reina a un soldado, sino que a mi único amigo. Sé que lo que hiciste por mí allá en Norboos fue para ayudarme y porque eres leal, y te lo agradezco, creo que jamás conoceré a alguien como tú.

Bardock la miró a los ojos, al parecer hablaba en serio.

—Es por todo eso que he decidido volver a las misiones.

—Te hará bien.

—Lo sé. Así que necesito vengas a diario para cuidar y entrenar a Tarble y si quieres puedes traer a tus hijos también.

—Lo pensaré.

—No te necesitaré por el resto del día. Yo estaré con mis hijos, así que puedes irte a casa. Mañana debes estar aquí a primera hora.

—Está bien. —Se dio la media vuelta para marcharse, pero ella lo detuvo con un abrazo. Se lo respondió con un brazo y por educación, al mismo tiempo que pensaba lo bien que le haría volver a misiones, de lo contrario estaría perdida si continuaba actuando de esa manera. Definitivamente necesitaba ser como era antes de que atentaran contra su hijo mayor.

—Espero encontrarte cuando regrese, Bardock.

—Aquí estaré.

—Eres muy importante para mí. —Se separó de él antes de continuar hablando y revelarle que llevaba años enamorada de él. No valía la pena, pero al menos era un motivo más que encontraba para alejarse por un tiempo prudente.

En cuanto Bardock se marchó, Koora fue al salón de entrenamiento donde sus hijos esperaban. Le llamó la atención encontrarlos sentados y conversando con normalidad, sin Vegeta gritándole a Tarble o lanzándole un Saibaiman para molestarlo. Simplemente compartían como dos compañeros esperando por instrucciones. No dijo nada y lo miró para escucharlos, pero Vegeta estaba atento a cualquier sonido externo y se detuvo y alejó de su hermano en cuanto vio a Koora en la entrada.

—¿Por qué mandaste a Tarble hasta acá? No quiero que cambies mi entrenamiento de nuevo.

—El entrenamiento se cambiará tantas veces lo desee porque yo soy la encargada de entrenarlos —dijo con calma, sin intenciones de discutir. Se sentó junto a su hijo menor y le indicó a Vegeta que se acercase un poco.

—¿No vamos a entrenar?

—Sí, pero primero quiero hablar con ustedes. Por eso le pedí a Tarble que viniera contigo.

—¿Y qué es tan importante que interrumpes mi entrenamiento?

—Tranquilo, Vegeta. No será mucho tiempo. —Estiró la mano para tratar de tocarlo, pero el niño se hizo un paso atrás evitando el contacto—. ¿Tu herida sanó bien?

—Por supuesto que sí. Yo soy demasiado fuerte como para que ese ataque me afecte tanto.

Koora miró a Tarble esperando escuchar la verdad de la boca de él, pero el niño primero intercambió miradas con Vegeta antes de responder.

—No quiso ir al tanque de recuperación, pero ya está bien. —Mintió y por supuesto su madre se dio cuenta.

—El rey dijo que era lo correcto no ir al tanque de recuperación si no se trataba de una herida grave. Antes no había tanques y los guerreros debían sanarse por sí mismos y eso los hacía más fuertes.

Koora podría haberle dado el discurso sobre lo grave que estuvo y los días que permaneció inconsciente, además de las múltiples operaciones que tuvo en pocos días, pero era una pérdida de tiempo, y ella tenía algo que decirles.

—Simplemente les aviso que mañana partiré en misión.

Los ojos de Tarble inmediatamente se entristecieron, pero Vegeta continuó igual.

—¿Te vas de nuevo? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No sé Tarble. Tal vez unos meses o un año. Me embarqué en una misión difícil en un planeta lejano y el tiempo será relativo.

—¿Puedo ir? —preguntó Vegeta. Por supuesto que su interés era por la dificultad de la misión.

—Claro que no, Vegeta. Estás muy pequeño para ausentarte tanto de tu planeta, además no tienes la fuerza necesaria para embarcarte en una misión tan peligrosa.

—Yo soy muy fuerte, puedo con eso y mucho más —respondió ofendido, cruzándose de brazos—. Si le digo al rey…

—No me importa lo que le digas al rey, yo soy la que está al mando y tienes que obedecer. Tu deber es continuar entrenando y cuando seas mayor podrás ir donde quieras, mientras tanto te quedas acá.

—No quiero que te vayas. —Tarble la hubiera abrazado de no ser que Vegeta estaba presente.

—Tranquilo Tarble, Bardock se encargará de ti.

—Pero es mucho tiempo, ya me había acostumbrado tenerte aquí.

—El tiempo pasa muy rápido, tranquilo. Siempre podemos comunicarnos por los scouter. —Se puso de pie y activó el mecanismo que liberaba a los Saibaiman—. Por hoy entrenaremos la mitad del tiempo programado. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de marcharme mañana.

—No vayas a llorar, Tarble —dijo Vegeta a su hermano que no dejaba de hacer pucheros—. Sabes que detesto tus chillidos.

—¡Yo no lloro!

—No discutan. Tenemos que entrenar. Vegeta, quítate la armadura y prepárate que comenzaré contigo.

El príncipe obedeció y fue hasta el lugar donde siempre dejaba sus cosas antes de entrenar. Para ser tan pequeño tenía una obsesión con el orden y la limpieza. Ese momento lo aprovechó Koora para susurrarle a Tarble.

—No estés triste. A la noche puedes ir a mi cuarto y dormiremos juntos, ¿te parece?

—¡Ya! —respondió feliz.

Después de entrenar con sus hijos y aconsejarlos, se dirigió a la oficina del rey e igual como en las últimas semanas lo vio excesivamente concentrado observando imágenes 3D a escala de los planetas que tenía en mente conquistar. El hombre no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que ella le habló.

—Aún trabajando.

—Jamás dejo de hacerlo. Tu amiga me está causando más problemas de los que pensaba.

—¿Mi amiga?

—Sí, esa mujer, Alina. Para ser una mujer está preparando muy bien a sus soldados para proteger el resto de sus planetas, pero yo soy mejor y lo verá.

—Esa mujer no es mi amiga —respondió con el ceño fruncido. Optó por no decir nada más de todo lo que comentó el rey, ya bastante había tenido con las explosiones de ego de su hijo para ahora alentar a las del padre.

—Si tan solo la hubiese atrapado en Norboos, ahora todo sería más fácil. Aunque debe tener algún hombre que la esté asesorando, de lo contrario no me explico lo efectiva de su defensa.

—No vas a descansar hasta que tengas todos sus planetas. —Trato de ignorar el hecho que tuvo a la mismísima Alina en el cuarto de su hijo hace no mucho tiempo.

—Por supuesto que no. Son los planetas que necesitamos para hacer crecer nuestro poderío.

—Te tomará años. Muchos.

—Lo sé, pero me tomaré mi tiempo. Lo vale, además mi hermano me está ayudando, y eso me da una ventaja en números.

—¿Torn está ayudando?

—Simplemente lo hace porque de alguna forma quiere quedarse con mi trono para heredarlo a sus hijos. Tiene la idea de poner en evidencia una supuesta ineptitud para gobernar y ganar las guerras de mi parte, pero yo soy más inteligente que él y cuando ya no me sea de utilidad me desharé de él y sus bastardos.

—Ya veo… —Guardó silencio, y lo miró pensar. En verdad se ausentaba del lugar cuando se concentraba. Si había algo que admiraba de él era su cerebro—. Vegeta, mañana parto en misión.

—Ya me extrañaba que no llegaras con eso, mucho te habías quedado en este planeta. Está bien, tienes permiso para partir.

—No estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy informando.

El hombre soltó una sonrisa y dejó lo que hacía para mirarla.

—Está bien, como gustes. Puedes ir de misión con o sin mi permiso. —Con eso solo consiguió que la frente de su mujer se arrugara más.

—Cuando vuelva puedo ayudarte para ganar todos los planetas. —Quería desocuparse rápidamente de este trámite para ir a preparar todo, por eso prefirió ignorar todos sus comentarios desagradables.

—Te estaré esperando.

Koora pensaba marcharse, pero Vegeta se le acercó y tomó del mentón para mirarla a los ojos.

—Disfruta muy bien de esta misión, ya que cuando vuelvas quiero que me des más herederos. Necesito más príncipes poderosos para fortalecer el planeta y dejar mi nombre en lo más alto.

—Como gustes. —Respondió sin sentimiento dando dos pasos hacia atrás. La verdad es que ahora no se le antojaba tener contacto con él. Cuando volviera de su misión seguramente estaría de humor para meterse con él. Siempre era así: el tiempo, la lejanía y Vegeta servían de ayuda para quitarse al otro saiyajin de la cabeza y el tener más hijos para entrenar no era algo desquiciado. Ambos eran jóvenes y fuertes y lo lógico era engendrar más hijos para Vegetasei.

—Disfruta tu misión y trae prosperidad al Vegetasei. —No esperó a que saliera y regresó de lleno con sus estrategias y a encerrarse en sí mismo.

Koora se apresuró en salir del cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente, antes que saliera el sol, ya estaba lista en el patio de despegues con su tripulación para abandonar el planeta. No había dormido mucho entre las conversaciones con su hijo menor que se alargaron pasado medianoche hasta que el pequeño se durmió y las largas horas que permaneció con la mirada perdida en el techo. Tenía tal confusión en la cabeza que si no se iba de viaje ahora mismo terminaría cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

Sus hombres aguardaban su señal. En silencio y de pie junto a su nave esférica para embarcarse y partir a planetas lejanos bajo el mando de su reina. La mujer los miró y solo debió inclinar levemente la cabeza para comunicar que ya hora de partir. Al unísono ingresaron a sus naves y programaron las coordenadas al planeta deseado.

Koora los imitó y en el momento que ingresaba los datos en la computadora levantó la mirada para observar hacia el exterior. Sonrió feliz al ver a su hijo menor a la distancia, quien había cambiado su horario para ir a despedirse de ella, al menos con un intercambio de miradas que trasmitía las palabras y acciones que estaban prohibidas en su planeta y, sin embargo, habían aprendido del otro. A su lado, Bardock de armadura y serio, listo para continuar con los cuidados del pequeño príncipe. También intercambiaron un par de miradas, un saludo fraterno que dejaba de lado todos los problemas que estuvieron a punto de separarlos.

La nave comenzó a elevar y la guerrera observó a Tarble y Bardock hasta que los perdió de vista. Ella siempre disfrutó las misiones y viajar, no era ella misma si permanecía demasiado en un mismo lugar, pero por primera vez, en toda su vida, deseó quedarse y a la vez huir y jamás regresar. Debió sacarse los guantes para limpiar el sudor de sus manos en los pantalones. Ni siquiera cuando era una joven inexperta en su primera misión sudó tanto, pero ahora la sola idea de volver a matar la descompuso, y no había nada que hacer; su vida era así, al igual que sus padres y abuelos y los abuelos de estos y nada ni nadie podrían hacer algo para cambiarlo. Era una saiyajin y debía comportarse como tal. Por el bien de sus hijos y del planeta mismo.

Algo había cambiado en ella y esperaba solucionarlo en esta misión.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

—Raditz, ¿Cuándo vamos a ir al círculo? Quiero ver peleas.

—Tal vez esta noche. Quiero ver las técnicas de peleas de los guerreros.

—Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar. —Bostezó sentado en el suelo de la carnicería, mientras comía un trozo de carne a medio cocer. Su hermano estaba a su lado pero de pie, ayudando a su madre con las ventas. Al otro lado del mesón un par de clientes esperando a que Gine los atendiera.

—Está bien, me vendría de ayuda, y así de paso tú te volverás más fuerte. ¿No has pensado que quieres hacer con tu vida? —Dejaba de mirarlo para cortar la carne con uno de los grandes cuchillos que adornaban el lugar. No era muy bueno en eso porque no le gustaba, pero se concentraba para cortar lo que su madre le indicaba.

—¿Qué quiero hacer con mi vida? —susurró el niño, pensativo—. No, no sé.

—No vas a ser niño para siempre, tienes que pensar que vas a hacer cuando te conviertas en un guerrero. Puedes ser soldado real, un reconocedor de planetas nuevos, o…

—Yo quiero ser como tú.

—¿En serio? —Dejó la carne unos segundos para mirarlo.

—Sí, eres muy fuerte y le sacaste dientes a Turles, yo quiero ser un guerrero como tú e ir a misiones como papá.

—Entonces tienes que entrenar muy duro y cuando grande podrás acompañarme a las misiones.

—¡¿Hablas en serio?! —Se puso de pie emocionado.

—¡Claro! Podríamos ser los líderes del grupo.

—¡Y después podemos ir a pelear al círculo!

—Eso suena muy entretenido. —Los dos rieron emocionados por la posibilidad de trabajar juntos siendo adultos.

—¿Acaso ninguno de los dos se va a quedar con mi carnicería? —Gine se metió a la conversación de los pequeños. No había podido evitar escucharlos hablar.

Raditz pensó en una respuesta para no ofender a su madre, pero Kakarotto se le adelantó.

—No mamá, nosotros somos guerreros como papá, pero cuando vayamos a misiones y ganemos dinero te compraremos toda la carne.

—¡¿Toda?! ¿Y qué vas a hacer con tanta carne? —preguntó sonriendo.

—¿Qué voy hacer? Pues comérmela.

—Puedes tenerla gratis. Nunca les voy a cobrar a los dos, aunque estén grandes y viejos. Podrán venir a comer cuando quieran.

Cuando quedaba un cliente por atender, Bardock entró al lugar e inmediatamente las risas de los niños acabaron. Raditz aún estaba molesto con él por no permitirle entrenar en el palacio y por supuesto Kakarotto lo imitaba en todo, especialmente que habían regresado a ser amigos luego que su hermano mayor se convirtiera en su héroe por haber golpeado tan fuerte al pesado de Turles.

—Bardock, tan temprano por acá. —Gine hubiese pasado el mostrador para ir a abrazarlo y besarlo, pero sabía que no le gustaban las demostraciones de cariño en público.

—El príncipe terminó antes su entrenamiento —dijo eso mirando a Raditz. El niño apretaba los labios, molesto, mientras lavaba el cuchillo que acababa de usar.

—¿Nos vas a acompañar? —Gine se apresuró en vender la carne para poder quedar en familia—. Puedo cerrar antes para que vayamos a casa.

—No, tengo pensado otra cosa. —Se dirigió a Raditz—. ¿Tú piensas seguir sin hablarme?

—No —respondió mirando el suelo. No podía ganar una batalla de miradas con su padre.

—Eso no importa, no necesito que me hables cuando entrenemos, a no ser que me pidas que deje de golpearte.

El chico clavó su mirada en los ojos del padre. No estaba seguro de haber entendido bien y no quería hacerse ilusiones.

—¡¿Vamos a entrenar?!

—Sí, y apresúrate que no tengo todo el día.

—¡¿Puedo yo también?! —consultó Kakarotto en un chillido.

—Tienes que ayudar a tu madre en la carnicería.

—Claro que no. Puedo perfectamente sola —comentó feliz, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba el pedido al último cliente para que se marchara—. Vayan los tres y diviértanse.

—¡Sí! —Tragó la carne que le quedaba y de un saltó pasó por el mesón para reunirse con su padre. Raditz se sacó el delantal blanco e imitó a su hermano, igual o más excitado. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—Vuelvan a la hora de la cena. Les tendré algo delicioso.

Solo Bardock la escuchó, los niños ya habían abandonado el lugar corriendo. La pareja se miró y sonrió antes de continuar con sus obligaciones.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Y bien, otro capítulo terminado. No fue en menos de una semana pero fue porque estaba terminado el año de universidad. Y ahora que estoy de vacaciones pondré toda mi energía y dedos en continuar escribiendo esta historia.

Este capítulo es importante porque es como un punto (más que un punto final es un punto aparte) porque falta mucho para que termine todo. Pero le da el pie al siguiente capítulo que estoy emocionada por escribir y que aún no he hecho nada, pero ya tengo la idea en mi cabeza. Les adelanto que habrán pasado algunos años y comenzará a tejerse la trama principal y el por qué del nombre del fic.

Ojala les esté gustando tanto como a mí y espero sus comentarios con lo que tengan que decir sobre esta historia.

Le dejo un saludo especial a **Diosa de la Muerte** que me lee y si bien se retrasa a la hora de comentar, siempre se toma el tiempo de dejar un importante y lindo rw y eso es muy valioso para mí y por supuesto para cualquiera que escribe.

Nos estamos viendo en una próxima actualización.

Con cariño,

Dev.

21/01/2016


	13. Cap XII: Adolescencia

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**Adolescencia**

* * *

_Cuatro años después…_

El viento soplaba con fuerza y la velocidad de la moto aumentaba la intensidad del viento que jugaba con el cabello de la joven. Yamcha sentado detrás de ella, con los brazos al rededor de su cintura debía moverse a ratos para que el pelo de Bulma no se fuera a su cara. Llevaban todo el día viajando por los refugios para llevar ayuda a las personas, ahora que la gran mayoría de los saiyajin habían abandonado la Tierra se podía viajar sin tanto miedo, además contaban con un aparato para bloquear sus energías de las maquinas y radares.

Si bien los guerreros más poderosos y temidos ya no abundaban en el planeta, aún quedaban carroñeros, escorias de otras estrellas que se habían apoderado de la Tierra para exprimir en su totalidad los múltiples recursos que quedaban.

Bulma de trece años y Yamcha de catorce, llevaban poco más de un año en esta situación. Junto con su padre, Morgan y otros humanos ayudaban a quienes no tenían nada. Pocos se atrevían a salir al exterior para dar una mano, ya que la gran mayoría aún estaban esclavizados o totalmente destruidos por dentro y aterrados de correr el mismo destino de sus seres queridos y cercanos.

Morgan y sus conocidos no habían logrado comunicarse con su planeta natal para pedir ser rescatados, había algo que bloqueaba la comunicación espacial y ya mucho hacían al salir casi a diario, exponiendo sus vidas para intentar algo más arriesgado para establecer enlace. Estaban seguros que su planeta y gente también se encontraba en problemas, porque de lo contrario, hubiesen ido por ellos al enterarse de la ida masiva de los saiyajin.

Los jóvenes siempre viajaban juntos en la moto que construyeron con partes de distintas naves y material encontrado en los escombros. Morgan se había encargado de entrenar a Yamcha a diario para poder pelear y defenderse en caso de meterse en problemas, y salvo un par de ocasiones que se encontraron con extraterrestres agresivos, pero no muy poderosos, no había tenido que poner en práctica su habilidades. Bulma no sabía pelear, no era hábil en esa área, pero era muy inteligente y hasta ahora hacían un muy buen trabajo en equipo.

La chica disminuyó un poco la velocidad. Se supone que debían regresar a casa, ya que evitaban rondar las tierras de noche, porque lamentablemente no solo debían cuidarse de los forasteros, también había humanos coludidos, que en lugar de cooperar para recuperarse y levantarse contra los intrusos, se juntaban para robar lo poco que tenían sus hermanos para vivir.

—¡Voy a detenerme! —gritó la chica para ser escuchada. Yamcha hizo lo mismo.

—¡Ya es muy tarde y aún nos queda el camino a casa!

—Quiero revisar en los escombros de ese edificio si hay algo útil. —No escuchó las razones de Yamcha y detuvo la moto junto al edificio que quería inspeccionar—. Solo serán unos minutos y nos iremos a casa, te lo prometo.

—Sí, claro —respondió resignado. Se apresuró en encapsular la moto y siguió al interior de las ruinas del edificio que al parecer usaban para almacenar naves y repararlas; por eso el interés de la chica en buscar algo que pudiese servir.

—Tu papá se preocupa mucho cuando llegamos pasada la hora. Le prometí que seríamos puntuales.

—Lo sé, y recuerda que yo manejo. Llegaremos a la hora acordada. —Caminaba con cuidado para no tropezarse y caer, había demasiadas piezas de metal oxidadas y un corte sería peligroso. La linterna los ayudaba a guiarse en medio de la noche que cada vez se aproximaba más.

¿Crees que acá encontraremos las piezas que faltan para tu nave?

—Desgraciadamente no las puedo construir, las necesito y estoy segura que tendré suerte. Los sacaré a todos de aquí y volveremos con ayuda para evacuar a todo el mundo.

—Tú no crees que la Tierra pueda ser como era antes. —La tomó de la mano para ayudarla a pasar por unos escombros.

—La Tierra está perdida. Han abusado tanto de ella que es imposible se recupere, por eso necesitamos la nave para irnos a otro planeta.

—Comenzar una nueva vida en otro planeta. Hace años sonaba imposible, pero me gusta la idea de olvidar todo lo que vivimos.

—Eso no va a pasar, Yamcha. No podemos olvidar.

—Eso es lo que quiere la mayoría de la gente y yo también.

Se detuvieron frente una nave que mantenía la mayor parte de la carrocería intacta. Yamcha tomó la linterna para alumbrar mientras Bulma la abría en busca de lo que quería. Tenía un pequeño bolso con herramientas que llevaba con ella a todos lados.

—Yo no quiero olvidar. Si olvidas te arriesgas a repetir la historia.

—Pero en otro planeta podremos vivir en paz —dijo convencido de sus palabras.

—Mientras los saiyajin sigan con vida eso será imposible. Ellos podrían atacar en cualquier momento y terminar con todo, tal como lo hicieron aquí.

—Entonces no podremos vivir jamás en paz. Ni en la Tierra ni en cualquier planeta.

—No hasta que los saiyajin mueran. —Ella también creía ciegamente en lo que decía.

Ruido de voces los hicieron poner alerta. El joven apagó la linterna y se arrodilló junto a Bulma para buscar donde se encontraban los extraterrestres. No eran saiyajin y hablaban una lengua desconocida.

—Creo que son dos hombres —susurró Bulma. Yamcha se asomó del escondite para comprobar que así era y lamentablemente estaban armados y se dirigían hacia ellos.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. Vienen directo a nosotros.

—Si tratamos de salir nos verán.

Guardaron silencio, escuchando los pasos que cada vez se acercaban más. Segundos antes que pasaran junto a ellos y se los toparan de frente, Yamcha saltó para tomarlos por sorpresa. Golpeó al primero en la cabeza, dejándolo fuera de combate enseguida y forcejeó con el otro para arrebatarle el arma, pero era más fuerte que el joven y terminó arrojándolo al suelo por el golpe en la frente con la culata de su rifle. Inmediatamente le hizo mira para matarlo, pero el disparo de otra arma se escuchó primero en medio de la oscuridad y quietud de la noche.

—¡Bulma! —Yamcha se apresuró en gatear por el suelo para tomar la linterna e iluminar el lugar. Vio a su amiga en el suelo, con el arma del primero que atacó, y el que quiso asesinarlo estaba en el suelo con un agujero en el estomago, aún vivo y gritando de dolor. No dijo nada, se levantó, tomó a la joven de la mano y la obligó a salir corriendo del lugar en caso que hubiesen más carroñeros cerca. Una vez afuera desencapsularon la moto y huyeron a toda velocidad hasta que se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos para sentirse a salvo y eso ocurría en un solo lugar: en el refugio que ambos llamaban hogar.

—Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste, Bulma. —Estaban junto la puerta, pero aún no entraban. A ella le gustaba ver las estrellas y la luna brillar un rato.

—Tú también me salvaste.

—Es lo que tengo que hacer, nada más —respondió ruborizado, sin dejar de mirarla, mientras que ella no apartaba sus bellos ojos del cielo, ya más calmada por lo sucedido.

No era la primera vez que debía matar, no era la primera vez de ninguno, pero nunca era fácil, aunque con el paso del tiempo cada vez afectaba menos, especialmente si un ser querido corría peligro.

—Es mejor que no le digamos nada a papá ni a Morgan. No querrán que salgamos por un tiempo si se enteran.

—Está bien. Ahora entremos. No quiero preocuparlos más.

—Sí. —El joven abrió la puerta y se apartó para que ella entrara primero. Bulma le sonrió cuando pasó por su lado y besó en la mejilla por haberla salvado. Yamcha agradeció que estuviera tan oscuro y no pudiese ver sus mejillas rojas y su cara de bobo, porque cada vez era más difícil ocultar lo que sentía por ella.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Vegetasei

* * *

Raditz se quitó la armadura antes de sentarse sobre una roca. El sol brillaba con fuerza y molestaba, pero ni siquiera se movió para amarrar su abundante cabello, simplemente cayó sentado bajo la tímida sombra de un árbol seco para tomarse el tiempo que necesitaba para respirar y pensar. Observó sus manos, sus dedos que quedaban libres por los guantes que usaba. Pese a tener catorce años su piel ya estaba dura de tantas batallas libradas y aun así se sentía impotente de no lograr las metas que se propuso antes de conseguir su primera misión fuera del planeta. Quería destacar, ser el mejor, que su nombre fuera recordado entre los guerreros, y lo llamasen para unirse a las misiones y eventualmente dirigir su propio equipo de ataque, pero lamentablemente, luego de mucho entrenar y arriesgar la vida en distintos planetas, no lograba hacer elevar su poder y destacarse de la media.

Observó a lo lejos. Podía ver el comienzo del gigantesco patio de despegue con decenas de naves que iban y llegaban. Ese lugar permanecía en constante movimiento, día y noche, a cualquier hora del día y era donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Desvió la atención hacia el cielo. Pudo distinguir perfectamente bien las naves esféricas con la insignia de la familia real que iban en dirección a palacio a su patio de despegue privado. Hizo una mueca de molestia antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la carnicería de su madre. No la veía hace más de un mes y le había prometido que pasaría a saludarla cuando volviese al planeta.

Las mismas naves que observó el muchacho, aterrizaron donde él había pensado. Una comitiva de soldados esperaba al escuadrón luego de regresar de una misión exitosa de conquista contra uno de los planetas más deseados por el rey Vegeta. Y no era cualquier soldado quien iba a cargo de la misión, se trataba del heredero de la corona quien en menor tiempo esperado había sido capaz de tomar uno de los planetas más difíciles y que más problemas le había causado a la corona.

Vegeta descendió de la nave y como era su costumbre ignoró los gritos de felicitaciones y las celebraciones que seguían luego de tan compleja conquista. Su padre había adoptado la costumbre de celebrar con excesos las victorias, era una forma de premiar a sus hombres con comida, alcohol y mujeres, pero nada de eso atraía al joven príncipe. En su cabeza tenía sus objetivos claros y el resto solo se trataba de distracciones.

Como siempre, los soldados eufóricos no detuvieron los gritos, pero se abrieron paso para dejarlo pasar. Nadie se atrevía a tocarlo y menos hablarle para felicitarlo, ya que el último que intentó eso terminó muerto en el mismo patio de despegues. Vegeta de quince años se dirigió hacia palacio para dar la noticia a su padre, quien era la única figura que a sus ojos merecía respeto y buscaba inconscientemente su constante aprobación.

—Hasta que finalmente lo lograste, hijo.

Vegeta detuvo su paso al ver a su madre.

—Conquistaste uno de los planetas en discordia.

— No fue la gran cosa. — Se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que ella hablara. Aunque no lo admitiera, estaba de buen humor y tenía deseos de alardear un rato.

—Yo creo que sí, de lo contrario no estarías esforzándote por no cojear. No es necesario que hagas eso. Eres un buen guerrero y mereces ir al tanque de recuperación luego de una misión exitosa. No cualquiera hace lo que tú lograste y a tu edad. Ese planeta era muy complejo de dominar.

—Estoy muy bien, Koora, no te preocupes —respondió cínico y continuó caminando, con su madre siguiéndolo. No sabía porque aún le hablaba si ella siempre trataba de hacerlo sentir inferior. Detestaba que su padre aún le diera poder sobre él, pero después de esta gran conquista debería oírlo y ya tratarlo como el futuro rey de Vegetasei, se había esforzado mucho para eso.

—Parte de ser buen guerrero también es admitir que necesitas curarte. Si sigues así ni siquiera llegaras a adulto ni gobernarás este planeta porque estarás acabado.

—Gracias por tu consejo, lo tomaré en cuenta.

—¿Vas donde tu padre?

—Sí.

—Está ocupado, no creo que pueda recibirte.

—Lo hará. Él me confió esta misión y debe oír de mi boca el éxito que fue.

—¿Se rindieron o lucharon hasta el final? —Su madre iba caminando a su lado, observándolo, pero el joven no quitaba la vista de al frente, haciendo todo lo posible por no cojear, pero la verdad es que la herida en la pierna era de cuidado.

—Hubo un sector que luchó por un tiempo, pero lo pude manejar bien.

—¿Tomaste rehenes?

—No necesito rehenes. Todos están muertos.

—Te dije que eran necesario los rehenes para poder conseguir los otros planetas de manera más fácil. El enemigo es más suave si tomas de rehén a mujeres y niños.

—Esa es tu manera de trabajar, no la mía. Pienso que matando a todos los habitantes es un mensaje más directo hacia esa mujer. Si es tan blanda como dicen, no tardará en ceder los planetas que siguen en su poder.

—Eso solo conseguirá que reúna más soldados en contra nuestra.

—Pues que lo haga. Si hay gente que insiste en no observarnos con miedo y someterse, deben aprender de la forma más dura quienes somos nosotros.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de su padre. Vegeta observó a Koora antes de golpear, a la espera que ésta se marchara. La mujer entendió bien el mensaje y se retiró.

El rey ordenó que entraran en cuanto escuchó ruido fuera de su habitación. Los soldados que resguardaban el área no dejaban pasar a nadie sin antes preguntar, a no ser que se tratara de la reina o el príncipe.

—Vegeta, lo que tengas que decir dilo rápido, estoy muy ocupado. —Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

—Acabo de llegar de la misión que me confiaste. Vengo a informarte de la situación.

—Ya estoy al tanto de todo, no te preocupes. —respondió volviendo a sus planos en 3D.

—Pero yo era el encargado de misión, yo debo hacer eso contigo.

—Le di la orden a mis hombres de confianza para que me mantuvieran informado por si cometías algún error y hubiera que intervenir, pero me alegra saber que lo hiciste bien. —En ningún momento levantó la vista para mirarlo.

—¿Si cometía un error? —repitió en voz baja. ¡Qué clase de ofensa era esta! En verdad no podía creerlo.

—Eres fuerte, Vegeta, de eso no hay duda, pero aún te falta mucho y no puedo confiarte todo por completo.

—Ese planeta se conquistó gracias a mis habilidades de combate y capacidad dirigiendo a mis hombres.

—Vegeta, ese planeta estaba prácticamente listo, lo único que tenías que hacer era dar el último golpe. Y lo hiciste bien. ¿Qué más quieres? Hiciste tu trabajo, ahora vete a entrenar y no me molestes, estoy ocupado. No estoy dispuesto a que pasen cuatro años más para conquistar la otra mitad de los planetas de esa mujer insoportable, necesito concentrarme.

—¿Solo eso me vas a decir? —preguntó levantando un poco la voz y mirándolo desafiante. Su padre lo notó y lo miró directo a los ojos, pero antes que pudiese responder algo, Koora entró al cuarto, interrumpiendo lo que sucedería ahí dentro.

—No tengo tiempo para ninguno de los dos. Pueden retirarse enseguida.

—No he terminado de hablar —reclamó el ofendido hijo.

—Lo mio no tomará tiempo. Seré breve, lo prometo.

El rey se cruzó de brazos y miró a su mujer para escucharla.

* * *

—¡Esto es increíble! ¡No puedo creer que ahora tengo que ir a misión contigo y Tarble! — reclamó el príncipe sin importarle que se encontrase su hermano a su lado. El niño de ocho años había crecido, pero no demasiado para su edad y tampoco había desarrollado demasiada musculatura considerando que entrenaba casi a diario para lograr ser más fuerte.

Ahora Vegeta, Tarble y Koora se encontraban en un salón de entrenamiento, donde el heredero de la corona expresaba su frustración ante el trato indigno hacia alguien en su posición.

—Según tú, el rey es el mejor y más inteligente de todos, así que no te queda otra que obedecerme y acompañarnos. Tu hermano necesita volver a salir después de tanto tiempo enfermo y sin entrenar y nosotros somos los mejores para acompañarlo.

—Te aprovechas porque el rey hace lo que le dices. —Se puso frete a ella, desafiándola. Ya estaban casi a la misma altura así que fue fácil mirarla a los ojos—. No sé qué hiciste para que cambiara tanto en este tiempo.

—Para tu mala suerte así es. Así que preparate porque pronto saldremos los tres y nuestros hombres. —Koora le habló con tono de mando, pero jamás molesta. Estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con los arranques de ira de su hijo mayor, especialmente cuando se frustraba porque el rey no lo tomaba en cuenta como lo que realmente era. Fue por eso que decidió no marcharse cuando entró a su cuarto, sabía que podía terminar mal y pese a todo, Vegeta era su hijo y lo cuidaba.

—Esto es una perdida de tiempo. Ya no eres útil para mí, deberías preocuparte de Tarble y quedar preñada para darle más hijos al rey, pero no eres buena para ninguna de las…

Antes de poder terminar de insultarla, Koora lo golpeó en el rostro tan fuerte que lo arrojó al otro extremo de la sala. Vegeta se estrelló contra la pared reforzada y terminó en el suelo, herido en la cabeza, rostro y orgullo.

—¿En qué fue que falló Vegeta, Tarble? Además de comportarse como un imbécil, claro.

—No estaba atento a tus movimientos.

—Exacto.

—¡No pensaba que me ibas a atacar! —exclamó poniéndose de pie, un tanto mareado por el certero golpe. Ni siquiera recordó controlar su pierna para no cojear.

—¿Desde cuando el enemigo avisa cuando va a atacar? —Caminó hacia él, calmada y obligandolo a ponerse en guardia—. Es efectivo que eres más fuerte que los soldados de aquí, pero si eres capaz de derrotarme, te aseguro que te dejaré en paz y podrás hacer lo que quieras.

El joven apretó los dientes y se preparó al ataque de su madre. Estaba exhausto luego de un mes de misión y el dolor de su pierna era insoportable, pero daría todo de sí para cerrarle la boca a la reina.

—¡Cuidado con la pierna, Vegeta! —gritó Tarble adivinando el primer ataque de Koora.

Gracias a ese aviso, el príncipe pudo esquivar el puntapié directo a su pierna herida, pero Koora, mucho más rápida que él, repitió la acción y acertó su bota en la rodilla de su hijo.

En menos de cinco minutos Vegeta terminó acostado en el suelo sin moverse para intentar respirar luego de la paliza que su madre le dio. Koora tenía unos golpes en el rostro y se había despeinado, pero nada grave.

—Partiremos en los próximos días, necesito que estén listos para cuando les informe. Tarble, ¿tomaste tu medicina?

—No.

—No olvides hacerlo.

—Sí, mamá.

—Necesito que estés en optimas condiciones, Tarble. Sé que puedes combatir y defenderte bien porque tienes cerebro y te aviso que iremos a un planeta de guerreros fuertes. Tendrás que pelear como te he enseñado.

—Lo sé, mamá —respondió mirando el suelo. No le agradaba la idea de ir de misión, había pasado tanto tiempo enfermo que se había acostumbrado a la vida fuera de las peleas y viajes, pero ya estaba mucho mejor y debía continuar con su vida.

Koora lo miró sin hablar. Necesitaba desesperadamente volver más fuerte a su hijo y si necesitaba llevarlo a los limites, lo haría. El rey ya no quería saber ni hablar de él luego de la extraña enfermedad que lo tuvo postrado en cama y al borde de la muerte, algo muy raro entre los guerreros destacados, pero bastante común en los más débiles. Amaba demasiado a su hijo para permitir que le pasara algo malo, por eso hizo lo imposible por salvarlo y continuaría ayudándolo aunque eso significaba ir contra sus principios, porque sabía que no estaría para siempre con él y quería estar tranquila sabiendo dejaría un hombre inteligente y capaz de valerse por sí mismo.

Finalmente, Vegeta pudo recuperar la movilidad y respirar con normalidad. Se sentó en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba y miró a su madre, molesto y adolorido, especialmente de su pierna, blanco constante de los ataques de Koora. Definitivamente debería ir al tanque de recuperación para estar en optimas condiciones y destacar en el planeta donde los llevaría. Estaba enojado consigo, no era posible que su padre insistiera en minimizarlo pese a sus constantes avances. Él sería el rey de Vegetasei y todo lo que conseguía de su padre era desprecio. Sabía que era por culpa de Tarble, ya que desde que cayó enfermo, la relación con el rey se volvió más distante, porque al ser hermanos, podría presentar las mismas fallas y errores que el menor y por eso estaba más empecinado en engendrar nuevos herederos en caso de fallar los que ya tenía. Pero no ocurría eso con él; sería el mejor y algún día su padre lo valoraría por lo que realmente es.

* * *

**(…)**

Luego de visitar a su madre en la carnicería y encontrar a su hermano trabajando con ella, Raditz decidió pasar la noche en su casa. Le vendría bien un poco de descanso y comer de las delicias que cocina su madre antes de volver a embarcarse en una misión. Ahora descansaba en su cama y su hermano le hablaba sin parar, acostado en el cama de arriba, a veces asomaba la cabeza para mirarlo y comprobar que continuase despierto porque tardaba demasiado en responder.

El joven estaba cansado, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, como aquella vez que le dijeron que toda su debilidad se originaba porque había creado lazos con su familia y lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de ellos para volverse más fuerte. Raditz estaba seguro que esa era una de las razones de porque no lograba sus objetivos, pero por otro lado su padre era poderoso pese a tener una relación afectuosa con su madre. No sabía quién tenía razón y quién se equivocaba, pero su padre desde que abandonó las misiones para trabajar en palacio había cambiado mucho y no le gustaba. Si él regresaba a casa era más que nada para ver a Gine y Kakarotto, lamentablemente, con el paso de los años la relación con Bardock se fue congelando y se le hacía imposible volver a pedirle ayuda para continuar entrenando como antes; tampoco se imaginaba completamente alejado de su madre y hermano de nueve años, así que todo estaba en su contra.

—¿A que hora te vas mañana, Raditz? —El niño volvió a asomarse cabeza abajo para mirar a su hermano.

—No lo sé.

—Pero habías dicho que tenías una misión.

—Mentí para que no siguieran preguntando. —¿Qué más daba? Siempre hablaba todo con su hermano, no le vendría mal continuar haciéndolo.

El niño bajó de su cama para poder mirar mejor a su hermano.

—¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque me avergüenzo de mi. A mi edad, papá ya trabaja en un escuadrón fijo y yo no puedo conseguir nada bueno.

—No digas eso, ¡tú eres muy fuerte! —dijo sin un atisbo de mentira en sus ojos.

—Gracias, pero necesito serlo más.

—Podemos entrenar juntos.

—Esa es una buena idea, tú has dejado de lado los entrenamientos y eso no es bueno.

—Me gusta entrenar contigo, y como no estás me aburro y mi mamá me obliga a estar con ella en la carnicería para no meterme en problemas.

—Entonces el tiempo que este en casa podemos entrenar, ¿te parece?

—¡Claro que sí!

Raditz se sentó en la cama con los pies en el suelo para poder mirar a su hermano. Se veía grande, mucho más grande que la última vez que estuvo en casa. Tal vez le vendría bien pelear con él y hacerlo sacar ese poder oculto que ni siquiera él sabe posee, pero no tenía tiempo, y debía tomar decisiones rápidas para resultados efectivos y ya que alejarse de Kakarotto y su madre no lo encontraba posible, debía hacer algo más drástico para triunfar, de lo contrario se encontraría atascado para siempre en el mismo circulo de fracaso.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el niño al verlo ponerse de pie y tomar su armadura.

—Necesito salir. Te prohíbo que me sigas.

—¿Por qué? Dime dónde vas, Raditz.

—Necesito arreglar un asunto. Mañana entrenaremos juntos, así que duérmete que nos levantaremos temprano. —Salió por la puerta directo al primer piso. Él ya no tenía restricciones para abandonar la casa, podía hacerlo por la puerta a la hora que quisiera y sin dar explicaciones, aunque aún se sentía raro cuando lo hacía e inconscientemente miraba a todos lados antes de salir de su hogar; era algo que lo molestaba y lo hacía sentir torpe.

Kakarotto se asomó a la ventana para ver a su hermano caminar en dirección contraria del área de embarques. Solo había un lugar al que pudiera dirigirse y no entendía por qué no lo invitó y además prohibió. Esperó un poco antes de saltar por la ventana para poder seguirlo a una distancia prudente.

Raditz voló hacia la zona donde vivían los saiyajin desterrados, aquellos sin rabo que habían faltado gravemente al reino y merecían vivir aislados y con vergüenza. Un lugar que representaba lo más bajo de la raza y sin embargo, muchos lo rondaban con tal de conseguir cosas que no podían encontrar en otro lado. Pese a tratarse de un lugar alejado y que todos pretendían no existía, todo lo que sucedía ahí, se sabía en el resto del planeta, y viceversa, por eso cuando un saiyajin con rabo sobresalía en el circulo de fuego, las ofertas de misiones no tardaban en aparecer, ya que un guerrero capaz de ganarle a los de su raza, merecían respeto.

El joven saiyajin ya lo tenía todo planeado. Esta vez lo lograría y estaría mañana temprano, a primera hora entrenando con su hermano para hacerlo más fuerte y algún día trabajar juntos en misiones. Pero por ahora el circulo de fuego lo esperaba ¿Y si fallaba? Eso era lo de menos, ya que si no podía convertirse en el guerrero que esperaba, no valía la pena vivir.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola, tanto tiempo. No sé exactamente cuando tardé en actualizar esta vez, pero estoy segura que fue menos de un mes. Aún lo estoy haciendo en poco tiempo y eso me gusta, de esa forma no se pierden con la historia.

Creo que este capitulo es un poco lento, pero prometo que el siguiente no lo será. Necesitaba escribir esto antes de lo que viene y si lo hacía todo junto quedaría un capitulo demasiado kilométrico y ya no quiero volver a hacer eso porque me tardaba demasiado en actualizar.

Y bien, ya pasaron cuatro años y el capítulo estuvo centrado en Bulma, Yamcha, Vegeta y Raditz y quedó claro que su vida como adolescentes no igual a la de nosotros a esa edad XD Tienen otras cosas en mente. No pasará mucho hasta que haya otro salto de tiempo y todos sean adultos, pero lo que sigue es necesario para la historia.

Muchas gracias por leer y a las pocas chicas que se dieron el tiempo de pasar a firmar: a mi querida **Tour, Ledisdbz, Jenny, Johaaceve, Prl16 **y **Sarapaolaturcios99.**

Me apena un poco la poca recepción que ha tenido esta historia que me encanta y creo que es de lo mejor que he hecho. He recibido algunos comentarios que dicen que la leerán cuando se conozcan Bulma y Vegeta y eso es algo ofensivo, como si la historia solo valiera por esa pareja y no fuera interesante el resto del contenido, siendo que me he esforzado por hacer una trama donde todos los personajes tengan algo importante (incluso en mis fics y one shots exclusivos de Vegeta y Bulma me esfuerzo en hacer algo bueno, no algo solo pare tener rws), pero no importa, continuaré escribiéndola por quienes la siguen y principalmente porque me encanta.

Cariños,

Dev.

04/02/2016.


	14. Cap XIII: Hermanos

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

**Hermanos**

* * *

Finalmente había llegado a la zona negra. Aún era temprano para que comenzaran los combates, por lo que las calles no estaban tan transitadas. Los negocios estaban abiertos, pero salvo los dedicados a la entretención de carne y liquida, estaban llenos. En algunas esquinas prostitutas de distintas razas ofrecían sus servicios a muy bajo costo, Raditz por ser tan alto lo confundían por alguien mayor y que al tener cola inmediatamente significaba que llevaba abundante dinero con él, de lo contrario no se le acercarían a conversar. No habló con ninguna, estaba tan obsesionado con lograr sus objetivos que aún no le interesaban las mujeres y el sexo.

Tenía pensado combatir en el circulo de fuego. Él ya había eliminado a mucha gente, pero nadie poderoso que valiese la pena. Todas su misiones eran en planetas poco reconocidos y lo que necesitaba él era hacerse un nombre por si solo, y no estaba en sus planes ocupar el de su padre aunque su madre se lo haya recomendado. Ella no era una guerrera, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Estaba un poco nervioso y sus manos sudaban, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Solo unos pocos pasos lo distanciaban de ir a inscribirse para pelear en el circulo. Estaba seguro que nadie apostaría por él, como también no lo tomarían en cuenta para luchar hasta que notaran su rabo y ahí habrían varios interesados para combatir con él. Una cola era muy buen vendida en otros planetas, mientras que en este, era una de las pocas cosas que estaba prohibida.

Bajo un árbol calcinado había un hombre gordo y horrendo con una libreta y lápiz, seguramente revisando los combates programados para más tarde. Él que pensaba que todo se realizaba sin organización previa, pero incluso en un lugar donde se supone que vivía lo peor de lo peor, se debía llenar papeles, tal como cuando se embarcaba.

—Vengo a inscribirme —dijo con voz firme. Nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

—Nombre —El hombre que parecía no tener poder de pelea, no levantó la vista para mirarlo. Estaba demasiado ocupado viendo cifras en su libreta.

Radi… —Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano gritando su nombre y pidiendo ayuda.

Al voltearse, vio dos saiyajin y otro hombre de aspecto animalesco con su hermano. El saiyajin más alto lo había tomado de la cola y golpeado en la cara con la bota para parar en el escándalo.

—¡Déjenlo! —gritó encolerizado.

Por supuesto los hombres no obedecieron y no tardaron en desaparecer por una de los tantos callejones de la pequeña ciudad. Raditz levantó vuelo para que no escaparan, pero lo tomaron de una pierna y azotaron contra el suelo para que no fuera tras los tipos.

—No seas estúpido. —El gordo de la libreta, que con ese movimiento confirmaba que era saiyajin, se acercó a Raditz—. Ese niño ya está perdido. ¿También quieres perder tu rabo?

El joven no respondió y mucho menos aceptó la falsa ayuda del gordo, que seguramente estaba de acuerdo con los otros. Hizo estallar su ki para ir en busca de su hermano y en menos de un segundo llegó a la calle donde los vio meterse. Ya no había nadie y los pocos saiyajin que pasaban ignoraron sus suplicas para saber en qué dirección lo llevaron. La verdad es que la gran mayoría de los habitantes saiyajin de la zona negra no tenía cola al haberla perdido como castigo por una falta grave a la corona o algo relacionado con eso, por eso poco les interesaba lo que pasara con los que sí la conservaban, ya que los habían dejado en el olvido, pese a pertenecer a la misma raza.

–-¡Kakarotto! –-lo llamó hasta desgarrar su garganta.

Corrió por las calles y las recorrió volando, completamente desesperado y culpable por el posible futuro de su hermano. Él había sido claro que no lo siguiera, pero debió haberlo sabido, con mayor razón el chico iría tras de él. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Si algo le sucedía por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría. ¡¿Y qué diría a su madre?! No saldría de ese lugar hasta encontrar a su hermano.

* * *

El malestar y dolor de su cuerpo no tardó en desaparecer, y lo que parecía el infierno en su rodilla pronto se esfumó gracias a la composición química en la cual era envuelto por completo. Cuando pequeño debió usar la cámaras de recuperación innumerables veces porque era obligado y pese a negarse no tenía opción. Hoy la tenía y él mismo decidió usarla, ya que no podía permitirse flaquear en la siguiente misión con su madre. Estaba seguro que podría haberse defendido y darle la pelea e incluso ganarle de no haberse encontrado tan herido y agotado, pero ante sus ojos quedó como un débil y eso le daba mucho más poder sobre él y con mayor razón el rey no estaría dispuesto a darle la libertad que tanto deseaba. Estaba cansado de ser tratado como niño y menospreciado por el hermano que le tocó tener.

La máquina sonó cuando la recuperación estuvo lista y vació el agua por las rendijas antes de quitarle el oxigeno y abrir la puerta de vidrio para que el joven príncipe pudiese salir. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Tarble de pie frente a él y con una toalla esperándolo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Pasó por su lado sin aceptar la toalla. En la mesa tenía todo lo que quería: ropa y para secarse, aunque todo eso lo había dejado Tarble.

—El rey está molesto contigo por mi culpa.

—Dime algo que no sepa. —No fue muy meticuloso al momento de secarse y dejó su cabello mojado. Los flequillos se iban hacia sus ojos pero lo ignoró, lo único que quería era retirarse a su cuarto.

—Pero tú no tienes la culpa de mi estado de salud ni de mis fallas como guerrero.

—Eres muy ambicioso para llamarte guerrero.

El niño no dijo nada ante ese comentario. Jamás se sintió de ese modo y honestamente creía que jamás lo sería, pero como inteligente que era, sabía que no sobreviviría en su planeta sin intentarlo.

—¿Por qué necesitas la aprobación de él, Vegeta?

—Es el rey. —Con esa respuesta bastaba para él.

—Pero no está siendo listo al castigarte por mis errores.

Al terminar de vestirse, Vegeta salió por la puerta directo a su habitación, Tarble lo siguió sin intensiones de terminar la conversación. Aún tenía algo importante que decirle.

—Sé que pronto se dará cuenta y mientras eso suceda no descansaré para demostrárselo. No voy a permitir que cualquier bastardo que tenga con Koora o con otra mujer me quite lo que es mio. Yo seré el siguiente rey de Vegetasei.

—Quiero ayudarte, Vegeta.

—No hables tonterías, tú no puedes ayudarme.

—Quiero que me ayudes a ser más fuerte, a ser un guerrero como tú.

Vegeta se detuvo y cruzó de brazos para mirarlo, al parecer hablaba en serio, pero aún con la máxima determinación, sus ojos lucían blandos y débiles.

—¿Para qué quieres ser un guerrero?

—Para ser digno representante del reino.

—Mentira. A ti nunca te ha interesado eso. ¿Es por Koora, verdad?

El menor bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mantener en alto la mirada. No sabía mentir y por eso mismo no continuaría intentándolo con su hermano. Nunca tendrían una relación como la que observó entre Kakarotto y Raditz. Debería conformarse con lo que su madre le daba y retirarse.

—Koora es muy suave contigo porque tú eres muy blando y débil. Le da miedo hacerte daño —dijo el príncipe.

Tarble se detuvo para escucharlo.

—Mamá es igual de severa conmigo que contigo.

—Koora —enfatizó bastante esa palabra para que Tarble se diera cuenta que llamarla mamá estaba mal–-, jamás te ha quebrado un hueso como lo hizo hoy conmigo o en otras ocasiones. Ella piensa que es igual de estricta con los dos, pero no es así.

—Entonces tú puedes entrenarme más duro.

—Estarás llorando a los diez minutos, no voy a perder mi tiempo contigo.

—Soy muy rápido, puedo ayudarte con eso y también a estudiar.

—Yo también soy muy veloz. No necesito ayuda para eso ni con los libros. Además eres un llorón y enfermizo. Jamás he enfermado y tú estuviste a punto de morir hace casi un año.

—Pero no morí y quiero entrenar contigo, y si yo mejoro, el rey volverá a tratarte como antes.

No respondió enseguida. Lo observó preguntándose cómo era posible que ellos fueran hermanos de los mismos padres.

—Estaré mañana temprano entrenando donde siempre. —No esperó respuesta. Simplemente continuó caminando hasta su habitación.

Tarble sonrió, pero sentía miedo de lo que podría pasar mañana.

* * *

Una explosión no muy lejos de donde buscaba a su hermano lo alertó. No lo pensó dos veces y voló hacia allá con la esperanza de encontrarlo y efectivamente, en una de las casas, por donde había pasado más de una vez en su desesperada búsqueda, lo tenían encerrado. Pudo entrar por el gran hueco en el techo que dejó el estallido y entre la humareda comprobar que se trataba de Kakarotto inconsciente en el suelo y junto a él, uno de los saiyajin, muerto y con la cabeza destrozada.

Quiso tomarlo en brazos para volar e ir a casa, pero los otros dos hombres continuaban en la habitación y ya estaban repuestos de lo que fuese que sucedió ahí adentro.

—Llevatelo —dijo el mismo hombre que tenía a Kakarotto agarrado de la cola en la calle—. Ya conseguimos lo que queríamos. —Movió delante de Raditz el rabo del niño y rió junto con su compañero. Pese a que se trataba de un rabo de saiyajin niño, de todas formas podría sacarle una buena suma de dinero.

Raditz empalideció al ver esa cola aún sangrando de un extremo. Debió voltear para ver a su hermano y comprobar si era de él o de otro, pero lamentablemente no había duda. Ya no había nada al finalizar su columna y eso significaba una cosa.

—Malditos —rugió al mismo tiempo que elevaba su ki. No soportaba la idea de que su hermano ya no tuviese futuro como guerrero a su lado en misiones.

Su hermano menor que era más poderoso de lo que nadie imaginaba y solo él sabía, un niño que solo necesitaba el entrenamiento adecuado para destacar con facilidad y llegar a ser lo que tantas veces habían conversado. Ahora el futuro guerrero yacía en el suelo, inconsciente, sin rabo, lleno de heridas por la golpiza que debieron haberle dado para que dejase de oponer resistencia, porque estaba seguro que debió haber luchado con todas sus fuerzas a la espera que su hermano mayor fuera por él.

Todo era su maldita culpa.

—Ya vete de una vez, ¿o quieres que te saquemos la cola a ti también?

Raditz voló a toda velocidad hacia el hombre con cuerpo de perro y atravesó su abdomen con un golpe de puño. El saiyajin sonrió con satisfacción, ya que no tendría que compartir las ganancias con sus compañeros ahora que se encontraban muertos.

—¿Realmente quieres pelear conmigo? Estamos en mi territorio. Un solo llamado y tú y el niño están muertos. Te doy la última oportunidad, de lo contrario hoy será mi día de suerte y venderé dos rabos en el mercado negro galáctico. —Volvió a mecer la cola en su mano, dejando el mensaje bastante claro.

Pero Raditz estaba ciego de ira y no se marcharía de ahí hasta cobrar venganza por su hermano.

* * *

Gine y Bardock despertaron con el golpe en seco que se oyó fuera de la habitación. Se levantaron enseguida para ver que sucedía, ya que pese a poder salir y llegar a la hora que fuese, Raditz siempre se preocupaba de ser sigiloso. Al encender la luz, encontraron a su hijo mayor tirado en el suelo, sangrando de la cabeza, con múltiples heridas en sus brazos y rostro y un hombro de su armadura completamente destrozado. A su lado un bulto envuelto en una manta oscura que no se movía.

Bardock cerró la puerta de la casa mientras su mujer se arrodillaba para ver a su hijo mayor.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

—Perdoname, mamá —susurró el joven con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, incapaz de moverse por los severos golpes que recibió. Cuando se dio cuenta que no podría con el saiyajin y en especial cuando silbó para llamar a sus compañeros, no le quedó otra que tomar a su hermano y huir. Lo había cubierto con una manta que encontró fuera de una casa para ocultar que ya no tenía rabo.

Gine observó a su hijo y luego el bulto inmóvil. Tenía el tamaño para tratarse de Kakarotto y entonces pensó lo peor. Soltó un pequeño grito que calló con sus manos y automáticamente comenzó a temblar de miedo. Bardock se movió con rapidez para descubrir a su hijo menor y comprobar si estaba vivo o muerto, mientras que Gine comenzaba a llorar.

—Está vivo —se apresuró en decir para calmar a su mujer, pero enseguida notó, además de los golpes, que ya no tenía cola—. ¡¿Quien fue?! —preguntó furioso.

Gine abrazó a su pequeño, feliz de que estuviese con vida, pero no cesó su llanto. El que no tuviera cola era el fin para alguien que ni siquiera había comenzado su vida.

—No sé su nombre… Lo siento. —Quiso ponerse de pie, pero no lo consiguió. Alcanzó a sentarse para quedar junto a su madre y hermano.

—La zona negra —dijo para sí mismo. No necesitaba la confirmación de su hijo para saberlo, pero esto no quedaría así. Fue a su cuarto por su ropa.

—Yo no sabía que me estaba siguiendo, mamá, o lo hubiera tenido a mi lado todo el tiempo.

Gine no le respondió. Estaba concentrada en acariciar a su niño y en contener las lágrimas para ponerse de pie y atender sus heridas. Era demasiada la sangre que estaba perdiendo por el mal corte de su rabo.

Bardock no tardó en salir de su habitación con su armadura puesta.

—Hiciste bien en cubrirlo, Raditz. No tienen que enterarse que fue castrado.

—No vayas. —Rogó Gine. En este momento lo necesitaba más que nunca.

—Tengo que ir. No pueden haber testigos.

—Solo queda uno. Los otros dos están muertos, papá.

—Lo encontraré. No tardaré y no salgan de casa. No hablen con nadie.

—Pero Bardock, no quie…

—Gine, levantate y cura sus heridas, Raditz, ayuda a tu madre, volveré pronto —dictó en tono severo antes de abandonar la casa.

Bardock se encargaría de que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Creo que Vegeta pese a su carácter y todo, igual debe tener cierto aprecio (o algo parecido) hacia su hermano, después de todo es al único que tolera y deja estar cerca de él, aunque sea por un rato. Ademas la educación de Koora debe afectarle en algo, también por eso aceptó entrenarlo y también por la obvia razón que quiere que su padre deje de mirarlo en menos por el hermano que le tocó. Creo que lo que pasa con el rey es para desquitarse con alguien, porque por supuesto él no tiene la más absoluta culpa de que su hijo menor sea de ese modo y está con muy buenas relaciones con su mujer para culparla a ella como lo ha hecho otras veces, en los próximos capítulos entraré en mas detalles sobre eso y en el siguiente cap verán algo de lo que ha sucedido en estos cuatro años y ciertas verdades.

Pobre Kakarotto y Raditz que se siente morir por la culpa que lo ataca. Jamás hubiera permitido que algo así sucediera, pero jamás se dio cuenta que su hermano lo seguía. Siempre que veo imágenes de la familia de Bardock, salen todos lindos como una familia unida y en verdad creo que son diferentes debido a los grandes lazos que hay entre ellos, pero nada es perfecto, por eso creo que Raditz no tiene la mejor relación con su padre y por eso se niega a pedirle ayuda, como también Bardock al ser mayor, cree en ciertas costumbres que deben continuar, como lograr todo por si solo y no creo que no quiera a sus hijos, todo lo contrario, pero es hombre y guerrero, algo que Gine jamás entenderá y por lo mismo para él se debe hacer más fácil con ella porque es mujer. Evidentemente ha cometido errores como padre, pero sus acciones son para protegerlos.

Respecto al comentario que deje en el cap anterior. Dije que me apenaba la poca recepción de este fic, no porque me crea más que otros y algo por el estilo, es porque simplemente me tiene contenta y me siento como una madre orgullosa con su pequeño y quiere que todo el mundo lo vea, más que nada ese es mi sentimiento hacia este fic y continuaré escribiendo esta historia tal y como la tengo planeada.

Así que nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.

Gracias a Marialaurajs, Johaaceve, Jenny, Sarapaolaturcios, Prl16, Ina Minina, mi querida Tour, Floor BV, Naomigomiz y Maytelu por sus rws.

Con cariño,

Dev


	15. Cap XIV: Verdades

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

**Verdades**

* * *

Bardock cerró los ojos y respiró el intoxicarte aire del planeta. Llevaba tres días en éste y aún no lograba concentrarse del todo. En total ya serían casi dos semanas alejado de Vegetasei, de su casa y familia y no podía enfocarse en su trabajo. Gine le había rogado quedarse, argumentando que Koora entendería su ausencia, pero él no aceptó. Quería que todo funcionara a la normalidad y no levantar sospechas de nadie, por eso la vida de todos continuaría como siempre.

En la zona negra asesinó de la forma más cruel al saiyajin que se había atrevido tocar a su hijo y también a otros que intentaron ayudarlo. Había salido de ese lugar con una herida de consideración en el brazo, pero no le importó. La clave era mantener en secreto lo sucedido con Kakarotto. El rabo que logró recuperar lo quemó en un lugar apartado, en ese bosque de arboles viejos y secos, donde sus hijos solían jugar y separaba la zona de la ciudad normal. No le quedó otra opción, había sido amputado de manera tan brutal y violenta que era imposible pensar en la posibilidad de unirla en una cirugía, tal y como lo habían hecho con algunos saiyajin de elite. En ese caso hubiera recurrido de inmediato a Koora, pero en ese estado lo único que podía hacer era desintegrarla. Nadie vendería el rabo de su hijo como si se tratara de un objeto cualquiera.

Ahora observaba desde lejos a Tarble. Los tres días que llevaban en el planeta no había tenido problema alguno debido a la escasez de habitantes que someter. La verdad no entendía la decisión de Koora de traerlos hasta un lugar así, pero ella era quien daba las ordenes y él simplemente obedecía. Tarble se había desenvuelto mejor, considerando su estado de salud y ahora no estaba tan cerca de él debido a que el príncipe Vegeta lo acompañaba. Él solo debía aparecer y acercarse cuando considerara que el príncipe menor corriese peligro. También estaba Nappa, quien ya no era el guardaespaldas de Vegeta, sería una vergüenza que el próximo rey de Vegetasei tuviese uno a esa edad, pero la rata, que finalmente había quedado calva, insistía en acompañarlo y adularlo cada vez que tenia la ocasión, seguramente para congraciarse con él y seguir siendo su rata una vez que fuese rey. Aunque dudaba seriamente que siguiese con vida para cuando el joven príncipe tomase el trono.

Había algo dentro de Bardock que lo incomodaba y distraía. Hacía su trabajo como el profesional que era, pero deseaba estar con Gine y acompañarla, sabía que debía sentir miedo, pero no estaba sola, Raditz no se embarcaría hasta que volviese a casa. Se sentía culpable de no poder hacer más, pero Kakarotto debería estar escondido hasta que algo se les ocurriera. Gine le había dicho a su hijo menor que en algunas ocasiones a los niños podía crecerle la cola nuevamente, pero él no conocía un solo caso así, seguramente solo se trataba de cuentos de ancianas o borrachos para no perder la esperanza, pero él optaba con ser directo y real con Kakarotto. Raditz quería ir al mercado galáctico en busca de una prótesis, algo que pudiese usar para que hiciese su vida medianamente normal, pero no existían colas que pudiesen moverse por si solas, y a la edad de Kakarotto, los niños aún no enrollaban sus rabos en la cintura. Era algo demasiado arriesgado.

A su derecha, a más de treinta metros, la nave real continuaba estacionada y con unos pocos soldados protegiéndola. Koora estaba bajo un ala dándole instrucciones a un par de soldados. Pensó en pedirle ayuda con el problema de su hijo, pero sabía que no había nada que hacer y ni siquiera ella podría encontrar una solución pese a tratarse de la reina, además, en los últimos años la relación de ellos se fue enfriando y las interminables charlas durante el trabajo fueron disminuyendo. Ella ya no le contaba sus cosas y durante las misiones de entrenamiento con sus hijos, se acercaba más a otros soldados, y él ya no se sentiría cómodo al revelar un secreto tan grande como el de su hijo. Continuaba siendo fiel a ella, pero después de los problemas que tuvieron hace cuatro años ya nada volvió a ser igual.

Resistió las ganas de comunicarse con Gine. Debía concentrarse en su trabajo y sabía que ella era capaz de arreglárselas sola. Tal vez no era una saiyajin guerrera, pero su poder interior superaba al de muchos. Continuó caminando a varios pasos de distancia de los príncipes, alerta, tratando de mantener todos sus sentidos despiertos y concentrados en el príncipe Tarble, especialmente con Nappa cerca, jamás volvería a confiarse.

Koora comprobó que sus hijos estuvieran resguardados por suficientes soldados antes de volar con sus dos hombres. No les avisó que se ausentaría. Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados y lo mejor era actuar con sigilo, como lo llevaba haciendo los últimos tres años. Hace cuatro, cuando decidió regresar a las misiones después del incidente con su hijo mayor, los planetas y Alina, la mujer hizo lo imposible por regresar a como era antes, puso todo de sí por lograrlo, y estuvo a punto, pero hubo un momento durante ese año buscando la redención interior, que la hizo comprender el por qué de su comportamiento, lo bueno y lo malo y lo que debía cambiar y comenzar a hacer. Todo eso junto con su vida en Vegetasei al lado de sus hijos y el rey. Se preocupó de sacar lo mejor de los príncipes y darse una oportunidad con el rey quien también presentó un cambio hacia ella, ahora se mostraba mucho más interesado, no solo físicamente pese a decir abiertamente sus planes de tener más herederos, y por último, se distanció de Bardock. Fue una de las cosas que más le costó, pero no podía meterlo en algo que solo terminaría matándolo si se sabía la verdad. Koora pensó que de ese modo nadie se daría cuenta de su real cambio, pero estaba equivocada, muy equivocada.

La reina y sus soldados llegaron a unas construcciones en ruina, el lugar que usaban los bandidos para contrabandear, esconder y hacer tratos en este planeta. En unas de las entradas de los edificios esperaban dos soldados más, los de confianza y junto a ellos, un grupo de mujeres de distintos planetas; algunas con apariencia de saiyajin y otras de animales e insectos, todas muy asustadas y de aspecto desnutrido.

En cuanto descendió se acercó a sus hombres y miró a las mujeres.

—¿Solo ellas? —Es todo lo que diría delante de ellas.

—Sí. Revisamos el área por completo y no encontramos a nadie más. Buscamos con los rastreadores y no indicaron movimiento alguno por los alrededores. Los captores y compradores debieron escapar antes que llegáramos.

La mujer solo tuvo que hacer una señal con la cabeza para que los dos soldados metieran a las mujeres a una nave pequeña. En menos de un minuto se retiraron con las aterradas mujeres.

Koora no alcanzó a dar una sola orden a sus otros soldados cuando una voz de mujer se escuchó entre los escombros.

—No puedo creer que después de tantos intentos por fin te haya encontrado.

La saiyajin se alertó y casi dio un salto hacia atrás. Esa voz la reconocía muy bien pese a no escucharla hace cuatro años.

—¡Quédense aquí! —Ordenó a sus hombres con voz autoritaria para ir a internarse a las ruinas—. ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó molesta con una bola de energía en la mano. Estaba dispuesta a hacer volar el lugar en mil pedazos si no se mostraba enseguida.

—Acá estoy, Koora, no es necesaria la violencia.

Koora se detuvo cuando detrás de una pared a medio caer, apareció Alina. Vestía su ropa acostumbrada, un vestido blanco de tela delicada y suelta, pero con una armadura protegiendo su pecho, aunque esta vez no era de saiyajin.

—¡Tú! —En cuatro pasos ya estaba en frente de ella y alzándola por el cuello.

Inmediatamente cuatro soldados de Alina salieron en su ayuda, pero la saiyajin, a velocidad asombrosa, lanzó cuatro rayos con la mano libre, alejándolos a todos.

—Te dije que te mataría si volvías a aparecerte en frente mío.

—Te aseguro que no lo haría si no tuviera algo importante que decirte —dijo con un hilo de aire pasando por sus pulmones y con sus manos en la muñeca de Koora. Sus hombres fieles regresaron para atacar, pero la mujer les ordenó que no hicieran nada.

Asimismo con los dos hombres de Koora, que al escuchar los ataques llegaron corriendo a proteger a su reina.

—¡Vayan a ver a los príncipes! —rugió con el miedo latente que esto se tratara de una trampa y sus hijos corrieran peligro.

—No es necesario, Koora. He venido exclusivamente por ti… por favor, bajame. Necesitamos hablar, tú no me matarás, estoy segura de eso, pero me estas haciendo daño —habló con los ojos hinchados y llorosos por el fiero agarre del que era victima.

—Vayan con los príncipes y se quedan con ellos hasta que les diga lo contrario. No alerten a nadie si no es necesario. ¡Vayan!

Los saiyajin obedecieron pese a no querer dejar sola a su reina.

En cuanto se marcharon, Koora soltó a Alina de mala manera y un soldado tuvo que ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—No me gusta que aparezcan de sorpresa. Ya lo hiciste una vez y no pensé que serías tan estúpida de volver a hacerlo.

Alina debió tomarse unos segundos antes de hablar. Aún le faltaba el aire y el dolor era grande. Pese a sus palabras, en verdad pensó que podría matarla sin pestañear.

—Si te busqué fue porque en verdad necesitaba hablar contigo y nadie más.

—Si es por tus planetas te digo que pierdes tu tiempo. No vamos a regresar los conquistados ni planeamos detenernos. El rey no descansará hasta ganarlos todos y tener tu cabeza en un plato.

—Sé muy bien de lo que es capaz tu rey.

—Di ahora qué quieres o te mato. —La apuntó con la mano abierta y energía en ella.

—Las amenazas no son necesa… —El ataque fue tan rápido que no vio cuando disparó la energía hacia el soldado que tenía a su lado.

El hombre cayó inconsciente, hacia atrás y con su armadura rota por el impacto.

—El próximo será para ti si no hablas. —Hizo brillar más energía para que se diera cuenta que hablaba en serio.

—¿Lograron encontrar a quienes atentaron contra tu hijo hace cuatro años? —Habló rápido para que la mujer no la interrumpiera con más ataques. Pensaba abordarla de otra forma, pero Koora no le dio más opción de ir directo al grano.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Lo sucedido con mi hijo fue una descoordinación de los soldados que iban con él. Es algo que puede pasar en cualquier viaje de entrenamiento. —Realmente quedó confundida con la pregunta de Alina. Arriesgar tanto para recordar un accidente le parecía extraño—. Es mejor que seas más clara.

—Lo que pasó con tu hijo no fue un simple accidente. Quienes atacaron a matar lo hicieron previo pago, pero con todo el alboroto erraron de príncipe.

Lo primero que pasó por la mente de Koora fue lanzar un delgado rayo entre los ojos de Alina y acabar con tanta mierda, pero algo dentro de ella le gritó que se calmara y continuara escuchando. Había algo con esta mujer que sentía verdad cada palabra que salía de su boca y si Tarble estaba metido en esto debía controlarse y oír.

Alina notó el descontrol en los ojos de Koora, pero continuó hablando.

—Si te digo esto es en agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho.

Nuevamente los ojos de Koora se volvieron fríos y asesinos. Había entendido muy bien esas simples palabras y no le agradaron en absoluto. Alina decidió pedirle a sus hombres que se retiraran para poder continuar solas. No quería incomodarla más.

—Debo confesarte, Koora que en un comienzo no podía creerlo debido a la reputación que ustedes mismos forjaron, pero desde la primera vez que te vi me di cuenta que eras diferente y tu hijo menor era igual a ti. Quizás por eso ordenaron su muerte.

—Te pido que seas más clara. Habla de mi hijo, de nada más. —Casi le rechinaban los dientes de lo tensa que estaba.

—Hace un par de años llegó una mujer y su hijo de uno de mis planetas purgados por ustedes. Fue una de las pocas sobrevivientes y luego de salir del shock inicial, me dijo que fue una saiyajin quien le había entregado una nave para huir con su hijo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi hijo? No sé de qué estás hablando. —Levantó más la voz. Recordaba muy bien ese momento y se sintió tan expuesta que tuvo la sensación de no poder mentir y eso la alteró más, además quería saber quién había pagado por el asesinato de su hijo Tarble.

—Le pregunté muchas veces a la mujer si estaba segura, y me dijo que sí. Que una saiyajin de elite fue quien la ayudó. Se notaba su alcurnia por su forma de mover y hablar, además tenía el símbolo de la familia real en su armadura... Y veo que ya no usas tu armadura real, muy inteligente de tu parte.

—Hay muchas mujeres que saben hablar de forma correcta. No somos una jauría de animales salvajes, nada más. —Pese a estar segura que Alina conocía toda la verdad, continuó mintiendo.

—Después de lo sucedido decidí investigar y fueron muchos los relatos que coincidían. Los de una saiyajin ayudando a escapar a mujeres y niños en medio de la matanza provocada por su propia gente. Y con el paso del tiempo ya no solo se trataba de una saiyajin, también se sumaron otros hombres y mujeres de la misma raza.

—Negaré lo que has dicho hasta el fin de mis días. Si quieres chantajearme te advierto que no conseguirás nada más que…

—Por supuesto que esa no es mi intención. Me costó mucho trabajo convencer a la gente que salvaste para hablar. No es muy elegante amenazar de muerte a quien salvas para que guarden silencio, pero lo importante es lo que hiciste con tus hombres. Así que no te preocupes, todos me aseguraron que no repetirían lo que me confesaron.

—Haces esto para humillarme, ¿verdad? —No pudo evitar bajar la mirada. Pese a llevar tres años trabajando a dos bandos, no podía sentirse bien haciéndolo. Estaba traicionando a su planeta, su reino, al rey y a sus propios hijos. Era una traición de sangre y hermandad que no podía dejar de hacer porque ya era parte de ella. Todas la mañanas se levantaba pensando en la deslealtad constante que cometía y no había noche en que no despertara agobiada por eso, pero era imposible detenerse. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Por supuesto que no. si estoy acá es para agradecerte por toda la gente que has ayudado. La de mis planetas y de otros. —Se acercó y trató de tomar sus manos, pero Koora retrocedió—. Has hecho más que yo para salvar sus vidas y te estaré eternamente agradecida.

—Sigo asesinando gente, Alina, no te confundas.

—Eso también lo sé. Debe ser agotador vivir una doble vida y es por eso que estoy acá. Quiero ayudarte.

—No me hables más de lo que hago y no. Lo único que quiero saber es del atentado de mi hijo. Debe haber un error.

—Cuando se comunicaron pidiendo ayuda para tu hijo moribundo no dudé en aceptar. No importa que fuese el príncipe de una raza asesina, a mis ojos y a los de mi gente se trataba de un niño, pero también debía estar resguardada y ordené a mis hombres poner micrófonos en tu nave en caso que planearan un ataque contra nosotros.

Koora no quiso adelantarse a nada, pero con eso ya sacaba como conclusión que la traición venía de su propia gente.

—En una de las grabaciones se escucha una discusión entre dos de tus soldados. Ese de confianza que te acompañaba a todos lados y el guardaespaldas de tu hijo mayor. Decidí investigar y envié a unos hombres al planeta donde ocurrió el accidente y fue fácil capturar a tres sujetos que no correspondían a esa tierra. Estaban asustados y lo único que querían era salir de ahí para esconderse porque el saiyajin que les prometió pago y naves había huido.

—Los interrogaste y qué dijeron —Koora apuró la historia para que dijera lo que sabía. Estaba tensa y ocultaba su situación cruzada de brazos.

—En la discusión que escuché entre tus dos soldados, tu hombre le reclama al guardaespaldas de tu hijo mayor que el atentado era contra Tarble, y que el rey había sido quien dio la orden. En el interrogatorio los prisioneros me dieron la misma información.

En ese momento el corazón de Koora se detuvo por unos segundos. Lo que estaba escuchando era una broma de muy mal gusto, era totalmente imposible que algo así hubiese pasado. Vegeta podía no estar contento con el poder de su hijo Tarble, pero jamás intentaría algo contra él. Alina había inventado una historia macabra para aprovecharse que sabía toda la verdad sobre ella y desorientarla, de ese modo podía manipularla a su antojo. Sí, eso era lo más probable.

—Sé que es muy fuerte Koora, pero tienes que abrir los ojos de una vez y tomar un bando definitivo. ¿Es ese el rey que quieres seguir venerando?

—¡Cállate! —Volvió a tomarla del cuello y levantó. Estaba a punto de romperle el cuello por inventar tales mentiras—. ¡Todo lo que dices es falso!

Los soldados de Alina volvieron a hacerse visibles para proteger a su reina, pero nuevamente les hizo una seña con la mano para que no intervinieran.

—Dile a tu hombre de confianza que venga y preguntale. Tal vez calló todo este tiempo porque no tenía pruebas, pero si es tan leal a ti no será capaz de seguir callando.

Eso fue lo que hizo Koora. Soltó a Alina y llamó por su scouter a Bardock y ordenó que se dirigiera de inmediato a las coordenadas que enviaba por el comunicador.

—¡No me importa! ¡Deja a Tarble con Vegeta y ven ahora! —Cortó la comunicación sin esperar respuesta.

Fueron los diez minutos más largos de la historia. Alina y sus hombres, y Koora de brazos cruzados sin quitarles la vista de encima, tensa y furiosa de que esta historia tuviera algo de verdad. Poco le importaba que Alina se haya enterado de su doble vida, si en verdad pagaron para asesinar a su hijo Tarble, habrían serias consecuencias.

Bardock voló a toda velocidad hasta llegar a las coordenadas indicadas en su scouter. Koora jamás le había hablado así y temía que se tratara de algo grave. Cuando descendió reconoció enseguida a la reina de Norboos y miró a Koora con el ceño fruncido. No entendía por qué insistía en dejar que esa mujer se acercara y le hablara.

Koora no perdió el tiempo y fue directa.

—¿El rey le ordenó a Nappa que pagara a unos hombres para asesinar a Tarble?

Bardock no esperaba una pregunta así, después de tanto tiempo transcurrido y con los problemas que tenía, esto lo tomó de sorpresa, pero no tardó en responder. Sentía que se lo debía a su reina.

—Sí.

La mujer sintió que no podía con el peso de su propio cuerpo, pero se mantuvo de pie.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? —preguntó tensa y fría.

—Nunca pude encontrar pruebas. Mandé a un hombre a investigar, pero ya era muy tarde. No quedaba nadie vivo.

Koora miró a Alina. Ella debía tener pruebas para lo que estaba diciendo.

—Tengo a los prisioneros conmigo. Todo este tiempo han estado encarcelados pagando por su delito. Están en la nave en caso que no me creyeras.

—Quiero verlos —dijo con el rostro lleno de sombras.

Alina dudó un segundo en aceptar, pero era lo menos que podía hacer por una saiyajin que iba contra toda lógica y se dedicaba a ayudar a gente. Solo por eso decidió buscarla para decirle la verdad.

—Sígueme.

La mujer se adentró entre las ruinas, con Koora y Bardock siguiendo sus pasos. Ninguno dijo nada, pero las miradas de los dos saiyajin hablaban por sí solas. Koora se sentía traicionada por Bardock al no contarle la verdad, aunque no tuviese pruebas debió haber hablado, mientras que el hombre se sentía avergonzado por callar tanto tiempo, pero en ese momento Koora estaba mal e inestable y sintió que lo adecuado era cerrar la boca.

Luego de pasar por más escombros, llegaron a un lugar abierto y amplio, donde aguardaban más soldados de Alina junto con la nave real. Una embarcación igual de moderna que la de los saiyajin pero más grande para toda la tripulación y los detenidos. La reina dio la orden y los prisioneros salieron esposados y escoltados por tres soldados. Koora notó por la mirada de Bardock que al menos había reconocido a uno de ellos.

—Digan todo lo que saben. —ordenó la reina Alina.

Uno de los prisioneros comenzó a hablar. Durante estos años encarcelado el trato no había sido malo, les tenían un lugar donde dormir, comida y un trabajo diario que ayudaba a no volverse loco por el encierro, por eso y en agradecimiento con la reina, contó todo lo que sabía. No era mucho, pero sí bastante concreto. Ese saiyajin gigante y casi calvo les pagó para matar al príncipe menor, debían hacerlo parecer un accidente, después de todo ellos estaban en ese planeta para pelear, y era fácil dañar de gravedad al príncipe débil. El grandulón jamás dio su nombre, pero faltó ocasión para repetir que si fallaban se las verían con el mismísimo rey Vegeta, el rey de los saiyajin. Fue por eso que al errar de objetivo se desesperaron y escondieron, aterrados por la furia del rey.

—¿Quien fue el que dañó de gravedad a mi hijo? —preguntó con toda la potencia de una reina, asustando a los prisioneros.

—Yo, su majestad —respondió el mismo hombre que contó toda la verdad.

—Koora. —Se apresuró en hablar Alina—. Los tres han estado prisioneros todo este tiempo y así continuarán, pagando su…

Koora ya no tenía oídos para nada más. Tomó del cuello al hombre confeso y presionó para que pasara solo un poco de aire, así la tortura sería más lenta. No perdió el tiempo con los otros dos y les reventó la cabeza con un rayo para ambos. No dijo nada, solo miró a Alina por un segundo antes de concentrarse en los ojos del hombre que estuvo a punto de hacerla perder a su hijo. Enterró más los dedos y uñas en el cuello, viendo como poco a poco la vida se iba apagando y la desesperación crecía en la mirada de ojos hinchados, rojos y llorosos. A este tipo le debía en quien se había convertido, de no haber sido por ese ataque, ella continuaría su vida normal, asesinando y disfrutando cada muerte, y tal vez por eso debería matarlo de una vez, en forma de agradecimiento, pero el solo imaginar que ese ataque pudo haber impactado a Tarble la hacía cambiar de opinión. Su hijo menor hubiese muerto en el mismo lugar, ni siquiera hubiera alcanzado llegar a la nave.

—Koora, por favor. Tú no eres así. —Alina intentó intervenir. No quería ver más muertes, pero la mirada de la saiyajin fue clara.

—Te confundes de persona, Alina. Esta soy yo. —Enterró más las uñas en la carne hasta que brotó sangre. Y al momento que el hombre comenzó a convulsionar, rompió su cuello y tiró al suelo como la basura que era.

Con esto daba comienzo a la venganza por su hijo y no se detendría.

Caminó de regreso, debía volver con sus hijos, pero Alina se puso delante de ella.

—No te vayas aún. Tenemos que hablar

—Ya vete, Alina. —Continuó caminando, mirando hacia delante con la otra mujer a su lado, intentando detenerla.

—No puede ser que sigas siendo fiel al monstruo que intentó matar a tu hijo. Si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad para hablar.

—No hay nada más que hablar. Vete a tu planeta, que yo haré lo mismo.

Para Alina, era impresionante la frialdad de la saiyajin. Pensó que gritaría o se volvería loca de ira, pero ahí estaba, más contenida que nunca. Continuó hablándole, tenía tanto que decir y no sabía cuando volvería a presentarse la oportunidad de estar con ella. Pensó que podrían ayudarse mutuamente, pero la ignoró por completo.

Koora y Bardock se alejaron del lugar volando, sin mirar atrás.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, el saiyajin intentó detener a Koora. Temía por su reacción y que todo terminara mal después de tal noticia, pero ella no quiso escucharlo y aceleró. Si la mujer pensaba que su vida era distinta, después de esto cambiaría mucho más.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Y por fin llegué al capítulo que tanto quería. Cada vez falta muy poco para el fin de la primera parte y estoy feliz de quienes me acompañan en esta historia (Aunque la verdad, solo tenía pensado hacer unos 5 capítulos para la primera parte y miren ya cuantos van XD )

Bueno, eso fue lo que pasó con Koora estos cuatro años. Ahora vive una doble vida y ni siquiera Bardock sabía. Por fin se enteró de lo sucedido con sus hijos y el atentado. En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá otro secreto y verán como es la vida de Kakarotto y su familia ahora que no tiene cola.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Espero sus comentarios.

Muchísimas gracias a : **Kinzoku no joo, Bulma Higurashi, mi querida Tour, Maytelu, LizetGalvan, Veros, Marialaurajs, Sarapaolaturcios99, Sora147, Naomigomiz, SpyroTJ, Jenny070891, Ina Minina, Prl16, Johaaceve**, y al anónimo por darse el tiempo de comentar. Y tambien a **Diosa de la muerte** que pese a no haber comentado siempre lo hace n.n

Con cariño,

Dev.

02/02/2016


	16. Cap XV: Problemas

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

**Problemas**

* * *

—¡Koora detente! —gritó detrás de ella, pero la mujer continuó ignorándolo, concentrada en volar a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus hijos y Nappa.

El hombre tenía miedo de su reacción. Nada le importaba si asesinaba a Nappa, incluso gustoso ayudaría. El problema era el rey Vegeta, y en el estado en que se encontraba Koora, era muy probable que no pensara y simplemente atacara. Esto iba a terminar muy mal, no sabía de qué forma, pero todas las opciones eran violentas.

Insistió una vez más y de un momento a otro, a solo un par de minutos de llegar, la mujer se detuvo y descendió al suelo. Por supuesto él la siguió a tierra firme y pudo comprobar que ya no estaba calmada como cuando habló con la reina Alina; respiraba agitada y caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de calmar sus ideas.

—Piensa lo que vas hacer —comenzó Bardock, pero rápidamente ella lo interrumpió.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? Tuviste cuatro años. —No dejó de moverse, pero lo miró a los ojos. Se veía destrozada y dolida.

—No tenía pruebas. No sabía qué podrías hacer.

—Lo que se debía hacer en ese caso. —Pese a encontrarse alterada, no levantó la voz.

Bardock estaba confundido. La conocía y sabía que por dentro debía estar muy mal, pero no actuaba como pensó y eso lo dejaba sin ayuda para reaccionar y darle una mano, además él ya tenía la cabeza revuelta con sus propios problemas.

—Koora, traté de buscar pruebas, pero…

—Ya no digas nada más. No estoy interesada en tus excusas, si me detuve es porque quiero saber si hay algo más que no me hayas dicho.

—Sí —respondió enseguida. Ni siquiera lo meditó. No podía dejar nada sin decir y menos con un tema tan delicado. Tal vez con esto todo se iría al carajo, pero debía hablar.

—Habla ya.

—La enfermedad que casi mató a Tarble hace un año fue provocada. Envenenaron a tu hijo. —Hizo una pequeña pausa a la espera de alguna reacción de Koora, pero al no ver nada más que unos ojos muertos, decidió continuar—. No dije nada porque nunca pude ligar a Nappa o al rey o a nadie con lo sucedido, pero debieron estar envenenándolo por la comida o el agua.

—Ese remedio… —No pudo continuar hablando. Le costaba demasiado.

—Le hablé a Gine sobre los síntomas de Tarble y ella fue la que pensó en un posible envenenamiento. Es la manera de matar de los saiyajin cuando no tienen el nivel de pelea para enfrentarse a un adversario poderoso. Ella sabe mucho de ese tipo de cosas y de remedios con hierbas. Eso fue lo que lo salvó.

Bardock cayó al suelo por el golpe de Koora con el puño cerrado. No se lo esperaba y aunque lo hubiese notado, no se habría defendido, se merecía eso y mucho más. La mujer se dio la media vuelta y al igual que con Alina, dio por terminada la conversación, debía ir con sus hijos.

—¡Espera, Koora! ¡¿Qué vas hacer?! —La alcanzó. Estaba muy preocupado por su reacción y futuro de todos.

—Ya no confío en ti. No es de tu incumbencia. —El odio en su mirada era evidente. Y pese a eso, Bardock la siguió. Tenía que ayudarla de alguna forma.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta permanecía sentado en una roca, cruzado de brazos y piernas, aburrido a morir. No esperaba que lo llevarían a un planeta tan poco interesante. Sabía que sería de guerreros débiles por culpa del debilucho de su hermano, pero jamás pensó que sería tanto. Su hermano estaba de pie, a su lado y unos cuantos guerreros a algunos metros de distancia, siguiéndolos todo el tiempo, algo que detestaba.

—¿Ya no vamos a entrenar más? —preguntó el niño a su hermano mayor.

—No ves que ya no hay nada que hacer en este agujero miserable. Incluso Koora se fue.

—Pero va a volver.

—¿Suele desaparecer cuando te lleva a misiones? —consultó fingiendo nulo interés en el tema.

—Estoy aburrido. Podríamos continuar entrenando —respondió el niño, a sabiendas que cualquier cosa que dijera de su madre, Vegeta podía usarlo en su contra para chantajearla. La verdad es que no tenía idea que hacía su madre cuando desaparecía, pero asumía que se trataba de su trabajo como siempre, aunque él ya se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento extraño en ciertas ocasiones, pero jamás pensó en preguntarle y muchos menos mencionarle algo a su hermano.

—Yo también lo estoy, y especialmente de ti, enano, mejor vete a tu cuarto en la nave hasta que llegue Koora.

—¿Le dirás que nos marchemos?

—Por supuesto. Ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

Tarble guardó silencio un rato. No quería irse a la nave, le gustaba estar con Vegeta y estas semanas intentando entrenar con él había sido diferente, aunque claro, debía estar preparado para su mal humor cambiante, como ahora que ya no lo quería tener a su lado. Hace mucho tiempo, su madre le había dicho que si quería ganarse a Vegeta, debía trabajarlo y tener mucha paciencia, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Ya no era un bebé, tenía ocho años y debía trabajar para ganarse el respeto de sus futuros hombres, hermano y rey, de lo contrario lo "comerían vivo" tal y como había escuchado tantas veces hablar de él a sus espaldas. Ya estaba repuesto de la extraña enfermedad que le había afectado y podía recuperar el tiempo perdido, y qué mejor que hacerlo junto a su hermano, pero claro, para eso debía trabajar más duro que nunca y ya se había hecho una idea de las cosas que le gustaban a Vegeta.

—Vegeta —le hablaba a su hermano, pero no apartaba la vista de Nappa que se encontraba alejado de todos, apoyado en una roca y fumando un abano exageradamente grande—. Puedo quitarle ese puro a Nappa sin que se de cuenta.

El heredero al trono observó a su hermano y luego al calvo que disfrutaba del humo de su abano con la vista perdida en la nada.

—Eres rápido, pero no exageres. Y Nappa será muy idiota, pero es fuerte.

—¿No quieres que lo intente?

—Claro que sí —respondió subiendo una ceja y curvando los labios, como si fuese un chico malo a punto de hacer una travesura—. Y no estaría de más un golpe.

Tarble no dijo más. Ya había memorizado los movimientos de los guardias, sabía cada cuanto miraban y que estaban igual de aburridos que ellos, por lo tanto distraídos y somnolientos; solo dos soldados estaban atentos a ellos, pero ahora se habían alejado, al parecer para inspeccionar el área. Era ahora o nunca para actuar.

Ágil como ninguno corrió entre las rocas. En verdad era veloz y su tamaño menudo servía para esconderse entre las piedras. El niño tenía todo pensado, incluso sabía el tiempo de respuesta de los scouter antes que se activaran y lo delataran. Corrió y se detuvo a tiempo, hasta que llegó a la roca dónde el gigante se apoyaba, la rodeó con cuidado y tomó el scouter que Nappa había dejado en el suelo, para volver a ponerse detrás de la roca y escalarla con cuidado de no usar demasiada energía que alertara el rastreador.

Cuando lo vio sobre la roca, justo arriba de la cabeza de Nappa, Vegeta pensó que arrojaría el scouter para golpearlo o distraerlo, pero notó que el niño estaba apretando los botones del aparato. Luego de menos unos veinte segundos dejó el comunicador a esa altura y bajó con cuidado de no hacer ruido ni remover tierra o piedras pequeñas.

El calvo casi se traga el puro cuando escuchó el bip repetido de su scouter y no lo vio a su lado tal y como lo había dejado. Esa alarma era exclusiva del rey para reconocerlo enseguida y no hacerlo esperar, porque nadie debía hacerlo esperar. A la distancia, Vegeta sonrió cuando lo vio tirar el puro para buscar su comunicador que al parecer sonaba demasiado despacio y por eso tenía problema para encontrarlo.

Cuando Nappa rodeó la roca, Tarble se movió para recoger el puro del suelo; y volvió a acordonarla para no encontrarse con el calvo que continuaba buscando, desesperado al no poder atender el llamado a su majestad, que en realidad era el sonido en la memoria del scouter activado por el príncipe.

Tarble volvió a subir a la roca para arrojar el scouter al suelo con la mayor delicadeza posible, pero Nappa escuchó el golpecito en la tierra, y para suerte del niño, estaba tan asustado que no lo notó, simplemente pensó que lo había dejado ahí sin darse cuenta, lo único que importaba era contestarle a su majestad y esperar que no estuviera tan enojado. Cuando se agachó por el aparato, Tarble tomó una pequeña roca, un poco más grande que el tamaño de su puño cerrado y lanzó hacia el hombre, golpeando justo en la cabeza. Inmediatamente después de eso, bajó y corrió de vuelta hacia su hermano, sin poder ver al grandulón con una mano sobándose la cabeza y con la otra apretando una y otra vez el botón para entrar la llamada. Era tanto lo asustado que estaba, que aún no caía en cuenta que el rey no lo había llamado.

—Aquí está. —Mostró el abano a su hermano, y apagó enseguida porque el olor le desagradaba.

Vegeta sonreía divertido por haber puesto en ridículo al bufón de Nappa, pero no alcanzó a decir nada al respecto porque su madre aterrizó ante ellos y a los dos segundos después Bardock hizo lo mismo. Los dos príncipes notaron que algo sucedía con solo ver sus rostros.

—Mamá. —Tarble tiró el puro al suelo y se le acercó, pero Koora lo ignoró y caminó hacia sus hombres, que al verla se formaron.

Bardock iba unos pasos detrás de ella, atento a cualquier movimiento. Estaba seguro que se lanzaría contra Nappa y le reventaría la cabeza contra el suelo.

—La misión ha acabado. Nos marchamos a Vegetasei de inmediato. Preparen todo.

Sus soldados fieles obedecieron enseguida, en tanto, Nappa se le acercó, ya más calmado al ver que su scouter había fallado y el rey jamás trató de comunicarse con él.

—¿Ya nos vamos? El rey dijo que el viaje duraría diez di…

—Obedece enseguida, soldado Nappa, de lo contrario deberás regresar caminando —respondió Koora sin molestarse en mirarlo. Por supuesto no esperó respuesta y caminó rumbo a la nave.

Bardock no podía creer lo que veía, o estaba en negación o se había vuelto completamente loca, de lo contrario no encontraba otra explicación a tal reacción. En la zona negra torturó antes de matar al saiyajin que osó tocar a su hijo Kakarotto y Koora que tenía a uno de los responsables del atentado de su hijo a su lado no hacía nada más que una reprimenda verbal por responderle. Definitivamente iba a explotar, pero no sabía cómo ni cuándo.

Vegeta y Tarble siguieron a su madre sin decir nada. Lo mejor era que la misión había terminado y por fin se marcharían de tan horrible y desolado planeta.

Los días que duró el viaje fueron tensos. Bardock trató de hablar con la reina, pero esta se mantuvo en su cuarto o en el de sus hijos casi todo el trayecto. Estuvo atento a cualquier situación fuera de lo normal, pero nada sucedió, nada se dijo ni actuó. Pensó que tal vez Koora dejó a Nappa para no alertar al rey y atacarlo sin posibilidad que sospechara algo, pero ya que ella no quiso hablar con él, todo fueron más que especulaciones.

Una vez en Vegetasei, los soldados se retiraron a sus correspondientes deberes, Tarble siguió a Vegeta, pero su madre lo llamó para que permaneciera junto a ella. Ese momento aprovechó Bardock para acercarsele, lamentablemente, ella insistió en su comportamiento.

—Eso es todo por hoy soldado. Te puedes retirar.

—Dime que piensas hacer —susurró acercándose, había demasiada gente en el patio de despegues, pero no había otra oportunidad para hablar—. Terminarás muerta si…

—Suficiente Bardock. Olvida lo que pasó en ese planeta y mañana vuelve para escoltar al príncipe.

—Pero Koora, no…

—Ya vete —insistió enojada, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Como usted diga —respondió resignado—. Pensaba que después de lo sucedido no lo querría cerca de ella y de su hijo, pero no fue así.

Koora se retiró junto a su hijo menor, tenía mucho que conversar con él.

Mientras tanto, a un par de horas de vuelo de ese lugar, Gine regresaba a casa con la carne sobrante del día para hacerle de comer a sus hijos. Le costaba mucho trabajo seguir con su vida, pero Bardock tenía razón, de esa manera nadie sospecharía nada y Kakarotto no tendría problemas hasta que se les ocurriera una solución definitiva. Lo extrañaba y esperaba que volviese pronto para apoyarla. Al entrar a su casa, encontró a sus hijos sentados a la mesa y en silencio, tal como los había dejado en la mañana cuando se marchó a la carnicería. Obviamente no estuvieron todo el día en ese lugar esperándola.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Se apresuró en cerrar la puerta y dejó las cosas sobre la misma mesa donde sus hijos apoyaban las manos. Fue muy fácil encontrar moretones y rasmillones nuevos en sus brazos y rostro.

—Quiero salir a la calle. Ya estoy aburrido aquí —refunfuñó el pequeño.

—Sabes que no puedes, hijo. —Miró a su hijo mayor en busca de respuestas.

—Trató de salir de nuevo, pero no lo dejé.

—No pueden pelear todo el tiempo. Terminarán destruyendo la casa. —Comenzó a cocinar enseguida, sin dejar de ponerles atención.

—No me importa, quiero salir. —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño a su hermano mayor.

Raditz continuó pasivo, un poco cansado de todo, pero no dejaría de cuidar a su hermano. Se sentía el responsable de lo que estaba pasando y se quedaría con él el tiempo que fuese necesario.

—Si sales y te ven sin rabo te enviaran a vivir a la zona negra —respondió Gine calmada, manejando el cuchillo con gran agilidad para cortar la carne.

—Prefiero vivir allá que seguir encerrado acá. —No había caso con el pequeño. El encierro había cambiado su humor y carácter.

Cuando despertó del ataque sufrido en la zona negra, se levantó de la cama para comprobar si aún tenía su cola o en verdad la había perdido como amenazaron esos hombres mientras lo golpeaban sin parar. Solo dio dos pasos antes de caer de cara al suelo debido a la perdida de equilibrio; sus padres y hermano supieron que había despertado cuando le escucharon llorar como un niño pequeño por su cola. Ni siquiera sintió dolor por las heridas graves, por el ojo hinchado o el brazo fracturado, todo lo que importaba en ese momento era su cola.

Le tomó varios días recuperar las fuerzas y otros más para poder caminar sin caer ni tropezar con los muebles y paredes. Fue casi como aprender a caminar de nuevo. Su madre, siempre optimista, le contaba de casos de niños que habían perdido el rabo y lo habían recuperado luego de algunos meses, que los niños saiyajin tenían ese don, y todo lo que debía tener era paciencia hasta que su cola volviera y todo volviera a ser como antes, pero mientras tanto debía permanecer escondido y eso fue lo más difícil.

—Si te vas a la zona negra, no podré volver a verte. Soy muy débil para estar allá.

—Le pides a papá o Raditz que te lleven a verme.

—Ellos tienen muchas cosas que hacer, Kakarotto, no podrán llevarme todos los días. A mi me gusta verte a diario, ¿a ti no?

—Entonces vamos juntos, yo te cuido allá.

—Basta, Kakarotto. —Pese a sentir que tenía una responsabilidad hacia su hermano, también estaba cansado de estar encerrado día y noche y la paciencia escaseaba a veces—. No vas a ir a ningún lado. Eres muy pequeño para vivir allá solo y mamá no puede vivir en ese lugar, la matarían en la primera semana.

—¡Yo puedo cuidarla! —levantó la voz al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con las manos—. ¡Hoy casi te gané!

—¡Pero allá hay gente mil veces más fuerte que yo! ¡Tú tampoco durarías nada en ese lugar! ¡Ya viste lo que pasó por andar ahí sin cuidado! ¿Acaso quieres que le pase lo mismo a mamá?

—No, no quiero —respondió bajando el tono de voz y mirando la mesa. Jamás buscaría que algo malo le pasara a su mamá.

—Suficiente. No me gusta que peleen de ninguna forma. Sin golpes ni palabras.

—No tuve otra opción, mamá.

—Lo sé, Raditz. Cuando llegué su padre le pediré que los saque de noche para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—¡¿En serio harás eso?! —El pequeño se volvió a activar ante tan buena noticia.

—Claro. Estoy segura que tu cola volverá a crecer, pero no puedes estar tantos meses encerrado acá o te volverás loco.

—¿Crees que es buena idea, mamá? —Raditz tenía miedo que descubrieran a su hermano.

—Por supuesto que sí. Con tu padre podrán estar afuera un rato para distraerse un rato, pero hijo. —Miró directo a los ojos a Kakarotto—. Será solo para tomar aire, no para ir a ese horrendo lugar ni para meterse en problemas, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí! —gritó feliz.

—Mientras llegue, debes portarte bien, de lo contrario no le diré nada.

—¡Sí, mamá!

—Ahora ven a ayudarme a cortar la carne.

El niño no dijo nada. Se levantó de un salto para ayudar a su madre. Raditz los observó, asombrado de su madre que con solo palabras suaves había logrado lo que él no había podido con fuerza bruta.

Ninguno de los tres esperaba que la puerta principal se abriera y entrara Bardock. La más contenta fue Gine, quien dejó lo que hacía para ir a recibirlo con un cálido abrazo.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —Raditz no pudo evitar preguntar. Su padre siempre serio, lucía un poco pálido y preocupado.

Gine se separó de él para mirarlo mejor y vio lo mismo. Algo muy malo había pasado.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Acá Dev reportándose con un nuevo capítulo. Bueno, vimos como ha cambiado la relación de Vegeta y Tarble (todo gracias al esfuerzo del pequeño) También el secreto de Bardock sobre el estado de salud del pequeño príncipe, lo que será decisivo para las decisiones que tomará Koora.

También vimos un poco como es la nueva vida de la familia de Bardock con el problema de rabo de Kakarotto, pero aún queda por ver, ya que los "problemas del trabajo" afectaran a Bardock a la hora de actuar y eso le traerá consecuencias.

Me queda un par de capítulos más antes de quedarme sin nada. Los acontecimientos que siguen, son un tanto complicados, por lo tanto lo he estado ordenando en mi cuaderno (a lo old school) para que no se me vaya ningún detalle y de paso se me van ocurriendo nuevas cosas XD jejejeje, pero bueno, así es mi cabeza loca que mientras escribo y escribo se vienen más cosas.

Muchas muchas muchas gracias por estar conmigo en esta historia que se ha vuelto mi consentida. Aún nos queda mucho tiempo por delante y espero que me acompañen hasta el final.

Aprovecho la plataforma para hacer propaganda a otro fic que estoy subiendo: **Destino**. Sus protagonistas son Kakarotto, Milk y Raditz. Es un fic de universo alterno, ambientado en Vegetasei. Será corto, no como este (No más de 10 capítulos) así que los invito a darse una vuelta por ahí.

Saludos especiales a **Bulma Higurashi, SpyroTJ, Marialaurajs, Amy, LizetGalvan, Tour, Starfantasi, Naomigomiz, Veros, Maytelu, Jenny070891, Mooooonch, Prl16, Sora147 **y a** Ina Minina** que está cerca con sus suposiciones XD

Reitero los agradecimientos a quienes pasan por acá.

Cariños,

Dev.

15/03/2016


	17. Cap XVI: Acciones

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

**Acciones**

* * *

Dominar el planeta más pequeño e insignificante en el último punto olvidado, donde termina la galaxia y lo que sigue es solo oscuridad. Hasta ahí es donde el rey Vegeta tenía pensado llegar y gobernar. No podría haber un solo rincón en el universo donde no se conociera su nombre y la gente temblara ante el poder de la raza más fuerte y grandiosa del universo. Estaba consciente de la inmensidad de la galaxia y sabía que no viviría para ver su sueño cumplido, pero para eso tenía su descendencia, para continuar con su legado y elevar su nombre pese al paso de los años. Las generaciones sabrían de él y su trabajo y de esa forma continuaría viviendo, sería inmortal.

Confiaba que su hijo Vegeta continuaría su obra. El joven había demostrado una fuerza y carácter digno del próximo soberano de Vegetasei, pero no era suficiente y por eso no celebraba sus victorias ni destacaba sus avances. Ese era un consejo de Koora y ya que la mujer lo había hecho tan bien con su hijo, decidió seguirlo, aunque claro, él solía exagerar.

Podría ignorar a su mujer y hacer lo que se le diera la gana, después de todo, él era el rey y estaba acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad. Lo había hecho muy bien todos los años como rey y jamás había escuchado consejos, pero con ella era diferente y con el paso del tiempo, sin darse cuenta, la dejó inmiscuirse en ámbitos que jamás había permitido a nadie. Ella se lo había ganado al comportarse como una guerrera y una verdadera reina. Por esa misma razón quería tener más hijos con ella, sabía que engendrarían descendencia digna del imperio que crecía cada vez más. Ese otro niño defectuoso que tenía por hijo lo tomaba como un error a medio camino, la piedra que estorba en la bota, pero no es determinante para nada, ahora lo había entendido y por eso había decidido dejarlo en paz. Era mejor ignorarlo, hacer como que no existiera en lugar de tratar de deshacerse de él, de ese modo tendría a Koora feliz y dando lo mejor para su imperio. Si la mujer quería tener una mascota, por él estaba bien; solo de esa forma era capaz de ver a su hijo menor, como nada más.

Lo que ignoraba su majestad, era que ese niño pequeño, ese debilucho delgado incapaz de mantener una pelea con niños de su edad, aquel gusano que solo lo hace sentir indignación y vergüenza; el bastardo indigno de llevar su sangre que no puede mantener la mirada en alto, y que no sabe pelear ni hablar en voz alta, sería la causa de todo lo que ocurriría de aquí en adelante con su vida y el reino. La mujer a quien le había dado más poder y libertad que a nadie en todo el planeta, cobraría venganza por haberse atrevido a tocar el ser más importante para ella.

El mismo rey se había encargado de llevarse al enemigo a la cama y prender la mecha de la bomba que estallaría en su cara.

Ya eran dos semanas desde que Koora regresó del planeta donde llevó a su hijo Tarble para entrenar, donde se encontró con Alina luego de cuatro años y tuvieron aquella conversación que cambiaría todo el curso de su vida. Era dos semanas viviendo con los ojos abiertos. Pocos días conociendo una verdad que mantenía en silencio y la hacía sentir como si fuesen años de tormentoso silencioso. Los tres años de doble vida, ocultando su verdad no era nada si lo comparaba al odio que debía callar cada vez que veía a Vegeta.

Detestaba cuando se le acercaba, quería sacarle los ojos cuando le hablaba, ahorcarlo cuando la tocaba; matarlo de un solo golpe y a la vez torturarlo hasta que suplicara por su vida, pero hasta ahora no había dicho ni hecho nada, y a la vez, mucho:

Vegeta apretó los dientes y se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos, la vista que le brindaba su mujer meciéndose sobre él y tocándose era perfecta. Cada noche era lo mismo, con la excusa de querer más descendencia intimaban seguido y largo y ella cada vez más tomaba las riendas de la relación. Vegeta no se había dado cuenta hasta qué punto estaba prendado a ella.

Levantó las manos para tocarla, ya no podía conformarse con mirarla, pero ella lo tomó de las muñecas para impedirlo y apoyó por sobre su cabeza, aumentando la velocidad de su caderas, sin dejar de mirarlo. Como nunca se miraron a los ojos, él confundido por un sentimiento nuevo que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él y ella fingiendo como la mejor mentirosa del universo. Koora se odiaba a sí misma por el contacto físico, ya no sentía arrepentimiento alguno por su doble vida y parte de esta ahora se encargaría de seducir, enamorar si era posible, al frío y poderoso rey de los saiyajin.

Hasta no hace mucho vivía confundida por tener sentimientos hacia dos hombres, habían sido largos años, pero el mismo día y por la misma noticia eso se terminó, ahora se sentía libre y enfocada a un solo propósito y no descansaría hasta verlo cumplido.

Cuando terminaron, casi al mismo tiempo, Koora se bajó de él y acomodó boca abajo a su lado, mirando hacia la pared. Estaba cansada y quería dormir, levantarse e irse a su cuarto, pero de pronto sintió el brazo del hombre sobre su espalda, incluso su rostro apoyó en ella para continuar acariciándola y mantener contacto. Eso la sorprendió, él jamás había llegado a algo así después del sexo, siempre era ella la que lo buscaba y ahora él caía rendido a sus pies.

Antes hubiera deseado por un contacto así. Pese a las peleas, muertes y carácter de hielo, era agradable un momento de paz con la piel del otro. Ahora debía controlar las ganas de vomitar.

Trató de levantarse, pero él la retuvo a su lado. No dijo nada, pero sus acciones eran claras, quería que se quedara más. Koora se dio vuelta para mirarlo, y ya que no quería que se marchara, se quedaría para conversar.

—¿Sabías que Vegeta está entrenando a Tarble por voluntad propia?

—¿Sí? Mientras no lo distraiga de sus deberes, está bien.

—No le he dicho nada a Vegeta porque sé que si opino, dejará de hacerlo enseguida, pero creo que es bueno para él, le crea paciencia y lo vuelve más reflexivo tener a alguien a su cargo.

—Lo has hecho muy bien con él hasta ahora, no me opongo —respondió más atento al cuerpo desnudo de su mujer y con deseos de comenzar de nuevo.

—Por otro lado, Tarble ha mejorado mucho con su hermano a su lado. Es asombroso como se ha superado luego de la enfermedad que lo atacó.

—Algo de vitalidad saiyajin debe tener para haber sobrevivido. —Bajó la mano para tocar sus piernas y terminar con el tema, pero ella continuó.

—No entiendo como pudo enfermar. Es verdad que no es el más fuerte, pero tiene tu sangre y la mía.

En ese momento Vegeta dejó de insistir y se acomodó boca arriba. La mujer se contenía para no explotar ahí mismo.

—Gracias a eso no murió —respondió aburrido del tema, fingiendo como el mejor profesional, igual que ella.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Vegeta estuvo a punto de morir?

—Sí, ¿que hay con eso? —Le molestaba acordar ese momento. Por culpa del incompetente de Nappa, su heredero estuvo a las puertas de la muerte. Al menos todo el asunto funcionó para comenzar atacar los planetas de esa mujer Alina.

—Nada más pienso que si el ataque hubiese sido para Tarble, el final hubiese sido diferente.

—Si tu lo dices…

—¿Sabes? Nunca lo averiguamos, pero siempre pensé que eso no fue un simple accidente.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto. Tenemos muchos enemigos que quieren vernos derrotados y qué mejor que acabar con uno de los príncipes. Tal vez el ataque también era para Tarble, pero él corrió con mejor suerte. —Guardó silencio para observarlo y pese a las sombras, pudo ver su rostro distinto. Era en el momento después del sexo en que Vegeta se relajaba a tal punto que ella podía descifrar sus facciones y seguramente él lo sabía y por eso siempre la despachaba luego de terminar.

—Sabes que envié a mis hombres a investigar y no encontraron nada. Fue simplemente un error de tus hombres —respondió un poco molesto—. No entiendo por qué hablas de eso después de tantos años.

—No sé, simplemente lo recordé. —Aprovechó que él había dejado de tocarla y se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde vas?

La mujer se tardó un poco en responder, preocupada en vestirse.

—A mi habitación. Mañana tengo mucho que hacer y quiero dormir bien. Roncas demasiado.

Vegeta solo frunció el ceño ante ese comentario.

—¿Cuantos son los planetas de Alina que has conquistado, Vegeta? ¿Cuatro, cinco? —Hizo una pausa, pero antes que él abriera la boca para responder, ella siguió—. Han sido muchos años para tan pocos planetas. Desde mañana trabajaré personalmente con tus hombres para apresurar las cosas.

—Sabes que no es un trabajo de días. ¿Estás dudando de mi forma de gobernar? —levantó un poco la voz. Por mucho que estuviera sucediendo algo entre ellos, no la dejaría insultarlo, ni siquiera de forma sutil.

—Por supuesto que no. Simplemente quiero que mi rey sea más grande y quiero que eso suceda ahora. —Sabía qué decir para embaucarlo y continuaría hablando y comportándose de la manera que le gustaba hasta que fuese necesario, pero también se haría desear, como ahora que no le daría en el gusto de quedarse con él.

Dejó al monarca con una sonrisa ante de abandonar la habitación.

* * *

—¿Dónde está?

—No sé, pero no levantes la voz, vas a despertar a mamá.

Raditz y Kakarotto estaban sentados a la mesa, comiendo la carne que el hermano mayor había aprendido a cocinar. No le quedaba tan sabrosa como a su madre, pero había aprendido a hacerlo por fuerza mayor, ya que pasaban encerrados y alguien debía hacerlo.

Era tarde y hablaban en voz baja para no despertar a Gine, quien estaba más cansada al no tener ayuda en la carnicería que afortunadamente, siempre contaba con clientes, y sin mencionar el estrés diario por el problema de su hijo menor, por eso comían en silencio para no molestar y a la espera de Bardock que debía haber llegado hace un par de horas para sacar al pequeño. El problema es que no sabían dónde estaba y esta no era la primera vez que fallaba.

—Estoy aburrido —dijo mientras alejaba el plato de comida. Ya no tenía el mismo apetito y hace casi dos semanas que ya no comía como antes, además su carácter continuaba inestable.

—¿No te vas a terminar eso? —Raditz estaba preocupado. Su hermano tampoco había comido todo en el almuerzo y ya comenzaba a verse más delgado. Era una lástima como un niño con tanto poder oculto estuviese así.

—Ya no quiero, está malo, comelo tú.

—No seas así. Lo cociné para ti.

—Por eso está malo. Tú no sabes cocinar. —Quiso tirar el plato al suelo, pero Raditz fue más rápido que él y tomó antes que pudiera tocarlo.

—Si no lo quieres, entonces me lo como yo.

El pequeño no respondió. Permaneció malhumorado con los brazos en la mesa y la cabeza cabizbaja. Raditz dejó de lado su plato para mirarlo y sin pensarlo habló:

—Ponte algo que tape que no tienes rabo y vamos. —Se puso de pie enseguida para que se diera cuenta que hablaba en serio.

Kakarotto lo miró, pero no respondió.

—¿Qué esperas? La noche está fría, puedes ponerte algo de ropa extra para cubrirte ahí. Vamos a salir ahora mismo.

—¿No vamos a esperar a papá?

—Soy tu hermano mayor, puedo encargarme de ti, pero debes prometerme que te quedarás a mi lado todo el tiempo. Nada de la zona negra, simplemente vamos a entrenar solos los dos en un lugar apartado.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Intentó no gritar para no despertar a su mamá, pero no podía evitar sentirse emocionado.

—Sí, pero primero prometelo. Quiero que entiendas que si alguien te descubre, te enviarán a vivir a la zona negra y no podrás volver por estos lugares. Vivir allá no es fácil como cuando íbamos de visita a ver los combates en el circulo.

—A mi me robaron la cola, no fue un castigo —dijo con el ceño fruncido. El niño no era capaz de entender todo el significado de lo sucedido.

—A nadie le importará eso. Nadie preguntará qué te pasó. Simplemente te golpearán si apareces por acá.

—Ustedes no hacen eso conmigo.

—Es porque acá somos diferentes.

—¿Tú me vas a cuidar?

—Siempre. Eres mi hermano menor —respondió honesto.

La mayoría de las familias hubieran desterrado enseguida al niño para no meterse en problemas, después de todo en un lugar donde los más fuertes mandan y hacen las reglas, los débiles deben obedecer. Otras, como era el caso de esta, hacían lo posible para que no se supiera y el niño tuviese la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, pero ya que lo mantenían en secreto, eran muy pocos los casos que se sabían, ya que cuando eso sucedía, jamás terminaba bien.

—Prometo hacerte caso y quedarme a tu lado todo el tiempo.

—Bien, ahora ve a ponerte algo. Y sin hacer ruido.

—Sí. —Subió las escaleras corriendo.

Raditz no sabía si hacía bien o mal, pero él ya no era un niño y era tiempo que tomara sus propias decisiones. Pese que Gine le insistiera que no había sido su culpa, él siempre se sentiría responsable y haría lo posible por ayudar a su hermano, aunque no dejara de escuchar que este tipo de comportamiento era el culpable de su desempeño como guerrero. Él no descansaría hasta lograr lo que quería sin dejar de lado a su familia.

* * *

Luego de dejar al rey se dirigió a su cuarto. La idea era ducharse y luego ir a dormir al menos un par de horas, pero solo pudo hacer lo primero. Desde la conversación con Alina no pudo volver a dormir más de una hora seguida. Si antes se le hacía difícil con todo lo que tenía en su cabeza, ahora era imposible, por eso había adquirido la rutina de entrenar durante las noches. Es lo único que la ayudaba a mantenerse cuerda y debía seguir estable para todo lo que se vendría.

Antes de llegar a su sala de entrenamiento, se detuvo al encontrarse frente a frente con Bardock. No esperaba verlo tan tarde, su trabajo de cuidar a Tarble había terminado hace varias horas, sin embargo, el hombre estaba de pie y serio, evidentemente en ese lugar esperando por ella. Estas dos semanas casi no se habían visto y mucho mensos hablado, ya que ella lo evitaba todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Tu turno terminó hace mucho. —Quiso pasar por su lado, pero el hombre se puso en su camino.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Ya fui clara contigo, Bardock. No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo. Te conozco y sé que algo vas a hacer.

—Tú no me conoces. —Otra vez hizo el intento de pasar, pero esta vez, Bardock la detuvo del brazo.

—¡Suficiente, Bardock! —levantó la voz y soltó de él, molesta.

No solo estaba enojada con él, también estaba dolida y apenada. Ella que solo confiaba en él en todo el planeta, y si no le había contado nada de su doble vida había sido para protegerlo, no porque creyera que fuera a delatarla pese a no estar de acuerdo con sus actos.

Los dos inconscientemente miraron hacia todos lados, esperando que nadie los haya visto así.

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Bardock —se controló para hablar en voz baja, pero el enojo en sus ojos se encargaban de gritar toda la decepción que sentía por el.

—Por supuesto que lo es, porque si planeas asesinar al rey no es necesario que te diga lo que pasará contigo y con todo el planeta, incluido tus hombres de confianza.

—No pensaba que tuvieras miedo. ¿Además de traidor también eres un cobarde? —No debería estar perdiendo el tiempo con él, pero quería herirlo, de alguna forma sacar todo el dolor que le había causado.

—No me importa que pase conmigo, es por Gine, mi familia. Si fallas, porque eso es lo que sucederá, terminarás muerta y no quiero lo mismo para mi mujer. Es por eso que quiero saber qué harás, para decidir si sacarlos de aquí.

—Puedes estar tranquilo. No es necesario que te vayas con ellos. No haré nada.

—No te creo.

—Entonces vete de una vez de este planeta. No voy a tratar de convencerte si miento o no.

—¿El rey ha tratado más de una vez de asesinar a tu hijo y tú no haces nada? —Por más que se lo repetía, no podía creerlo. De haber sido otra reina sumisa, sin autoridad o una guerrera fría sin sentimientos, hubiera aceptado esa respuesta, pero conocía demasiado bien a Koora, habían sido compañeros de misiones, amigos y amantes y ella no era ninguna de esas dos mujeres.

—Vegeta no es el primer rey ni será el último en tratar de deshacerse de un hijo que lo avergüenza. La diferencia es que él lo hizo en secreto para no molestarme a mi. Te lo repito, puedes estar tranquilo que no atentaré contra el rey, no soy estúpida y sé que no alcanzaría a tocarle un pelo antes que sus hombres estuvieran encima mio. Puedes seguir tu vida normal, que yo haré la mía.

—Continuarás con él —dijo sorprendido y molesto. Estaba demasiado exaltado para controlar sus emociones y comportamiento como solía hacerlo.

—Por supuesto, y tampoco permitiré que alguien intente dañar a mi hijo nuevamente, y para eso te necesito aquí. No quiero que te vayas, y viendo como están las cosas, me lo debes.

—Tú no confías en mi. No puedo seguir trabajando con el príncipe.

—Es verdad, no confío en ti conmigo. Pero eres el único que sé que no lo lastimará. Por eso debes seguir con él, y tienes prohibido volver a hablarme de este modo, soy la reina de este planeta y es mejor que no se te olvide. Dentro de poco saldré a otros planetas por unos meses y llevaré a mi hijo, y tú vendrás con él.

—Koora, solo quiero…

—No más, Bardock. No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme. Vendrás exclusivamente por Tarble y nada más. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de haberme traicionado es obedecer las ordenes que tu reina te da. —Continuó su camino hacia su sala privada. Ahora tenía más razones para matarse entrenando.

Bardock se retiró enseguida del lugar. No había quedado tranquilo con las respuesta de Koora y debía pensar qué hacer. Con el problema de su hijo y el asunto de Koora, todo indicaba que lo mejor era abandonar el planeta, de lo contrario no les esperaba un buen futuro a nadie.

Detrás de unos pilarse, Tarble había presenciado la conversación, y si bien no había logrado entender todo, escuchó demasiado.

—¿Me vas a decir que hablaban esos dos?

Tarble se volteó al oír la voz de su hermano detrás de él. Era pequeño, pero muy inteligente, aunque no muy hábil para aparentar y ocultar sus emociones. Sus ojos grandes hablaron por si solos.

—Nada.

—Sí, claro. Nunca me ha gustado ese soldado tuyo.

—Es un buen soldado —dijo mirando el suelo.

—No me gustan los soldados que se toman libertades que no les corresponden, pero bueno, eso es culpa de Koora que le da demasiada confianza. ¿Y no me vas a decir que estaban hablando?

—No escuché nada, Vegeta.

—No me gusta que me mientan, ni la cercanía que se tienen esos dos.

—Yo no miento, y mamá y Bardock son amigos.

—Tan inteligente que se supone que eres, pero en realidad eres muy estúpido… Como sea, yo me encargaré de averiguarlo. —Se retiró del lugar hacia donde se dirigía en un comienzo.

Ya era tarde y Tarble debería estar durmiendo en su habitación para tener energías y continuar entrenando a la mañana siguiente, pero precisamente esta noche debía desvelarse y salir con su hermano, de lo contrario jamás hubiera escuchado aquella conversación. Ese era su problema al ser invisible para todo el mundo, era tan insignificante que nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia y solía escuchar cosas que no debía. Por culpa de eso, ahora tenía miedo, mucho, y él sabía de eso.

* * *

Kakarotto y Raditz ya iban de regreso a casa. El niño caminaba feliz luego de haber estado en el exterior y haber podido entrenar con su hermano. Iban tranquilos ya que era tarde y no había mucha gente por el lugar, pero de todas maneras, Kakarotto no se quitó la ropa extra. Comenzaba a entender lo que sucedería de ser descubierto y pondría de su parte para no volver a meterse en problemas.

—¿Podemos hacer esto todas las noches?

—Si me obedeces no habría problema.

—¿Y qué va a pasar con tus misiones? Son muy importantes para ti.

—Eso puede esperar un poco, después de todo tu problema no va a durar para siempre.

—¿Y cómo piensas arreglarlo?

—No lo sé aún, pero algo se nos ocurrirá.

Kakarotto no respondió, pero continuó caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro. Raditz lo miró, un poco aliviado de verlo de mejor ánimo, pero no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y tarde o temprano su hermano estaría en la edad de comenzar a buscar misiones, y sin cola no podría hacer nada.

Los hermanos se detuvieron al toparse con su madre frente a ellos. Aún estaban lejos de casa y fue toda una sorpresa verla tan tarde de pie.

—Mamá, dejame explicarte —Raditz se apresuró en hablar—. Solo fuimos a entrenar a un lugar apartado, no tuvimos contacto con nadie.

—Está bien, no hay problema con eso. Tu hermano necesita salir a tomar un poco de aire libre. Me alegra que te preocupes tanto por él.

—¿No te vas a enojar? —preguntó Kakarotto asombrado.

—Claro que no —respondió Gine con una sonrisa. Le causaba gracia la reacción de sus hijos al verla—. Desperté y no estaban, entonces me preocupé y salí a buscarlos.

—¿Entonces no hay problema que hagamos esto todas las noches?

—No, Raditz, es necesario y creo que es buena idea acompañarlos, así estaré tranquila y pasaré más rato con ustedes.

Caminaron los tres hacia la casa. Habían algunos vecinos despiertos, pero ninguno sospechaba absolutamente nada.

—Si quieres puedes entrenar con nosotros, mamá —dijo el niño, feliz que su rutina volviera un poco a la normalidad.

—Gracias, pero yo no nací para pelear.

—Entonces, ¿podrías hacerme para comer? Tengo hambre, y la comida de Raditz es muy mala.

—Niño malagradecido —gruñó molesto. Él ponía todo su esfuerzo para hacer una comida decente y para su gusto le quedaba muy bueno.

Nuevamente Gine sonrió. Le gustaba ver a su hijo así, con hambre y animado como siempre.

—Te haré el pedazo de carne más grande, solo para ti.

—¡Qué bien! —Miró hacia atrás para sacarle la lengua a su hermano—. ¡Vamos, apurate mamá, tengo hambre! —La tomó de la mano para que corriera a la casa que ya podía verse entre todas las otras.

Casi chocaron con la puerta cuando entraron a casa, Raditz caminó tranquilo, sin apuro alguno, después de todo no tenía mucho que hacer durante el día salvo mantener a su hermano dentro de la casa y considerando que hoy entrenaron, costaría sacarlo de la cama y eso era bueno.

—Raditz.

El joven se dio vuelta al oír la voz de su padre. Lucía más duro que de costumbre.

—Estaban afuera —comentó el hombre con tono de reproche.

—Kakarotto necesitaba salir.

—Eso es muy peligroso.

—Se cubrió y fuimos a un lugar deshabitado para entrenar. Nadie nos vio.

—Dije que no podía salir sin mi. —Caminó hacia su casa con su hijo a su lado.

—Te esperamos, pero nunca llegaste, y ya son varios días que haces lo mismo. No podemos depender de ti si no cumples nunca. —Inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero ya estaba hecho y era lo que pensaba.

Bardock no le respondió, simplemente lo miró de reojo antes de entrar.

Vio a su hijo menor sentado sobre la mesa, moviendo sus piernas que colgaban mientras comía un gran trozo de pan con mucho queso. Lucía feliz y hambriento, como no lo veía hace mucho. Gine estaba a unos pasos de él, preparando la comida prometida. Cuando la mujer notó que no solo su hijo mayor ingresaba a casa, dejó lo que hacía y limpió sus manos.

—Raditz, ve con Kakarotto a tu cuarto y esperen ahí, por favor.

—Sí —respondió sin dudar y se acercó a su hermano que comenzó a reclamar enseguida por su carne que aún no estaba hecha—. Después bajaremos por ella, ahora vamos. —Lo tomó del hombro y dio un empujoncito para que bajara y lo siguiera.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrar en el segundo piso, Gine habló.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—En palacio —respondió mientras se sentaba en su puesto de siempre junto a la mesa. Vio la pieza de pan y más queso, pero no tenía hambre. Era difícil después de todos los problemas que se avecinaban.

—Tenías un compromiso con tu hijo.

—Me atrasé un poco, eso fue todo.

—Eso no es todo. Desde hace mucho tiempo estás diferente y muy ausente. Ya no me hablas como antes y no nos pones atención para nada. —Se sentó a su lado, pero no lo tocó. Estaba molesta con él.

—He estado tratando de solucionar unos problemas.

—¿Tiene que ver con la reina?

No respondió, pero su silencio bastó como respuesta.

—Si me contaras, tal vez yo podría ayudarte.

—No quiero involucrarte, es muy peligroso.

—¿Tiene que ver con los atentados con el príncipe Tarble? Yo ya sé de eso, e incluso te ayudé con el remedio, no veo por qué no puedes decirme qué pasa.

Bardock la miró y consideró más que nunca la opción de huir del planeta. Si Koora intentaba atentar contra el rey lo más seguro es que la atraparían e inmediatamente irían tras sus hombres de confianza y él era uno de ellos, ya no como antes, pero era reconocido públicamente como tal y no terminaría ahí. Sus hijos y Gine también pagarían por tal traición, matarían a todos los que tuvieran que ver con Koora para dar una lección y enviar un mensaje a todos aquellos que osaran levantarse contra el rey. Pero no era fácil, él era un soldado de palacio y el abandono de sus deberes sería considerado como rebeldía, y ya no podía contar con Koora para marcharse , más ahora que ella lo quería a su lado para cuidar a su hijo menor. Si se iban debía ser muy lejos donde nadie los encontrara ni supieran de ellos jamás.

Consideraba que sería demasiada presión para ella, ya tenía que lidiar con el problema de Kakarotto a diario como para agregarle otro tan grave. Sería como obligarla a vivir con una bomba sin saber cuando explotaría, y no quería eso para ella. Debería callarse y dejarlo para él, aunque eso le trajera consecuencias.

Estaba seguro que Koora mentía y en cualquier momento intentaría algo contra el rey, por eso debía estar atento a su comportamiento para evitarlo o tomar a su mujer e hijo y huir. No eran muchas las opciones, y si consideraba esa primera era por un asunto de lealtad, ya que sentía que de cierta forma todo era su culpa al no haber hablado en un comienzo con ella, no solo una vez, sino dos y por eso sabía que todo terminaría mal.

—¿No vas a responderme? —consultó dolida. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir silencio de su parte. Él no era así con ella.

—Lo siento, no puedo.

Gine se puso de pie y debió concentrarse en respirar.

—Está bien, pero al menos necesito que cumplas a Kakarotto y lo ayudes. Lo menos que puedes hacer es llegar a la hora y cumplir tus promesas. Él necesita salir de casa.

—En unos días saldré de este planeta. Koora irá en misión con su hijo y tengo que…

—No sigas. —Lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no lloró—. Ya puedo ver tus prioridades, no es necesario que me des más excusas.

—No se trata de eso… —le costaba tanto hablar. Él era un guerrero, no estaba acostumbrado a esto, ni siquiera con tantos años con Gine.

—¿Entonce de qué? Dime y así podré ayudarte —levantó un poco la voz sin darse cuenta.

—No puedo. —Ya lo había decidido, no la expondría a nada ni asustaría con un tema tan delicado. Si con eso conseguía que se enojara con ella, debería pagar el precio.

—Es mejor que te vayas. Y si quieres volver que sea cuando sientas interés por nosotros —dijo mirando el suelo. No era capaz de levantar la vista y enfrentarlo. Lo amaba demasiado, pero había soportado mucho de su carácter cambiante y distante y debía pensar en su hijo pequeño. Con Raditz le bastaría para encontrar una solución a su condición y era mejor que Kakarotto pensara que su padre tenía mucho trabajo en lugar de que no estaba interesado en él.

Sentía que era su culpa por haber creado una familia unida. Entre su gente el abandono y desinterés era algo de todos los días, pero ella había optado por lo más difícil y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de haberse unido a un guerrero y no a un saiyajin sin nivel de pelea, como debió haberlo hecho.

Bardock quiso acercarsele y aclararle todo, pero pensó que era mejor así, por el momento. Primero debía encargarse de Koora si quería que su hijo y su mujer tuvieran un futuro en el planeta.

Se puso de pie y abandonó la casa.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Hola a todas :D Aquí estoy actualizando antes de tiempo. Se supone que sería la próxima semana, pero estoy de muy ánimo, así que está el último capitulo.

La reina no está reaccionando como Bardock pensó, todo lo contrario, se está "portando bien" con el rey, pero como dicen por ahí, la venganza se sirve en plato frío. Creo que si no le dice nada a Bardock es para protegerlo, por la misma razón que no le ha contado de su doble vida (y porque está furiosa con él por haberle ocultado la verdad durante tanto tiempo) pero de todas formas lo quiere cerca suyo, quizás porque es lo único que tiene además de sus hijos.

Bardock en realidad está preocupado por su familia y el futuro de esta si la rey intenta algo loco y por no reclama cuando debe ir en misión y abandonar a su familia. Quiere tener a la mujer de cerca y tal vez de paso tener una solución definitiva para ayudar a su hijo menor. Si no le dice nada a Gine es porque siempre solucionó sus problemas solos, es algo que va más allá de él y tampoco la quiere preocupar más de lo que está. No quiere alterarla más, ya que con lo de su hijo basta, por eso prefiere sacrificarse y que piense así por un tiempo a cagarla con información innecesaria.

Raditz ya se dio cuenta que es un hombre y debe comportarse como tal, y además de los fuertes lazos que tiene con su hermano, se siente culpable de su pesar y por eso no dejará de ayudarlo pese a que siente que su apego a la familia sea la misma razón que lo detiene como guerrero. Creo que es muy parecido a su madre y por eso se queda en casa ayudando en lugar de ir a buscar misiones.

El pobrecito de Tarble escuchó cosas que no debía, y Vegeta está algo sospechoso de la relación de Korra y el soldado de su hermano.

Bueno, ya no los aburro más, solo tenía deseos de comentar un poco la historia.

Este capítulo está dedicado a **Sophy**, que le gustó mucho la historia y yo también feliz que le guste n.n

Muchas gracias a:** Nyrak, Tour, ****LizetGalvan, Prl 16, Naomigomiz, Sora 147, Cami Ayelen, Veros, Ina , y Broocklyn.**

Nos vemos en un poquito más de una semana :)

Cariños,

Dev.

24/03/2016


	18. Cap XVII: Sobreviviendo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo XVII**

**Sobreviviendo**

* * *

—Ten cuidado con las botellas. No podemos perder ni una gota de agua.

—Lo sé.

—El mes pasado tiraste una y perdimos un litro. Se puede hacer mucho con eso.

—Sí sé —respondió paciente, como de costumbre.

Siempre que preparaban las cosas para los viajes largos, Bulma solía ponerse un poco más quisquillosa de lo habitual, y el pobre de Yamcha le tocaba soportarla. Con su padre o Morgan no sucedía igual, siempre mantenía su carácter, pero cuando estaba con él afloraba la mandona e irritable y lo mejor era seguirle la corriente, de lo contrario explotaba y como siempre, él pagaba las consecuencias.

Bulma continuó revisando lo anotado en su libreta. Este sería un viaje largo hacia tres refugios y necesitaba asegurarse que llevaban todo lo necesario: comida, agua y medicamentos era lo más importante para ayudar a las cientos de familias que necesitaban desde lo más mínimo como era un vaso de agua limpia para poder subsistir, hasta algo tan trascendental como remedios para bajar la fiebre y controlar infecciones. Y ya que ellos se encontraban en mejores condiciones, repartían entre los más necesitados sus pertenencias.

Con el pasar de los años las provisiones comenzaron a disminuir, especialmente al entregarlas en los refugios, por eso siempre estaban buscando en lugares abandonados para abastecerse de lo que fuese necesario. Había mucho por hacer y hasta que no estuvieran completamente libres, no podían dejar de ayudar a la gente.

Pese al carácter de la chica, los jóvenes habían desarrollado una amistad fuerte que los ayudaba a confiar en el otro cuando lo necesitaban, de lo contrario las salidas al exterior no serían exitosas. Y como todo chico de su edad guardaban secretos a los adultos. Yamcha en un comienzo quiso comentarles a los hombres sobre el incidente con los carroñeros, pero Bulma logró convencerlo de no hacerlo, de lo contrario no los dejarían salir por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta comprobar que todo estuviera tranquilo. Ellos se aseguraron que no los siguieran al refugio cuando escaparon, y aunque no mataron a los dos, estaban seguros que para cuando despertó el que dejaron vivo, ellos ya estaban muy lejos. Es imposible que los rastrearan o algo, ellos habían sido más inteligentes que ellos.

—Bulma, puedes ayudarme con estas cajas, por favor.

—Sí —respondió Bulma a Yamcha. Se puso a su lado y esperó a que le pasara las cajas con frascos de vidrios que llevaban comida, pero no tardó en marcharse a toda velocidad cuando vio a Morgan llegando a la habitación completamente manchado de aceite.

Yamcha que pensaba seguía a su lado, soltó las cajas, a causa de que no había nadie para tomarlas, cayeron al suelo. El joven apretó los dientes con fuerza al oír al menos unas cuantas romperse al impactar en el piso, tendría que revisarlas antes de encapsularlas o dejaría todo sucio y pegajoso y sin mencionar los pedazos de vidrios que podían cortar a alguien. Levantó la cabeza para reclamarle a Bulma, pero ella estaba muy ocupada ofreciéndole agua a Morgan y un paño limpio para que limpiase su rostro y manos. Él hombre, como siempre, agradecía las atenciones de ella con una sonrisa.

Cómo le encantaría fuese así con él. Definitivamente Bulma no era una bruja malvada, pero jamás había corrido para atenderlo, ni menos le había sonreído o mirado de esa forma que al parecer, nadie más que él, notaba.

—Estoy seguro que con esta pieza, lograré ampliar la frecuencia de la radio para comunicarme con mi gente en mi planeta —comentó Morgan, feliz. Debió usar ambas manos para levantar y poner sobre su mesa de trabajo la parte del tablero que había sacado de una nave.

—¿Crees poder pasar lo que está bloqueando la señal fuera del planeta? —preguntó Yamcha mientras sacaba los frascos rotos con cuidado para no ensuciar ni perder la comida.

—Sí, esta vez sí. Necesitaba esta pieza para eso y si funciona bien, podré saber que es lo que pasa allá afuera, y por qué no nos han enviado ayuda ahora que quedan muy pocos saiyajin en la Tierra.

—Estoy segura que lo conseguirás, Morgan —dijo Bulma sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Cada día estamos más cerca de que todo esto termine, puedo sentirlo —habló el papá de Bulma, quien entró a la sala con otro par de cajas. Yamcha se paró enseguida para ayudarlo y no cargara tanto peso—. Gracias, muchacho. —Sacó el pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar sus lentes empañados.

—Cuando logremos sacar a todos los intrusos de aquí, le pediré ayuda a mi gente para ayudar a reconstruir este planeta. —Morgan se sentó junto su mesa de trabajo y comenzó a inspeccionar el tablero que era mucho más grande que el comunicador. Debía ver que todo estuviera bien, de lo contrario la sobrecarga podría arruinar todo.

—Eso es maravilloso. Ya quiero volver a vivir allá afuera y respirar el aire libre y tener muchos animales nuevamente.

—¿Respirar el aire libre, papá? Si cada vez que sales al exterior fumas todo el tiempo.

—Hija, un viejo puede tener sus vicios. Creo que me lo merezco.

—Simplemente te estoy cuidando.

—Gracias, hija, pero mejor ayudame con las cajas. Aún queda mucho por revisar antes de partir mañana.

—¿También vienes con nosotros? Pero va a ser un viaje muy largo y vamos en la moto.

—Bulma, no estoy tan viejo como parecer —dijo sonriendo—. Puedo soportar perfectamente el viaje, además le añadí un compartimiento lateral a tu moto, así puedo ir bien sentado y sin molestar. Tengo que revisar las instalaciones eléctricas de los refugios y además visitar unos amigos.

—¿Vas por cigarros, verdad? —dijo con tono de reproche y poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

Su padre rió más al sentirse descubierto.

—Voy por muchas cosas, hija. Ahora no me mires más así y sigamos con las cajas.

—Yo los ayudaré también. —El hombre dejó su trabajo y se unió al resto—. Si trabajamos los cuatro terminaremos antes y podremos cenar pronto.

—¿Tienes hambre, Morgan? —preguntó una muy atenta Bulma.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes. Puede esperar —se apresuró en responderle. No era capaz de decirle que no quería que ella cocinara.

—No hay problema. Aún queda queso que nos regaló una señora en el refugio, puedo hacer pizza —dijo feliz de poder atenderlo.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos y forzaron una sonrisa para Bulma. Ninguno se atrevía a decirle que cocinaba pésimo, especialmente cuando se ofrecía con tanto cariño a cooperar con la comida, pero lo suyo era la ciencia, las maquinas y tecnología, no lo culinario.

—No se preocupen, yo puedo hacerlo. Estoy de muy buen humor hoy y quiero hacerles algo especial. —Y con usa sonrisa se fue hacia la cocina.

Los adultos le dirigieron una mirada a Yamcha que entendió enseguida.

—¡Bulma yo te ayudo! —Corrió detrás de ella. De ese modo, el tan preciado queso y la pizza tendrían una oportunidad de quedar comible.

Realmente la vida comenzaba a ser más llevadera cuando la preocupación del momento era una posible pizza quemada. No se trataba de olvidar por completo todo lo sucedido y lo mucho que faltaba para lograr tener una vida medianamente normal, pero ocasiones así eran atesoradas y disfrutadas al máximo. De esa forma continuarían en pie y luchando, para que algún día siempre fuese así y ya no tengan que preocuparse por sobrevivir, sino simplemente vivir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, justo después que saliera el sol, Bulma, su padre y Yamcha partieron en la moto modificada de la chica. El científico le agregó un sidecar y de esa forma pudo acompañarlos sin ningún problema. Las cajas con provisiones no representaban problema alguno gracias a las cápsulas, y también llevaban agua, comida, armas y comunicadores para estar siempre en contacto entre ellos y con Morgan en el refugio para informarle que todo estaba bien. Tenían de todo para los días que duraría su viaje. Gracias a las cápsulas la ganancia en tiempo y espacio era impresionante, ya que todo lo que llevaban consigo, de no existir este maravilloso invento, debería ser transportado en un camión y lo último que necesitaban era llamar la atención.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo en el primer refugio. Ese al estar más cerca era posible visitar en más ocasiones, por lo tanto, estuvieron el tiempo necesario, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Además el papá de Bulma tenía prisa para llegar al siguiente refugio, ya que era en ese donde podía conseguir los mejores cigarros.

—¿Cuánto falta, hija? —Bebió de su botella y ajustó los lentes especiales que lo protegían del viento y la tierra.

Todo a su alrededor solo era tierra y rocas de distintos tamaños. El sol sobre ellos comenzaba a molestar y pese al viento, el ambiente se percibía seco y caliente.

—Al menos una hora de viaje —respondió sin quitar la vista del frente. No había nada ante ellos a kilómetros, en todas direcciones era igual, pero había aprendido a ser precavida para escapar en cualquier momento.

—No se preocupe, ya llegaremos por al siguiente refugio para que consiga sus cigarros —dijo Yamcha.

—Tú también, muchacho —exclamó sintiéndose descubierto. Parecía que con el paso de los años se había vuelto predecible.

—La próxima vez, papá, consigue que alguien más te lleve. No estoy dispuesta a apoyarte en tus vicios.

—Es uno pequeño, hija. No le hace daño a nadie.

—A ti sí.

—En estos momentos es el menor de los males. Además con la escasez de cigarros cada vez debo fumar menos.

—Simplemente te estoy cuidando —dijo en voz alta y evidentemente malhumorada por el tema.

—Lo sé, Bulma, y te lo agradezco.

—No seas tan dura con tu papá, Bulma. Hay semanas enteras que ya no fuma.

—Porque se los acaba todos antes de tiempo. Pero yo no voy a estar cuidándolo para siempre.

—¿Acaso piensas abandonarme? —preguntó siempre con su buen sentido del humor.

La verdad es que no sabía a quien había sacado ese carácter, porque su madre era la criatura más adorable y de buen carácter que había conocido en su vida. Incluso estaba seguro de que si hubiera vivido, le vería el lado positivo a las cosas. Muchas veces deseó tenerla a su lado para poder abrazarla en las noches y escuchar su dulce voz deseando las buenas noches, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sentía que era mejor no estuviese con ellos y así no ver todas las atrocidades que les ha tocado vivir.

—Si sigues comportándote de esa forma tan irresponsable, creo que si.

—¿Y a dónde te irás?

—Fuera de este planeta, con Morgan.

—¿Solo porque él no fuma?

—Así es.

Su padre rió ante ese comentario, pero Yamcha no. Sabía que habían más razones para eso y no era una broma para Bulma.

—Hija, ¿Puedes ir un poco más rápido? Este calor me está matando.

—No iba más rápido porque pensé que te molestaría.

—Claro que no, sé lo buena conductora que eres, y durante mi juventud siempre anduve en moto. Por favor, necesito más viento. —Volvió a beber de su botella.

—Afirmate bien.

De un segundo a otro ya casi doblaban la velocidad. Ahora el viento que tanto deseaba para apagar un poco el calor infernal, no lo dejaba respirar al chocar violento contra su cara. Debió mirar de lado y afirmarse más fuerte de su asiento porque sentía que podría salir volando en cualquier momento.

Bulma y Yamcha ya estaban acostumbrados a esta velocidad. Era una de las cosas que ambos disfrutaban y compartían. Él también sabía conducir muy bien, pero le gustaba más verla a ella divertirse tras el volante, la chica adoraba la adrenalina de algo que ella provocaba y controlaba, dado que todo lo que hacían desde levantarse, hasta ir a la cama estaba controlado por los malditos saiyajin que un día decidieron atacar la Tierra y cambió absolutamente todo.

—¡Así vamos a llegar en la mitad de tiempo!

— ¡Me alegra oír eso, Bulma! —Ahora debían gritar para poder hacerse escuchar.

El viaje continuó por varios minutos sin ninguna novedad. Era agradable para quien vivía bajo tierra tener la posibilidad de salir al exterior y disfrutar del sol, el viento, respirar el aire libre que, como ellos sabían, en muchas partes de la Tierra había terminado totalmente contaminado por la sobreexplotación de los saiyajin y carroñeros, dejando a los sobrevivientes no más opción que escapar de ahí en busca de otros escondites. Eso fue terrible, ya que durante la huida masiva a un lugar mejor, muchos de ellos no fueron capaces de soportar el viaje, otros fueron capturados para ser vendidos o simplemente los cazaron por mera diversión.

Bulma era una muy buena conductora. En más de una vez debió conducir para escapar de extraterrestres y así salvar su vida y la de su amigo, conocía muy bien los caminos y rutas alternativas en caso de necesitar esconderse con rapidez. Desafortunadamente su vista era normal, como la de todos los humanos, de lo contrario, tal vez hubiese sido capaz de ver lo que había más adelante y hubiera podido escapar de todo lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante.

Debió disminuir un poco la velocidad al encontrarse con demasiadas rocas en el camino, la moto comenzaba a tiritar y era incomodo para los tres. Eso ayudó que pudiera mantener el control del vehículo cuando la rueda delantera reventó, y de no haber contado con una rueda adicional por el sidecar de su padre, hubieran terminado en el suelo con severas heridas, pero la chica pudo mantener el vehículo estabilizado hasta que se detuvieron por completo.

—¿Están bien? —se apresuró en preguntar el hombre.

—Sí —respondió Yamcha y se apresuró en bajarse de la moto para mirar a Bulma—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿pero que fue lo que pasó?

Todos descendieron para ver el problema. El neumático delantero estaba completamente rajado, como si hubiesen usado un cuchillo para eso, pero ella había revisado muy bien la moto la noche anterior y todo estaba en perfecto orden.

—Debe haber sido una piedra afilada. El lugar está repleto y no pensamos en eso —comentó el joven mientras observaba el camino.

—Apresúrense en cambiar el neumático. No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí.

Bulma obedeció. Tenía las herramientas, así que no le tomaría más de cinco minutos hacerlo, pero se detuvo a observaba la llanta rajada, no entendía que una roca pudiera haber hecho semejante corte.

—No te alejes mucho, Yamcha. Bulma ya va a terminar —gritó el científico cuando lo vio caminar de regreso sin quitar la vista del suelo, como buscando algo.

—¡Sí! —Corrió para llegar a la altura donde sintió el pinchazo.

Quería asegurarse de que solo se trataba de un accidente y nada más. Reconocía muy bien donde estaban, tal vez Bulma no se había dado cuenta y por eso no le había dicho nada, pero estaban a la altura del lugar que fueron atacados y mataron a un carroñero, semanas atrás.

Cuando encontró las marcas de la moto del momento en que Bulma debió frenar, halló algo en el suelo que lo hizo regresar corriendo con los demás.

—¡Saquen las armas! —gritó más de una vez para que lo escucharan.

Bulma y su padre no preguntaron, simplemente obedecieron al verlo oírlo.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! — preguntó Bulma mirando hacia todos lados. Había rocas muy grandes donde fácilmente podían esconderse carroñeros.

—Hay clavos doblados por donde se reventó el neumático. No fueron las piedras, fue una trampa.

—Hija, dame el arma y termina de poner el repuesto —dijo con calma y tomó la pistola de la joven para que pudiera terminar su tarea—. No hay necesidad de asustarse. Eso puede estar estar puesto hace mucho tiempo, por estos caminos no pasa nadie. —Él también estaba nervioso, pero lo controlaba a la perfección para ayudar a su hija.

Yamcha se arrodilló para ayudar a Bulma y no fue necesario abrir la boca, con sus miradas dijeron todo. Los dos pensaban lo mismo: que esto era una trampa de los carroñeros para atraparlos por haber matado a uno de los suyos.

—¡Ya está listo! ¡Vamos! —dijo quitandole tomando su arma de vuelta.

Antes que alguno siquiera pensara en subirse a la moto, detrás de rocas grandes aparecieron al menos diez hombres, de la misma raza que Bulma mató y Yamcha golpeó. Eran hombres de piel roja con ojos pequeños, frente amplias, cabello blanco y cuerpos gruesos. Bastante intimidantes ahora que podían verlos a la luz.

—Será mejor guardar las armas —dijo uno de los carroñeros con acento difícil de entender y mala pronunciación del idioma, luego de eso silbó y al segundo aparecieron más hombres, esta vez en un par de camionetas antiguas de humano.

Bulma y Yamcha no obedecieron pese que eran superados en número y armas, pero cuando el señor Brief, con toda la calma del mundo les pidió que lo hicieran, dejaron las armas en el suelo.

—¡Eso! hacer caso al viejo y tal vez no matamos — dijo riendo con voz gutural y rasposa que no hacía más que molestar a los jóvenes, en cambio, el hombre mayor, limpió sus lentes, tranquilo, antes de hablarle.

—No hay necesidad de llegar a eso. Estoy seguro que podemos conversar sin llegar a usar la fuerza bruta.

—¡Dice eso a tus niños! ¡Mataron a uno de nuestros!

El científico miró a su hija y Yamcha, pero sin intento de juzgar o recriminar. Estaba seguro que si llegaron a eso debió ser por una razón justificable, lo que no le gustaba es que no le hubiesen dicho, ya que de ser así, jamás hubiera permitido realizar el viaje.

—¡Sí no lo hacíamos nos iban a matar a nosotros! —gritó la joven.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Nosotros solo nos estábamos defendiendo! —insistió Yamcha.

—¡Además este planeta no les pertenece! ¡Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí!

El grupo de carroñeros comenzó a gritar en su idioma insultos hacia los jóvenes, pero el que estaba a cargo los hizo callar.

—No me atrevería a dudar ni un momento de ellos, pero estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un arreglo. Ninguno de nosotros lo está pasando bien en la Tierra. Desde que se fueron los saiyajin hemos tenido mayor libertad de movimiento, pero los enfrentamientos continúan y lo más sensato debería ser colaborar entre todos para terminar con las guerras sin sentido. Ustedes necesitan cosas que nosotros podemos darles y nosotros necesitamos continuar nuestro camino para seguir ayudando a gente que lo necesita. Si tan solo bajaran las armas podríamos llegar a un acuerdo civilizado.

—¡Registrarlos!

Cuatro carroñeros fueron a la moto, mientras los otros no dejaban de apuntarlos. Bulma les gritó que no la tocaran y Yamcha forcejeó para que la dejaran en paz. Solo el científico permaneció en su lugar para dejarlos revisar la moto y sus bolsillos.

—Hija, tranquilizate, por favor. Yamcha, tú también.

Nuevamente obedecieron, pero de mala manera, especialmente cuando les quitaron las armas y cápsulas.

—En esas cápsulas hay agua, medicina y comida para varias semanas, pueden tomar todo y darle buen uso, también pueden llevarse la moto, pero por favor, déjenos ir. Me encargaré que mis niños no vuelvan a pasar por su territorio.

—Suena bueno —dijo el jefe, sin quitar la vista de la buena mercancía encontrada. Con eso podría vivir bien y vender otro poco a cambio de más armas. Se acercó al científico y sonrió mostrando sus filosos y podridos dientes—. Más. ¡Querer más!

Solo tuvo que silbar de nuevo y dos de sus hombres fueron por el señor Brief.

—¡Él queda con nosotros!

—¡No! ¡Papá! —Bulma intentó ir a ayudarlo, pero un carroñero la golpeó en la cara con la mano y arrojó al suelo.

—¡No la toques! —Yamcha atacó a quien tocó a Bulma y logró derribarlo, pero bastó un disparo en su brazo para detenerlo y dejarlo en el suelo sangrando con una herida de bala.

—¡No pongan resistencia, por favor! —Insistió el hombre, mientras era llevado hasta la camioneta. No soportaba ver a su hija y Yamcha ser agredidos.

—¡Viejo va con nosotros! ¡Ustedes traer mucho más para nosotros mañana! ¡Misma hora o viejo muere!

Bulma mira a su padre que le hace señal con la cabeza para no aceptar. El hombre estaba seguro que en cuanto les llevasen más provisiones terminaría matándolos a todos y si él debía sacrificarse para que su hija viviera, así sería.

—Está bien, pero no le hagan daño. Traeremos todo lo que tenemos, pero no lo lastimen —respondió Bulma con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no derramó ninguna. No era el momento para eso.

Su padre agachó la cabeza, derrotado. Sabía que todo terminaría mal y no quería eso para su hija. Era tan injusto.

—¡Mañana, misma hora! ¡O muere! —repitió el jefe y para que vieran que estaba hablando en serio, apuntó su arma en la cabeza del científico.

—Necesitamos la moto para regresar y cumplir a tiempo.

—Quédense con moto. Nosotros tenemos viejo. —Puso dos dedos en su boca para silbar más agudo.

Todos sus hombres entendieron la señal y no tardaron en desaparecer en sus vehículos, gritando y celebrando tan buen negocio realizado.

En cuanto quedaron solos, Bulma fue hacia la moto para abrir un compartimiento que los tipos olvidaron revisar. Sacó una venda y fue con Yamcha para apretar la herida del brazo y dejara de sangrar, todo muy rápido y sin cuidado, pero él no se quejó, también tenía prisa para regresar a su casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el refugio, Morgan había estado todo el día trabajando en su radio y el panel que podría ayudarlo a finalmente comunicarse con su gente. No se había detenido para nada, tan concentrado estaba que había olvidado comer algo o beber agua. Todo indicaba que por fin podría lograrlo y debía poner toda su mente en el trabajo. Le gustaba mucho el silencio, y con dos adolescentes en casa y una de ellos con carácter fuerte, hacía muy difícil que reinara la paz por mucho rato, por eso agradecía los momentos de quietud y aprovechaba al máximo.

No pudo contener la alegría cuando escuchó estática y voces de fondo. Ajustó las perillas y habló en el micrófono en su idioma natal en caso que pudieran oírlo. Luego de varios intentos recibió respuesta, pero la interferencia no dejaba que pudiera entender del todo las palabras, excepto que se trataba de la lengua de su gente. Gritó feliz, y mantuvo la frecuencia, no podía exponerse a perderla. Tantos años trabajando para esto y lamentablemente se encontraba solo en casa; hubiese deseado que su amigo y los chicos se encontraran presentes para compartir tan importante momento, pero les tendría la sorpresa cuando regresasen. Estaba seguro que para cuando volvieran, él ya habría hecho contacto con su gente.

—¡Morgan!

El hombre saltó de su asiento al oír la voz desesperada de Bulma junto a la puerta de entrada. A su lado estaba Yamcha con el brazo bañado de sangre, y pese a que era evidente, buscó con la mirada en más de una vez a su amigo y no lo encontró. En ese momento toda la felicidad ganada se esfumó en un segundo.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

Hola a todos. En este capítulo quise contrastar la vida que llevan. En un comienzo están felices, tratando de sobrellevar un poco sus vidas en medio de este infierno, demostrándose ellos mismos que incluso en un lugar así se puede trabajar para ser feliz, pero claro, luego la realidad se encarga de golpearlos y mostrarles que hasta que haya una solución completa, no podrían tener la posibilidad de rehacer sus vidas.

Me preguntaba que debe estar pasando en la Tierra con Bulma y los demás, bueno, aquí la respuesta.

La próxima semana ya tengo tres pruebas, así que cada vez se me hará más difícil actualizar. Del siguiente capítulo solo tengo un cuarto escrito, pero ojala pueda hacerme el tiempo para continuar actualizando seguido.

Gracias a: **Sora 147, Jenny070891, LizetGalvan, Maytelu, Marialaurajs, Naomigomiz, Nyrak, Prl16, Dbgochi, CamiAyelen, Ina Minina, SophyBrief, Jlgonzalez, Kurt Skellington **y a** Johaaceve **por tomarse el tiempo de comentar.

Cariños,

Dev.

05/04/2016


	19. Cap XVIII: Heridas Incurables

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Heridas Incurables**

* * *

Lo primero que hicieron fue curar la herida en el brazo de Yamcha. Afortunadamente la bala había salido sin dañar nada importante, de lo contrario podría haber perdido la extremidad. Morgan desinfectó y cerró la herida antes de vendarla. Tuvo suerte que estos carroñeros solo contaran con pistolas terrestres y de poca potencia, porque las que vienen de otros planetas eran verdaderamente letales.

La opción de llevar lo que pidieron y hacerlo como ordenaron quedó totalmente descartada. Era más que claro que cuando eso pasara, no harían el cambio por el padre de Bulma y en el mejor de los casos los extorsionarían por más, si es que no los mataban a todos en ese mismo momento.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

—Está claro. Yamcha y yo iremos y los tomaremos por sorpresa. Su campamento no debe estar muy lejos de donde los interceptaron y si vamos ahora tendremos la noche de nuestro lado. Según tu descripción, esos carroñeros deben ser de Polorasi y no tienen buena visión nocturna ni son muy inteligentes.

Comenzaron a equiparse con sus armas antes de salir, no había tiempo que perder. Contaban con pocas horas para llegar antes que saliera el sol, y era muy poco tiempo para comunicarse con sus amigos en los otros refugios para pedir ayuda, no alcanzarían a llegar.

—Bulma, ¿que haces? —preguntó el adulto al verla equiparse con armas y municiones.

—Ir con ustedes. No voy a quedarme sentada esperando que vayan por mi papá.

—Pero Bulma, no sabes pelear, te pueden atrapar. —Yamcha trató de hacerla entrar en razón, aunque supiera que era inútil.

—Yamcha tiene razón. Vamos a un lugar peligroso y tendremos que estar pendiente de ti.

—Todos estos años he demostrado que soy tan capaz como ustedes pese a no saber pelear. Tengo mi cerebro y sé disparar —dijo convencida y molesta por pensar siquiera en dejarla en el refugio—. Van a necesitarme, y soy capaz de ir corriendo detrás de ustedes si insisten en dejarme aquí, pero no voy a dejar a mi papá en este momento.

—Está bien, pero me obedecerás y yo conduzco la moto —respondió Morgan.

Bulma le pasó las llaves del vehículo. Debían salir enseguida si querían sacar a su papá antes del amanecer y continuar con la ventaja de la oscuridad.

El hombre manejó a toda velocidad hasta acercarse al punto donde fueron emboscados. Desde ese lugar caminaron con linternas que solo encendían si era muy necesario. El hombre podía ver mejor en la oscuridad, así que él guiaba e iba adelante, luego Bulma y unos pasos más atrás cuidando la retaguardia, Yamcha.

En más de una ocasión la tierra se remeció bajo sus pies, no muy fuerte, pero Bulma no lograba acostumbrarse a los temblores que cada vez se hacían más frecuentes desde los últimos meses. Era algo que la aterraba y la hacía gritar y correr en cualquier dirección, entonces debía ser calmada por alguno de los hombres que en ese momento estuviese con ella, pero esta vez guardó silencio y se concentró en el camino; su padre era mucho más importante que sus miedos, aunque de todas formas agradeció la mano de Yamcha sobre su hombro cuando otro remezón se sintió.

—Apaguen los comunicadores —ordenó Morgan— Hemos avanzado demasiado y no podemos hacer ni un solo ruido.

—Pero papá tiene uno, si trata de comunicarse con nosotros no podremos responderle.

—No lo intentará, lo más probable es que lo tienen resguardado y no se expondrá a que lo descubran.

Los jóvenes obedecieron y apagaron sus aparatos.

Cuando ya pensaban que no encontrarían nada, a lo lejos, más allá de las rocas y en medio de una total oscuridad, encontraron luz de un campamento. No era algo provisorio y sin preparación previa, ya que contaban con luz eléctrica, cercas, guardias armados, containers apilados sobre otros para cerrar el paso y no dejar visibilidad hacia adentro.

—¿Cómo lo vamos a encontrar en un lugar tan grande? —Bulma sintió que su corazón se partía en dos. Trataba por todos los medios mantener la esperanza, pero era difícil.

—Tranquila, encontraremos el modo. Yamcha, acompañame. Bulma, quédate aquí escondida.

—Pero yo quiero…

—Necesito que me obedezcas, Bulma. Vamos a sacar a tu papá de aquí, te lo prometo, pero tienes que escucharme, ¿está bien? —Sonó firme, pero jamás severo con la joven.

—Está bien. —Corrió hacia unos espinos gruesos que estaban un par de metros atrás. Tenía consigo binoculares, lo que sería fácil seguirle el paso a los dos.

Los observó en silencio a la espera de que la necesitasen o llamaran, algo, pero detestaba tener que quedar atrás, era su padre quien estaba en peligro y lo único que le pedían era esconderse como si no fuera útil para nada. Se sentía impotente, pero también confiaba a ojos cerrados en Morgan y sabía que traería a su padre sano y salvo.

Con los binoculares, vio a los dos conversar por unos segundos, seguramente Morgan le daba instrucciones a Yamcha. A ella le gustaría estar en lugar de Yamcha, pero no era buena para el combate, en cambio él sí y Morgan se había encargado de entrenarlo a diario por mucho tiempo. Ahora, luego de la corta conversación, el hombre le pasó un cuchillo y apuntó hacia adelante, a la izquierda. Bulma miró hacia donde señalaba y se sorprendió de encontrar tres guardias armados. Ella no los había visto y de haber seguido avanzado seguramente se hubiera topado con ellos. Lo bueno es que tenían la noche de su lado, ya que los ojos de estos seres no estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad al contar con cuatro soles que proporcionaba luz durante todo el año. No lograba entender cómo fue que terminaron en la Tierra, un planeta tan olvidado de la galaxia, pero eso era lo de menos, ellos no solo quisieron adueñarse de un planeta que no les pertenece, también osaron meterse con su familia y les deseaba lo peor a ellos y a cualquier alienigena que toque su planeta, en especial a los malditos saiyajin que fueron los que comenzaron con toda la desgracia que han debido vivir por tantos años y que aún no termina.

Volvió su atención con Morgan y Yamcha. Se separaron por diferentes direcciones y corrieron en medio de la oscuridad perdiéndose con facilidad. Trató de seguir a los dos, pero era difícil, incluso si se enfocaba en solo uno, eran muy rápidos y no emitían ruido alguno pese a estar todo en total silencio. Decidió mantener la vista en los tres guardias, ya que seguramente llegarían con ellos, y así fue.

Los tres hombres armados conversaban entre ellos, parecían bastante relajados y concentrados en la conversación, seguramente no estaban acostumbrados a recibir visitas en medio de la noche, ni siquiera luego de haber hecho una amenaza a familiares de un rehén. Eso era bueno, la confianza les jugaría en contra esta noche.

Cuando era más pequeña, Bulma hubiera desviado la vista para no ver sangre ni golpes, pero la niña inocente que no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía a su alrededor había muerto hace mucho tiempo, por eso la joven de ahora, que no perdía oportunidad para aprender, decidió no dejar de mirar cuando Morgan saltó detrás de dos de los hombres y Yamcha hizo lo mismo con el tercero, y en el mismo segundo que el hombre les rompía el cuello a los dos guardias (uno en cada brazo) Yamcha se encargó de cortarle el cuello al otro con el cuchillo. Fue un corte tan profundo que incluso Bulma pudo ver con claridad como la sangre saltaba hacía Morgan y los otros dos.

En cuanto los dejaron caer al suelo, sin hacer ruido, les robaron las armas y tomaron para ocultarlos donde estaba Bulma.

—Lo siento, Bulma, pero hay donde más dejarlos. —Morgan se disculpó cuando llegaron con los cadáveres.

Bulma no le respondió ni hizo gestos de asco. La realidad es que estaba contenta de verlos muertos, y pensó que no merecían una muerte tan rápida.

—¿Ahora por dónde, Morgan? —preguntó Yamcha mientras limpiaba el cuchillo antes de guardarlo en su pantalón.

—Rodearemos la reja por la derecha, es el lugar menos iluminado de todos y será más fácil entrar por ahí. —Le pasó una escopeta a Bulma—. Ahora vienes con nosotros, pero si algo sale mal tienes que huir en la moto.

—No podría abandonarlos.

—Sí, sí puedes, y debes hacerlo, y si no me lo prometes no podré ir por tu padre.

—Está bien —respondió mirando el suelo. No le quedaba otra más que aceptar.

Los tres caminaron hacia su derecha, rodeando la cerca de alambre. Estaba muy oscuro y los containers que usaban de muro, no dejaban ver muy bien el lugar, pero era un hecho que no estaba esa área muy habitaba, todo lo contrario al lugar opuesto donde abundaba la luz.

Continuaron avanzando, hasta que vieron una pequeña luz, al acercarse notaron que se trataba de una fogata. Se movieron con sumo cuidado, especialmente al oír voces y usaron uno de los containers para esconderse detrás de éste y romper el alambre sin ser vistos. Una vez adentro, Morgan avanzó mientras que Yamcha y Bulma lo esperaron en la entrada, resguardados en la oscuridad.

Cuando por fin pudo asomarse, más cerca de la fogata, vio a cuatro carroñeros más, dos de ellos armados y todos reunidos al calor del fuego, pero ese calor en esta noche fría no solo era para ellos, lo compartían con los rehenes que estaban a su lado, dentro de una jaula de dos metros y con un gran candado en la puerta. Ansioso, agudizó la vista para encontrar a su amigo entre todos los humanos enjaulados y sonrió esperanzado al verlo de pie, en bien estado y ayudando a una mujer con su herida en la cabeza.

—Mi papá —exclamó Bulma en un susurro cuando se acercó a Morgan y miró hacia la misma dirección. Lo había visto sonreír y supo que se trataba de algo bueno—. Será fácil sacarlo de ahí, solo tienen que matar a esos carroñeros.

—¿Pero que haremos con los otros rehenes? No podemos subirlos a todos en la moto—comentó Yamcha cuando se puso junto a ellos. Los tres hablaban muy bajo para no ser escuchados.

—Lo primero es mi papá.

Mientras Bulma y Yamcha pensaban en una forma para sacar al científico y los otros humanos, Morgan observó con más detenimiento a los prisioneros y algo que la mayoría tenía en común: a más de uno le faltaba alguna extremidad, como parte de la pierna, la mano o ésta entera y sus vendas manchadas de sangre daban a entender que las heridas habían sido hace poco tiempo. Fue entonces cuando recordó otro detalle más de esta raza especializada en viajar a planetas condenados, y entendió que la fogata no era solamente para soportar el frío. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Debía sacar a su amigo ahora mismo.

—Pero no tenemos otro vehículo con nosotros, no podemos llevarnos a toda esa gente y es imposible llegar en medio de la noche corriendo al refugio más cercano.

—Lo sé, Bulma, pero estos carroñeros deben tener sus autos en algún lugar.

—Ahí hay una camioneta —dijo Morgan señalando hacia su derecha, junto a bidones de agua y leña apilada—. Pero no tenemos cómo saber si funciona.

—Si funciona —se apresuró en contestar Bulma—. Esa fue la camioneta en que se llevaron a mi papá.

—Entonces en esa podremos llevar a todos —dijo Yamcha.

—Primero tenemos que sacar a esos carroñeros de ahí, y ahora. —Guardó silencio unos segundos para pensar en la mejor forma de actuar. Algo que no expusiera la vida de los chicos y que pudiera rescatar a su amigo y toda esa gente, pero en esos momentos de presión no lograba planear nada que no involucrara a los jóvenes. No tenía otra opción, debían actuar antes que saliera el sol y no quedaba mucho para eso.

—¿Morgan? —Yamcha no quiso interrumpirlo, pero quedaba poco tiempo.

—Bulma, necesito la moto.

La chica le pasó la cápsula sin preguntar.

—Yamcha y yo iremos al lugar iluminado. Dispararemos a los bidones de gasolina, todo lo inflamable y a los focos de luz, así la atención se centrará allá, a nadie le importará los rehenes que casi no pueden moverse.

—¿Y yo que haré?

—Tú te quedarás aquí y los liberarás cuando comiencen las explosiones y los carroñeros se hayan retirado lo suficiente para no oírte. Con Yamcha nos encargaremos de hacer mucho ruido para que nadie te escuche. Se suben todos a la camioneta y sales de aquí hasta nuestro refugio, si aceleras lo suficiente puedes derivar la reja. Bulma, no puedes esperarnos, para eso tenemos la moto, nosotros volveremos y no actúes hasta que se hayan alejado, ¿me entiendes? —La tomó de los hombros y miró a los ojos. Tenía tanto miedo que la atraparan, pero no podía dejarla fuera del plan, necesitaban a un tercero y ella era la única. Su amigo jamás le perdonaría si algo malo le pasaba a Bulma y él tampoco podría vivir con eso, la quería como si fuese su hija—. No importa lo que veas o escuches, piensa antes de actuar, y sobretodo, no hagas nada hasta que ellos se hayan ido.

—Sí —fue lo único que pudo responder. Hacía lo posible para mantener la calma, pero el nerviosismo evidente de Morgan se traspasó a ella. De pronto tuvo más miedo del que ya tenía, pero se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer.

—Nos veremos al amanecer en el refugio. —Besó la frente de Bulma.

—Cuidate, Morgan.

—Sí, tú también. Vamos Yamcha.

El joven pasó al lado de la chica y fue esta quien lo detuvo para desearle éxito y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se fueron, Bulma permaneció en su lugar, en silencio y casi sin respirar, observando a los hombres y en especial a su papá, no dejaba de apretar la escopeta en sus manos, deseando poder ser lo suficientemente ágil y poderosa para sacarlo volando de ahí, pero la paciencia debería ser su arma principal. Solo esperaba que no tardaran demasiado.

El papá de Bulma se arrodilló para revisar a una jovencita que se quejaba en voz baja y respiraba de forma acelerada, en cuanto puso su mano en su frente notó que ardía en fiebre. Ese no era lugar para tenerla, y en tales condiciones. La fogata no ayudaba en nada a la gente que estaba en peores condiciones. No fue necesario pedir permiso para quitarle la venda de la muñeca, ya que la joven estaba más inconsciente que despierta, se notaba que su mano había sido amputada hace poco y quería comprobar si estaba infectada. Esta no era su área de especialidad, pero los años y la necesidad lo obligaron a ampliar sus conocimientos para ser útil en lo que fuere.

—No es necesario que la veas. Su herida está infectada, ya no hay nada que hacer —dijo un hombre sentado en un rincón. Era otro prisionero, un tipo de unos cuarenta años que aún no le faltaba ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

—Pero hay algo que se pueda hacer —respondió sinceramente preocupado.

—Es lo mejor para ella. En cuanto su sangre esté envenenada dejará de sufrir.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? En ese momento todo empeorará. Esta niña necesita antibióticos, agua y un mejor lugar para descansar, no puede seguir en el suelo húmedo. —Ya que no obtuvo respuesta del hombre, se puso de pie y acercó a la puerta para poder hablarle a los carroñeros—. Disculpen, necesito hablar con ustedes.

De los cuatro carroñeros, solo uno lo tomó en cuenta y se acercó unos pasos para mirarlo.

—¿Qué querer viejo humano?

—La gente que tienen aquí está muy mal y morirán muy pronto si no las atienden. No tiene caso tener esclavos que no les serán útiles. No es mucho lo que necesitan, todo está en las cosas que me quitaron hoy, y si pudieran traernos algo serí…

—¡Calla viejo! —Golpeó la reja con su arma antes de regresar con sus compañeros.

Los cuatro hablaban y se quejaban en voz alta y por lo poco que se podía entender, estaban molestos por tener que cuidar la carne mientras el resto dormía.

—Sacar uno nuevo, los otros no saber.

—¡Sí! Nosotros también merecerlo.

El mismo carroñero que se acercó cuando el científico le habló, regresó a la reja, pero esta vez con una hacha en su mano. Todos los prisioneros retrocedieron al fondo de la reja, asustados, gritando piedad y llorando desesperados, solo el señor Brief permaneció en la puerta, con la esperanza de lograr ayudar a la gente.

—Si tan solo me dejaran conversar con quien está a cargo. Tenemos muchas formas de ayudarnos mutuamente.

—¡Cállate! —ordenó molesto, observando al resto de los humanos. Sus compañeros también se le acercaron para mirar, ignorando al hombre que no dejaba de insistir.

—Tengo mucha comida y agua para ustedes también. Si todos trabajáramos unidos, nadie tendría que sufrir y pasar carencias. Es tan fácil ayudarnos, lo único que tienen que hacer es…

—Será mejor que te calles, los estás enfadando. —El humano que le habló hace un rato lo interrumpió, pero no lo miró y permaneció sentado en el suelo, evitando hacer contacto visual con los carroñeros. La verdad es que todos parecían animales en el matadero, y trágicamente, eso era en lo que se habían convertido.

—¡Quiero esa! Ser jugosa y su sangre estar bien todavía—El extraterrestre con el hacha abrió el candado e ingresó a la celda, mientras los otros apuntaban con sus armas en caso de que alguno tratara de escapar. Tomó del brazo a la joven que ardía en fiebre y arrastró hasta afuera.

—¿¡Qué le van hacer!? —El científico intentó ayudarla, pese a que el otro hombre le advirtió que no se metiera, pero no escuchó, e intentó mantenerla en el interior de la jaula con ellos, ya que irónicamente, el lugar más seguro en estos momentos era dentro de la celda, pero en cuanto tocó al carroñero del hacha, éste soltó a la joven y lo sacó a él.

—¡Viejo estúpidos! —Lo golpeó en la cabeza con el mango del hacha y lanzó al suelo.

Desde su escondite, Bulma debió contenerse para no salir en la ayuda de su padre, eran demasiados y estaban todos armados, solo conseguiría que lo mataran y a ella también.

—Ya no quiero niña, quiero viejo. —Lo apuntó y rió, disfrutando el show y la mirada de horror de los otros prisioneros.

El pobre científico no se movió de su lugar y llevó sus manos a la cabeza, el golpe había sido muy fuerte, tanto que manchó sus manos con sangre.

—No, viejo no, viejo lo cambian por cosas, muchas cosas. —Intervino otro carroñero.

—No importar, quiero viejo, viejo habla mucho, ¡quiero lengua viejo!

—Pero jefe decir…

—Jefe matar a todos cuando traigan cosas, viejo no importa.

—No matar al viejo —Un tercer carroñero intervino, se acercó e intentó quitarle el hacha, pero terminó haciéndose a un lado cuando el primero le gruñó y mostró los dientes.

—Jefe que manda no estar, yo estar, yo mandar. ¡Afirmar viejo! ¡Ahora!

Los tres obedecieron sin reclamar más. Uno tomó al hombre de las muñecas y los otros dos de un tobillo cada uno. El señor Brief luchó por liberarse, pero los sujetos eran demasiado robustos y fuertes. Intentó hasta el último minuto hacerlos razonar, pero los otros estaban ocupados en ver qué parte del viejo se comerían primero.

—No importante, viejo limpio, carne dura pero limpia. —Levantó el hacha sobre su pierna derecha y la bajó con toda la fuerza de sus brazos.

Ninguno de los presentes escuchó el grito de Bulma cuando sacaron de un solo hachazo la pierna de su padre. Su alarido de horror fue acallado por los gritos del científico que no cesaron. Su hija, sin dejar de llorar, cubrió sus oídos y tapó los ojos para dejar de mirar, y fue lo mejor, porque así no presenció cuando tomaron la pierna de su papá, le quitaron el zapato y lanzaron al fuego. Inmediatamente después de eso, el mismo que le amputó la pierna por debajo de la rodilla, ordenó que lo vendaran para que no muriese, ya que lo necesitaban para el intercambio, al menos para mostrarlo, porque a sus amigos les espera el mismo destino que a él. En ese momento volvió a temblar, un poco más fuerte que las otras veces, pero la chica no sintió nada.

—Nosotros no ayuda con ustedes, nosotros solos, ustedes humanos solos. Nosotros ir, porque Tierra morir, Tierra no servir más —le dijo al científico, pero éste no lo escuchó.

Continuaba en el suelo, ya no gritaba, pero se quejaba y más cuando los otros trataron de vendarlo de una manera bastante brusca. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y así, la venda no serviría de nada.

Una gran explosión al otro lado del campamento, seguido de gritos y disparos en el área de las viviendas los alertó. El extraterrestre a cargo no dudó en ordenar a todos que fueran a proteger su hogar, él también fue corriendo para allá, pero primero cerró con candado la celda de los humanos, no se preocupo por el hombre en el suelo, ya que sin una pierna no podría escapar.

Bulma no esperó a que desaparecieran de su vista, no lo pensó, era imposible que algo coherente pasara por su cabeza en ese momento, simplemente corrió hacia su papá que había perdido el conocimiento, se tiró al suelo a su lado y aún llorando le gritó para que abriera los ojos. Todo había sido tan brutal e inhumano que pensó su padre podría ya estar muerto. A lo lejos, las explosiones seguían y el combate recién comenzaba.

Las personas en la celda comenzaron a gritarle para que las ayudara y salvara, incluso los más moribundos estiraban sus brazos entre los barrotes para llamar la atención de la joven, pero Bulma estaba en estado de shock con el charco de sangre que empapó su ropa.

—Usa tu cinturón para apretar la pierna, o morirá desangrado. —El hombre de la celda le gritó a Bulma—. ¡Rápido, niña!

En ese momento su cerebro comenzó a trabajar nuevamente, más rápido que nunca y se dio un par de segundos para respirar y volver a la calma. ¡Su papá la necesitaba ahora ya!

Le hizo caso al hombre de la celda. Sacó su cinturón, y debió intentarlo más de una vez porque sus manos llenas de la sangre de su papá le impedían maniobrar la correa de la forma correcta, hasta que en el cuarto intento logró apretar bien la pierna para cortar la hemorragia. Ya lo había hecho con otras personas, pero no con heridas tan graves ni en tales circunstancias. Inmediatamente después trató llevarlo hasta la camioneta y huir de una vez, pero era demasiado pesado para ella. No lo pensó dos veces y fue hasta la jaula.

—Los voy a liberar, podrán venir conmigo en la camioneta, pero necesito que suban a mi padre.

—Llevame a un lugar seguro y puedo intentar salvarlo. —Nuevamente el hombre de la celda habló. Los demás estaban muy mal para comunicarse.

—¿Dices la verdad?

—Soy médico.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para aceptar. Les ordenó a todos que se hicieran atrás y apuntó la escopeta al candado. El ruido del disparo no fue nada en comparación a los que se escuchaban a lo lejos, y solo esperaba que no acabaran aún.

Entre el hombre y Bulma llevaron al científico a la camioneta que no estaba tan cerca como quisieran. Los demás estaban tan mal que debieron ayudarse entre ellos para poder caminar un poco, pero la joven afiebrada permaneció en la celda sin poder moverse, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Al llegar a la camioneta, Bulma quiso dejar a su papá en el asiento del copiloto, pero finalmente lo dejaron en la parte de atrás para que estuviera acostado. Los otros humanos también subieron en el pick-up y varios de ellos al apoyar sus cabezas en el frío metal de la camioneta se durmieron.

Bulma se subió e hizo funcionar el motor sin problema, pero no arrancó al ver a quien decía ser doctor regresar corriendo hacia la celda. No podía dejarlo atrás, era el único que podía salvar a su papá. Estuvo a punto de bajarse para ir detrás de él, pero lo vio por el espejo retrovisor, corriendo y trayendo a la joven mujer en brazos. Un par de mujeres que estaban despiertas ayudaron a recibirla, y recién en ese momento el hombre se subió al asiento del copiloto.

Bulma pisó el acelerador y la camioneta adquirió la velocidad suficiente para derribar la reja, el impacto los hizo irse hacia adelante, pero ninguno se golpeó muy fuerte. Decidió seguir las indicaciones de Morgan y no miró hacia atrás, estaba segura que en unas horas los volvería a ver sanos y salvos, ahora debía mirar el camino, estar atenta a cualquier imprevisto y manejar como nunca lo hizo, ya que a cada segundo, a cada respiro, podía ser el último de su padre. Cuando sintió que se había alejado lo suficiente, encendió las luces para tener mejo visibilidad, y entonces aceleró más. El hombre a su lado se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

* * *

Seis horas después.

Bulma cerró la puerta del cuarto de Yamcha con suavidad. Los ocho rescatados dormían profundamente luego de haber sido tratados con medicamentos. Al menos dos de ellos morirían en las próximas horas, otros dos en menos de una semana. El único consuelo era que lo harían en un lugar cálido y sin dolor.

Caminó por el pasillo de los cuartos hasta que llegó a la sala donde Morgan trabajaba con su comunicador, su padre leía libros y arreglaba aparatos electrónicos y ella y Yamcha solían estudiar, pero casi siempre terminaban discutiendo porque él no podía seguirla en la materia. No podía creer que hace un día habían estado comiendo pizza, riendo y compartiendo, preocupados de cargar todo lo necesario para ir a ayudar a quienes más lo necesitaban. Hace un día ellos reían y jugaban a ser felices, a pretender que no vivían treinta metros bajo tierra y sus vidas corrían constante peligro, hace un día todo era tan diferente y ahora sentía que retrocedía y debían volver a sufrir, llorar y vivir con el corazón lleno de miedo.

Se sentó en el sillón favorito de su papá y suspiró. En ese momento, sobre un sofá viejo y roto, vio al médico que la ayudó a cargar a su papá. Dormía profundamente, sin ninguna manta y en una posición rara; seguramente había pasado mucho tiempo en esa jaula pequeña con ocho personas más y se acostumbró a dormir así. Ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre, no hubo tiempo para eso, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, sentía que no había motivo para eso. ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia en recordar un nombre, un rostro nuevo si tal vez en una semana o un poco más, uno de los dos terminaría muerto? Todo se reducía a sufrimiento y muerte, no valía la pena conocer gente nueva, de esa forma no habría a nadie para llorar cuando ya no estuviesen.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia la mesa donde trabajaba Morgan, observó el comunicador y se dio cuenta que había estado prendido todo este tiempo, seguramente con todo el ajetreo y tensión, había olvidado apagarlo y por eso la batería había muerto. Al pobre de Morgan le tomaría mucho tiempo volver a ponerlo en marcha, ya que un comunicador para contactarse con otros planetas consumía demasiada energía. Lo único que pudo hacer por él fue apagarlo, luego de eso tomó la cajetilla de cigarros de su padre y fue hacia su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad, no quería despertarlo, aunque estaba tan sedado que dudaba que eso ocurriera. Lo habían drogado para que no sintiese más dolor, ya suficiente había tenido hace unas horas para continuar sufriendo. No, él no se lo merecía. Puso una silla al otro extremo de la habitación, no quería molestarlo, pero necesitaba estar a su lado.

Estuvo con la mirada perdida en la cajetilla de su padre, la tenía entre sus manos y observaba, en un intento de distraerse para no dormirse, no quería dormir nunca más porque estaba segura que los gritos de su padre, las risas de esos seres despreciables, la sangre y todo el dolor aparecerían para atormentarla. Su papá era el hombre más inteligente del mundo, cuando despertara le pediría que construyera un aparato que la ayudara a mantenerse despierta, o en el peor de los casos, algo para soñar cosas bellas, aunque eso último era algo cruel. Soñar solo servía para mantener la esperanza y eso era algo peligroso, haría la caída más dolorosa, tal y como había pasado con ella.

Abrió la cajetilla y encontró en su interior un par de cigarros y un encendedor. Los observó un segundo antes de llevarse un cigarro a la boca. Tardó mucho menos en encenderlo. Debió cubrir su boca para no toser tan fuerte, pero no por eso dejó de fumar; algo dentro de ella la obligó a seguir hasta que ya no molestó su garganta ni fue desagradable, de alguna manera el humo la relajó y entonces entendió la adicción de su padre.

Cuando acabó el cigarro pensó en continuar con el segundo, pero decidió dejarlo para cuando su padre despertara, seguramente lo primero que haría sería pedir uno y ella no tendría corazón para negárselo. Es más, en cuanto pudiera iría a los refugios a buscar más para él, también libros nuevos y si tenía suerte hasta podía encontrar lentes para reemplazar esos que ya estaban buenos para nada. Cualquier cosa para su papá.

Apoyó los codos en las piernas y cubrió su rostro con las manos, no pudo soportarlo más. Las lágrimas caían hace rato y no se había percatado de ello. Su alma estaba destrozada y cualquier esperanza que albergaba su corazón murió cruelmente esa noche. Todo lo que le quedaba y podía hacer era llorar y llorar. En silencio para no molestar a su papá, pero debía desahogarse o sentía que podía morir en cualquier momento. ¿Era posible morir por dolor en el alma? Estaba segura que sí, pero no sabía si podía ser una muerte fulminante, como un ataque al corazón. Eso era lo que sentía sucedería si intentaba contener su dolor. Al cabo de un rato se quedaría dormida en esa misma silla incomoda y dura.

* * *

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta reforzada cerrar. Pese a que se había dormido profundamente, una parte de su cerebro quedó alerta en caso de cualquier mínimo sonido. Se levantó asustada, y debió sentarse para que el mareo cesara. Su corazón latía acelerado y su cuerpo tiritaba levemente. El ver a su padre sirvió para recordar todo lo que había pasado. Se puso de pie y salió a paso rápido de la habitación, pero se preocupó de cerrar gentilmente, luego de eso, corrió hasta la entrada, donde Yamcha y Morgan estaban y conversaban en voz baja. Lucían exhaustos, heridos y manchados de sudor, tierra y sangre, pero a la chica no le importó y corrió más para abrazar a los dos. Estaba tan aliviada de verlos sanos y salvos, de vuelta con ella. La verdad es que no hubiera soportado otra mala noticia.

—Pensé que no volverían —dijo sin soltarlos.

—Tuvimos mucho trabajo que hacer —respondió Morgan con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto vio tanta sangre seca en la ropa de Bulma la separó para observarla mejor—. Toda esa sangre, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde está tu papá? —miró hacia todos lados buscándolo, pero solo encontró un desconocido durmiendo en el sofá.

—¿Los mataron a todos? —Bulma no fue capaz de responder, pero sí necesitaba saber lo que pasó con esos carroñeros.

—Sí, por lo menos lo que estaban ahí, no podíamos permitir que nos siguieran. —Continuó buscando a su amigo, y trató de caminar para ir por él, pero Bulma volvió a abrazarlo.

—Muchas gracias —dijo de corazón, y estiró el brazo para también atraer a Yamcha y abrazarlo.

Un poco de alivio se filtró en su corazón. El saber que todos esos malditos ya no respiraban la hacía sentir un poco más tranquila, y seguramente entre los muertos estaban esos que dañaron a su papá. Lo único que deseaba ahora era que pasara el tiempo y su padre se recuperara y pudiera salir adelante y también lo más importante: esto solo era la reafirmación a lo que venía pensando hace mucho tiempo: todos, absolutamente todos debían morir, sin excepción. Los malditos que estaban dañando a los humanos debían desaparecer y solo así lograrían algún día la tranquilidad que ellos merecían. Todos cargaban con heridas que jamás sanarían, pero sí había formas para mitigarlas en cierta forma y ella estaba segura que las encontraría. Lucharía por eso.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola a todos, escribí este capítulo en dos días, es una marca nueva y la musa estuvo de mi lado justo los días que tuve libre, así que un millón de disculpas por los posibles errores que puedan haber. No quiero dejar esta historia abandonada como lo hice una vez, por eso me concentraré en ella. En la última actualización de **Fragmentos**, comenté que me ausentaría de este fandom porque debo darle prioridad a mis estudios y con esto de los fics me desconcentro mucho, pero reitero mis ganas de continuar con esta historia. Mi meta es seguir actualizando cada dos semanas y por ahora sigo cumpliendo. Igual les aviso que a partir del próximo capítulo se viene lo que tanto he estado esperando, el siguiente capítulo es el comienzo del fin de la primera etapa de este fic.

Respecto al capítulo: Me dio pena hacerlos sufrir tanto, pero así es la vida en la Tierra, y todo lo que ocurre forjará la personalidad de los personajes y sus motivaciones. Creo que en un lugar tan arrasado y violentado, se harán bandos y exaltarán sus personalidades con tal de sobrevivir. En este capítulo me inspiré un poco en una de mis series favoritas The Walking Dead, en cuanto a lo de las armas, los malos, la violencia y hasta dónde puede llegar alguien para vivir.

Como dato curioso, para el que no fuma, describí el momento en que Bulma fuma luego de un momento tenso, tal y como yo sentía el cigarro en esos momentos, pero lo importante es que dejé ese vicio tan malo hace como ocho años. No fumen, es malo.

Muchas gracias a todas las que pasan a leer, y en especial a **Moooooch, Bulma Higurashi, Myrak, LizetGalvan, Tour, Jlgonzalez, Prl16, Andy, Naomigomiz, Sora 147, Miaminita, Cami Ayelen **y última, pero no menos importante, **Ina Minina**. Agradezco mucho el tiempo que se dan para dejar sus impresiones.

Muchos cariños y nos vemos en dos semanas más si me da el tiempo.

Dev.

21/04/2016.


	20. Cap XIX: Regreso

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo XIX**

**Regreso**

* * *

Las naves aminoraron la velocidad cuando se encontraron cerca del lugar de aterrizaje. La mayoría de estas desviaron su rumbo hacia el patio común para los soldados y solo siete continuaron hacia la zona de descenso privado de palacio, donde eran esperados por nada más y nada menos que el rey de los saiyajin. Una vez en tierra firme, las puertas se abrieron y por fin pudieron salir los guerreros que lograron conquistar un nuevo planeta, y no cualquiera, sino que uno de esos que el rey estaba obsesionado por tener.

La comitiva que los esperaba, vociferó gritos de victoria y felicitaciones. Era un orgullo para todos saber que el planeta Vegeta crecía cada vez, más y más, y a este paso en muy poco tiempo tendrían al universo bajo sus pies, obedeciendo y trabajando para ellos, porque eran la raza guerrera más grande de la galaxia y no había nadie quien pudiera hacerles frente.

Más tarde habría una fiesta para celebrar, el mismo rey había sido quien ordenó organizarla y ya se sabía que duraría un par de días. Nada podía ser pequeño para festejar tal avasalladora victoria que solo tomó tres meses contra todo pronostico.

La primera en avanzar hacia el rey fue Koora, detrás de ella Tarble junto con Bardock y unos pasos más atrás, los otros cuatro hombres de la reina. Fue una sorpresa para todos ver al rey caminar hacia su mujer, cuando era ella quien debía ir hacia él, pero al parecer el monarca estaba demasiado emocionado y contento por esta última victoria. Todos se detuvieron y callaron cuando el hombre llegó con ella y observaron en silencio.

—Ya estoy de regreso, su majestad —dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Vegeta le respondió algo en voz baja que nadie pudo escuchar, e inmediatamente después, tomó el brazo de la reina y levantó en señal de orgullo. Todos los presentes (menos quienes venían con ella) gritaron orgullosos, las voces gruesas de los soldados hicieron vibrar el lugar, junto con la de Vegeta que participaba igual de excitado, o incluso más. El gesto que había tenido con la reina en frente de sus hombres significaba demasiado para la relación de ambos. Jamás se había visto un rey realizando semejante mensaje de aprobación hacia alguien en público.

Koora se esforzó en sonreír y participar del momento. Terminó gritando y celebrando con todos los presentes, entonces los soldados que venían con ella debieron fingir y se unieron a los vítores, salvo por Tarble y Bardock, quienes continuaron en silencio presenciando el excesivo escándalo protagonizado por el rey.

En medio de los gritos, Vegeta pasó un brazo por el hombro de su mujer y la condujo hacia en interior de palacio. Poco a poco todo se calmaría, pero la celebración continuaría en el interior. Antes de salir del área de aterrizaje, Koora miró hacia atrás, donde estaba su hijo y Bardock. Intercambió una mirada con este, pero el hombre desvió la atención a otro lado.

—Ya puedes retirarte, Bardock —dijo Tarble antes de marcharse.

El soldado lo obedeció enseguida. No tenía ganas de quedarse a celebrar, no tenía motivos para eso y además alguien lo estaba esperando para conversar. Levantó vuelo y observó el lugar bajo él. Ya eran cuatro meses de ausencia y se le había hecho una eternidad, hizo un esfuerzo por no comunicarse con Gine por medio de los scouters, pero no pasó muchos días hasta que lo hizo, otros días más pasaron para que ella aceptara la llamada, pero una vez que lo hizo, se comunicaron seguido. No podía evitarlo, estaba preocupado por ella y el encierro de Kakarotto, pero ya había tomado una decisión al respecto y las cosas cambiarían.

Aterrizó en una taberna muy cercana a su hogar. Pese a que aún no era de noche estaba llena de guerreros, todos de buen humor por la noticia de conquista de la reina y no solo en palacio se festejaba, en el resto del planeta ocurría lo mismo. Las noticias corrían tan rápido que era impresionante. Cuando entró, pese a la concurrencia, no le fue difícil encontrar a Toma, había apartado un mesa y ya había pedido algo para beber, lo único que tenía que hacer era sentarse a su lado.

—Felicitaciones, Bardock, ya todos comentan la victoria con el escuadrón de la reina. Supongo que te hiciste de un muy buen botín —comenzó a hablar antes que se sentara en frente suyo.

—¿Cómo supiste?

—Acá todo se sabe Bardock, que tú no estés interesado en las noticias de palacio y de los guerreros es otra cosa. —Bebió el contenido de su vaso e inmediatamente se sirvió más.

Lo primero que hizo Bardock fue encender un cigarro.

—Solo hago mi trabajo.

—Siempre lo has hecho, igual que el resto de nosotros, solo que antes parecías disfrutarlo, no como ahora.

—Eso no importa. —Se quitó el cigarro de la boca solo para beber.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme y que no podía esperar? Más te vale que sea bueno porque dejé algo muy importante por ti.

—Me voy de este planeta —dijo sin emoción en su voz y mirando a su viejo compañero de batallas a los ojos.

Toma no le respondió enseguida. La verdad es que no esperaba para nada una noticia así. Volvió a tomar todo el contenido de su vaso antes de hablar.

—¿Hablas en serio? —consultó aún sorprendido.

—Sí. —No pensaba responder esa pregunta, pero fue más simple hacerlo.

—¿Cuando?

—En los próximos días.

—¿Te vas con?…

—Gine y Kakarotto.

—Y supongo que no me vas a decir el motivo de tu huida.

—No estoy huyendo, simplemente me voy, y no. No te lo voy a decir.

—¿Entonces para qué me has pedido venir?

—No lo sé —respondió concentrado en su cigarro. Ahora que lo pensaba no lo tenía bien claro. Tal vez era por todo el tiempo que fueron buenos compañeros, sentía que se lo debía, al menos despedirse de él.

—¿Y tu trabajo? No es tan fácil abandonar al rey, para eso él tiene que deshacerse de ti, y digamos que eso nunca termina bien.

—Yo trabajo para la reina. Y aún no he hablado con ella, pero sé que no tendré problema con eso.

—En verdad no lo puedo creer. —Llenó su vaso y el de su amigo—. Esto es algo que alguien como tú no haría, pero claro, desde que dejaste las misiones y te fuiste a trabajar a palacio con el príncipe Tarble cambiaste mucho. Me imagino que eso le pasa a los saiyajin que se emparejan con mujeres que no tienen nivel de pelea, no estoy hablando mal de Gine, ella es una mujer con carácter —agregó eso último al ver que Bardock frunció el ceño cuando mencionó a su mujer—. Pero déjame decirte que pensábamos que jamás dejarías tu trabajo, y mucho menos abandonar el planeta.

—¿Pensábamos?

—Sí, toda tu antigua tripulación. Cuando se enteren que te has ido se sorprenderán.

—No puedes contarles.

—Claro que no lo haré, pero tarde o temprano se darán cuenta. Nadie esperaría que fueras a abandonar tu puesto en palacio por, tú sabes, los rumores.

—¿Qué rumores? —Eso no le gustó. Cuando hay rumores siempre hay alguien que los cree aunque no sean verdad y él ya no quería meterse en problemas.

—Tú sabes, no tengo que decírtelo —miró hacia todos lados para comprobar que nadie estuviera escuchando, y claro, todo el mundo estaba preocupado de sus propias cosas.

—No, no lo sé. Ahora dímelo.

—Todos saben que tú y la reina estuvieron juntos hace muchos años.

—Sí, y eso fue antes que se convirtiera en la reina.

—Sí, pero los rumores dicen que siguen estando juntos y por eso terminaste como guardaespaldas de su hijo menor, así el rey no se daría cuenta, pero claro, ahora está tan loco por la reina que le ha dado inmensas victorias que aunque los encuentre follando no dirá nada.

—Eso es una estupidez —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé, pero eso es lo que se dice, y muchos te admiran por eso, pero veo que ya no importa. Te vas e imagino que me vas a decir el lugar para ir a verte alguna vez.

—Una vez que sepa te lo diré.

—¿No habrás hecho algo contra la corona y por eso te vas tan rápido? Ni siquiera sabes al planeta que te marchas.

—Deja de imaginar cosas, Toma. Simplemente me voy porque me harté de este lugar. Voy a trabajar por mi cuenta.

—Si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde encontrarme.

—Lo sé.

Toma le dio una palmada en el brazo. Eso sería lo más cercano a un abrazo en esta extraña despedida. Bardock se quedaría hasta que se acabara la botella y no tocarían más el tema de la ida ni la reina, había de muchas cosas que hablar y recordar antes de partir, lo que hizo que el reloj avanzara sin que lo notaran, y mucho menos cuando Raditz entró al lugar. Estaba tan lleno que el joven tampoco vio a su padre, aunque ya sabía que estaba de vuelta en el planeta, pero no hizo ningún intento por buscarlo, estaba demasiado ocupado cuidando a Kakarotto que no tenía tiempo para nada, y en cuanto compró un par de botellas de licor se marchó del lugar.

La noche ya había caído, las calles estaban más llenas que hace unas horas y Raditz se alejaba del ruido, las luces y calles habitadas hasta que llegó a un lugar tranquilo y solitario donde su hermano menor lo esperaba pacientemente sentado sobre una roca.

—¿Feliz? Te traje lo que querías, así que no molestes más. —Le pasó una de las botellas y sentó a su lado—. Y no le vayas a decir a mamá que te compré esto.

—Hay niños más pequeños que yo que toman esto todo el día.

—Lo sé. Cuando fui a comprarlo vi a unos en el bar, pero mamá quiere que tomes todavía. Estás muy pequeño, además tienes que estar siempre alerta, el alcohol hace que los reflejos disminuyan y tú sabes muy bien porque tienes que estar atento.

—Lo sé. —Le sacó la tapa y bebió un sorbo grande. No hizo muecas ni se quejó por su sabor amargo—. Está bueno.

—Imaginé que te gustaría ese. —Él también abrió su botella y bebió. En realidad era más sabroso de lo que recordaba.

—¿Es verdad que papá ya llegó, Raditz?

—Sí, eso escuché esta tarde.

—¿Y dónde está?

—No lo sé, trabajando supongo.

—Quiero que venga y vea lo fuerte que nos hemos puesto entrenando todos los días.

—Se sorprenderá de ver tu poder.

—Y el tuyo. Y también en de mamá —dijo riendo en voz alta.

Su madre los acompañó la mayoría de las noches cuando salían a entrenar, y ante la insistencia de Kakarotto la convenció para que practicara unos golpes con ellos. Fue bastante agradable compartir con ella bajo circunstancias en la que ellos dominaban el tema y no en la carnicería con los cuchillos y la carne que solamente les interesaba para comer.

—Sí, mamá no es muy fuerte, pero demostró ser hábil para moverse.

—Cuando me cure quiero que vayamos a misiones juntos, Raditz.

—¿Cuando te cures?

—Sí, mamá dice que muy pronto me crecerá la cola y entonces podremos ir al patio de embarques para viajar juntos.

Raditz no le respondió. No le gustaba que su madre insistiera en eso. Era imposible que recuperara su rabo, solo se trataba de un cuento de niños, pero nunca le dijo lo que pensaba, ya que si eso mantenía a su mamá más tranquila, él optaría por seguir callando. Lo malo es que eventualmente su hermano crecería y sería peor cuando se diera cuenta que jamás tendría su cola.

—No me dices nada. ¿No quieres trabajar conmigo ahora?

—Claro que sí. Es lo que siempre he querido.

El niño feliz y entusiasmado se puso de pie sin soltar su botella.

—¡Ya vas a ver! Vamos a ser conocidos como el escuadrón que tuvo mi papá. Nadie nos va a detener. —Bebió más de la mitad de la botella en un solo trago.

—Más lento con eso, niño, te vas a marear porque no estás acostumbrado a eso.

—Quiero ir a muchos planetas y sacar buenos botines de guerra para comprarle carne a mi mamá y más de esta cosa.

—Ni siquiera sabes como se llama. —Raditz rió ante el excesivo entusiasmo de su hermano. Era agradable verlo así.

—Tú me vas a enseñar. ¿Es verdad que en otros planetas hablan otros idiomas que no se entienden?

—Claro que sí. ¿Acaso que no recuerdas haber visto a personas de otras especies acá? Es porque vienen de otros planetas donde hablan otros idiomas.

—¿Por eso el viejo que vende partes de naves habla tan raro?

—El es un saiyajin, pero creo que habla raro porque recibió muchos golpes en la cabeza cuando trabajaba en misiones. Eso le pasó por no ser tan fuerte y tuvo que trabajar en otra cosa.

—Pero eso no nos va a pasar a nosotros. Somos muy fuertes y vamos a ganar todas las peleas. —Lanzó golpes a un enemigo imaginario y casi dejó caer la botella, pero se detuvo a tiempo.

—Raditz, tanto tiempo sin verte.

El joven saiyajin se puso de pie en cuanto oyó la voz de Turles. Kakarotto no tardó en ponerse detrás de su hermano para no llamar la atención, y aunque llevaba ropa grande y holgada que no dejaba ver la falta de cola, había aprendido a no confiarse.

—¿Qué es lo qué quieres, Turles? —Raditz se irguió para lucir más intimidante. Le sacaba bastante de estatura y quería darle a entender que era mejor seguir su camino en lugar de molestar.

—Nada, pasábamos por aquí y te vimos, ¿como no íbamos a saludar a nuestro compañero de misiones? —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Te has perdido muchas misiones importante, Raditz —comentó uno de los dos saiyajin que venían con Turles. Éste hablaba en serio, no como el otro—. Traté de comunicarte contigo, pero tu scouter estaba apagado.

—He estado muy ocupado, no he tenido tiempo para buscar misiones —respondió sin bajar la guardia. Conocía bien a esos dos guerreros, tenían edades similares y había compartido con ellos unas cuantas veces, y sabía que no tramaban nada malo, pero no podía fiarse con Turles.

—Es una lástima, sacamos muy buenos botines estos meses. Tal vez tengas suerte y quedes con nosotros de nuevo. Hemos conseguido planetas de guerreros poderosos, te va a gustar.

—Trataré de ir pronto. Allá nos veremos —dijo cortante, tratando de terminar la conversación.

—Pero dinos por qué no has ido. Antes vivías allá y ahora nadie ha visto ni una pizca de tu pelo. ¿Mucho trabajo en la carnicería, verdad? —Turles fue el único que rió ante su comentario. A los otros dos les causó algo de gracia, pero desde que la noticia de la gran conquista de la reina recorrió el planeta entero, le tenían más respeto a Raditz por la simple razón de ser el hijo de uno de los hombres de confianza de la reina, y que estuvo en esa misión tan importante y difícil.

—¡Eso no te importa! —gritó Kakarotto detrás de la pierna de su hermano—. ¡¿Quieres que Raditz te saque más muelas?! ¡Todavía tengo las que te quitó!

—¿Y qué demonios le pasa a tu hermano? —Se inclinó para mirar al niño—. ¿Ya no tiene el valor para gritarme todo eso a la cara?

—Ya vete Turles, no quiero problemas.

—Tranquilo, yo tampoco. —Levantó las manos a la altura de su cabeza en son de paz y retrocedió unos pasos—. Ahora todo el mundo respeta a tu familia por lo que hizo tu papá con la reina, nadie se va a querer meter contigo. Por lo mismo, deberías aprovechar de ir a buscar alguna misión, es tu oportunidad de tomar algo bueno. De ser tú iría corriendo, quizás cuanto dure tu buena suerte.

Los tres jóvenes soldados comenzaron a caminar.

—Nos vemos en el patio de despegues. —Se despidió uno.

—Sí, nos vemos pronto, Raditz, y cuida a tu hermano. El enano está más raro que nunca.

No dijo nada ante la última provocación de Turles. Simplemente se mantuvo de pie hasta que ya los perdió de vista.

—No debiste haberle hablado a ese imbécil, Kakarotto.

—No iba a hacer nada.

—Lo sé, pero la próxima vez que lo veamos, ignoralo.

—Está bien, pero deberías hacer lo que dijo.

—¿De qué hablas?

Kakarotto se puso en frente de su hermano para mirarlo bien.

—Ir a buscar misiones. Hace mucho que no vas y tienes que pelear.

—Sabes que no puedo, tengo que cuidarte y entrenarte.

—¡Pero yo pronto ya estaré bien, tienes que ir a otros planetas a hacerte más fuerte!

—Insistes con eso. —Le puso la mano en la cabeza como muestra de cariño. Los ojos de su hermano brillaban tanto cuando hablaba de su próxima recuperación y los planes a futuro como guerreros que no podía hacer más que callar. No tenía el carácter para decirle la verdad, además aún estaba pequeño, podía esperar un poco más.

—¡Claro que sí, Raditz!

—Como digas. Entonces qué hacemos ahora, ¿vamos a casa o entrenamos unas horas más?

—Vamos a entrenar y después a casa.

—Está bien. —Caminaron hacia el lado contrario de toda la civilización para continuar entrenando en la soledad de la noche.

—Y después puedes comprarme más de esas botellas. ¡Me gustó mucho!

—No te aproveches, con una basta —respondió sonriendo.

* * *

Gine terminaba de hacer la cena para sus hijos cuando la puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió detrás de ella.

—Ustedes y su olfato mágico, llegan siempre cuando la comida está casi lista. Siéntense y tengan paciencia, que aún no termino.

—Huele bien.

La mujer se volteó al oír la voz de Bardock detrás de ella. No eran sus hijos, solo el hombre que cerró la puerta con calma mientras la miraba e intentaba disimular la alegría de volver a verla después de cuatro meses.

Y ella que era tan diferente a él, hizo todo lo contrario. No se contuvo ni reprimió, fue directo a él para abrazarlo y besarlo. Lo había extrañado tanto pese a tener comunicación constante, pero definitivamente no era lo mismo, ella se había acostumbrado a tenerlo en casa para ella todas las noches, y esta era la primera vez que se separaban tanto tiempo luego de una discusión. Lo bueno de todo esto es que ya habían conversado todo lo que tenían pendiente y no malgastarían el tiempo en detalles; esos quedarían para más tarde, una vez que recuperaran el tiempo perdido.

El guerrero la recibió y tomó en brazos para besarla con pasión, no tardó en ir al cuarto de ambos y cerrar la puerta con el pie.

* * *

—Supongo que esta vez te comportaste como un guerrero de verdad. Se dice que participaste en la toma del planeta.

—¿Eso se dice? —Tarble miró a su hermano que estaba sentado a su lado en la mesa principal del salón donde aún se llevaba a cabo la celebración.

Compartían asientos con su padre a la cabecera que no dejaba de beber, gritar y conversar con su hermano Torn y sus hombres de confianza, también habían un par de , guerreros de clase alta, encargados de las tropas, primos y la reina al otro extremo de la mesa, pero los hermanos no conversaban con nadie, solo entre ellos, ya que Vegeta nunca tuvo interés en relacionarse con los hijos de su tío y en cuanto a Tarble, el niño solo aceptaba que su hermano lo menospreciara e insultara, no quería a nadie más así a su lado.

—En las guerras, la parte ganadora suele exagerar el relato para ensalzarse —respondió el primer heredero a la corona.

—En ese caso, te puedo decir con seguridad que yo solo acabé con la mitad de los guerreros de ese planeta, y con solo una mano —respondió con una leve sonrisa y las mejillas rojas. No estaba acostumbrado al vino y ya había tomado dos copas enteras. Pese a tener sangre guerrera, su cuerpo era muy pequeño y delgado para soportar tanto alcohol.

Vegeta sonrió ante ese comentario. Al menos su hermano menor había llegado cambiado de esta última misión. Lucía más confiado y con personalidad, tal vez en verdad se había comportado como un guerrero de verdad, pero eso lo comprobaría más tarde por su cuenta.

La comida y bebidas no dejaban de entrar y las bandejas con platos vacíos eran retirados con rapidez para que no faltase nada en la mesa y todo estuviese lleno de comida o rebosante de alcohol. Las otras mesas también estaban repletas de mujeres y hombres; todos los soldados de la reina y otros elegidos por el rey, para festejar tremendo triunfo ante los enemigos.

Koora no había comido mucho, pero sí bebido, y estaba aburrida y cansada de tener que fingir. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, pero no le quedaba más opción que estar en la misma mesa que el rey y lucir orgullosa de sus logros. Sabía que quedaba mucho para que terminara, seguramente se alargaría un par de días, tal y como le gustaba al rey, pero en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad se marcharía. Mientras tanto, aprovechó la oportunidad para observar a su alrededor, todos estaban con copas de más y era fácil leerlos. Por ejemplo, era clara la envidia de Torn hacia su hermano el rey, las palmadas y risas eran solo una capa en la superficie para mantener buenas relaciones con él, pero estaba segura que a la primera oportunidad lo apuñalaría por la espalda, y no lo culpaba, ella hace mucho tiene deseos de eso, pero era más inteligente y se tomaría su debido tiempo.

Nappa sentado en otra mesa con los soldados menos importantes, no dejaba de mirar hacia ellos, esperando la oportunidad de ir a lamer las botas del rey. Ese calvo asqueroso haría cualquier cosa por congraciarse con él y terminar en la mesa principal, pero eso jamás sucedería.

Miró a Paragus y su felicidad era real, él siempre le ha servido con lealtad al rey, desde que eran jóvenes, y seguramente lo haría hasta el final, o hasta que el mismo Vegeta lo traicionase, porque en esa relación, su esposo era el maldito. Le llamaba la atención que Paragus no trajera a su hijo, todos los guerreros de rango alto y ligados a palacio traían a sus hijos varones para tratar de amistarse con alguien importante y así tener un puesto de mando asegurado, pero él hacía todo lo contrario, y parecía ocultarlo, tal vez porque era muy débil, la verdad había visto muy poco a su vástago para sacar conclusiones.

Estaba el jefe del ejercito de elite, un guerrero muy poderoso y que ella no soportaba para nada por lo altanero y de actitud superior que en más de una vez tuvo que bajar para que recordara que estaba hablando con la reina de su raza y no cualquiera. Ese mismo estúpido que siempre daba en voz alta su opinión despectiva respecto a los saiyajin débiles y las mujeres, no tenía descendencia masculina y traía a sus hijas para tratar de seducir al príncipe y ganar más poder por medio de la entrepierna de alguna de ellas en lugar de sus propios méritos. Había observado a sus hijas y una de ellas destacaba bastante en belleza, inteligencia y poder, perfectamente podría escogerla como prometida de su hijo mayor, pero el padre le jugaba mil puntos en contra.

Su atención se posó en Vegeta. Encontraba extraño que a su edad no estuviera interesado en mujeres, especialmente tratándose del heredero al trono que ya contaba con un harén personal, pero el joven de casi quince años parecía solo tener la cabeza ocupada con peleas y entrenamiento, ni siquiera miraba a las hermosas mujeres que le servían vino y vestían atuendos provocadores. Tal vez su objeto de interés eran los hombres, pero tampoco lo había visto observando a solados ni a nadie de palacio. Definitivamente su hijo tenía hielo en lugar de sangre, era una perfecta máquina para matar y nada más. Al menos ahora compartía más con Tarble, sin insultarlo ni intentar matarlo, y eso le agradaba. Y si le gustaban las mujeres, los hombres, ambos o ninguno, ya era asunto de él.

La mirada insistente del rey la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Ya era mucho que lo hacía, se estaba volviendo descarado, y Vegeta jamás hacía eso, mucho menos en público. Hoy había hecho muchas cosas con ella que nunca pensó sucederían. En la época que creía amarlo hubiera estado feliz de tener toda su atención y respeto; en cambio ahora, no le quedaba otra que aguantar las ganas de vomitarle en la cara. Lo observó ponerse de pie y tomar su copa, enseguida una de las mujeres que no se separaban de su lado para atenderlo en todo—absolutamente todo—, llenó su copa y Vegeta ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su existencia, sus ojos brillaban solamente para Koora y ella lo notó. No podía creer que hubiese logrado enamorarlo, lo que tantas veces intentó sin éxito ahora era un hecho consumado. Verlo de pie, dando un discurso en su honor en el salón lleno, con todos en silencio, escuchando atentamente, era la prueba de que finalmente tenía al rey de la raza más poderosa del universo bajo su mano, y eso la hizo sonreír de verdad.

—¡Por la reina! —exclamó orgulloso el rey sin dejar de mirar a Koora que también lo miraba y sonreía.

Todos alzaron sus copas y alabaron a la poderosa emperatriz. Ella imitó al rey y brindó feliz, en una forma de festejar que su venganza estaba resultando tal y como ella lo había planeado. Esta noche tendría que acostarse con él, no tenía remedio, pero estaba dispuesta a todo para terminar lo que él comenzó cuando se atrevió a atentar contra la vida de su hijo Tarble.

Ya aburrido de tanto escándalo, el príncipe se marcharía para ir a entrenar o leer a su cuarto, lo que sea con tal de alejarse de tanto ruido insoportable. Tarble lo siguió sin pensarlo, pero cuando pasaron por al lado del rey, el menor tuvo que detenerse al oír su nombre.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Esta también es tu celebración.

—Estoy cansado, necesito descansar —respondió sin miedo en su voz, pero siempre respetuoso.

Vegeta no esperó a su hermano cuando lo vio detenerse para hablar con el rey. Sus oídos le dolían demasiado para continuar ahí.

—¿Cansado? ¡Eso no importa! Somos guerreros y los guerreros jamás se cansan. —Insistió el rey, más animado que de costumbre.

Tarble lo observó en silencio. No recordaba cuando habían hablado de esa forma, de hecho, jamás lo había visto así antes, y era extraño, como que de alguna manera, todo el miedo que sentía por él iba perdiendo paso y era remplazado por otro sentimiento.

—Lo siento, pero no me agrada este tipo de celebraciones.

—Tú hijo menor es muy raro, Vegeta. —exclamó Torn que estaba sentado a la izquierda de su hermano.

—Sí, pero a Koora le gusta. No puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—Sí, todo para tener contenta a las hembras.

Tarble frunció el ceño. Muchas veces hablaban de él estando presente. Era tan insignificante que daba la impresión que no estaba en la misma habitación, pero lo de ahora ya era descarado.

—Toma un trago y vuelve a la mesa. Por fin te has comportado como un hombre en el campo de batalla. Debes festejar con los demás.

—No me apetece, quiero ir con mi herma…

—Cállate y sé un hombre, maldita sea —exclamó un poco más molesto, pero había tanto ruido a su alrededor que solo los de la mesa se percataron de la situación, especialmente Koora que no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hijo y el rey—. Toma esto y bébelo. —Le pasó su propia copa.

Tarble miró a su padre y el vino rojo, y entonces el miedo regresó a su corazón. ¿Estaría intentando envenenarlo de nuevo y en frente de todo el mundo? Por supuesto no fue el único en pensar eso.

—¡No! —Sin pensarlo Koora se puso de pie cuando vio a Vegeta ofrecerle la copa a su hijo. No le importaba dejar de disimular si la vida de su Tarble corría peligro.

Todos la miraron acercarse al otro extremo de la mesa, donde estaba su hijo y el rey. No entendían por qué lucía tan alterada, pero de un segundo recuperó su semblante y frunció el ceño.

—Tarble no tiene nada que festejar —dijo con severidad, al mismo tiempo que le arrebataba la copa y regresaba al rey—. Es verdad que se comportó como el príncipe que debe ser en esta misión, pero aún le falta mucho. Debería estar entrenando en lugar de disfrutar con nosotros, y mucho menos beber de la copa del rey, para eso tienes que ganártelo, niño. —Terminó hablándole a su hijo.

—Lo siento, su majestad —respondió bajando la cabeza.

—Ahora vete a entrenar, que si quieres ser digno hijo de tu padre tienes que esforzarte el doble.

—Sí. Como usted diga. —Le hizo otra reverencia a su padre antes de abandonar el salón.

Vegeta no dejó de mirar a su mujer hasta que regresó a su asiento y continuó bebiendo vino. Estaba tan prendado que todo lo que hacía y decía servía para perderlo más.

Koora no tuvo más remedio que seguir bebiendo mientras esperaba la oportunidad para abandonar el lugar.

* * *

Bardock encendió su segundo cigarro sin levantarse de la cama, esperaba a Gine quien debió correr a la cocina para ver la olla que dejó encendida cuando entraron a su habitación.

—¿Ya no hay cena? —preguntó cuando la vio regresar.

—Kakarotto siempre se come todo aunque esté quemado —respondió con sentido del humor, y de un salto regresó a la cama con él. Vestía solo la camiseta del hombre y la noche estaba fría, por lo que no tardó en meterse bajo los cobertores para abrazarlo y darse calor mutuamente.

Le gustaba tanto estar así con él. Sentía que podían quedarse abrazados de esa forma hasta el fin de los tiempos, y ese solo sentimiento la hacía feliz por no ser una guerrera de sangre fría. A ella le gustaba vivir de esa forma; amar y ser amada, disfrutar la compañía del hombre que quería y de sus hijos. Si viviera esta vida nuevamente no escogería de otra forma.

—Siento haberme ausentado tanto.

Gine se levantó un poco para mirar a Bardock a la cara. Le llamó la atención escucharlo decir eso, él que siempre era tan reservado con las palabras, incluso con ella. Debe ser que en verdad se sintió mal para llegar a los extremos de hablar.

—Está bien, es tu trabajo, además ya no volverá a ocurrir. —Acarició su pecho y rostro. Estaba tan feliz.

—Si estuve tan ausente fue por problemas de Koora.

—¿Tú con ella? —Ya que él quería hablar, ella aprovecharía también.

—Koora ha hecho cosas incorrectas que podrían ponerla en peligro y a todos los que la rodean. Ahora no puedo decir más, pero cuando estemos lejos te lo diré.

—Cuando estemos lejos —repitió con una inmensa sonrisa. En verdad no podía creerlo aún, pero era verdad. La decisión la habían tomado en pareja en una de las tantas conversaciones que tuvieron cuando él estuvo lejos, pero ahora que lo hablaban estando juntos, todo lucía más real.

—Gine.

—¿Sí?

—Entre Koora y yo… —Ni siquiera sabía como comenzar eso, pero la conversación con Toma lo había dejado incomodo, y si ella creía que había algo entre él y la reina, debía aclararlo. Pero afortunadamente ella lo hizo por él.

—No digas nada, yo confío en ti. Sé que jamás podrías engañarme. —Lo abrazó con fuerza y volvió a acariciar. Estaba llena de dicha que nada ni nadie podía hacerla cambiar de ánimo.

Él le devolvió el abrazo, más calmado por el tema. Realmente ella era la calma que nunca buscó, pero ahora que la tenía no la dejaría ir.

—Entonces, nos vamos en los próximos días.

—Sí. Yo partiría mañana mismo, pero necesito cerrar bien la carnicería.

—¿Ya les contaste?

—No. creí que sería mejor hacerlo cuando estuvieras aquí. Si lo hacía antes, Kakarotto se iba a poner demasiado ansioso y estos meses se ha portado muy bien, no se ha metido en problemas y ha entrenado mucho con su hermano.

—Eso es bueno.

—Aunque me da pena Raditz. Me gustaría que viniese con nosotros.

—Él es mayor. Tiene que hacer su vida en este planeta, tal y como desea.

—Lo sé, pero es mi hijo y estoy acostumbrada a verlo seguido, pero cuando nos vayamos quizás no le vea en meses, o años. —Secó las lágrimas que se asomaron al pensar en su hijo mayor.

Bardock acarició su cabeza en forma de consuelo. Ella debía entender que esa era la vida que le esperaba a Raditz, no era de otra forma.

—En cuanto estemos establecidos le enviaremos las coordenadas para que te vaya a ver.

—Sí —respondió con la garganta apretada.

—Entonces no estés triste, tienes mucho que hacer, nos vamos en pocos días de aquí.

—Quiero conocer otros planetas.

—Lo haremos.

Se besaron en la boca y estaban a punto de retomar los juegos cuando escucharon la puerta de entrada abrir y las voces de sus hijos. Gine se levantó enseguida y puso un pantalón. Debían conversar enseguida con los dos y darles la gran noticia que cambiaría la vida de todos para siempre, pero al segundo antes de abrir la puerta, se detuvo y no pudo salir de su cuarto. La felicidad que sentía se borró enseguida cuando pensó en cómo le diría esta noticia a Raditz.

* * *

**Contin****uará...**

* * *

Y aquí está el capitulo a tiempo. Cumplí y eso me pone feliz feliz feliz. Me fue bien en una prueba oral de inglés y ahora tengo que estudiar para otra prueba de mañana, así que seré breve.

Se vienen cambios muy grandes para ambas familias, lo cual afectará a todos de distintas maneras.

Koora no pudo resistir ver al rey ofreciéndole una copa de vino a Tarble. Era casi imposible que estuviese envenenada, ya que él mismo rey estaba bebiendo de ella segundos antes, pero no correría riesgos cuando se trataba de su hijo, lo bueno es que logró comportarse y nadie sospechó, mucho menos ahora que el rey está absoluta y completamente hipnotizado por la reina.

Gine está feliz porque comenzará una nueva vida con su familia, pero le duele mucho dejar a su hijo mayor. Raditz tiene 14 años y en ese planeta ya son considerados guerreros que deberían estar en misiones, pero ella siempre lo verá como su niño pequeño (como todas las madres del universo, creo yo)

El siguiente capítulo va a la mitad escrito y muero de ganas que lo lean.

Bueno, me despido porque debo regresar a mis obligaciones. La maldita pobreza me obliga a estudiar y no a escribir XD

Gracias de todo corazón a **Naomigomiz, LizetGalvan, Maytelu, Tour, Nyrak, Miaminita, Mooooonch, Plr16, Cami Ayelen, Jlgonzalez, Jenny070891, Ina Minina y los anónimos **por tomarse el tiempo de dejar rw.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Cariños,

Dev.

03/05/2016


	21. Cap XX: Adiós

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo XX**

**Adiós**

* * *

Abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol se filtró por la ventana. Quiso seguir durmiendo, pero cuando había luz en la habitación era porque ya no era temprano, lo que significaba que había dormido demasiado y no podía darse el lujo de seguir acostado. Hoy era un día importante, hoy era el último día.

Pese al peso de su cuerpo se puso de pie y miró por la ventana para comprobar qué tan tarde era: lamentablemente más de lo que esperaba. Se acercó a su cama y observó la de arriba, donde dormía su hermano de nueve años. Tantos tiempo compartiendo la habitación, durmiendo en la misma litera, y resulta que esta era la última vez que lo hacían. Hoy su hermano y padres se marcharían para jamás volver, porque su hermano lo necesitaba, porque allá fuera podría tener la vida que aquí no. Porque ellos no tenían nada más qué hacer en Vegetasei, porque ya nada los amarraba a este planeta.

Y él se quedaría.

Apoyó la mano en la cabeza de su hermano, tal y como lo hizo tantas veces como muestra de cariño. Jamás lo abrazó ni verbalizó sus sentimientos hacía él porque esa mano en la cabeza del niño era todo lo que bastaba para trasmitirlo. Ya no habría más salidas nocturnas, conversaciones hasta tarde, peleas a muerte que terminaban a los pocos minutos; la sin sentido y constante adoración de Kakarotto hacia él, porque él sentía no merecerla, pero de todos modos disfrutaba y le servía para continuar luchando para ser más fuerte. Tantos años juntos, pero sobretodo este último tiempo que pasó con él sirvieron para darse cuenta lo mucho que significaba. Ahora que no lo vería a diario ni tendría que cuidarlo, entendía la relación que habían formado y comprendía de muchas más formas a su mamá, y su decisión de formar una familia pese a que las tradiciones dictaban lo contrario.

Ya no vería más a su hermano menor y eso lo tenía devastado. Y no podía hacer ni decir nada al respecto, porque quería que su madre se fuera feliz y porque no deseaba que su padre lo viera roto, ya que pese a la distante relación, siempre lo había admirado y aún lo hacía. Estos cuatro días habían sido oscuros, hubiese deseado enterarse de la noticia unos minutos antes que partieran, así no hubiese tenido tanto tiempo para pensar y sentirse de ese modo que no lograba descifrar.

Revolvió un poco su cabello y salió del cuarto al primer piso, directo a la cocina donde debía estar su madre preparando el desayuno. El exquisito aroma a comida delataba su presencia ahí.

—Buenos días, Raditz, pensé que dormirías hasta más tarde. Siéntate y come lo que gustes. Todo lo hice pensando en ti.

El joven obedeció en silencio. En verdad su mamá se había esmerado para hacer el desayuno, no había espacio en la mesa para tanta comida y al parecer aún no había terminado, ya que iba de un lado a otro de la cocina, cortando cosas, pelando otras, abriendo una olla y apagando otra.

Todo lucía verdaderamente delicioso, estaba todo lo que a él le gustaba y acostumbraba a comer, pero no tenía apetito.

—¿Te gusta, hijo?

—Sí, mamá, está muy bueno. —Comió con ganas y sonriendo, justo como cuando ella los sorprendía con algún plato nuevo. Quería a su mamá feliz sus últimas horas en el planeta.

Gine lo observó comer y sonrió. Estaba tan preocupada por él. Hace cuatro días cuando le dieron la noticia del viaje, Kakarotto se puso contento por la oportunidad de conocer nuevos lugares y ya no tener que esconderse más, mientras que Raditz no dijo nada, solamente asintió con la cabeza y se fue a acostar con la excusa que estaba muy cansado. No quería dejarlo solo, pero Kakarotto corría peligro cada día que pasaba en Vegetasei, además Bardock le insistía que Raditz estaría bien sin ellos, pero él no tenía la misma relación con su hijo, y por eso sentía que era la razón por no estar feliz de dejar el planeta. Quería llorar, tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo y pedirle que se fuera con ellos, pero eso sería egoísta y no podía hacerle eso a su hijo. Debía entender de una vez por todas que su Raditz era un guerrero y que sus caminos eran totalmente diferentes; esto sucedería tarde o temprano y debía dejar a su hijo vivir su vida.

—Más tarde debo ir a cerrar la carnicería. Está demás decir que puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, venderla o trabajarla, como gustes.

—Sí, mamá.

—La casa también es tuya.

—Sí. —dejó de comer para mirarla, deseando que le pidiera ir con ellos.

En un rincón del cuarto estaban las pocas pertenencias guardadas para partir. Bardock se había conseguido una nave grande para viajar los tres en lugar de las esféricas personales, ya que Gine no sabía pilotearlas y no confiaba en las habilidades de Kakarotto.

Raditz observaba todo en silencio, incapaz aún de creer que todo fuese realidad y que terminara en unas horas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada. Se sentó en una silla junto a su hijo para poder mirarlo bien.

—Sí.

—¿Verdad?

—Estoy pensando en las misiones que puedo tomar. Si tengo tiempo podría conseguir una hoy mismo. —Intentó sonar interesado en el tema, pero ahora no tenía ánimos para nada.

—Eso es muy bueno —dijo sonriendo. Le gustaba que su hijo retomara a su vida y de manera tan rápida, así se mantendría ocupado.

—Sí. Estuve mucho tiempo sin viajar, ya es hora que vuelva.

El joven no dijo nada cuando su madre tomó su mano, pero por primera vez en su vida sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, o por lo menos que ella lo hiciera a la fuerza, justo como cuando era un niño y lo tomaba por sorpresa para estrecharlo en sus brazos, entonces él se molestaba y se separaba de ella, porque los guerreros saiyajin no hacían esas cosas. Con el tiempo, su madre dejó de molestarlo con esas demostraciones de cariño, pero ahora hubiera preferido eso en lugar de tanta comida.

Si no dijo, ni pidió nada era porque como guerrero que era no podía dejar que sus emociones ganaran. En primer lugar tales sentimientos no debían existir y por eso tenía tantos problemas para destacar como deseaba, por eso ahora más que nunca se controlaba, ya que una vez que se fueran, volvería a las misiones y podría concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente le interesaba. Y si ahora flaqueaba y dejaba salir todo lo que sentía, sería un retroceso muy grande.

—Sigue comiendo, voy por tu hermano para desayunar juntos. Si no lo despierto es capaz de dormir hasta la tarde. —Apretó un poco la mano de su hijo antes de levantarse.

—¿Dónde está papá? —preguntó controlando las emociones desbordantes que lo embargaban este día. Jamás en su vida se había sentido así y no sabía qué hacer para detenerlas, mucho menos sabía qué sucedería en caso que no pudiera controlarlas.

—Hoy era su último día trabajando para la reina. Estará más tarde con nosotros.

—Ya veo. —Continuó comiendo para que su madre dejara de mirarlo y fuera de una vez por todas por Kakarotto.

—Raditz. —Gine detuvo su camino al segundo piso para mirar a su hijo.

El joven también la observó, en silencio, dejando de lado el gran desayuno. Se concentró en ella y puso de pie cuando la vio acercarse a él. No tuvo mucho que hacer más que abrir los brazos para aceptar el abrazo apretado de su madre.

—En cuanto toquemos tierra nos contactaremos contigo —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le dolía el corazón dejar a su hijo mayor, pero no había otra opción.

—Sí, mamá —respondió en un susurro, preocupado más del abrazo que de las palabras. No pudo evitar no sonreír. No recordaba que un abrazo pudiera sentirse tan bien.

—Prometeme que te cuidarás mucho, no quiero que salgas herido en las misiones, siempre me preocupo cuando te vas y ahora no voy a estar para ayudarte con las heridas.

—Estaré bien, te lo prometo. Ahora soy más fuerte, y aprendí a coser bien las heridas.

—Lo sé. También prometeme que no te olvidarás de nosotros, quiero que nos vayas a ver cada vez que puedas. Le diré a tu padre que no vayamos tan lejos para que puedas visitarnos seguido.

—Lo prometo. —No había necesidad de hacer promesa a eso. Los fuertes lazos creados principalmente por Gine eran tan poderosos y duraderos que ni el tiempo ni la distancia serían capaces de destruirlos.

Gine se apegó más al pecho de su hijo. Hubiera deseado ser ella la del abrazo sobreprotector, pero Raditz ya era mucho más alto que ella.

No dijeron más al respecto, ese abrazo era todo lo que necesitaban para comenzar a cerrar una etapa y abrir otra que no sabían hasta dónde los llevaría.

—¿Qué hay para comer?

Se separaron al oír a Kakarotto al final de los escalones. Aún estaba con pijama y con cara de sueño, pero el aroma del desayuno lo despertó antes de tiempo.

* * *

Bardock esperó afuera mientras Tarble daba indicaciones a otros soldados. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que no vio la necesidad de entrar a la habitación, de todos modos se mantuvo todo el tiempo alerta en caso que el príncipe lo necesitase.

Ya quedaba poco para terminar el último día de trabajo y como nunca sintió que el tiempo transcurría de manera lenta, así que decidió concentrarse para no distraerse y seguir pensando, aunque jamás imaginó que la historia en su planeta terminaría de esta forma. Cuando era joven su sueño, como el de la mayoría de los guerreros, era servir al planeta y contribuir en su gloria y expansión, ser el mejor soldado de todos y si fuese posible morir en el campo de batalla con todos los honores posibles, pero ahora, aún en condiciones de seguir batallando por Vegetasei decidía retirarse. Aún no tenía claro qué haría en su nueva vida, eso lo vería una vez establecidos, ya que lo importante era sacar a su hijo para que no termine como tantas historias que ha escuchado a lo largo de los años.

—Eso es todo. Ya pueden retirarse.

Escuchó la voz del príncipe y luego los saiyajin abandonaron la habitación. Los reconoció enseguida; se trataban de los hombres de confianza que acompañaban a Koora a misiones. Ya se había dado cuenta que no era normal su forma de actuar y que mantenían silencio absoluto como si ocultaran un secreto importante, pero él no haría preguntas. No correspondía.

—Bardock, ¿quieres venir, por favor?

El guerrero obedeció y encontró al príncipe en medio de un gran salón. No había ningún mueble, solo las cortinas y una pequeña mesa con un plano sobre ésta. Esperó en silencio que el niño le diera instrucciones.

—Esta va a ser la biblioteca —dijo sonriendo.

Bardock no entendió en un comienzo, pero luego le echó otra mirada al plano y entendió de qué hablaba.

—Mi madre consiguió permiso del rey para construir una biblioteca acá en palacio, y yo estoy a cargo. Supongo que el rey me desprecia menos.

—Me alegro por usted.

—No es necesario que mientas. Sé que lo encuentras aburrido, como el resto del mundo, pero a mi me gusta —respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Bardock no dijo nada ante eso. Siempre encontró diferente el comportamiento del hijo menor de Koora, pero lo atribuía a la herencia de su madre.

—Bardock, quiero agradecerte por haberme entrenado estos meses, y por ser siempre leal a mi madre.

—Es mi trabajo, príncipe.

Esos meses fuera del planeta, en cuanto llegaron a tierra firme, Koora le dio indicaciones de llevarse a su hijo a otro lugar para protegerlo y entrenarlo mientras ella y sus otros hombres hacían todo el trabajo. Y ya que la relación con la reina no era como antes, él optó por no preguntar nada, ni siquiera cuando la mujer le habló al niño sobre los atentados que sufrió con el veneno y aquella vez que el herido de muerte fue el otro príncipe, pero solo por un error de calculo. Le llamó la atención la expresión sin sentimiento del príncipe, como si ya no fuera sorpresa tan tremenda noticia. Koora no titubeó en decirle que debía desconfiar del rey y sus hombres si quería sobrevivir y para eso debía hacerse más fuerte, crear carácter y fingir para que nadie más lo pasara a llevar. Él niño jamás dijo una palabra, salvo afirmar con la cabeza. Después de eso se marcharon para entrenar y reunieron cuando ya estaba conquistado aquel planeta tan difícil y la noticia de la gran participación de Tarble ya circulaban por todos lados.

Bardock no tenía idea que estaba planeando Koora, pero como ya lo había decidido, no preguntaría ni opinaría. Él se marcharía del planeta y solo esperaba que la que fue su compañera inseparable de misiones, no tuviera un mal final.

—Simplemente quiero demostrar que no solo se puede destruir, también podemos crear, aunque sea una simple biblioteca —dijo más para sí que para su guardaespaldas.

Bardock sonrió ante ese comentario. Era como estar con la Koora actual y con eso comprendía más cosas, pero ya era muy tarde y era hora de decir adiós.

—Príncipe Tarble. —Se arrodilló en forma de respeto—. Ha sido un honor servir a su madre y usted. Espero que tenga una larga y prospera vida.

—Te estás despidiendo —exclamó pensativo. Si bien era aún un niño, su cerebro funcionaba de manera muy rápida, especialmente este último tiempo—. Espero que no te vayas de aquí sin hablar con mi madre. Ella te aprecia mucho, pese al evidente distanciamiento entre ustedes.

—Por supuesto que hablaré con ella. —Se puso de pie, y no pudo evitar poner una mano en su hombro—. Cuídese, príncipe.

—Tú también, Bardock.

El soldado abandonó la habitación en busca de Koora. Debía hablar con ella por última vez, después de todo, lo más seguro es que no volverían a verse.

* * *

—¿En serio te vas a llevar las muelas de Turles? —Raditz estaba sentado junto la mesa de la cocina, y rió cuando vio a su hermano menor empacandolas en su bolso. Seguramente si aún conservara una cabeza de Saibaiman, también la llevaría consigo.

—Mamá me dijo que guardara todo lo importante.

—¿Y eso lo es? —Miró de reojo su scouter que había ido a buscar a su habitación y que ahora estaba sobre la mesa . Efectivamente tenía varios mensajes y aún no se animaba a escucharlos.

—¡Mucho! No me voy a olvidar el golpe que le diste cuando se las quitaste. Yo quiero hacer eso algún día. —Imitó los movimientos de su hermano esa vez que luchó contra Turles y ganó.

Raditz lo observó con una sonrisa. Su hermano menor no era capaz de comprender lo que significaba este viaje, pero era mejor, no quería verlo triste como él se sentía en este momento, pero estaba seguro que de ser mayor podrían hablar sobre esta situación. Sin embargo, le gustaba tener este último recuerdo de él, tan contento y activo como siempre.

—Tienes que hacerte más fuerte, Kakarotto, para cuidar a mamá.

—Lo haré. Y tienes que ir a visitarnos para entrenar.

—Nadie se ha dado cuenta del gran poder que tienes dentro, ni siquiera papá, y tampoco tú. Tienes que hacerlo explotar, pero lamentablemente no pude averiguar cómo hacerlo.

El niño se acercó a su hermano, interesado en el tema.

—¿Eso es verdad? ¿Tan fuerte soy?

—Claro, no te mentiría sobre eso. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando golpeaste al príncipe Vegeta? Por su cara, creo que no se esperaba eso.

—Es que es un pesado, y te estaba pegando, me hizo enojar mucho.

—Por eso nunca dejes de entrenar, tienes que ser el más poderoso para trabajar juntos cuando seas mayor.

—¡Sí! —respondió feliz y entusiasmado por la idea.

Otra vez miró el scouter sin tocarlo. Una parte de él moría en deseos de escuchar los mensajes para saber si existía una posibilidad de tomar misión, especialmente luego de la conversación con Turles y los otros jóvenes. Era un hecho que todo el mundo continuaba hablando de la gran victoria de la reina junto a sus hombres y el nombre de su padre se repetía en muchas conversaciones. Tal vez debería ir de una vez por todas al lugar de embarque y aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Deberías ir a buscar misión. Como lo dijo Turles la otra noche. —El niño adivinó lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano, bastaba ver lo obsesionado que continuaba mirando el scouter.

—No, lo haré mañana.

—¿Y los mensajes que tienes?

Raditz respondió poniendo el scouter en su oreja para poder escuchar. Pasó varios sin dejarlos terminar, ya que eran misiones que ya habían sido realizadas, pero el último lo escuchó completo, ya que le ofrecían algo bastante interesante y arriesgado, seguramente por el simple hecho de ser el hijo de Bardock. Cuando terminó el mensaje, comprobó la hora en su mismo aparato, pero era algo tarde.

—¿Hay algo? —Kakarotto dejó de empacar sus cosas para ponerle atención a Raditz.

—Sí, y es bueno, pero ya debería estar ahí para apartar un puesto.

—¡Anda! ¿¡Qué esperas!?

—No puedo, no puedo dejarte solo en casa y falta para que vuelva mamá.

—¡No importa! Yo ya soy grande, puedo quedarse solo un rato, no me meteré en problemas.

—No sé… —dijo pensativo. Desde el robo de su cola, jamás lo habían dejado solo en casa.

—Te prometo que no saldré. Puedo quedarme solo. —El niño estaba más entusiasmado que Raditz con esta posible misión. Le gustaba ver a su hermano convertido en todo un soldado guerrero.

—La misión parte en unos días más, pero la inscripción es hoy, parece que tiene mucha demanda. No sé si me esperen.

—Entonces ve volando y te vienes rápido.

—¿Me prometes que no saldrás de la casa?

—¡Sí!

Raditz le creyó. Hace mucho que no intentaba escaparse y su comportamiento había mejorado muchísimo. Realmente podía decir que estaba más disciplinado.

—Entonces no tardaré. Quedate aquí y termina de guardar tus cosas. —Se puso de pie y tomó su scouter. Quería obtener esa misión, así sus padres estarían orgullosos de él antes de marcharse, y él tendría la mente ocupada con algo importante por algunos meses. Antes de abrir la puerta, volvió a mirar a su hermano para repetirle las instrucciones, pero el niño no lo dejó hablar.

—¡Ya anda! —gritó lanzando un vaso a gran velocidad.

Raditz alcanzó agacharse para que no le diera a él, pero el vidrio golpeo la puerta y terminó roto en cientos de pedazos.

—No te metas en problemas y limpia eso. —Salió de casa y se preocupó de cerrar la puerta. Levantó vuelo y se marchó a toda velocidad.

Kakarotto lo miró por la ventana hasta que se perdió de vista, luego corrió la cortina para que no se viera hacia dentro y continuó empacando sus cosas. Incluso una piedra que consideraba muy importante guardó en su bolso.

* * *

No fue difícil encontrar a Koora. Últimamente si no estaba entrenando o con alguno de sus hijos, se encontraba con uno de sus soldados de confianza, y así fue. En uno de los patios interiores de palacio, ella y el soldado conversaban de pie, seguramente le daba instrucciones, ya que él no abría la boca para nada y solo asentía ante lo que ella decía. Bardock esperó pacientemente a que terminara para poder acercarse a ella, aunque notó que Koora se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero no por eso interrumpió lo que hacía; antes lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo.

Casi media hora más debió esperar hasta que quedara sola. Debió ir tras ella porque la mujer fijó rumbo en dirección contraria.

—Su majestad.

—Ahora no soldado, estoy ocupada.

—Lo siento, pero no puede esperar.

—Ya te dije soldado que estoy ocupada. Vuelve otro día. —Apuró el paso, pero se detuvo cuando lo escuchó decir su nombre.

—Koora, por favor, necesito decirte algo. Es importante.

—Está bien, vamos a un lugar privado. —Volvió a caminar, con él un par de pasos más atrás.

* * *

Después de guardar sus cosas y comer la comida que sobró del desayuno, Kakarotto ya no sabía qué más hacer. Desde que perdió su rabo nunca había quedado solo en casa y estaba acostumbrado a que Raditz hiciera algo para entretenerlo, pero ahora no había nadie y debía encargarse él mismo de hacer que el tiempo pasara hasta que su mamá o hermano estuvieran de regreso. Hizo cientos de flexiones, tantas abdominales que en un momento dejó de contar porque ya no sabía el número que seguía, e incluso peleó con enemigos imaginarios, pero debió detenerse o terminaría rompiendo algo. Ya comenzaba a quedarse dormido cuando algo llamó la atención de su olfato.

Corrió hacia la ventana cuando sintió el aroma de la carne cruda que seguramente su madre traía cada vez que sobraba algo de la carnicería. Había desarrollado tan bien la habilidad de detectarlo que incluso lo olía antes de poder verla. Hoy era el último día de trabajo en la carnicería, lo que significaba que no dejaría nada de carne y todo lo que sobrara lo traería a casa. Su madre le había prometido cocinar la mejor de las comidas para despedirse como correspondía y él ya moría de ganas de verla aparecer para comprobar si venía con mucha carne. Si tuviese rabo, lo estaría moviendo de un lado a otro, ansioso que llegara ya.

Gine caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia su hogar, traía varios kilos de carne sobrantes y ya que suponía que Raditz no iría a buscarla, decidió llevarla a casa para que tuviera que comer. Debió usar ambas manos para llevarla junto con su cuchillo preferido, el cual se llevaría fuera del planeta para tener un recuerdo de su negocio.

Observó las calles, las casas, negocios y gente que iba y venía preocupada de sus asuntos. La gran mayoría sin poder de pelea como ella que debían ganarse de la vida de otras formas. Siempre agradeció que Bardock accediera vivir en esta parte del planeta en lugar de la zona de guerreros, así pudo continuar en un territorio que la hacía sentir a gusto y sobretodo poder vivir con sus hijos de la forma que ella quería. En el otro sector no hubiera podido ni siquiera salir a la calle sin ser vista y tratada como un ser inferior, no podría haber compartido y criado a sus niños y mucho menos continuar con su negocio. En realidad le debía mucho a Bardock, que siempre la antepuso sobre todo y todos, y si bien no era bueno para expresar sus sentimientos por medio de palabras, sus actos eran claros. Y una vez más la escogía ella y su familia, abandonando el planeta que todos pensaron vivirían para siempre.

Sonrió cuando pudo ver su casa y en una de las ventanas a su hijo menor. Ya quería verlo en otro planeta, corriendo al aire libre sin tener que esconderse, entrenando con su padre y viviendo una nueva vida. Aún guardaba la esperanza que su cola creciera tarde o temprano, pero no podía quedarse esperando; su hijo no había nacido para vivir encerrado y en otro lugar podría estar tranquilo, sin correr peligro.

Se detuvo para no chocar con un hombre. Estuvo a punto de golpear su rostro con el pecho del saiyajin por estar distraída, pero alcanzó a frenarse y hacerse a un lado, lo miró de reojo e hizo un gesto de disculpa para continuar su camino, pero nuevamente tuvo que parar para no chocar con el mismo tipo que esta vez se puso en forma intencionada en su camino. Gine levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Se trataban de dos hombres, uno de la estatura de su hijo Raditz y el otro mucho más alto, de contextura musculosa, que por el color y el material de sus armaduras se notaba trabajaban para los reyes. No era usual verlos por los alrededores, salvo en las tabernas y prostíbulos, y no había ninguna de las dos cosas cerca.

La mujer guardó silencio, un poco asustada ante la mirada de los dos que no abrían la boca para nada y solo la observaban.

—Déjenme pasar, por favor —finalmente se decidió a decir.

Como respuesta recibió un golpe en sus manos que la hizo tirar la carne y cuchillo al suelo. En ese momento quienes caminaban y estaban fuera de sus casas, se marcharon y ocultaron. Cuando había algún saiyajin poderoso causando problemas lo mejor era desaparecer y no entrometerse, de lo contrario todo podría terminar mucho peor.

Kakarotto observó lo sucedido y corrió hacia la puerta para ir en ayuda de su mamá, pero se detuvo en el último segundo. Le habían repetido tantas veces que no podía salir solo y durante el día que no supo qué hacer. No quería meterse en problemas ni que lo descubrieran, pero habían agredido a su mamá y no podía quedar así. Volvió a la ventana para continuar mirando.

* * *

—Te vas… —repitió en voz baja. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas sonar fría y sin sentimientos, pero la noticia era devastadora. Pese a todo lo que habían vivido, el alejamiento y la traición que sintió él cometió, Bardock aún era algo importante para ella, y por esa misma razón había decidido alejarse de él, pero esto era demasiado.

—Sí. Por motivos personales.

—Entonces no me vas a decir… —Le dolió el pecho como hace tiempo no sucedía. Una parte de ella deseaba que la relación volviese a ser como era antes, pero con esta noticia desaparecía cualquier posibilidad—. ¿Volverás?

—No.

—Pueden suceder muchas cosas en poco tiempo. _No_, es una respuesta muy cerrada.

—Ya no tengo nada más que hacer acá.

—Ya veo… —Cada vez se le hacía más difícil hablar. Esto solo servía para darse cuenta que no fue capaz de olvidarse de él tal y como lo hizo con el rey. Ahora entendía mejor sus sentimientos y lo fuerte que eran, pero el hombre evidentemente no sentía lo mismo que ella, o tal vez sí, pero lamentablemente hacia otra mujer—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿Pensabas que intentaría detenerte?

—No pensé nada, simplemente…

—¿Hace cuanto nos conocemos? ¿Veinte años? No me mientas el último día que nos veremos. —Se alejó de él para sentarse.

—Si no dije nada es porque no he tenido tiempo, y hemos querido hacer todo de manera reservada, además casi no te he visto desde que volvimos de misión hace cuatro días. Siento dejarte en este momento, pero no puedo seguir aquí.

—¿Tienes miedo que trate de matar al rey, me descubran y te arresten por ser mi hombre de confianza?

—No, Koora. Es algo personal.

—Lo que significa que no puedo hacer nada para que te quedes… —dijo para sí misma, pero claramente él escuchó.

—Me preocupas. —Se le acercó, pero no se sentó a su lado.

—Yo estoy bien —respondió mirando al suelo, melancólica y haciendo lo imposible por no llorar. El único hombre que había amado y aún lo hacía, se alejaba de ella para siempre. Sentía que no podría con eso—. Tengo mucho por hacer antes de dejarme derrotar.

—En la última misión, cuando me hiciste ir a otro planeta con tu hijo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué hiciste? —Tenía muy claro que no debía meterse en los asuntos privados de la reina, pero su preocupación por ella era real, y tal vez podría ayudarle con algunas palabras antes de marcharse.

—No voy a cargarte con más problemas de los que debes tener, porque me imagino que te vas por algo así.

—¿Has vuelto a ver a Alina?

—No voy a hablar contigo de eso, Bardock. Hace mucho tiempo quedó claro que entre nosotros no puede haber cierto tipo de conversaciones.

—Quiero que estés bien.

—Y lo estaré. Una vez que cumpla mi venganza, lo estaré.

—Eso no hará más que matarte.

—¿Desde cuando los saiyajin le tememos a la muerte?

Bardock no respondió. Tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que le preocupara el futuro de su antigua compañera.

—Te hablaré. —No tenía pensado decir eso, de hecho su idea era no volver a saber del planeta durante mucho tiempo.

—No es necesario. —Limpió la única lágrima que logró asomarse antes de ponerse de pie para poder mirarlo a la cara—. Lo nuestro no tiene futuro, ni siquiera como amistad, trabajo y mucho menos como yo lo he deseado por tantos años. Nunca hiciste nada para que pensara que podría tener una oportunidad contigo, así que es mejor que si te vas, no te comuniques conmigo.

—Koora, yo… —Le costó mantenerle la mirada. Se sentía demasiado incomodo por sus palabras.

—No digas nada, Bardock. Sé que te cuesta hablar de estas cosas, y a mi también, de lo contrario te hubiera dicho algo o al menos hubiera actuado para tenerte a mi lado de la forma que yo deseaba, pero al menos no me voy a quedar con nada guardado.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. Nunca hiciste nada para que me enamorara de ti, o tal vez todo lo que hacías influyó para que nunca me pudiera olvidar de ti pese a estar tontamente deslumbrada con Vegeta. Siempre pienso en el pasado y me pregunto como hubiese sido todo de haber seguido contigo en lugar de Vegeta. Tal vez ahora no estaría metida en todo lo que yo misma he creado, pero tengo a mis hijos y mis objetivos claros, y eso me hace no sentir tan miserable por mis decisiones pasadas… Muchas veces he envidiado a Gine por lo que tiene contigo.

—Yo nunca quise…

—Ya te dije que no es necesario. Simplemente necesitaba decirte todo esto. No podía quedarme con tanto guardado… Perdona si te hice sentir incomodo.

—Está bien.

Koora sonrió al verlo en esta posición. Ciertamente su postura y rostro lo delataban, pero no por eso no continuaría. Era la última vez, maldita sea, al menos quería sentirlo.

—Te extrañaré. —Y sin más lo abrazó con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y esperó que le devolviera el abrazo. Afortunadamente lo hizo y con más emoción de lo que esperaba de él.

—Cuidate.

—Tú también.

Koora prolongó el abrazo el tiempo que pudo, le encantaría poder obligarlo a quedarse y sintiera por ella lo mismo, pero incluso en su posición de poder, no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. Se separó un poco para mirarlo y sin pensarlo se le acercó para besarlo en la boca, después de todo, no tenía nada que perder, pero se detuvo en cuanto lo vio tensarse y tomarla de la muñeca con intensiones de rechazarla. Ella fue más rápida y desvió el beso hacia su mejilla izquierda para no arruinar la despedida.

* * *

Gine miró de reojo hacia la ventana de su casa, aún estaba su hijo observando y su angustia creció al imaginarlo salir ante estos dos soldados. No sabía por qué Raditz no salía a ayudarla, y Bardock ya debía haber llegado a esta hora.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a recoger tus cosas? —El hombre más alto, de cabello corto y barba, quien la agredió, se le acercó para continuar intimidandola. El otro solo estaba en silencio y mirando, esperando instrucciones, se notaba que era subordinado de él.

—¿Qué es lo qué quieren? ¡Déjenme ir! —Estaba muy asustada, pero levantó la voz.

—Hemos escuchado rumores de tu bastardo y decidimos venir a ver.

—No sé de que están hablando.

—¿No? ¿Acaso no tienes a tu hijo escondido? Escuché que le quitaron el rabo para venderlo, y eso no se hace, mujer. —Se le acercó más, obligandola a retroceder nuevamente—. Ustedes las lacras débiles, si se esforzaran un poco podrían luchar e ir a misiones, podrían sobrevivir como nosotros y aportar a este glorioso planeta y su reino, pero son tan perezosos y patéticos que pese a tener la sangre más pura y poderosa corriendo por sus venas, se dedican a vivir de nosotros, dejarnos en vergüenza y humillarnos ante otras razas—terminó levantando la voz, evidentemente molesto y alterado.

—¡Jamás le haría eso a mi hijo por dinero! Yo no lo necesito. Mi pareja es Bardock, y cuando se entere de lo que estás haciendo se va a encargar de ti. ¡Es mejor que me dejes pasar!

—¡¿Acaso crees que le tengo miedo a Bardock?! —Rió con fuerza—. Conozco a ese estúpido y si solo forma parte de los hombres de la reina es porque se la coge. El rey está demasiado ocupado para atenderla y alguien tiene que tenerle las piernas calientes. Ojalá estuviera aquí para que viera lo que te voy hacer a ti y a tu hijo.

Ya que Raditz no aparecía y no quería que Kakarotto saliera, caminó con paso decidido y rápido hacia su casa, pero al pasar junto al saiyajin, éste le puso la palma en el rostro y empujó al suelo. No usó mucha fuerza, pero Gine no era poderosa y terminó acostada en la tierra con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza debido al impacto.

No alcanzaron a hacer nada, ni siquiera hablarle. El grito desde el interior de una casa los distrajo y de haber estado con sus scouters, se hubieran asombrado al leer tan poderoso ki.

Fue como si algo se apagara dentro de la cabeza del niño cuando vio a su madre en el suelo. Entonces ya no pudo pensar ni continuar mirando, todo lo que pasó por su cabeza y cuerpo fue una ira descomunal que expulsó en forma de ki y con un grito desesperado que escucharon los malditos que se atrevieron a tocar a su madre y todos los que observaban la situación escondidos en sus hogares. Kakarotto salió volando de la casa, derribando la puerta en su vuelo, directo al guerrero más alto que no tuvo tiempo para nada, ni siquiera ver al pequeño que le rompió la nariz de un solo golpe de su mano pequeña y lo arrojó a toda velocidad hacia otra casa que detuvo su vuelo, pero terminó con uno de los muros destrozado.

El guerrero se levantó mareado y sangrando. Ya le habían roto la nariz en combate, pero el dolor que sentía ahora superaba las veces anteriores y eso lo molestó más, sobretodo cuando vio quien había sido el atacante.

—Kakarotto, vete de aquí, escondete —susurró Gine sin poder ponerse de pie, pero el niño no la escuchó, permaneció a su lado en posición de ataque para que no se atrevieran a tocarla.

—¡Señor! ¡El niño no tiene cola! —habló por primera vez el otro saiyajin.

—¡No! —Pese a no poder moverse bien por el golpe en la cabeza, la mujer se arrojó sobre su hijo para abrazarlo y protegerlo con su cuerpo. Tenía tanto miedo y no podía dejar de tiritar, pero estaba dispuesta a dar su vida con tal que no tocaran a su niño. Esperaba que en cualquier momento aparecieran Raditz o Bardock para que los ayudaran.

El guerrero a cargo se acercó a Gine, la tomó y levantó del cabello para que se hiciera a un lado. Ya estaba de muy mal humor y no perdería más tiempo para hacer cumplir las leyes.

Cuando su madre gritó de dolor, el niño volvió a reaccionar con furia, lanzando otro golpe que esta vez fue esquivado.

—Eso fue suerte, bastardo, no volverá a ocurrir. —Con él si usó más fuerza que con Gine y golpeó tan fuerte en la cabeza que dejó su cara enterrada en el suelo, pero Kakarotto se puso de pie para que soltara a su madre.

Gine terminó en el suelo, viendo como esos dos hombres golpeaban a su hijo brutalmente para que dejara de atacarlos. El niño fue capaz de acertar potentes golpes, pero ellos estaban con armadura, tenían mucha más experiencia y fuerza, cosa que el pequeño no. Lograron controlarlo al tomarlo de los brazos, por atrás de su espalda, momento que aprovechó el saiyajin para vengarse por su nariz rota y también quebrarsela de un solo golpe, por supuesto no fue suficiente y continuó golpeándolo en el abdomen hasta que lo hizo escupir sangre en abundancia.

Desesperada, la mujer pidió ayuda, pero ya no había nadie en la calle, tampoco la familia del muro destruido se asomó para ayudar. Todos observaban a escondidas, temerosos de que ocurriera lo mismo con ellos. Nadie saldría a ayudar y mucho menos a un niño castrado y su madre. Ellos eran los débiles y debían mantenerse en silencio y ciegos ante la situación.

Pese a haber terminado los golpes, el soldado no lo soltó, el pobre niño ya estaba casi inconsciente y su jefe, ya aburrido, revisó con sus propios ojos que no tuviera cola.

—Efectivamente, no tiene rabo —dijo en voz alta, para escucharan desde todas las casas—. Nos vamos de paseo a la zona negra, donde pertenece.

—¡Déjenlo! —Gine reunió fuerzas de la nada para ponerse de pie e ir contra los hombres, tomó su cuchillo del suelo para atacarlos y soltaran a Kakarotto.

—Sigues con eso, mujer. Ya vete a tu casa o terminarás igual que él.

Por supuesto, Gine no escuchó y arremetió contra el soldado que tenía a su hijo, este retrocedió y esquivó con facilidad, pero no atacó, a no ser que su jefe le diera la orden de hacerlo.

El otro trató de arrebatarle el cuchillo, pero Gine se movió más rápido y le hizo un profundo corte en el brazo.

—¡Maldita perra! —No era posible que un niño débil y castrado le rompiera la nariz y ahora una mujer con cero nivel de pelea pudiera cortarle, a él, que trabajaba directamente con el rey y dirigía su ejercito. Eso no quedaría así.

La golpeó en el rosto con el puño cerrado, y quitó el cuchillo antes que terminara en el suelo. No esperó ni continuó insultándola, se le lanzó encima para matarla de una vez por todas con su propia arma, pero terminó en el suelo con Kakarotto que reaccionó a tiempo para liberarse del otro saiyajin y empujarlo, sin embargo no fue capaz de intentar pelear con el hombre, ya que los golpes recibidos lo dejaron muy mal, al punto de no poder moverse ni defenderse.

Gine trató de levantarse para auxiliar a su hijo, pero un fuerte dolor en el abdomen se lo impidió, aunque no se comparaba con lo que sentía al verlo con su rostro bañando en sangre. No pudo hacer nada cuando el maldito lo tomó de una pierna y levantó a la altura de su rostro.

—Sí que tiene coraje este bastardo. Le servirá muy bien ahora que viva en la zona negra.

—¿Que hago con la mujer, señor?

—Déjala, no la quiero esta vez, está demasiado herida y no voy perder dinero, no me sirve así. Y tú preocupate de afirmar bien al bastardo o te las verás conmigo por incompetente. —Le arrojó el niño sin cuidado alguno y limpió la sangre de su nariz.

—Pero si la deja le hablará a Bardock, señor.

—¡¿Y tú crees que le tengo miedo?! Yo le sirvo al rey, ese simplemente se coge a la reina —dijo molesto.

—Lo siento, señor, no fue mi intención.

—Ahora vamos, ya tengo un comprador interesado.

—No, no, Kakarotto… ¡NOO! —En un último intento se puso de pie, inconsciente del corte en su abdomen y la perdida de sangre, eso, y el golpe en la cabeza fueron los causantes de su debilitamiento, pero todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Gine era salvar a su hijo que la miraba, incapaz de moverse por la golpiza recibida.

Dio un par de pasos torpes y se dejó caer sobre el soldado que llevaba a su hijo. Le suplicó que lo liberara, pero todo lo que recibió fue otro golpe del saiyajin jefe, ahora en el abdomen que la dejó sin aire y en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Te lo advertí. Bardock debió enseñarte que a los hombres se les obedece. ¡Y el mismo mensaje va para todos ustedes! —habló hacia las casas de los saiyajin—. Serán saiyajin porque tuvieron la suerte de nacer en el mismo planeta y tienen rabo como yo. ¡Pero no son como yo! Todos ustedes deberían ser castrados y enviados a la zona negra o puestos a la venta en otros planetas, no son más que una vergüenza para la raza y nadie es capaz de venir a hacerme frente, porque son cobardes… ¡¿Alguno?! —Avanzó y extendió los brazos, a la espera de algún guerrero que quisiera callarle la boca con un buen golpe que le sacara algunos dientes—. ¡¿Nadie?!… Me lo imaginaba, nadie se atreve a venir y callarme porque me tienen miedo, pero eso está bien, saben su lugar, y es así como deben seguir comportando si quieren seguir viviendo acá. —Escupió sangre en señal de repudio—. Vamos. —Ordenó, y levantó vuelo con el otro para ir de una vez por todas a la zona negra.

No sabe cuanto tiempo se mantuvo en posición fetal, pero lo sintió una eternidad. Cada segundo que pasaba, su hijo se alejaba más de ella, y debía ir por él, de lo contrario podría perderlo para siempre. Esto no debería estar sucediendo así, ella debería estar preparando la última comida que tendrían como familia antes de marcharse para jamás volver. Esto no se trataba más que de una horrible pesadilla de la que despertaría.

Sintió unas manos sobre ella y luego una suave voz femenina hablándole, pero no era capaz de abrir los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y aún no podía respirar bien.

—Gine, levantate, niña… —La saiyajin anciana la movió hasta que abrió los ojos—. Tienes que ver ese corte, está sangrando mucho.

—… Mi hijo… —susurró, aceptando la ayuda para ponerse de pie. No prestó atención a quien le hablaba. Estaba en shock y lo único que importaba en ese momento era su hijo.

—Tu hijo ya está perdido, no vayas a la zona, o terminarás igual o peor que él. Al menos él puede pelear y defenderse, pero tú no sobrevivirías ni un día allá. Hace muchos años viví lo mismo que tú, y el tiempo ayuda a olvidar.

No la escuchó. Se agachó para tomar su cuchillo, el mismo que la tenía sangrando del abdomen y ella no notaba, ni siquiera el dolor estaba presente y ya podía respirar bien para ir en busca de su hijo. Se soltó de la mujer y caminó unos pasos temblorosos y tambaleantes antes de levantar vuelo en dirección a la zona negra. No iba tan rápido como aquellos guerreros, pero los alcanzaría y traería a Kakarotto de regreso.

La mujer mayor le habló nuevamente para convencerla del error que estaba cometiendo, pero fue inútil. Gine estaba haciendo lo que ella no se atrevió a hacer cuando le quitaron a su hijo y hasta el día de hoy se arrepentía. Observó el charco de sangre en el suelo, toda de Gine y se lamentó que no esperara ayuda o llamara a su pareja, el guerrero poderoso. Si continuaba perdiendo tanta sangre esto podría tener un peor final del que se avecinaba.

Pasarían varias horas antes que los saiyajin volvieran a salir de sus casas, al menos en ese sector.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir respecto a este capítulo, se me ha hecho un poco difícil escribirlo, ya que pese a agradarme el genero trágico, me cuesta hacer sufrir a los personajes que terminaron ganándose mi cariño, especialmente en esta historia, y la familia de Bardock particularmente, pero así es la vida, sobretodo tratándose de Vegetasei, donde todo es mucho más fuerte y complicado si no eres un guerrero destacado.

No sé si quedó claro, pero el hombre que se llevó a Kakarotto es uno de los que Koora observa durante la cena de celebración, en el capítulo anterior. Y ya que me quedó la duda, prefiero aclararlo aquí.

Creo que Raditz (me baso en el Raditz de mi historia en este universo alterno, ya que Toriyama no nos dio mucha información) hubiera ido con su familia si le hubieran dicho, pero ellos pensaron que su destino estaba en ser soldado y guerrero destacado, tal y como lo soñaba desde que era un niño, y Raditz sentía que ese debía ser su camino porque es lo que todos esperan de los guerreros jóvenes y es exactamente como él pensaba debía ser, pero la relación y lazos que creó Gine fueron tan fuertes y resistentes como la herencia guerrera de los saiyajin. Y todo eso hizo que finalmente nadie dijera lo que realmente pensaba, y en lugar de eso terminaron suponiendo por el otro. Ese es un error muy típico de las personas y quise plasmarlo en este capítulo.

Koora terminó con el corazón destrozado con la despedida de Bardock. Ella que se había hecho a la idea de que jamás estarían juntos, pero el tenerlo a su lado y a diario servía para mantener una pequeña ilusión, por lo menos escondida en lo más profundo de su corazón que servía en cierto modo para distraerse de todo lo que llevaba adentro: su vida doble, las misiones de liberación que debía hacer pasar por masacres, su relación con sus hijos y el odio absoluto que sentía hacia el rey y cómo debía disfrazarlo, especialmente que insistía en tener otro heredero. En esa despedida, Bardock se llevó lo poco de calma que la ayudaba a seguir.

Y respecto a Gine y Kakarotto. La ira al ver a su madre siendo golpeada, despertó el poder del niño e impulsó a salir para protegerla sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y creo que es lo mismo en el caso de Gine. Estaba tan shockeada y golpeada, que no pensó en nada salvo ir tras su hijo.

Les comentó que escribí este capítulo escuchando el tema _**We are not what we say we are **_del grupo _**Versa**_, y también lo tengo puesto para el siguiente que ya estoy escribiendo. Se los recomiendo, es bueno y me inspiró mucho para escribir esto y lo que se viene.

Y de no tener que decir mucho sobre el capítulo, terminé haciendo una larga nota de autor.

Muchas gracias a: **Sophy Brief** (aún no sé muy bien el papel de Broly en esta historia, ya que en la original que escribí hace muuuuchos años, no lo tenía includio, pero en esta versión sí pienso agregarlo), mi querida **Tour, Prl16**, **Jlgonzalez **(jajajaj te aseguro que habrá venganza y sangre, pero no te diré en qué momento XD) **Miaminita **(Concuerdo contigo en lo varonil de Vegeta, pero Koora pensó en esa posibilidad al no ver interés en su hijo cuando tenía mujeres hermosas a su lado, pero tampoco lo había cuando tenía hombres carca. Su hijo está preocupado en pelear, matar y hacerse más fuerte antes de los placeres de la carne) **IsabelCordy01 **(No eres la primera en decirme eso de que crees saber a qué planeta se va Bardock con su familia. ¿A cuál sería? ¿La Tierra?) **LyzetGalvan **(Ya te mandé el spoiler por PM así que ya cumplí XD reitero mi risa eterna a ese otro mensaje que dejaste jajajaja)

Cariños,

Dev.

17/05/2016.


	22. Cap XXI: Mamá

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo XXI**

**Mamá**

* * *

En cuanto terminó la despedida con Koora, emprendió vuelo hacia su casa. Había quedado con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo que no podía eliminar. Nunca pensó que la última conversación con ella sería así de extraña y terminaría tomando un rumbo desconocido, pero ya estaba, había realizado la última tarea y estaba completamente libre para irse, sabía que pronto estaría preocupado y concentrado en otras cosas y el asunto con Koora quedaría atrás.

Mientras observaba las casas desde el cielo, pensó en todo lo que había pasado en el último año y cómo todo cambió tanto, al punto de que hoy era el último día en su planeta natal, aquel que deseó servir desde niño y si era necesario morir por éste, así sería. Toda su vida la misma idea se mantuvo firme en su cabeza, incluso no hace mucho, estando con Gine, pero ya no podía dejar de ser tan ciego y debía aceptar con sus prioridades habían cambiado, y hace mucho. La vida en el planeta que juró servir y proteger ya no era la misma, su mujer no se encontraba a gusto por el problema de su hijo menor y si de él dependía solucionarlo no se quedaría sin hacer nada. Le había tomado un poco de tiempo llegar a la decisión, pero estaba seguro no se arrepentiría, después de todo con él estaría la persona más importante, aquella que había sido capaz de mostrarle otro mundo, más allá del pequeño y limitado que conocía, y aunque jamás aprendiera a expresarse con palabras como ella lo hacía con tanta soltura, él se encargaría siempre de cuidarla como alguna vez le prometió.

Voló unos minutos más hasta acercarse a su casa, descendió junto a ésta y se tomó unos segundos para contemplar la falta de puerta. No entendía qué había sucedido, pero al escuchar unos pasos correr hacia él se volteó, y antes de ver a la saiyajin anciana, a pocos metros divisó varios trozos de carne en el suelo junto a un gran charco de sangre, además de rastros de pelea y el muro de una casa destruido por el impacto de algo o alguien. Al principio no escuchó a la mujer que exaltada y con la lengua enredada le contaba de lo sucedido; y que además minutos atrás había llegado su hijo mayor y también le había dicho la misma historia. En su mente vio todo lo ocurrido; tantos años en el campo de batalla, le era simple entender lo sucedido con tan solo ver las marcas en la tierra y eso sirvió para que su desesperación creciera más. Pudo ver a esos hombres amenazando a Gine, ella resistiendo con tal de proteger a su hijo, pudo ver los golpes, la ira de Kakarotto, la violencia desmedida hacia su mujer y todo lo que debió haber sufrido cuando se llevaron a su hijo, tanto como para ignorar la grave herida e ir tras él. La mujer no terminó de contar todo lo sucedido cuando Bardock hizo estallar su ki para volar en dirección a la zona negra, al mismo tiempo que activaba su scouter para hacer contacto.

—¡Toma!…

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

Abrió los ojos desorientado; le dolía la cabeza y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. No estaba consciente de lo que sucedía, pero escuchaba voces y casi rozaba el suelo con la punta de los dedos al ser transportado de cabeza. La pierna de la que era sujeto por el tobillo se había dormido y la otra tampoco se sentía bien. Cuando tuvo mejor visión notó que goteaba sangre de algún lugar de su cuerpo hasta la tierra, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Jamás en su vida había recibido una paliza así, ni siquiera cuando le robaron su rabo había experimentado tanto dolor, y ahora no sabía si podría volver a moverse, aunque tampoco lograba procesar que es lo que harían con él. Raditz le había contado tantas historias sobre los que son exiliados en la zona negra, pero sus relatos nunca comenzaron con tanta violencia. Él pensaba que tendría problemas si intentaba regresar a los terrenos de los saiyajin con rabo, nunca que comenzaría tan mal. Bueno, al menos su mamá ya no estaba para que la golpearan y eso lo consolaba, ahora solo esperaba que llegase su hermano para ayudarlo. Estaba seguro que Raditz haría algo para sacarlo de esta y pudiesen viajar todos hoy. También confiaba que su padre llegaría, seguramente se enojaría mucho por haberse expuesto frente soldados reales, pero más furioso estaría por los hijos de puta que se atrevieron a tocar a su mamá. Sí, Raditz y su papá llegarían muy pronto y todo se solucionaría. Pese a las advertencias de su hermano, sabía que no viviría en ese lugar tan feo para siempre. A él le gustaba frecuentarlo para ver las peleas y otras cosas que llamaban su atención, pero no le interesaba para vivir, especialmente porque su madre no podría estar con él y porque él quiere ser un guerrero y viajar, no quedarse encerrado y castigado por algo que él no hizo.

En el lugar no solían verse niños o jóvenes, ya que los que llegaban aquí no duraban mucho y terminaban con un destino mucho peor al de los adultos exiliados. Los niños nacidos en la zona negra eran arrebatados enseguida en nombre del reino para usarlos según su poder de pelea lo indicara; los más débiles eran enviados a planetas lejanos con bajo nivel de pelea, mientras que los poderosos se mantenían en incubadoras hasta que contaran con la edad suficiente para ser entrenados y convertidos en guerreros que sirvieran a la corona. Por supuesto todos eran marcados en el brazo derecho para saber cual era su descendencia, ya que al tratarse de hijos de padres castrados, valían menos que el resto aunque contaran con rabo.

—¿Dónde están todos? Ya deberían estar aquí.

—No lo sé señor. Les avisé que estaríamos aquí —Respondió el saiyajin al mismo tiempo que dejaba en el suelo a Kakarotto. Estaba en tan mal estado que no había peligro que intentara escapar.

Los dos hombres aguardaban en una lugar apartado de la zona negra, lejos de las casas y el mercado. Se trataba de un enorme castillo en ruinas y abandonado que desde afuera parecía estar completamente deshabitado, pero que por dentro ocultaba secretos y negocios ilegales que incluso para los desterrados era llegar demasiado bajo. Todos en la zona negra tenían conocimiento de este lugar y la gran mayoría lo evitaba, ya que los más poderosos se habían apoderado de la zona y era mejor no meterse en más problemas. El castillo antiguo contaba con cientos de pasillos y habitaciones subterráneas que ocultaban todo lo que sucedía en su interior.

Un saiyajin sin cola apareció ante los hombres. No saludó ni les habló. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar al niño ensangrentado en el suelo.

—¿Esto es todo? —Estaba evidentemente decepcionado. Esperaba más.

—No es cualquier niño castrado, es hijo de un guerrero de palacio, un niño poderoso.

—¿Él fue quien te dejó así, Straw? —el guerrero castrado sonrió ante la idea que el general del ejercito de elite del rey hubiese terminado con la cara tan herida por un simple niño.

—El bastardo tuvo suerte, pero como ves, es muy fuerte. Te servirá muy bien, incluso podrías entrenarlo para que te de dinero en el circulo.

—No sé. Es muy pequeño. Tendría que usar mucho tiempo en él y eso no me gusta.

—Entonces piensa en otra cosa.

—Podría interesarle a un grupo de guerreros de elite que disfruta de la compañía de niños… —dijo sonriendo— Muchos de esos degenerados trabajan directamente para el rey y siempre vienen buscando niños como este. También hemos llevado algunos a palacio porque no quieren ser vistos acá.

—Son quienes le traen honor al planeta, pueden hacer lo que quieran, no es mi asunto. ¿Y entonces? Vas a querer al niño. —Hizo un gesto para que su soldado lo tomara y mostrara, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, la voz de una mujer los interrumpió.

—Déjenlo. —Gine se les acercó cojeando y con una mano tapando la herida en el abdomen que no paraba de sangrar, en la otra aún traía consigo su cuchillo.

Al escuchar la voz de su madre, Kakarotto levantó la cabeza para mirarla, incluso intentó ponerse de pie, pero el dolor que sentía se lo impidió.

—¿Y esta?

—Esta es una perra que va a meterse en más problemas por inmiscuirse donde no debe.

—Él no tiene nada que les pueda interesar… —Se acercó más para intentar alcanzar a su hijo; hablaba con dificultad y su rostro evidenciaba el sufrimiento externo e interno—. Yo tengo cola, tomenme a mi, pero déjenlo ir. —Desenredó su rabo de la cintura para dejarlo caer y vieran que hablaba en serio.

Straw se le acercó y antes de tocarla le quitó el cuchillo para lanzarlo lejos, luego de eso la tomó de la nuca para mostrársela al saiyajin sin rabo.

—Es una hembra joven con rabo, no es de mi gusto, pero a muchos les gustan las de aspecto vulgar.

—¿Tú no puedes traer nada sin que esté herido? Así no podemos hacer buenos negocios.

—No pelea, pero tiene sangre de saiyajin, sanará pronto. —La empujó para que avanzara hacia el hombre.

Gine casi cae, pero el hombre la detuvo tomándola de la nuca antes que tocara el suelo. No fue capaz de entender lo que hablaban, pese a estar a su lado, era tanto el dolor y la perdida de sangre que casi no sentía sus piernas y ya no podía estar erguida, lo único posible era mirar a su hijo que había logrado levantar la cabeza para observarla. Mientras los dos hombres hacían negocios sobre la vida de una madre y su hijo, ellos se miraban a los ojos, ambos impotentes y desesperados por no poder ayudar al otro.

—Está bien, me quedo con la mujer. El niño no me interesa, tal vez si sobrevive al destierro podría usarlo, pero no me voy a arriesgar. Está muy mal y no creo que pase de esta noche.

—Sí, se me pasó la mano, pero de todas formas se tiene que quedar aquí, no tiene rabo y la ley es la ley. Hace lo que quieras con él.

—Como siempre, es un placer hacer negocios con usted, Straw —dijo sonriendo

—Mientras cumplas, te traeré lo que sea. Para mi es un placer deshacerme de toda esta lacra que solo ensucia el nombre de mi planeta.

—Señor… —se atrevió a hablar el soldado que acompañaba a Straw. En voz baja y con algo de miedo por la situación que presenciaba opinó—: La mujer tiene rabo, si se enteran que está haciendo esto con gente que no está castrada, usted…

—No te metas —exclamó molesto y autoritario—. Si vuelves a abrir la boca vas a terminar aquí y sin rabo.

—Lo siento, señor. —El joven soldado volvió a recuperar su postura recta y mirada hacia el frente. Sabía muy bien qué pasaba con los que traían aquí y por nada del mundo se arriesgaría, después de todo el niño castrado ya estaba condenado, y la mujer aunque tuviese cola, se atrevió a ir contra las reglas del planeta. No había nada más que pudiese hacer salvo aguardar instrucciones en silencio.

—Pensé que tenías bien entrenados a tus soldados.

—Creo que me estoy ablandando —bromeó—. Ahora vete, y procura curarle la herida.

—¡Suéltenla!

Los tres saiyajin voltearon al oír una voz masculina hablarles, pero solo se trataba de un joven guerrero con cara de pocos amigos y bastante agitado. Al parecer había venido con mucha prisa.

Gine cerró los ojos con fuerza. Escuchar la voz de su hijo mayor sirvió para recuperar un poco la esperanza, pero por otro lado estaba aterrada ante la posibilidad que sus dos hijos no salieran con vida de esta, dado lo poderosos que se venían los otros.

Raditz se acercó a los hombres intentando mantener la calma, pero al ver el estado de su hermano y madre no ayudó en nada. Sabía que estaba en desventaja para pelear, pero no dejaría de hacerlo con tal de sacar de ahí a los dos, especialmente al sentirse culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Y este quien es? —preguntó el saiyajin sin rabo a Straw.

—Yo conozco a este niño, es el hijo de Bardock —respondió en voz baja, pero la elevó como cuando se dirigía a sus hombres para que el joven lo escuchara— Muchacho, si quieres un lugar en el ejercito real será mejor que te des la vuelta y no regreses. Nadie va a querer darte misiones y mucho menos aceptarte en el ejercito si saben que estás defendiendo un castrado. A nadie le interesa los débiles.

—No me voy a ir de aquí sin mi madre y mi hermano —sentenció furioso, pensando una táctica para poder rescatarlos sin hacerlos correr peligro. Debía actuar rápido; ambos, y en especial su madre se veía en muy malas condiciones.

—Tú lo quisiste, muchacho. Soldado, encargate de él.

—Sí, señor. —El soldado, pocos años mayor que Raditz, se lanzó sobre él.

Raditz no esperó y fue al encuentro del guerrero. Intercambiaron golpes casi a la par, el joven estaba demasiado alterado y eso hacía subir su nivel de pelea sin que lo notara, pero no era suficiente, debía derrotar al soldado de elite, sobrepasar sus limites si quería llegar con su madre y hermano.

Junto con un grito de furia, Raditz golpeó reiteradas veces al joven saiyajin. Los fieros impactos de puño lograron trizar la armadura reforzada y un certero golpe en el rostro estuvo a punto de quebrarle la mandíbula. El soldado quedó arrodillado y mareado por el último impacto, quedando a merced de Raditz que se preparó para darle el golpe final.

Straw se apresuró en jalar con fuerza el cabello de Gine para que gritara y distrajera al joven, lo cual funcionó de maravilla, ya que cuando Raditz miró hacia atrás para ver a su madre, el soldado se puso de pie y enterró su puño en el abdomen de su oponente que de no haber contado con armadura podría perfectamente haberlo matado, pero logró dejarlo sin aire por varios segundos. El soldado aprovechó la ventaja para golpearlo en la cabeza con la rodilla y lanzarlo al suelo, donde se subió sobre él para continuar golpearlo. Pese a tener casi el mismo nivel de pelea, el otro pertenecía al ejercito de elite y en ese momento se notaba la supremacía en cuanto a golpes.

Tirado en el suelo, Kakarotto observó a su hermano derrotado y siendo golpeado por el otro hombre que si continuaba así terminaría matándolo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, pero comenzó a gritar desesperado su nombre, alentándolo para que se pusiera de pie y peleara como sabía hacerlo, el niño cada vez respiraba más agitado, tiritando ante cada golpe que recibía Raditz, acelerándose el ritmo de su corazón al punto de poder sentirlo violento contra el pecho. La misma ira e impotencia que sintió momentos atrás cuando golpearon a su madre se apoderó de él; desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello sentía la corriente, pero le era imposible ponerse de pie… Hasta el momento que vio a los dos hombres marcharse con su madre.

—¡Suéltenla! ¡Déjenla! —Estiró al mano, como si con ese gesto pudiera alcanzarla.

—Hijo, corre —suplicó Gine con la poca energía que quedaba. No se había percatado, pero la sangre ya había manchado todo el costado del abdomen, su pierna izquierda y la mano que había estado usando para cubrir la herida. Luego de volver a pedirle que huyera, perdió el conocimiento y terminó en brazos del saiyajin sin rabo.

¡Déjenla! ¡Mamá!… ¡Mamáaa! —Gritó desesperado, logrando que su cuerpo respondiera a las ordenes de su mente.

El soldado que golpeaba a Raditz se detuvo al sentir el suelo temblar bajo sus pies. Los otros hombres detuvieron su ida, boquiabiertos al ver la energía que emanaba el pequeño niño que se supone estaba más muerto que vivo. Kakarotto se puso de pie con los ojos en blanco y los dientes rechinando; dentro de él ocurría una lucha interna inconsciente por controlar la poderosa energía que lo envolvía, era demasiado el poder y muy poca la experiencia para ser capaz de manejarla.

—¡Kakarotto! —gritó Raditz, empujando a su oponente para ponerse de pie y correr hacia su hermano—. ¡Matalos, o se llevarán a mamá!

El pequeño recuperó sus ojos, pero la furia y energía continuaban intacta. Hizo lo que dijo su hermano y arremetió contra el hombre que tenía a su madre. Mientra Raditz tomó un segundo aire para enfrentar al soldado que intentó ir contra su hermano.

Straw tomó a Gine cuando el otro la soltó para recibir el ataque del niño y se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo o la explosión de energía lo hubiese tirado al suelo. Fue sorprendente ver al hijo menor de Bardock golpeando y enfrentándose a la par con un guerrero adulto que alguna vez fue parte del ejercito de elite pero que terminó desterrado por faltas a la corona, aunque eso no lo hacía menos fuerte y ese niño le estaba dando una paliza con golpes poco elegantes para un guerrero, pero que sería el asesino perfecto si tuviera el entrenamiento adecuado. Straw pensó que era una lástima que no tuviera cola, de lo contrario él mismo lo hubiera tomado para su ejercito. Cuando giró para ver a su soldado peleando con Raditz, divisó a lo lejos en el cielo, un grupo de guerreros con armadura yendo hacia donde estaban. Reconoció enseguida a Bardock, por lo que decidió meterse a las ruinas del palacio para perderse, ya que no quería problemas con el rey si se enteraba de esto. Sabía que Bardock podía contarle a la reina si lo veía y últimamente todo el mundo comentaba lo estúpido que estaba el rey con ella. Se llevó a la mujer consigo para dejársela a otro de sus socios, él ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en la zona negra y debía regresar con sus obligaciones reales.

Desde el cielo descendieron Bardock, Toma, Toteppo, Pampukin y Seripa. Todo su antiguo escuadrón apoyando a su antiguo líder. Todos con armadura, amenazantes y dispuestos a dar la vida con tal de ayudar a su amigo y antiguo compañero de misiones.

—¡¿Dónde está mi mujer?! —gritó Bardock avanzando con paso decidido y encolerizado. ¡¿Donde está?! —repitió furioso. Al pasar junto al soldado que peleaba con su hijo, este intentó detenerlo, pero el hombre con un golpe de puño atravesó la armadura y la piel hasta sacarlo por la espalda—. ¡¿Dónde está!? —volvió a rugir.

Raditz quedó sorprendido al ver al tipo caer al suelo, sangrando y casi muerto por un solo golpe de su padre. Jamás lo había visto así de furioso y poderoso.

El saiyajin que peleaba con Kakarotto aprovechó la distracción del niño al ver a su padre para golpearlo y lanzarlo lejos, en dirección a Bardock y los demás. Solo tuvo que silbar para que sus compañeros aparecieran y también se le unieron otros guerreros que se acercaron cuando escucharon todo el escándalo. La llegada de un grupo de saiyajin con rabo a la zona negra era común, después de todo habían varias cosas que consumían en este lugar y no había en sus tierras, pero cuando venían con esa actitud era diferente. Los saiyajin desterrados eran bastante territoriales y orgullosos pese a haber perdido todo, por eso no permitirían que unos forasteros llegaran a imponer sus reglas en un lugar que no les pertenecía.

—¿Realmente quieren hacer eso? —dijo el saiyajin sin rabo—. Les superamos en número y… —Terminó en el suelo por el golpe que le dio Bardock, pero reaccionó con rapidez para ir sobre él que lo ignoró por completo para buscar a su mujer y gritar su nombre.

—¡Mamá está en ese castillo abandonado! —exclamó Raditz a su padre.

—¡Matenlos a todos! —ordenó en un bramido, tal y como cuando daba ordenes a sus compañeros en misiones hace muchos años.

El castrado atacó a Bardock por la espalda, lo que lo obligó a defenderse y atacar a matar. Si quería tener de regreso a Gine mataría a todos los habitantes de la zona negra si era necesario. Asesinaría a todo el maldito universo con tal de recuperar a su mujer.

Esa fue la señal para que comenzara la guerra. Los antiguos compañeros de Bardock junto con Raditz y Kakarotto se enfrentaron contra los saiyajin sin rabo para rescatar a Gine.

Al menos eran cinco castrados por cada saiyajin, todos encargados de evitarles la entrada a las ruinas. La desesperación crecía mientras avanzaban los minutos y era imposible ingresar al lugar. Bardock trató de llevar el combate a un lugar más apartado cuando vio que las energía y ataques comenzaron a derribar estructura externa de la construcción pero los castrados eran poderosos y los superaban en número, tenían una gran ventaja sobre ellos.

Raditz y Kakarotto peleaban juntos para ayudarse, de ratos el mayor se sorprendía de ver a su hermano tan poderoso y ágil cuando minutos atrás no podía moverse por el dolor.

Toma y su grupo lograron asesinar a unos cuantos, pero no era suficiente, debían apresurarse si querían rescatar a Gine.

—¡Toma! —gritó Bardock cuando vio que uno de las bolas de energías provocó un incendió en las ruinas del palacio.

Escucharon una explosión desde el interior, bajo el nivel de la tierra, lo cual alertó más al saiyajin cuando las llamas salieron violentas por distintos puntos y grietas.

Toma intentó ir hacia Bardock para ayudarlo, pero los oponentes aún era muchos y su plan de mantenerlos separados funcionaba. Se desesperó de no poder ir enseguida con su amigo y las llamas aumentaban dramáticamente de intensidad.

Raditz atrapó uno por atrás para que su hermano le diera el golpe final. Soltó enseguida el cadáver y voló siguiendo al pequeño hacia el siguiente oponente. No quería dejarlo solo, se preocupaba por él y lo cuidaría aunque sobrepasara su nivel de pelea.

Bardock aplastó la cabeza de un saiyajin contra el suelo, se soltó de un intento de llave y atravesó el cuerpo del oponente con un potente rayo. Nuevamente intentó correr hacia las ruinas, pero fue detenido con un golpe. Gritó frustrado. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que comenzó el incendio y él continuaba peleando.

Gracias a la ayuda de sus compañeros, Toma logró ir donde Bardock para ayudarlo contra el saiyajin que daba las instrucciones. Si querían que el combate terminara antes que todos murieran, debían atraparlo a él.

Bardock esquivó el siguiente ataque del castrado y golpeó en el rostro justo a tiempo para que Toma lo atrapara por atrás. Lo afirmó con una llave y amenazó a resto de los enemigos para que cesaran el ataque o de lo contrario le rompería el cuello. Había acertado en suponer que era el jefe, porque todos obedecieron sin dudar. Ya había demasiados cadáveres, además de la evidente desventaja y en algún momento ellos terminarían muertos si seguían llegando más. No podía bajar la guardia ni un segundo o lo atacarían sin pensarlo y ya estaban demasiado heridos y cansados como para hacerle frente a todos y el fuego debía estar expandiéndose con rapidez en el interior de las ruinas.

—¡Rápido Bardock! ¡Ve!

El hombre obedeció, desesperado por entrar a la construcción en llamas vieron a Gine inconsciente entrar en brazos de otro saiyajin. Raditz, Kakarotto y Seripa corrieron detrás de él mientras que Toteppo y Pampukin permanecieron con Toma para ayudarlo a controlar al resto.

—¡Los vamos a matar a todos! —amenazó el guerrero con voz rasposa. Toma le apretaba tanto la garganta para que no se moviera que le costaba hablar por el poco aire que pasaba hacia sus pulmones.

—Te voy a quebrar el cuello antes que eso pase —dijo ejerciendo más presión para que se quedara quieto.

—Hazlo, y mis hombres los mataran en menos de un minuto. Somos demasiados y ustedes muy pocos. Están es nuestro territorio y son nuestras reglas. —Dejó de moverse cuando vio a los otros dos guerreros apuntarlo con energías de sus manos.

—Se robaron a la mujer de un soldado de confianza de la reina. Vendrán a exterminarlos a todos. Nosotros podremos morir, pero no quedará castrado en pie después de este día.

—Inténtenlo. Los estaremos esperando. Cada día somos más y en algún momento los superaremos en número.

—Deja de hablar estupideces y cállate. Esto va a funcionar así: vamos a tomar a la mujer de mi amigo, su hijo y nos marcharemos, de lo contrario todos terminarán exterminados, y con mayor razón si esto termina mal.

Algunos castrados hicieron el ademán de querer acercarse para ayudar a su jefe, pero el hombre les hizo un gesto con la cara para que permanecieran en su lugar. Pese a sus palabras confiadas sabía que no podrían una arremetida contra todo el ejercito real. Lo mejor sería dejarlos ir con la mujer y el niño, pero no era conveniente que en el reino se enteraran que hacían contrabando con personas con rabo, o todo terminaría muy mal. Solo esperaba que Straw hubiera escondido a la mujer o se deshiciera de ella, ya que no valía la pena meterse en tantos problemas por una simple y débil saiyajin de la clase más baja. No debería haberla aceptado al enterarse que era la mujer de un guerrero importante para la corona. Los mejores eran esos desconocidos que a nadie le importaba ni extrañarían. Su error le estaba saliendo muy caro.

El levantamiento de piedra donde estaba Gine era muy antiguo. Había sido construido incluso antes que el mismo palacio real y había sido el lugar donde comenzó el mismísimo imperio saiyajin. Con el paso de los años se volvió muy simple y de poco valor para la casta alta de guerreros y eventualmente fue abandonada para mudarse a la zona donde actualmente está el palacio. Ahora el terreno y construcción que alguna vez había sido casa de la primera monarquía, estaba reducido a ruinas y lugar de encuentro para los negocios más oscuros y secretos de la lacra de Vegetasei. Envuelto en llamas por consecuencia del combate, terminaba de derrumbarse el primer lugar testigo del levantamiento de una raza que en un comienzo fue vista como un planeta de salvajes animales.

Bardock, sus hijos y Seripa corrían por los corredores del lugar apagando el incendio con ráfagas de vientos. Era difícil controlar la energía necesaria para no avivar más las llamas y no tirar las paredes del lugar. Mientras avanzaban por las habitaciones y continuaban descendiendo se encontraron con mujeres y niños de distintas razas, e incluso saiyajin, muertos por el humo y el fuego; ninguno había sido capaz de escapar por encontrarse encadenado a las paredes.

Bardock llamaba a Gine, desesperado de no poder encontrarla y que a cada segundo que pasaba el fuego consumía una habitación u otra pared caía sobre los prisioneros inconscientes o muertos. El palacio contaba con un complejo subterráneo enorme que dificultaba la búsqueda junto con el fuego y los derrumbes.

Raditz y Kakarotto entraron a otros cuartos, llamando a su madre, ignorando el calor y el fuego que quemaba sus pieles. Cada vez era más difícil respirar y ver por el humo negro que invadía cada rincón. El niño entró corriendo a una pieza cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer gritando, Raditz que iba tras él se apresuró cuando vio que un gran bloque de piedra se desprendía justo sobre él y voló a toda velocidad para tomarlo entre sus brazos y quitarlo del lugar. Los dos cayeron al interior de la habitación donde escucharon los gritos, justo cuando la roca cayó y tapó la única salida. Se pusieron de pie para seguir buscando a su mamá, pero se detuvieron al comprobar que los gritos eran de una mujer de piel azul y con cola de pescado en lugar de piernas que gritaba por última vez antes que el fuego la atrapara por completo.

—¡Mamá! —frustrado, Kakarotto golpeó el suelo con el puño cerrado. Era tanta la impotencia de no poder encontrarla que no era consciente de todas sus heridas y huesos rotos. Los primero era su mamá.

—¡La vamos a encontrar! —gritó Raditz con determinación y se puso detrás de él dispuesto a romper la roca para salir, pero quedó mudo y paralizado por lo que vio y no fue capaz de creer.

—¡Tienes que encontrarla! —rogó Kakarotto a punto de romper en llanto. Admiraba tanto a su hermano mayor que estaba seguro él sería capaz de hallarla y llevarla de regreso a casa. Tal vez él no podría volver por su exilio en la zona negra, pero su mamá debía volver sana y salva. Al no escuchar respuesta se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y gritarle, pero éste continuaba inmóvil y boquiabierto sin quitarle la vista de encima—. ¡Raditz, tienes que encontrarla!

—Kakarotto… tu… tu cola…

—¡¿Qué?!

Escucharon la voz de Seripa llamar a Bardock reiteradas veces. No lo pensaron y fueron hacia la salida bloqueada por la roca, y con un golpe de puño de parte de los dos, ésta se partió en varios pedazos que terminaron en el suelo. Corrieron entre los pasillos oscuros e irrespirables, saltando rocas y esquivando otras que caían desde gran altura, conscientes de que a cada respiración dificultosa de ambos, significaba una menos para su madre, que si para ellos era difícil respirar, para ella debería ser mucho peor. Unidos corrieron siguiendo la voz de la mujer que llamaba a su padre, lo más difícil de esquivar eran las llamas que eran las que verdaderamente representaba una amenaza para ellos, ya que tenían la fuerza suficiente para soportar grandes pesos, pero no podían destruir más estructuras o todo se podría venir abajo.

Llegaron justo cuando Seripa le informaba a su padre que una de las personas encadenadas vio a un saiyajin con armadura llevar una mujer con rabo por esa dirección justo cuando comenzó el incendio. Bardock no respondió, corrió hacia el otro cuarto, mientras la guerrera le daba una muerte rápida e indolora al hombre que le dio la información; era una forma de agradecimiento y no sufriera más.

Cuando escucharon a Bardock gritar el nombre de Gine, las paredes se sacudieron con violencia debido a que una estructura de soporte principal colapsó. La mujer y los hermanos trataron de alcanzar al saiyajin, pero el paso se bloqueó con cientos de piedras de distintos tamaños.

—¡Quiten las piedras con las manos! ¡No usen su energía o se vendrá todo abajo! —gritó Seripa cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo para que el calor del fuego no lastimara sus ojos. Estaban demasiado bajo tierra para provocar un derrumbe y debían sacar a Gine de ahí antes que todo se desplomara—. ¡Apagaré el fuego!

Obedecieron. Con agilidad sorprendente trabajaron para remover las piedras, una por una, de nada les servía tener una fuerza excepcional si al menor exceso de energía todo colapsaba, este era el momento donde la coordinación, calma y colaboración debían destacar para moverse rápido. La saiyajin hacía bien su trabajo en mantener algo de aire en el lugar. Estaban a varios metros bajo tierra y por fin lograba domar las llamas para que perdieran fuerza.

En cuanto se abrió un agujero pequeño, Kakarotto pasó por este gracias a su tamaño compacto, pero Raditz debió sacar más rocas para abrirse camino.

—¡Kakarotto espera! —Apartó las piedras suficientes hasta que pudo pasar para correr tras su hermano.

Ya no escuchaba a su padre, pero seguía a Kakarotto que iba seguro como si supiera donde se encontraba su mamá. Todas las habitaciones y pasillos estaban completamente quemados con cuerpos carbonizados, como si el fuego hubiese comenzado aquí abajo primero, lo cual era curioso, ya que el primer pensamiento que se cruzó en su cabeza fue que ellos habían ocasionado el incendio con la pelea en el exterior.

Escuchó los pasos de Seripa correr detrás de él y se apresuró al ver a su hermano perderse en una esquina. Su corazón acelerado y sobrepasado de emociones se detuvo en menos de un segundo cuando debió frenar en seco al encontrar a Kakarotto de pie e inmóvil en medio de un pequeño salón completamente consumido por las llamas. Se lograba distinguir solo unos muebles, basura y algo que parecía ser la estructura de una cama de metal. El resto solo era oscuridad y un par de paredes de piedra pintadas de negro por el calor. Lo que miraba su hermano menor, ahí, de pie y en medio del infierno que azotó al antiguo refugio de los primeros saiyajin de elite, era a su padre, arrodillado junto un bloque gigante de pared, abrazando el cuerpo calcinado de una mujer. Sí, el de una mujer que no lograba distinguir el rostro debido a las heridas severas que causaron las llamas, no tenía cabello para reconocerlo, solo trozos de piel quemada y aunque era de la misma contextura, vestía la misma armadura y se veía un trozo de su cola de saiyajin era imposible que se tratara de ella. Su padre estaba en shock abrazando el cadáver de otra mujer. Ellos no habían llegado demasiado tarde, no habían fallado en la misión más importante de todas, ellos no habían abandonado a la mujer que cambió la vida de los tres. Ellos no la habían abandonado. No, era imposible.

Ellos no la habían defraudado. No tenían ante ellos el cadáver de…

Kakarotto rompió en llanto en el mismo lugar, con gritos ahogados y tos que no lo dejaba respirar bien por todo el hollín y humo. Lloraba y gritaba, a pocos pasos de su padre que no se había percatado de la llegada de sus hijos, incapaz de moverse, salvo por los temblores involuntarios de todo su cuerpo, no podía abrir la boca, ni observar a otro lado, no podía prestar atención a nada ni nadie más. En ese momento algo dentro de él desaparecía para siempre.

La respiración a Raditz se le hizo más difícil, no lograba que el aire pasara de manera correcta y el llanto de su hermano pronto mutó en sus oídos en un molesto silbido agudo. La habitación dio vueltas a su alrededor de forma tan violenta que terminó arrodillado apoyando sus manos para no golpear el rostro contra la piedra caliente. Perdió la mirada en la nada entre sus manos y no logró entender que era lo que caía entre ellas y mojaba la piedra, mezclándose con el polvo negro. Debió tocar una mejilla para entender que eran lagrimas las que salían sin censura. Y al intentar abrir la boca solo pudo soltar un ahogado llanto que frustró apretando los labios, mientras las lágrimas abundantes escaparon descontroladas. No. no era posible que le hubiesen fallado. Ellos eran los hombres que debían protegerla y cuidarla, los que darían la vida por ella, los que la amaban con toda la fuerza de su ser pese a no estar conscientes de aquello debido a las costumbres del planeta que condenaban cualquier muestra de cariño.

No podía ser verdad. La mujer que tenía en frente no poseía esa eterna sonrisa, ni grandes y expresivos ojos, tampoco la voz suave pero con fuerte personalidad cuando era necesario, ni esos brazos para abrazar, ni manos para acariciar aunque él ya no lo encontraba adecuado por su edad. No. no era ella, no podía serlo.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza para no ver más. No lo soportaba, no podía más, no quería ver ni escuchar, no quería que el olor a carne quemada entrara por su nariz, no quería volver a sentir. Y quien sabe si volvería a ser capaz de sentir algo otra vez.

—… Mamá… —susurró destrozado.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

La verdad es que no sé qué comentar en estos momentos. El capítulo lo terminé ayer justo antes de ver DBS y quedé demasiado triste y emocionada para revisarlo. Lo que me hizo sentir la hermosa relación de Vegeta y Trunks, el contraste del horror del futuro y este capítulo de El Legado fue demasiado, y aún estoy un poco delicada de ánimo. No puedo decir mucho, salvo que tal vez al final del siguiente capítulo pueda escribir al respecto. Ahora solo me queda agradecer infinitamente a quienes siguen esta historia y es un honor para mi saber que hay quienes vibran con ella al igual que yo cuando la escribo. Siento que haya sido fuerte el capítulo, pero bueno, así es la vida. Lo siento mucho.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Cariños,

Dev.

05/06/2016.


	23. Cap XXII: Anestesia

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo XXII**

**Anestesia**

* * *

Las noticias corrían más rápido de lo que se creía en Vegetasei. En un planeta donde todo giraba en torno a batallas, guerras y niveles de pelea, era difícil que el enfrentamiento vivido en la zona negra, entre castrados y guerreros con rabo, pasara inadvertido. El motivo por el cual había estallado esa mini guerra era el menos importante, después de todo a nadie le importaba la muerte de una saiyajin habitante de la zona de los débiles, especialmente si había sido llevada al destierro por no tener cola. Sí, esa era la historia que circulaba de boca en boca y era uno de los detalles menos sabrosos que solo servía para que los menos fuertes tuvieran cuidado y siempre estuvieran alerta. Los poderosos contaban la historia de cómo un hombre cercano a la reina junto con sus hijos y otros guerreros estuvieron a punto de morir en un terrible enfrentamiento y todo a causa de una simple mujer. Se decía que todos los castrados involucrados habían muerto, otros decían que los que tenían rabo perecieron, los más acertados informaban sobre muertes en ambos lados, pero lo que más se repetía dentro del circulo de guerreros, era el asombroso poder desatado por un pequeño niño que había sido desterrado, pero que luego pudo abandonar la zona gracias a que su cola había crecido nuevamente. Muchos no creían en esa parte, ya que el cuento del rabo que volvía a salir no más que una historia absurda, lo cual también les hacía dudar sobre ese increíble poder de un niño tan pequeño, pero ya que se trataba de un planeta de guerreros, ese detalle, junto con la pelea era lo que más interesaba.

Luego de que Bardock se despidiera de Koora, la mujer no dudó en embarcarse en una misión. La idea era salir del planeta a como diera lugar y que el rey no la viera en el estado que se encontraba, de lo contrario podía cometer un error con él y su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, no podía arriesgarse. Por supuesto no fue a conquistar ningún planeta y partió sola, a rumbo desconocido. Estuvo dos meses fuera del planeta y cuando regresó lo primero que llegó a sus oídos fue la historia del enfrentamiento en la zona negra. Uno de sus soldados de confianza le quiso informar, ya que era conocida la cercanía de ella y Bardock. La mujer guardó la calma, fue con sus hijos para comprobar que Tarble estuviera bien, se encontró con el rey e intercambiaron un par de palabras, y en cuanto estuvo libre fue enseguida por Bardock.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a la casa de Bardock. Si no estaba equivocada, la última vez fue cuando Raditz era muy pequeño y Kakarotto no nacía. Debió descender a tierra para caminar y tratar de recordar el lugar exacto. No tardó en percibir las miradas sobre ella, después de todo no había cambiado su armadura real y aunque no tuviera puesta la capa, la insignia en el pecho era evidente y además, no era común que la reina visitara esos lugares. Caminó y los ignoró a todos. Tenía el corazón apretado y a medida que se acercaba a la casa que creía era la de su amigo, su angustia crecía más. Su soldado no había sido claro con la noticia, ya que las versiones eran distintas, pero en todas ellas el resultado era el peor. Debía comprobar por ella misma lo que había sucedido y hacer algo al respecto, pero ya habían pasado dos meses, quizás ya era demasiado tarde, y eso la hizo sentir peor. Ella era una mujer poderosa, y si hubiese estado ahí, tal vez otro hubiese sido el desenlace. Hubiese dado todo por haber estado ahí para su amigo.

Cuando llegó a la casa que creía era de Bardock, debió golpear con cuidado, ya que la puerta estaba mal puesta y algo suelta. Al no escuchar nada entró con cuidado y observó el lugar. Inmediatamente lo reconoció, pero estaba totalmente distinto a como era. Estaba sucio, desordenado, con platos y ollas apilados en el lavaplatos. En un rincón un par de bolsos llenos de polvo, seguramente con las cosas que se llevarían para el viaje. En su corazón deseaba que su soldado estuviese equivocado y que no hubiese sucedido nada de lo que escuchó. Hubiera preferido no ver a Bardock nunca más en su vida con tal de no presenciar esta escena.

—¿Bardock? —Lo llamó al oír un ruido en el cuarto de al lado, pero al no obtener repuesta decidió ingresar.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y solo tuvo que moverla un poco para encontrar al hombre sentado en un costado de la cama, con los pies en el suelo y un cigarro en la boca. Solo vestía sus pantalones negros de combate y botas. En el suelo estaba su armadura bañada en sangre seca y con partes quemadas y en su torso desnudo aún se evidenciaban rastros de la terrible pelea que debió protagonizar. Seguramente jamás se curó o fue a los tanques de recuperación y por eso, después de dos meses, continuaba así. En el velador un cenicero lleno de cigarros, fumados por completo o a medio fumar, en la cama y suelo habían más cigarros y cenizas que terminaron cayendo cuando el cenicero no tuvo espacio para más.

—Bardock… —susurró con un nudo en la garganta. Jamás lo había visto así

El hombre solo levantó la vista para mirarla con ojos muertos. No tuvo reacción. Estaba demasiado concentrado en encender su cigarro que terminó en el suelo junto con el encendedor cuando ella se arrodilló en el suelo para poder abrazarlo.

—Lo siento mucho, Bardock. —Koora rodeó su abdomen con fuerza y no dijo más. Debió medirse un poco, de lo contrario terminaría quebrandole las costillas.

Él tampoco abrió la boca y sólo atinó a poner una mano sobre la espalda de la mujer, pero no lloró, no habló, ni se quejó. Era como si se encontrara en un estado de anestesia, como si estuviera observando todo desde lejos y no pudiera hacer nada. Su cuerpo respondía solo y vagamente. Todo él estaba reducido a la tarea de fumar, a veces beber y raramente alimentarse, y eso comenzaba a notarse.

Los minutos pasaron y continuaron así. Koora se contenía para no llorar, pero los años y sus decisiones la habían vuelto más débil y si antes hubiera sido dura para apoyar a su amigo, ahora se desplomó por completo al observar al alguna vez su mejor soldado. No era justo para él. Él debió haberse marchado con su mujer e hijo para jamás volver. Ella debió escuchar la noticia que Bardock se había ido del planeta, no la tragedia que aconteció hace dos meses y ahora lo tenía reducido a lo que tenía en frente y abrazaba desconsolada.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Había pasado demasiado tiempo y decidió recobrar compostura. Continuó arrodillada, pero se separó un poco de él.

—No.

—No te creo. Nunca has sido bueno para cocinar. La carne siempre te quedaba cruda o quemada. Déjame a mi, yo te haré algo. —Se puso de pie.

—No quiero nada —respondió apagado, como muerto. Ni siquiera hacía contacto visual, ocupado en encender otro cigarro.

—Ya que no harás nada para detenerme, iré de todas formas. —Salió del cuarto directo a la cocina.

Se tardó más de lo que esperaba, ya que además de cocinar se puso a limpiar el lugar, incluso se preocupó de arreglar la puerta, pero no quiso mover ese par de bolsos que seguramente contenía las cosas de Gine, todo lo demás lo dejó limpio y ordenado. Cuando estuvo lista la carne (la única que quedaba en el refrigerador) se la llevó a la habitación, se sentó a su lado y amenazó con darle a la fuerza en la boca si él no comía por su cuenta.

—Yo sostengo esto. Tú come. —Le quitó en cigarro de la boca y aprovechó de fumar. Eran muchísimos años desde la última vez que fumó, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Ahí, sentados en un costado de la cama y en silencio, permanecieron los dos guerreros. Uno cabizbajo, odiando cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca, pero haciéndolo de todos modos porque no tenía voluntad para lanzar el plato contra la pared y exigirle a la mujer que se marchara. Sentía que si intentaba gritar, solo saldría un pequeño y patético alarido, por lo que continuó comiendo, lento y apagado, como en un maldito sueño que nunca acababa. Mientras tanto, ella fumaba y observaba a la nada, triste e impotente de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Tanto poder para nada, pero no por eso se marcharía. No, ella le debía mucho, él había cuidado a su hijo menor, fue su amante, su amigo, su jefe de escuadrón, su soldado, el amor de su vida… Demasiados títulos caían en su sola persona como para darse la vuelta y olvidarlo. Si él no quería hablar, estaba bien, si no quería reponerse de su estado, ella estaría a su lado en silencio, solo para acompañarlo en lo que quisiera hacer con su destrozada vida.

Cuando terminó de comer, dejó el plato en el suelo y encendió otro cigarro. Koora le sacó uno para poder acompañarlo. Más minutos en silencio compartiendo el humo y las miradas perdidas, más cigarros y los minutos pasaron a ser horas, hasta que el último cigarro consumido los sacó del letargo.

—Deberías darte un baño y cambiarte de ropa.

Bardock se limitó a observar la cajetilla vacía.

—Está bien si no quieres ahora, pero mañana volveré y si sigues así yo misma te meteré a la ducha.

Tampoco hubo respuesta.

—Mañana traeré comida y cigarros. ¿Podrás estar tantas horas sin fumar?

Una especie de suspiro fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Koora dejó pasar otros minutos antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Dónde están tus hijos?

—No sé.

—¿Ya no viven aquí?

—Los expulsé —respondió sin sentimientos. El día que los echó de casa fue la última vez que levantó la voz antes de apagarse por completo, y ocurrió cuando regresaron de la zona negra.

—Averigüé de ellos antes de venir… Los dos están fuera del planeta en misión. Y al parecer a tu hijo menor le ha ido muy bien.

—Ya sabías de ellos, ¿para qué preguntaste? —En realidad no le importaba, simplemente fue la inercia que lo hizo hablar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que a Kakarotto le habían quitado el rabo? Podría haberte ayudado… —Puso una mano sobre su rodilla. Por supuesto no fue reproche por no haber confiado en ella, pero se sentía tan mal de vivir su vida sin pensar que Bardock tenía sus propios problemas y ella podría haberlo ayudado, pero estaba demasiado ocupada siendo egoísta.

—Ya no importa.

—Lo bueno que al tener rabo podrá vivir su vida con normalidad.

—Koora…

—¿Sí?

—Quiero que te vayas —dijo sin convicción ni energía, sin peso en su voz, ni emociones.

—No te dejaré solo.

—Haz lo que quieras. —No iba a ponerse a discutir, para eso debería tener interés. Simplemente se puso de pie, rodeó la cama y se acostó en el otro lado, le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos. Hace varios días que no dormía y el sueño lo venció casi al instante.

Koora lo miró dormir y no abrió más la boca. Se levantó y lo tapó con parte del cobertor para que durmiera a gusto. Salió de cuarto, y luego de la casa.

Ella volvería, sí que lo haría.

* * *

**(...)**

* * *

—¿Vienes con nosotros, Raditz? —preguntó el joven saiyajin de la misma edad que Raditz, pero definitivamente no tal alto como él.

—No. Los alcanzaré más tarde.

—¿Estás seguro? Vamos a saquear la ciudad antes que las tropas reales lleguen a quedarse con todo. Típico —dijo molesto—. Nosotros hacemos el trabajo y ellos se quedan con lo mejor.

Raditz no respondió. Permaneció en silencio, sentado en el suelo contemplando el fuego recién hecho para poder calentar el pedazo de carne que había sacado de una carnicería del lugar atacado. La batalla ya había terminado y ahora solo quedaba disfrutar, pero el joven no era capaz de hacerlo. Ya eran casi tres meses de aquel fatídico día y continuaba callado, ausente y distraído. Era como si hubiera caído en un profundo sueño del que no podía despertar y no sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo. El desgano era más grande que todo, incluso que pelear.

El joven dejó de insistir y se marchó para reunirse con el resto del escuadrón.

Observó el fuego un rato más antes de arrojar la carne para asarla y continuó en silencio, pensando miles de cosas a la vez que su mente se ponía en blanco. Era un poco frustrante estar en el lugar que soñó toda su corta vida, y ahora que era realidad, no podía sentirse bien al respecto. Estaba tan apagado que incluso veía su carne quemarse y no hacía nada por sacarla, pero alguien lo hizo por él.

—Sabes que no me gusta la carne quemada. —Kakarotto la pasó de mano en mano hasta que pudo soportar el calor.

Raditz vio a su hermano comer la carne con muchas ganas, le daba mordiscos grandes sin antes terminar de tragar lo que tenía en la boca. El niño vestía armadura nueva e incluso se veía más alto y mayor para solo haber pasado dos meses y un poco más. Como siempre, observó su rabo al rededor de su cintura y el mismo pensamiento se vino a su cabeza: _si tan solo hubiese crecido antes_.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías. Ayer no lo hiciste.

—Estaba ocupado. Este planeta tiene guerreros muy poderosos, fue difícil controlarlos a todos. No te vi cuando tomamos la ciudad. ¿Dónde estabas?

—En otro lugar —dijo desganado.

Eran el opuesto del otro. Mientras Raditz había perdido las ganas de pelear, Kakarotto se hundía cada días más en su nueva pasión. No tenía técnicas ni ataques definidos; le faltaba demasiado por aprender para ganar sin exponerse, pero contaba con poder y energía, algo por lo que muchos matarían y él lograba explotarlo para destacar.

—Si no estás atento vas a perder los mejores momentos. —Le ofreció lo que quedaba de carne, pero su hermano lo rechazó, por lo que continuó comiendo.

—Estoy bien como estoy.

—Ya tengo otra misión vista para cuando lleguemos a Vegetasei. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Seguramente te quieren a ti, no a mi.

—Yo voy contigo, o no voy.

—Gracias, pero creo que me quedaré un tiempo en Vegetasei antes de volver a embarcarme.

—¿Dónde te vas a quedar? No tenemos casa allá. —El rostro del niño endureció al decir eso.

—No me importa. Quiero descansar unos días antes de volver a viajar. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Has estado peleando sin parar por más de dos meses. Podríamos buscar un lugar donde dormir y de paso entrenar. Lo haces muy bien, pero te falta pulir algunas cosas.

—No, no quiero estar en Vegetasei. —Terminó de comer la carne y limpió las manos grasientas en la tela de su pantalón negro—. Quiero seguir haciendo esto, me gusta.

—Solo serán pocos días. Tal vez podríamos ver como está papá y…

—¡Te dije que no quiero estar allá! ¡Yo voy a seguir viajando y peleando y tú deberías hacer lo mismo! —gritó alterado y molesto, completamente diferente a la reacción de su hermano.

—Lo voy hacer, pero… —Se calló cuando lo vio poner atención a su scouter.

—Raditz, están repartiendo botín y no me dijiste —dijo frunciendo el ceño, evidentemente desesperado por cambiar el tema. Si antes era un niño despistado que debían explicarle más de una vez para que entendiera, el dolor lo había hecho crecer y enseñado a que debía trabajar para dejar todo atrás.

—Ve tú. —Se puso de pie—. Yo ya terminé mi parte, me voy a Vegetasei.

—Está bien, pero tú te lo pierdes. —No esperó respuesta y levantó vuelo a toda velocidad.

Raditz lo observó hasta que lo perdió de vista. Sentía a su hermano cada día más y más lejos de él y tampoco sabía qué hacer para evitarlo. Era un bueno para nada, un inútil que debió haber muerto ese día junto con su madre, pero ahí estaba, vivo y sin un propósito. No le quedaba otra que continuar a la espera de algún día volver a sentir lo de antes.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Koora dijo que no lo dejaría solo y así fue. En un comienzo fue dos o tres veces a la semana a verlo, incluso cuatro. Siempre iba con comida, cigarros, cualquier cosa que sintiese le hiciera falta. Le cocinaba y dejaba comida para el siguiente día que no iría, pero siempre encontraba la olla tal como la había dejado. Al menos comía estando con ella, Koora se había dado cuenta que no era que el apetito creciera por su compañía, simplemente era para que dejara de molestarlo y se fuera de una vez por todas, pero al menos se alimentaba y ya no lucía tan demacrado como cuando lo vio por primera vez. Era ella quien hablaba todo el tiempo, sobre cualquier tema, mientras él fumaba y solo abría la boca para pedirle que se marchara, pero ella se quedaba, como cada día que pasaba, cada semana, siempre estuvo ahí acompañándolo, cuidándolo aunque él no se lo pidiera.

A veces se cansaba de intentarlo y simplemente iba a compartir silencio. Estaba con él todo el día o menos de una hora porque no podía quedarse más, siempre con ropa de saiyajin normal, tratando de pasar inadvertida, pues pese a no estar haciendo nada malo, no podía dejarse ver. Pasó algunas noches con él, pero fueron pocas, y no durmió nada, sentada en la cama mirándolo dormir, deseando que en algún momento su dolor disminuyera aunque sea un poco. Lo entendía muy bien, ella había pasado por algo parecido cuando su hijo Vegeta estuvo a punto de morir, y si en ese momento ella quedó destruida, podía imaginarse el dolor de él al haber perdido a la persona que más amaba. En ese momento ella exteriorizó su dolor y pasado el tiempo lo convirtió en algo productivo que cambió su vida por completo y la tenía viviendo una gran mentira como reina de un planeta de asesinos, pero hizo algo al respecto con ese dolor, en cambio Bardock sí perdió a Gine, y como guerrero hombre que era estaba dejando que todo el dolor lo consumiera por dentro y no hacía nada por detenerlo. Para eso estaba ella. Cuando estuvo a punto de perder a su hijo, Bardock estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, y ahora era el momento de devolverle la mano. Y si le tomaba el resto de su vida reponerse, ella estaría a su lado, llevándole comida y cigarros, hablándole o en silencio, pero no lo abandonaría.

Casi a los dos meses comenzó a recibir respuestas, más allá de simples monosílabos y peticiones que se largara, incluso respondió ante las noticias de sus hijos, de dónde se encontraban, qué estaban haciendo y al escuadrón al cual se habían unido. Koora jamás mencionó a Gine, no si él no lo hacía primero y era obvio que no lo haría.

El tiempo de la mujer estaba dividido entre su vida secreta, en palacio con el rey, sus hijos y en la pequeña cabaña donde vivía Bardock. Al tercer mes, el hombre comenzó a levantarse, hablar más e incluso a hacerse de comer, pero continuaba encerrado, sin ánimos de salir ni de regresar a su vida antigua. Cuando Koora iba de visita hablaban un poco más e incluso era el primero en hablar, pero era evidente para ella que le faltaba mucho para volver a como era antes.

—Podría enviar a llamar a tus hijos si quieres. ¿Hace cuanto que no los ves? ¿Cinco meses?

—No te molestes —respondió sentándose a la mesa para almorzar.

A Koora le llamó poderosamente la atención con las ganas que comía ahora, además se notaba que se había duchado y tenía ropa limpia, algo que hace una semana no sucedía.

—¿Acaso no los vas a ver nunca más?

—Eso sucede todo el tiempo en este planeta —Tomó un gran pedazo de pan y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Ustedes eran diferentes.

—Yo no quiero verlos y dudo que ellos tengan deseos de verme. Ya no insistas. —Antes de terminar su plato ya se estaba sirviendo más.

—Ni siquiera les has preguntado.

No le respondió, tenía demasiada hambre para continuar hablando.

Koora también se concentró en la comida por un rato, pero como siempre ella fue quien habló primero.

—De todas formas me alegra verte en mejor estado. No te veía comer así hace tiempo… —Pensó que con ese tema tendría una respuesta, pero no. Bardock comía y comía—. Ya que te ves en mejor estado, tal vez podrías volver a tomar tu lugar como guardaespaldas de Tarble.

—¿No está muy grande para que alguien lo cuide?

—Él es un caso especial, y sabes perfectamente que no puedo confiarme de nadie.

—Tal vez si dejaras de sobre protegerlo le haría bien. —Tomó casi todo el contenido de su botella. Además de hambre también tenía sed.

—¿Se te olvidó que pasó con él? ¿Qué intentaron matarlo?

—No, pero parece que a ti sí.

Koora frunció el ceño y dejó los cubiertos para cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No importa.

—Sí, si importa.

—Dije que no importa.

La mujer se arrugó más y lo quedó mirando. Es verdad, por estar atenta a él había dejado casi todo de lado, e incluido su plan de venganza. Estos tres meses preocupada de Bardock había conquistado un solo planeta y no fue uno muy grande y de un lugar cercano para no dejarlo solo tanto tiempo, aún así, el rey continuaba prendado a ella, aún con deseos de tener más hijos, así que afortunadamente todavía lo tenía en su mano, pero no podía confiarse. Bardock estaba mejor y ella debería regresar con su plan.

—Si no quieres volver a ser guardaespaldas de mi hijo podrías tomar otro puesto en el palacio, o volver a misiones. Muchos estarían encantados de recibirte.

—No está en mis planes.

—¿Entonces qué vas hacer?

—No sé.

—Algo debes querer hacer.

—Sí. Fumar. —Se puso de pie, aún masticando comida. Fue hasta su cuarto por un cigarro y un encendedor. Al regresar a la cocina se sentó nuevamente en su silla.

—Dame nombres. —Finalmente se decidió a hablar. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin querer tocar el tema, pero al parecer Bardock estaba mejor.

El hombre la quedó mirando. Supo enseguida de lo que estaba hablando.

—No quedó nada —respondió serio, igual que ella.

—Debe haber algún nombre. Los rumores dicen que un hombre cercano al rey estuvo involucrado. Si tú me das un nombre yo podría en menos de cinco minutos tener al hijo de…

—Koora, basta. No hay nada.

—¿Piensas dejarlo así?

—Es hora que te vayas. —Se puso de pie y fue hasta su cuarto.

—No entiendo por qué no quieres… —Se calló cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Por lo menos se le veía mucho más despierto que antes. Era un avance.

Evidentemente la visita había terminado. Se puso de pie y abandonó la casa.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Bardock despertó de una de las siestas más largas que había tenido. Se sentía con el cuerpo pesado y adolorido, pero se levantó de todas maneras. Lo primero que hizo fue mojarse la cara para despertar del todo y luego tomó un cigarro. Ya estaba oscuro al exterior, lo que significaba que había dormido mucho más de lo pensado. Salió de casa, sin molestarse en mirar la mesa con la comida que quedó de la visita de Koora.

Voló con calma mientras fumaba su tercer cigarro desde que despertó. Los cinco meses que vivió adormecido habían quedado atrás, ya era hora de seguir y por fin había encontrado algo que lo alentara a despertar. Jamás había estado interesado en algo así antes, pero desde que lo probó, hace menos de una semana, por primera vez sintió algo de vida en su interior, algo que lo sacara del estado de inconsciencia en el que había caído y no tenía deseos de dejarlo.

Una vez en su destino, descendió y continuó caminando. Muchos ya lo reconocían, pese a llevar pocos días frecuentando el lugar, pero era difícil olvidarse de él cuando había dado un espectáculo cada vez que participaba. Nadie intentó hablarle ni hacer contacto, él simplemente se comunicaba con el mismo de siempre, hacía lo que tenía que hacer y se marchaba hasta la siguiente noche.

Cuando llegó al circulo, notó más gente de lo normal que se agolpaba para ver, incluso notó a muchos con rabo entre la multitud. Al parecer la noticia ya había corrido y habían venido a participar en las apuestas, después de todo, los saiyajin con rabo combatiendo en el circulo de fuego era algo que atraía multitudes y apostadores.

Continuó fumando su cigarro hasta que un guerrero castrado ingresó al circulo. Inmediatamente después prendieron fuego al circulo y los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Eran pocas las reglas: no se permitía volar ni usar poderes, debía ser cuerpo contra cuerpo, como los primeros saiyajin que aún no habían desarrollado las habilidades de ahora. Solo uno salía vivo y en caso de rendición, la vergüenza lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida, o hasta que probara lo contrario dentro del circulo nuevamente, con la correspondiente humillación previa, claro está.

Bardock arrojó su cigarro a las llamas y se preparó para el ataque del castrado. Los gritos eran ensordecedores, alentando a ambos guerreros. Por supuesto los castrados clamaban por el suyo, mientras que los de rabo, a Bardock. El saiyajin que una vez perteneció al escuadrón de la reina, esquivó con gran facilidad los ataques de su oponente; demostrando en los primeros segundos su supremacía sobre el adversario. No le tomó más de un minuto atraparlo por atrás y romperle el cuello. Tiró el cadáver sobre el fuego y observó arder la piel, la armadura, su cabello, casi hipnotizado ante el espectáculo de las llamas sobre el cuerpo inerte.

—¿¡Hay alguien aquí que sepa pelear!? —rugió antes de escupir sobre el cuerpo calcinado.

La provocación resultó y no tardó en volar hacia el interior del circulo un guerrero castrado que lo doblaba en tamaño y masa muscular. Bardock sonrió satisfecho con ojos desquiciados. Se encargaría de matar a cada saiyajin de la zona negra, y no se detendría, no. Aunque le tomara toda su vida y la siguiente, haría caer a todos lo que fuese necesario para vengar la muerte de su mujer, y no le importaba hacerlo uno por uno. Contaba con tiempo de sobra.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Me tardé una semana de más en actualizar, pero tuve asuntos personales que me dejaron exhausta mental y emocionalmente, sin mencionar que estos capítulos están algo complicados y necesité unos días de descanso. Pero bueno, aquí estoy y feliz de actualizar mi fic amado.

En el capitulo anterior, no comenté mucho al respecto porque en verdad me dio pena escribirlo y no tenía deseos de hacerlo, pero ahora puedo.

Siento mucho a los que les dolió la partida de Gine, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer para el desarrollo de la historia, y no era por el simple hecho de que quiera a Koora con Bardock, no. Es para el desarrollo de la historia. Además en los capítulos anteriores quedó bastante claro que Bardock estaba enamorado de Gine, solo de ella, y creo que ni siquiera la muerte (ni esta modesta escritora) pueden hacer cambiar de opinión a Bardock.

En cuanto a Raditz y Kakarotto, se les va a hacer difícil al no tener al pilar que era su madre. Bardock es un saiyajin que no demuestra sentimientos, fue educado de esa forma y si con Gine podía ser diferente, creo que con sus hijos, al ser hombres, optó por el camino más fácil y los expulsó de la casa, ya que estaban grandes y debían seguir con sus vidas, pero no porque no los quisiera, u odiara. Creo que Bardock se odia a sí mismo por lo sucedido, al igual sus hijos. Se culpan ellos mismos en lugar de hablar de lo sucedido. Y mientras Raditz se apaga con el pasar de los días, Kakarotto encontró una forma de evadir lo que sucedió y eso lamentablemente comenzará a distanciarlos.

¡Ah! Aprovecho esta tribuna para promocionar mi último fic **Una Razón** es un universo alterno de Vegeta y Bulma exclusivamente. Para las que están "decepcionadas" de El Legado (me lo han mencionado varias veces XD) porque no tiene Bulma x Vegeta, esta es su oportunidad de leerlos.

Miles de besos y agradecimientos para: **Anirva.g Tour, Mooooonch, Jenny070891, Nyrak, Lyla, Maytelu, IsabelCordy01, Sophy, Prl16, Luz de luna, Ina, Sora147, JLgonzalez** y a los anónimos por sus rws.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Cariños,

Dev.

23/06/2016.


	24. Cap XXIII: Explosión

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Explosión**

* * *

Sintió la tierra húmeda en el momento que cayó arrodillada, entonces, los gritos a su alrededor cesaron. Observó sus manos manchadas de sangre, manos que decidió dedicar a ayudar, volvían a estar bañadas con la sangre de cientos de personas.

Los gritos de victoria opacaron los de horror, pero Koora sólo podía oír los últimos. No podía creer que todo se saldría de las manos y terminara de esta forma tan trágica.

Vegeta descendió a pocos metros de ella. Estaba cansado, pero satisfecho de su trabajo. Le gustaba tener su propio ejército a su mando, lo hacía sentir importante y poderoso, como el príncipe y futuro rey que algún día sería. Sus hombres seguían sus instrucciones sin cuestionar, era un buen estratega pese a solo tener quince años, y si algún guerrero adulto llegó a poner en duda sus capacidades, él personalmente se encargó de aclararlo en frente de todos para que nadie volviese a desconfiar de sus capacidades. Esos soldados aleccionados debieron pasar a los tanques de recuperación antes de volver a su escuadrón.

Observó a su madre y se cruzó de brazos, al mismo tiempo que Tarble llegaba volando y aterrizaba en frente de él. El niño en esos momentos lidiaba con sus propios demonios, pero pasaron a segundo plano al ver a su madre.

—¡¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa?! —Vegeta no estaba preocupado por ella, simplemente le molestaba verla así.

—¿Estás bien, mamá? —preguntó el hijo menor—. ¿Estás herida? Podemos ir a la nave para que te examinen.

—Por supuesto que no está herida, idiota. Prácticamente no participó en esta purga. —Vegeta estaba muy enojado con la actitud de su madre.

—No Tarble, estoy bien. —Se puso de pie y controló el temblor de su cuerpo. No quería que sus hijos la vieran derrotada, sobretodo Vegeta. Comenzó a caminar a paso decidido, tenía mucho qué hacer antes de regresar a su planeta.

—No sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero has cambiado. No sé qué caso tiene que nos acompañes a misiones si vas estorbar en lugar de ayudar. —Siguió a su madre. Tenía mucho que decirle.

—Mi estado no es excusa para desobedecerme, Vegeta. —Ya no lucía agotada, sino más bien enfadada, y mucho—. Te ordené tomar rehenes. No se puede dejar un planeta completamente vacío, necesitamos mano de obra para trabajarlo.

—Eran inútiles sin fuerza que no servirían para nada.

—¡Yo estoy por sobre ti en esta misión, Vegeta! —Se detuvo y volteó para mirar a su hijo que también paró. No era de caer en sus provocaciones, jamás le daba en el gusto, pero hoy no era su mejor día y llevaba demasiado guardando la calma.

Tarble se apresuró a ponerse junto a los dos en caso que sucediera algo más. Jamás había visto a su mamá caer y tan fácil con su hermano.

—No voy a obedecer tus órdenes cuando sé que no están en lo correcto —respondió Vegeta altanero—. Incluso Tarble tuvo mejor desempeño que tú en esta misión. Dile, Tarble.

El niño de ocho años abrió la boca para responder, pero titubeó unos segundos. No quería ponerse de parte de ninguno.

—Gracias a los dos se conquistó este planeta —soltó a la espera que no continuara la discusión—. Ambos aportaron de distinta forma.

—Tú no deberías ser guerrero… —Vegeta le frunció el ceño a su hermano. El maldito niño debió ponerse de su parte y no fue así.

—Deja esa sonrisa, Vegeta. Aún le informo al rey sobre tu desempeño.

—Estás muy alterada ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Acaso le sucedió algo al antiguo guardaespaldas de Tarble? —mencionó con tono burlesco—. No creas que no sé que lo frecuentas. No sé qué pasa contigo, pero estás más patética que nunca. Tu desempeño como guerrera ha descendido y ahora sientes lastima por un soldado que perdió una saiyajin que no poseía el nivel de pelea suficiente para cuidarse sola. ¿Acaso el rey sabe sobre esto?

Tarble pensó que con eso su madre lo golpearía para darle una lección, como solía hacer con él cuando le faltaba el respeto, pero solo la vio tensar los puños y el resto del cuerpo.

—¿Si tienes tanta información sobre mí por qué no has ido con el rey a decirle todo de una vez? —respondió seria, molesta con su hijo y consigo misma—. Es una lástima que hayas olvidado todo lo que te enseñé. No usas la cabeza, no piensas un solo segundo y piensas que los músculos son la solución a todo, pero eso te pasará la cuenta cuando seas rey. No todo se resuelve con muerte, Vegeta.

—Es lo que somos, Koora, y en algún momento parece que tú lo olvidaste. Yo escogí tomar en cuenta ciertas partes de tus enseñanzas. Y ya es hora que busques algo nuevo que hacer, ya no tienes nada útil para mí. —Dicho eso, levantó vuelo hacia su nave.

Tarble quiso seguirlo, pero se detuvo.

—Está bien, ve con tu hermano. Yo aún no regresaré a Vegetasei.

—Si. —Se limitó a responder. Quería preguntarle cómo se encontraba, pero no tampoco se sentía bien. Ni siquiera intentó despedirse con un beso, ahora que estaban solos. Voló tras su hermano. Tenía muchos deseos de regresar a su planeta.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

En menos de dos semanas ya estuvieron de regreso en palacio. Los príncipes fueron recibidos como acostumbraba el rey el último tiempo, ya que su ego se había disparado hasta los últimos planetas de la galaxia, y solía haber más fiestas que nunca para celebrar la supremacía de los saiyajin.

Pese a que ninguno de los dos príncipes deseaba asistir, por distintos motivos obviamente, no les quedó opción, ya que el rey los mandó a llamar. Aunque primero pasarían a sus habitaciones para asearse y cambiarse de ropa.

Una vez en su cuarto, Tarble se quitó la ropa y fue directo a la ducha. Durante el viaje de regreso se bañó más de una vez al día, pero aún sentía toda la sangre en su pequeño cuerpo. Finalmente había desempeñado el papel digno de un príncipe. Siguió los consejos de Vegeta y aplicó todo lo que había aprendido con su madre y hermano. Se había dado cuenta que era la única forma de sobrevivir, debía ser como esperaban los demás y así lo dejarían en paz, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que tuviera que volver a salir y demostrar de qué estaba hecho.

Aparentar era la clave, mezclarse, mimetizarse, ser alguien que no era, y solo así podría vivir una vida normal. Tan solo esperaba que los gritos y llantos cesaran en algún momento, o no volvería a dormir.

Deseaba llorar, sí, como nunca antes, pero no derramó ninguna lágrima. Parte de ser normal, incluía no tener sentimientos, y eso era algo en lo que trabajaba a diario.

Una vez listo, fue hasta el salón donde celebraban. Se encargaría que su padre lo viera en más de una ocasión antes de salir en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Lo bueno de tener a Vegeta y que éste ahora accediera a compartir con él, es que ya no estaría solo durante estas aburridas y salvajes fiestas.

Tal y cómo esperaba, su padre estaba rodeado de guerreros poderosos que les convenía tener al rey como su amigo. Todos comían y bebían sin recato alguno y a más de un guerrero ya se le había pasado la mano con las esclavas. Caminó hasta la mesa que estaba su hermano, comiendo y bebiendo solo y se sentó a su lado, aliviado de haberlo encontrado.

—Te perdiste el discurso del rey —comentó Vegeta, a sabiendas que su hermano no tenía interés en eso.

—Es una lástima —respondió en voz baja. Le sorprendía ver cómo su hermano podía comer con tantas ganas después de matar tanta gente, y considerando que él mató, ha matado y matará muchísimo más que él.

—Lo hiciste bien, Tarble.

—¿Verdad? —Sonrió honesto. Nunca pensó escuchar a Vegeta hablarle así.

—Sí, pero no te descuides. Estás a un paso de volver a ser patético.

—Me esforzaré en ser mejor, Vegeta.

—Más te vale. —Bebió del jarro de metal. No le gustaba mucho la bebida alcohólica que servían, pero tenía sed y quería marcharse pronto. No soportaba tanto escándalo—. Ahora come y bebe, mañana continuaremos entrenando, de lo contrario ya sabes lo que sucederá —dijo sin mirarlo.

—¡Sí! —La esclava de Tarble no tardó en llevarle comida y para beber—. Pero no es necesario que me amenaces con destruir nuestra biblioteca cada vez que vamos a entrenar. Me gusta estar contigo.

—Dos cosas, Tarble —le habló, pero continuó concentrado en comer—: Ese lugar del que hablas es tuyo y de Koora, yo tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme, como futuro rey. Y segundo, ya puedes despedirte de una pared. No se trata si te gusta o no estar conmigo. Te entreno porque me avergüenza que mi hermano, el príncipe sea débil y patético, no por alguna razón que puedas estar creando en tu cabeza.

—No volverá a ocurrir. —Se insultó mentalmente al haber dicho eso último. Sabía que Vegeta cumpliría su palabra de destruir una parte de la biblioteca, por lo tanto, en cuanto saliera de aquí iría a sacar sus tomos favoritos para que no sufrieran su ira.

En estas reuniones no solían haber saiyajin muy jóvenes, salvo los hijos del rey, de los hombres de confianza del monarca y de los generales. Dos de ellos, de edad similar a Vegeta se sentaron en la misma mesa que los príncipes, frente a ellos. Inmediatamente una esclava de piel azul y cabello celeste corrió a atenderlos, era bastante rápida, ya que contaba con cuatro brazos.

—Buenas noches —Saludó de forma respetuosa una joven saiyajin, de pie, justo frente los príncipes, al otro lado de la mesa.

La chica era de estatura normal para una joven de su edad, pero lucía un tanto delgada para tratarse de una guerrera y al igual que la gran mayoría de los saiyajin, su cabello y ojos eran tan oscuros como la noche. Tenía el pelo largo, más allá de los hombros y desordenado como si hubiese estado entrenando o combatiendo hace no mucho. Su armadura era la que usaban los jóvenes poderosos que aspiraban a pertenecer al ejército de elite, sin hombreras anchas ni el blanco característico de la familia real. La ropa de combate era negra al igual que las botas y guantes. Su rabo lo llevaba a la cintura, un tanto suelto, lo que definitivamente llamaba la atención de los jóvenes y también algunos guerreros mayores.

—Buenas noches —respondió Tarble por los dos, ya que su hermano no lo haría.

—Solo quería felicitarlos por su nueva victoria. Todo el mundo habla de su excelente desempeño dirigiendo su ejército, príncipe Vegeta.

Vegeta no respondió, ni siquiera la miró y continuó comiendo y bebiendo. Odiaba ese tipo de interacción falsa y sin ningún propósito útil para él. Sabía que cuando fuese rey se vería enfrentado a situaciones similares, pero mientras tanto podía darse el lujo de rechazarlas como se le diera la gana.

—Muchas gracias, Ginn, en nombre de mi hermano —Se apresuró Tarble en decir. Sabía su nombre porque la había visto otras veces en celebraciones pasadas y ya la reconocía.

En ese segundo, Vegeta desvió su mirada, pero para mirarlo a él, pensando por un momento en lo bueno que sería para relaciones exteriores.

La joven no pudo evitar lucir incomoda ante el comportamiento de Vegeta y era obvio que le costaba comportarse de manera correcta con los príncipes, tal y como dictaban las reglas.

—Felicitaciones también para ti, Tarble. Se habla mucho de tu sobresaliente desempeño en el campo de batalla. Admito que nunca esperé nada de ti, pero estaba equivocada.

—…Gracias… —respondió el niño arqueando las cejas un tanto incómodo. La quedó mirando un momento, tratando de detectar sarcasmo o burla en sus palabras, acostumbrado siempre a éstas, pero esta vez no fue así. Era un halago real, bastante extraño, pero halago a fin de cuentas. Era obvio que la joven no era la mejor con las palabras.

—Si tan solo pudiera hablar con usted, príncipe —Se dirigió a Vegeta—. No le quitaré mucho tiempo y…

—Será en otra ocasión —la interrumpió Tarble—. Acabamos de llegar de un largo viaje y solo queremos comer. Gracias.

A la joven no le quedó otra opción que hacer una corta reverencia y retirarse a su lugar, varias mesas más al fondo del gran salón.

—No tenías que hacer eso —dijo Vegeta en cuanto quedaron solos. Continuó comiendo en cuanto le trajeron más platos.

—Pues ya lo hice —respondió con una sonrisa,

Cuando pensaron que podían continuar en paz, dos guerreros jóvenes de unos diecinueve años se sentaron a la mesa, justo frente a ellos. Eran como dos gotas de agua, salvo que el de la derecha tenía una cicatriz sobre el ojo izquierdo que perdió durante combate hace más de dos años.

Vestían armadura real parecida a la de los príncipes, solo que los colores eran más oscuros, también tenían la insignia del reino en el pecho, y esto se debía a que eran hijos de Torn, el hermano del rey Vegeta.

—Otra victoria aplastante, ¿no? —comentó Leek, el hermano sin cicatriz.

Como acostumbraba, Vegeta no lo miró. Era como si ni siquiera lo hubiese escuchado. Y Tarble no quiso ser educado y responder esta vez. Los hermanos nunca habían sido buenos con él.

—Es verdad, olvidaba que no hablas con nadie. —El saiyajin era más alto que Vegeta y un poco más musculoso, su cabello negro era corto y parecido al de Tarble, sin ningún mechón que cubriera su rostro. Lo mismo se aplicaba para el otro joven.

No tardaron en llegar las esclavas de los gemelos con bandejas llenas de cosas deliciosas para atenderlos. Tarble las contempló un momento. La poca y trasparente ropa revelaba un cuerpo delgado y delicado, no sabía cómo todas las esclavas podían cargar tantas cosas a la vez, ya que ninguna era saiyajin y no parecían tratarse de razas guerreras.

El guerrero de la cicatriz, Row, comenzó a comer, era más callado que su hermano.

—Y dime, Vegeta. —Volvió a insistir Leek—. ¿Tuviste un trofeo de guerra antes de venir? —Fue el único en reír de forma exagerada, pero como en el lugar el escandalo reinaba, pasó totalmente desapercibido. Sus gritos fueron uno más entre tantos—. El mes pasado cogí aldeanas de un planeta perdido en la constelación Duna ¡Tenían dos pares de tetas gigantes! —exclamó con la manos delante de su pecho, para darse a entender mejor—. ¿Cuál es tu historia, príncipe?

Por supuesto no hubo respuesta, aunque eso no detuvo al saiyajin.

—¿Acaso no hubo trofeo? ¿Solo conquistar y venir a esta estúpida fiesta? —Bebió su copa de licor en un pestañeo. Su esclava se encargó de llenarla en cuanto la dejó sobre la gruesa mesa de madera—. No me digas que tienes otros gustos, ¿qué es Vegeta? ¿Hombres, niños… o jovencitas guerreras? —comentó mirando hacia su izquierda. En una de las últimas mesas, la saiyajin que trató de conversar con el joven príncipe comía con ganas, junto con sus compañeros de escuadrón—. Me gusta Ginn, no tiene cara de hombre como la mayoría de las guerreras, además sabe cómo coger. Si gustas, Vegeta te la puedo ceder, solo tienes que decirlo.

—Esa guerrera es demasiado inteligente para dejar que la toque alguien como tú —dijo Tarble asqueado. Pese a sus pocos años, vivía en un planeta donde las fiestas no eran tal, si al menos un cuarto de las esclavas eran violadas en el mismo lugar. El resto parecía disfrutarlo, o al menos fingían muy bien. Los "trofeos de guerra" también era una costumbre arraigada en su gente, especialmente entre los varones, por eso ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber sobre el sexo. Lamentablemente no podía evitar su destino y debía matar cada cierto tiempo para tener el respeto de sus pares, pero esto otro sí podía evitarlo.

Leek e incluso Row rieron ante el comentario envalentonado de Tarble, aunque claro, el primero fue mucho más exagerado.

El niño se arrepintió internamente de haber abierto la boca, pero algo en su interior lo obligó a hablar. No supo si fue por sentirse seguro junto a Vegeta o que ya no le importaba mucho las consecuencias de sus actos, después de todo hace poco mató mucha gente y eso surtió un cambio en él que recién ahora notaba las consecuencias.

—Ya no estas escondido en tu habitación llorando —dijo Leek, mirándo al niño a los ojos—. Escuché las noticias sobre ti en esta misión, pero creo que todo se inventó para que dejaras de avergonzar al rey.

Tarble frunció el ceño, pero no respondió. Cuanto deseaba que ese rumor fuese cierto y no hubiese asesinado tanta gente inocente.

—Lo sabía —continuó Leek—. Eres un intento de saiyajin. Deberías cuidarte, niño, o podrías terminar como el trofeo de guerra de algún guerrero. Eres patético.

—Oye, Row. —Vegeta apoyó los servicios sobre el plato principal y con calma y una leve sonrisa se dirigió al gemelo de la cicatriz. En ningún momento miró al otro—. Será mejor que le cierres el hocico, si no quieres que me encargue de ti. —Se cruzó de brazos y curvó más los labios—. No creo que sea agradable perder el otro ojo y nuevamente por culpa de la estupidez de tu hermano.

Leek se puso de pie tan rápido que tiró su asiento hacia atrás. Puso la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la mesa en un intento de acercarse más a Vegeta y gritarle a la cara, pero Row lo detuvo al tomarlo de la muñeca. Peleas había todo el tiempo en estas celebraciones, pero sería demasiado atrevido y arriesgado retar al príncipe y eso Row lo sabía. Leek mucho más salvaje y menos inteligente que su hermano, cayó ante la provocación de Vegeta, ya que ese tema era fuerte para él.

Con la misma sonrisa, el príncipe se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida. Consideraba que había estado lo suficiente y tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Tarble se apresuró en seguirlo, satisfecho por la escena. Algo lo hacía pensar que Vegeta lo hizo para defenderlo, ya que antes que Leek lo insultara, no había dicho nada. De todas maneras iría a esconder sus preciados libros, porque sabía que cumpliría su promesa de quemarlos.

Detrás de los dos príncipes, la joven guerrera corrió para intentar poder hablar con Vegeta.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Para cuando Koora regresó, cinco días después, la fiesta ya había terminado. Había calculado que eso le tomaría a Vegeta para festejar su gigante ego. No quería ver a nadie, hablar con nadie, pensar en nada. Lo que pasó en ese planeta la dejó tan mal que se encerró a entrenar en un intento de agotar su mente al extremo, la idea, si era posible, sería quedar inconsciente y no despertar jamás.

No comió, no bebió agua. Se centró en luchar contra aquel enemigo invisible que hace tiempo poseía el rostro de Vegeta. Quería destruirlo, masacrarlo, humillarlo y que todo ese ego se extinguiera con él, pero el tiempo continuaba pasando, y sentía que no lograba nada, todo lo contrario. Vegeta estaba cada vez mejor, el pueblo lo seguía, los planetas se arrodillaban ante él, y todo gracias a ella.

Continuó atacándolo, con el rostro rojo, enfurecido de ira y odio. Odio a él y a ella misma por lo sucedido en este último planeta. No podía creer como todo se salió de su control y la misión que tuvo en mente terminó en carnicería. Para este momento, Alina ya debía estar enterada de todo. Y ella encerrada, entrenando, llevando su cuerpo al extremo para tratar de olvidar la sangre, los gritos, suplicas y llantos, pero sobretodo, lo bien que se sintió.

No podía negar quien era. Una saiyajin que toda su vida se preparó para ser la mejor y ganar todo. La muerte era algo que les enseñaban a disfrutar desde niños, incluso la propia muerte era para celebrar si ocurría en el campo de combate. Todo era tan natural y necesario, pero el ver a su hijo mayor bañado en sangre y a punto de morir la hizo replantearse todo y cambiar el rumbo de su vida. Ya eran años de esa forma, tratando de hacer un cambio y de paso vengarse del maldito del rey que intentó asesinar a Tarble, pero lo que pasó hace unas semanas fue distinto. Hace tiempo que no asesinaba y esa adrenalina, el gozo, la corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo volvió a sentirlo. No podía creerlo, eso estaba mal, estaba retrocediendo, y sintió asco de su persona. Estaba segura que podría haber encontrado una solución, podría de alguna forma, haber manejado a su hijo mayor para salvar a mucha más gente, pero algo dentro de ella se rindió para no darle más opción de asesinar como antes, de lo contrario podrían sospechar.

Frustrada, golpeó el suelo con el puño cerrado y pese a tratarse de un material reforzado para soportar potentes impactos, pudo romperlo como si se tratase del cuerpo débil y sin fuerza de un oponente. No se detuvo y continuó golpeando, gritando, elevando su ki, como si el rey fuese quien estuviera en el suelo, como si ella misma yaciera y pudiera asesinarse para acabar con todo esto. Era una saiyajin, esa sangre potente corría por sus venas, y sabía que si no se detenía por completo, volvería a la Koora anterior, debía hacer algo para acabar con ella, pero no sabía qué hacer y eso la enfurecía mucho más.

Maldecía ante todo esa potente herencia saiyajin.

Pese a tener la puerta con código para que nadie pudiese entrar, se abrió desde afuera. La mujer se giró como un animal salvaje para atacar a quien se atrevió interrumpirla, pero usó todo su autocontrol para detenerse al ver que se trataba del rey.

—Llevas días encerrada aquí. —Luego de cerrar, caminó hacia ella.

—¿Cómo sabías el código para entrar? —No pudo ocultar su mal humor. Limpió el sudor de su frente con el brazo y retrocedió unos pasos para no tenerlo tan cerca.

—Soy el rey. Puedo abrir todas las puertas —respondió con excelente humor, y concentrado en el cuerpo sudado de la mujer. El short corto, junto con la pequeña y ajustada camiseta azul la hacía lucir realmente apetecible para sus ojos. Toda una guerrera, despeinada y furiosa, entrenando sin parar.

—Espero que no olvides que la reina también puede cerrarlas. —Se alejó más con la excusa de querer beber agua. El castigo autoimpuesto había sido tan grande que ni siquiera se había permitido ingerir líquido durante su entrenamiento y hubiese continuado así de no ser por él.

—Estás enojada. Y no veo la razón. Tú última victoria fue aplastante.

—Esta vez el crédito se lo lleva tu hijo. Él hizo todo. —No lo miró. Bebió todo el contenido de la botella sin interrupción. Ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad debió beber agua antes.

—Desde que llegaste has estado encerrada entrenando. No fuiste a la celebración, ni siquiera me has informado de los detalles de esta misión.

—Para eso están los soldados. Yo estoy ocupada entrenando, no tengo tiempo para perderlo en fiestas estúpidas.

Vegeta sonrió de lado. Realmente su mujer estaba enfadada, pero él gozaba de buen humor.

—¿Quieres entrenar? Entonces entrenemos —Se quitó la armadura y tiró al suelo, listo para combatir.

—Estoy entrenando sola. —Lo miró de frente. Mordió su labio para no insultarlo ni decir nada de más.

—¿Qué pasa, Koora? ¿Me tienes miedo?

La mujer respondió con un ataque de frente. Por supuesto Vegeta, mucho más descansado y con mayor energía, lo esquivó sin problema.

—Ya vete a descansar. Te lo has ganado, mujer. —Se acercó para tocarla, pero ella lo esquivó e intentó golpear nuevamente.

—¿No querías pelear, Vegeta?

—Ahora tengo otras cosas en mente, pelear está de las últimas. —Quiso tomarla de la cintura, pero Koora insistía en no dejarse tocar y golpearlo. El hombre la esquivó y retrocedió para que su bota no le golpeara el rostro. Se apresuró y atrapó sus muñecas cuando la vio preparar un ataque de energía—. Ya déjate de juegos y termina con esto Koora. —La acorraló contra la fría pared—. Ahora haz lo que te digo y vete a descansar, en la noche te quiero en mi cuarto, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que decidí que me darías otro heredero y aún no sucede nada. Esta noche quiero ponerle solución al asunto.

—Ya lo hemos intentado mucho y no hemos tenido éxito. ¿No te parece raro? —dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Resistiendo las ganas de morderle la cara y quitarle un pedazo para borrar esa horrenda y soberbia sonrisa.

—Exacto. Es buena idea que vayas al laboratorio para que te hagas revisar, pero de todas maneras te quiero esta noche en mi cama. —Pegó su cuerpo al de ella.

Koora hizo una pausa antes de responder. Sonrió parecido a él.

—Yo estoy bien, Vegeta, tal vez eres tú el del problema y no eres tan hombre cómo crees. —Al decir eso, hizo un poco de fuerza para liberarse del agarre con un leve empujón.

—¡Cuidado, Koora! —La sonrisa se borró por completo y su tono de voz se levantó—. Tienes muchas libertades porque así yo lo he permitido, pero te advierto que si vuelves a faltarme al respeto, yo…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué me vas hacer?! —explotó alterada—. ¡¿Vas a atacarme por la espalda como un cobarde?! ¡¿Vas a mandar a alguien más para que me elimine porque no te soy útil?!

Los dos guardaron silencio. Él furioso y un tanto confundido, ella a punto de perder el control de todo, a un paso de mandar todo al carajo y desenmascararse.

—¡Maldición! —Golpeó el suelo con el puño tan fuerte que deformó el metal. En cuanto se irguió, hizo una pequeña reverencia al hombre—. Lo siento, no volverá a suceder. — dicho eso, no volvió a mirar a Vegeta y salió de su cuarto de entrenamiento.

* * *

Bardock entró a su casa. Cerró la puerta y fue directo a su cuarto. Tenía hambre, pero estaba cansado y no quería cocinar. Había pasado toda la noche metido en la zona negra, en el círculo de fuego y ya no recordaba cuantos había asesinado esta noche. Un par de los guerreros intentaron rendirse y pedir clemencia, pero los eliminó sin pensarlo. Fue al baño y lavó sus manos teñidas en sangre, luego mojó su nuca y rostro antes de regresar a su cuarto. Se sentó en un costado de la cama con las botas en el suelo y desganado observó la puerta, por varios minutos. De a ratos la apatía lo atacaba y no hacía nada más hasta la noche que es cuando asistía a pelear al círculo.

Si quería continuar con energía para combatir más le valía ponerse de pie e ir por algo de comer, pero al parecer, la puerta era mucho más interesante que cualquier otra cosa, incluso más que oír a alguien ingresar a su casa sin llamar y dar un portazo que seguramente dejó la puerta de entrada en peor estado del que ya se encontraba. No se inmutó al escuchar pasos decididos hacia su cuarto y ni siquiera abrió la boca cuando Koora abrió la puerta y se encontraron cara a cara luego de no verse en al menos dos o tres meses después de discutir.

Ella estaba mal, era claro de ver. Parecido a cuando su hijo Vegeta estuvo a punto de morir en ese planeta que ya no recordaba su nombre. Pues bien, esa vez estaba completamente aterrorizada y ahora notaba esa misma intensidad en ella, pero en lugar de miedo, era odio, y uno muy grande, tanto que lo notó con un simple intercambio de miradas, pero aun así no dijo nada para ayudar a su antigua amiga y compañera de misiones. Su apatía era mayor.

Él no hizo nada, pero ella sí. Era la única forma que encontró para no terminar mal y arruinarlo todo. No lo pensó mucho, estaba en un momento en que su cabeza no funcionaba muy bien pese a siempre caracterizarse por ser alguien racional y pensante, mucho más inteligente que el saiyajin promedio, pero ahora se reducía a una explosión de emociones que la orillaron a esto. Su instinto de supervivencia más primitivo la empujó a alejarse del rey, huir de palacio y volar hasta esta pequeña casa.

Caminó hacia él, y antes de sentársele en horcajadas ya lo estaba besando. Lo tomó del rostro y mordió con fiereza, desesperada de calmar todas las emociones que la atacaban, necesitaba apagarlas y dejarlas atrás, y él tenía que ayudarla.

El guerrero mantuvo las manos en la cama. Era capaz de sentir sus labios y su cuerpo caliente sobre él, las manos desesperadas tocándolo, pero continuó apagado por unos segundos. Fue en el instante en que Koora tomó sus manos para llevarlas a su cintura, que él despertó del estado en que se encontraba, o por el contrario, se sumió más aún en ese letargo en el que se había enjaulado. Fue como un flash hacia el pasado, con él sentado en esa misma cama y Gine sentada en sus piernas, sonriendo, coqueta y feliz, jugando a pedirle amor. Como guerrero frío y duro no debía ceder ante ella, pero siempre caía miserablemente ante sus besos, sus palabras suaves en su oído, sus bellas y delicadas manos atrapando las de él para llevarlas a su cintura y rindiera a lo que sentía.

¿Podría sentir cómo antes? O tal vez la pregunta adecuada era: ¿Quería sentir cómo antes? Eso nunca había sido un tema para él, hasta que Gine entró en su vida y ya no tenía nada claro desde su partida, pero por un segundo casi pudo sentir su aroma cuando estrechó a Koora entre sus brazos, y si podía tenerla de regreso al menos un momento al día, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

La besó con pasión, la misma que dedicaba todas las noches para acabar con sus adversarios en el círculo. Pasó sus manos por su espalda, su trasero, soltó sus labios para morder su cuello y tal vez lograr oírla gemir en su mente.

Koora levantó los brazos cuando Bardock le quitó la camiseta, y él la imitó cuando le retiró la suya. Rápidamente regresaron a la boca del otro para devorarse. Bardock volvió a rodear su cintura para subirla a la cama y ponerse sobre ella. De forma casi torpe, lucharon para quitarse las botas y el poco de ropa que quedaba. Ambos necesitaban desesperadamente del otro para escapar.

Sin más trámite, ni perder el tiempo, entró en ella. Koora lo abrazó y gimió con fuerza. No había espacio para contenerse ni guardarse nada. Eran dos personas perdidas con problemas similares, ya que cuando él no era capaz de sentir nada, ella sentía demasiado, y eso los estaba matando.

Los gemidos de ambos aumentaron, la cama sonó y movió al compás de los embistes furiosos de Bardock. Cuando la mujer agarró la base de su rabo, él inconscientemente atrapó su muñeca con la punta de ésta y apretó, sin dejar de moverse y empujar, con los ojos cerrados y la frente pegada a la de ella, de esa mujer que no era Gine, pero que podía entregársela a goteras.

La escuchó gritar y retorcerse debajo de su cuerpo, pero no se detuvo hasta que ella, mucho más fuerte, lo hizo girar hasta cambiar posición.

Abrió los ojos y se quejó, mientras ella erguida, se mecía a su gusto, con la espalda arqueada hacia atrás y el rostro hacia el techo. Cuando sintió las manos de él en sus caderas, las de ellas se posaron en su pecho y no tardaron en romper su piel cuando el placer volvió a incrementarse.

El dolor fue intenso, y sintió la sangre salir, pero lo disfrutó, cualquier cosa que lograse experimentar, incluso el dolor físico era bienvenido. Ella continuó moviéndose, absorta en una sola cosa, tal y como lo había necesitado, dejando atrás, aunque sea por un momento toda la mierda dentro de su cabeza.

Rato después ambos yacían sobre la cama, desnudos, sudados y sin tocarse. Bardock fue el primero en moverse para sentarse y poder fumar. Aún lucían agitados y con respiración irregular.

—¿Qué se supone que fue esta visita? —No la miró. Se acomodó un poco mejor y concentró en su delicioso cigarro.

—Lo necesitaba. —continuó con la mirada perdida en el techo, disfrutando el momento de relajación y la sensación de tener la mente vacía.

—¿Su majestad no estaba disponible? —preguntó con tono neutro. La verdad es que no le importaba, en realidad, no sabía por qué preguntaba.

—Si vuelvo a coger con Vegeta voy a terminar vomitándole en la cara.

Bardock respondió con un sonido, dándole la razón. Continuó fumando, en silencio y para cuando se disponía encender el segundo, la mujer se levantó y fue por su ropa. Se vistió en ese mismo lugar, ya era hora de volver a la realidad, al menos un poco más calmada que hace una hora. Cuando estuvo lista, miró a Bardock antes de retirarse.

—Luces un poco mejor.

—Tú te ves horrible —respondió mirándola a los ojos.

Koora sonrió ante aquella observación.

—Lo sé, pero mejoraré. Soy una guerrera. —Luego de eso, abandonó la casa del hombre, de regreso a palacio.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

No fue necesario aclarar nada, establecer límites, poner reglas ni dar explicaciones. Las visitas de Koora se volvieron constantes. Varias veces a la semana, pero jamás se quedó a dormir. Adoptaron como rutina tener sexo, comer, conversar, tal y como solían, para luego volver a la cama si ella tenía tiempo.

La vida de él se resumió en ir a la zona negra durante toda la noche y de día estar con Koora cuando esta aparecía, de lo contrario dormía, fumaba, bebía y comía, aunque la última a veces la olvidaba. A veces lograba evocar a su mujer, pero nunca lo mencionó en las conversaciones con su amiga, era algo que lo avergonzaba como guerrero y en cierta forma lo atormentaba, ya que debería regresar a las misiones, justo como Toma le insistía en las visitas que le hacía de vez en cuando, pero la apatía en su interior era tan grande que optaba por matar guerreros castrados de noche e intentar traer a su mujer de regreso durante el día. Estaba en sus manos volver a ser quien era, pero no tenía fuerza para eso.

Koora decidió abandonar las misiones con la excusa de entrenar en palacio. No quería volver a sentir esa necesidad de matar y si se alejaba del campo de batalla podía manejarlo a la perfección. Se centró en su hijo Tarble, pero no se entrometió en la relación que tenía con su hermano mayor. De alguna forma, Vegeta logró lo que ella jamás pudo con el niño, incluirlo en la sociedad saiyajin como el príncipe que era, aunque sabía que el pequeño no estaba del todo bien con eso.

Así pasaron los meses, con más mentiras y engaños. La reina debía soportar algunas noches al rey, pero afortunadamente no le vomitó en la cara como mencionó, aunque las ganas no le faltaron. Y cada vez que terminaban, se marchaba a su cuarto para ducharse, odiando al monarca más que el día anterior al igual que a sí misma. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que decidió acabar con él y aún no lograba hacerlo, y lamentablemente tendría que esperar más.

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —Pensé que estarías entrenando con tu hermano —dijo Koora cuando entró a la biblioteca y encontró a Tarble sentado en un sillón leyendo—. Creí que ya no venías a este lugar.

—Vengo cada vez que puedo.

Koora se sentó en una silla, cerca de su hijo. Lo observó en silencio, asombrada de lo mucho que había crecido este último tiempo. Tal vez ella no se dio la oportunidad de apreciarlo, pero sintió que apartarse un poco de él era lo mejor, después de todo, ella parecía ser la culpable que el niño hubiese crecido tan débil y diferente. Pese a todo, extrañaba cuando le pedía abrazos o pasar tiempo juntos, ahora era ella la que deseaba eso de él, pero se lo guardaría por su bien.

Tarble dejó el libro de lado para mirarla. Tenía deseos de abrirse con ella y contarle todo. Lo mucho que detestaba asesinar y las misiones, sabía que ella no lo juzgaría, pero estaba tan diferente, como si le sucediese algo malo y no quería incomodarla con más problemas, después de todo, solo serviría para desahogar su angustia, ya que no había nada que pudiese hacer para cambiar su destino. Es lo que le tocó y ya era hora de hacerse a la idea que así sería para siempre.

—Tarble, tengo algo que decirte.

El niño esperó a que hablara, pero antes que eso pudiese suceder, una de las puertas se abrió. Era Vegeta que supuso su hermano estaría escondido en este lugar.

—Vamos, niño. No creas que me olvidé que te saltaste el entrenamiento de ayer. —Entró y saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a su madre cuando la vio.

Tarble miró a Vegeta y luego a su madre, pero ella respondió su pregunta silenciosa.

—No te preocupes, ve a entrenar, luego tendremos tiempo para conversar. —Quería que él fuese el primero en decirle. Era una noticia que pronto se sabría, y no le importaba que todo el mundo se enterara, pero él debía ser el primero.

—Sí. —Se bajó del sillón y caminó hacia su hermano—. Vegeta, ayer no entrenamos porque tú no apareciste, no porque yo no quisiera.

Koora se interesó enseguida en ese comentario. Miró a sus hijos y sonrió.

—¿Dónde andabas, Vegeta? Conociendo lo estructurado y maniático que eres con el tiempo, debe haber sido muy importante lo que estabas haciendo para dejar plantado a tu hermano.

—Se equivocan los dos. Yo llegué a tiempo, fue Tarble quien no se presentó —respondió con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos.

—Eso no es cierto. Yo llegué a la hora de siempre —contestó inocentemente.

—Será cierto ese rumor que se oye por ahí. Se dice que estás cercano a una guerrera. ¿Cómo se llama?

El joven quiso responder enojado y desmentir todo, pero Tarble se le adelantó.

—Se llama Ginn, es la hija del general Straw. Ella siempre lo busca, pero Vegeta no es muy educado.

—¡Cállate, Tarble! —gritó Vegeta.

—Sí, sí la conozco. Será una gran guerrera de adulta. Me gusta que te juntes con alguien, Vegeta. No todo son combates y entrenamientos. Esa chica sería una gran reina a futuro, aunque el padre me repugna, pero eso es lo de menos importancia.

—Ustedes dos solo hablan estupideces —dijo molesto e incómodo—. Ahora muévete y vamos a entrenar, o puedes quedarte aquí a perder el tiempo con Koora que ya ni siquiera sale a misiones y por eso está más débil, pero no pienses pedirme ayuda nuevamente. Tengo el tiempo limitado.

—¡Sí! —Fue de inmediato con su hermano, pero se detuvo al oír a su madre.

—Eso no es verdad. Tarble no permitas que te hable más de ese modo. A Vegeta le encanta estar contigo porque lo admiras y necesita eso, además por mucho que le duela admitirlo te quiere y eres la única persona que está con él porque realmente le gusta, no como la mayoría que intenta conseguir beneficios al acercarse a la familia real.

El joven tenía la cara roja de ira. Odiaba cuando su madre lo dejaba callado. Podría responderle, pero no quería darle más pie a que hablara más. La detestaba por eso.

—¿Ves cómo se puede ganar una batalla sin lanzar un solo golpe? —comentó con una sonrisa triunfadora.

—¡Puedo ganarte en cualquier momento, y lo sabes! —respondió alterado.

—Lo siento niño, pero te haría muy mal perder dos batallas en un solo día. Ahora vayan a entrenar, que ambos lo necesitan.

Vegeta no dijo más. Salió del cuarto a paso rápido. No porque ella lo hubiese dicho, sino porque dio por terminada la conversación.

Tarble siguió a Vegeta pero se detuvo en la puerta para mirar a Koora.

—Está bien, ve con él. Hablaremos a la noche.

—Podemos cenar juntos… como antes —dijo un tanto tímido, temeroso de un rechazo.

—Por supuesto —dijo sonriendo.

El niño le regresó la sonrisa antes de salir corriendo tras su hermano.

Koora estuvo un rato en la biblioteca antes de ir con Bardock.

* * *

En cuanto terminó el almuerzo, encendió un cigarro. Dejó la cajetilla en medio de la mesa en caso que Koora quisiera tomar uno, pero esta vez, la mujer lo ignoró para continuar comiendo. Hacía un poco de calor, por lo que él solo estaba con bóxer negro y ella con una camiseta ploma de él.

La miró en silencio comer. Hace tiempo que no la veía engullir con tantas ganas, considerando que nunca fue muy buena para comer. Siempre le llamó la atención de ella ese detalle y más de una vez le mencionó que no era una saiyajin de verdad por su escaso apetito.

—Aún no has intentado nada.

Koora lo miró sin entender, pero siguió comiendo.

Bardock volvió a formular la oración.

—El rey, aún no lo matas.

No se inmutó, no cambió su expresión ni por un momento, la comida estaba demasiada buena para fingir horror o cualquier cosa, además era él, podía confiar en él.

—Le espera algo peor que la muerte.

—El hombre que intentó matar a tu hijo no puede simplemente morir.

—Exacto. —Se llevó un pedazo de carne a la boca.

—No creo que tener un amante sea parte de tu venganza.

—En lo absoluto, pero me agrada la idea de estar con otro hombre sin que él lo sepa. El rey no es tan listo como cree. Tengo otros planes en mente para él.

—¿Y no te has tardado demasiado? —Su rostro también era neutro, como si hablaran de cualquier tema sin importancia.

—¿Por qué estás tan interesado en que me encargue de él?

—No lo estoy. —Y no mentía—. Simplemente no me agrada, nunca me agradó.

—Cuando lo haga te lo haré saber, lamentablemente tendrás que esperar más de lo esperado.

—¿Por qué? —Aspiró una gran bocanada de humo.

—Porque estoy embarazada, y cuando tenemos un niño dentro somos débiles y lentas y yo necesito estar fuerte de mente y cuerpo si quiero vengarme —soltó así como así para continuar centrada en la carne. Mientras devoraba con ganas se dio cuenta que le dio la noticia primero a él, cuando quería que fuese a Tarble, pero no importaba, esta no contaba.

Bardock no volvió a preguntar más, continuó fumando y observándola comer. Cuando acabó el cigarro inmediatamente prendió otro, sin dejar de mirarla. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarle si ese niño que esperaba era suyo y ella jamás le diría algo al respecto, pese a estar completamente segura que era de él.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno, aquí estoy después de cuatro meses. Ahora que terminé Una Razón, me dedicaré a terminar esta historia que deben de quedarle unos nueve capítulos.

Qué decir… Bardock y Koora. Se están usando el uno al otro y eso tuvo una consecuencia. Lo de ellos no es amor de pareja, porque sí son amigos. Pese a que ella lo ama, pero ha pasado tanto en la vida de la reina, que sabe que nunca va poder tener algo más con él. Y este hijo que está esperando es una forma más de humillar al rey, especialmente porque deberá esperar antes de continuar su plan.

Tarble, debió a rendirse quien era, de lo contrario no sobreviviría en un planeta tan hostil. Gracias a eso tiene en cierto modo el respeto de su hermano, que es lo que más le importaba.

Vegeta por supuesto que no admitirá que siente algo de apego hacia su hermano. Es la consecuencia de haber sido criado por la reina.

Me costó un poco retomar la historia. Después de cuatro meses los detalles se van, pero afortunadamente la inspiración regresó y me tiene feliz porque comenzaré a trabajar enseguida en el próximo capítulo. Les adelanto que habrá un salto de tiempo importante. Desde el próximo capítulo comenzará la cuenta regresiva de este fic.

Hay nuevos personajes. Me costó mucho sacarles nombres, tuve que buscar en frutas y verduras en inglés jejejeje. Ginn es por Ginger (jengibre) me parecía demasiado lindo y delicado para una guerrera saiyajin y por eso lo acorté. Tambien está Leek que es puerro, no sé cómo le dirán ustedes, y Row que es por Marow por un zapallo.

Traté de detallar en caso si no recordaban mucho, ya que igual pasó un poco desde que actualizo. Ginn es la hija de Straw, y ese saiyajin fue el responsable de la muerte de Gine. Lo digo porque seguramente habían olvidado su hombre.

Y bueno, eso es todo. Ahora tengo que leer un millón para la universidad, jajaja pero no me arrepiento, quería publicar hoy. Estoy con las pilas puestas para terminar El Legado.

Besotes a todas las que siguen esta historia y gracias por no olvidarse de ella.

Cariños,

Dev.

16/10/2016.


	25. Cap XXIV: Primera Vez, parte uno

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**El Legado**

* * *

**Capítulo XXIV**

**Primera Vez**

**Parte I**

* * *

Tiempo después…

Luego de percatarse que no hubiese nadie en los alrededores, el niño levitó para llegar a la parte más alta de los muebles, donde los libreros casi alcanzaban el alto techo de la biblioteca. No sabía de dónde o cómo había adquirido la manía de revisar que todo estuviese limpio e incluso había ordenado que siempre las mismas dos esclavas fuesen la que lo limpiasen para no arruinar nada, y nadie más podía entrar. Este era su lugar, su vía de escape, una suerte de tanque de recuperación para su alma herida. Y si bien no podía dejar de entrenar y cumplir con sus obligaciones, en este lugar también entrenaba su cerebro para intentar entender su situación y encontrar la paz que a tan temprana edad perdió.

Pasó el dedo enguantado por la esquina superior del último mueble y para su gusto, estaba todo reluciente, tal y como le agradaba. Si no podía mantener sus manos limpias de sangre todo el tiempo, al menos su santuario se conservaría impoluto.

Justo en el momento que se disponía a escoger un libro para leer, golpearon una de las ventanas, aquella que se encontraba más apartada de los guardias que resguardaban el exterior de palacio. Tarble no lo pensó y descendió para abrirla y así la joven saiyajin que levitaba desde el exterior, pudiese ingresar.

—No es necesario que hagas esto, Ginn. Tienes permitido transitar libremente por esta área de palacio.

—No quiero que mi padre sepa que estoy aquí. Tiene guardias siguiéndome todo el tiempo. Desde la muerte de mi hermana piensa que voy a cometer los mismos errores que ella —dijo sin emoción alguna, preocupada de acomodarse en el gran sofá rojo junto a la ventana. Subió las botas sucias para recostarse y descansar, pero las retiró en cuanto hicieron contacto con uno de los cojines, recordando justo a tiempo lo mucho que le desagradaba la suciedad al niño que la miraba de pie y en silencio—. Lo siento, lo olvidé. —Se sentó como correspondía y limpio con la mano donde había ensuciado con sus botas, pero no fue de mucha utilidad.

—Está bien. No te preocupes —respondió con calma, sin moverse de su lugar—. Por cierto, no te veía hace tiempo, pero estaba enterado sobre lo que sucedió con tu hermana… Lo siento mucho.

—No importa —Se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca con la cara—. Eso le pasó por estúpida. Creyó demasiado los halagos de mi padre y terminó con la cara destrozada en una mierda de planeta.

Tarble no comentó aquello, pero sabía que la joven se había puesto muy mal. La cicatriz nueva que se asomaba por su cuello y se perdía bajo la ropa negra de su traje de combate lo evidenciaba. Por lo que escuchó, ella presenció el momento exacto en que la mataron y en un ataque de ira intentó cobrar venganza, por supuesto no lo consiguió, ya que eran muchos contra ella y de milagro regresó en su nave esférica. Luego, cuando despertó en el tanque de recuperación, debió ser controlada por varios hombres.

No le gustaría estar en el lugar de ella. Sabía que pese al discurso aprendido, muchos guerreros sufrían al perder a alguien cercano o un compañero de misiones con los cuales se crean ciertos lazos. Afortunadamente su hermano era uno de los guerreros más poderosos del planeta y sería difícil presenciar algo así, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo reaccionaría Vegeta si él muriera ante sus ojos.

—¿Tú padre no quiere que vayas a misión? —Le dio la espalda para continuar su búsqueda de un libro para distraerse esta tarde. En unos días partiría nuevamente a combatir y necesitaba distraerse con algo.

—No. Según él estoy inestable y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarme sola. —Hizo su abundante y largo cabello hacia atrás, no le gustaba sobre los ojos, por eso cuando combatía lo amarraba con una cinta que guardaba en su muñeca, dentro de su guante, para que no fuese una molestia—. Llevo tres años probándole lo contrario, pero claro, nunca está satisfecho con mi desempeño. Y el inestable es él, que se volvió más loco de lo que es después de la muerte de mi hermana.

—Ha pasado muy poco desde eso, solo un mes, dale tiempo y te dejará en paz. —Finalmente se decidió por un pequeño y antiguo libro. Era de los pocos que no había leído.

—¿Qué tanto haces con eso? Deberías estar entrenando en lugar de perder el tiempo leyendo —Se puso de pie para acercarse.

Desde que comenzó a seguir al príncipe Vegeta para que la aceptara en su escuadrón, comenzó a hablar más y más con Tarble hasta que sin darse cuenta se hicieron cercanos. Vegeta aún no la aceptaba, ni siquiera le había dado una oportunidad de probar si era digna de su escuadrón, pero Ginn no se daba por vencida, admiraba la fuerza y el carácter del heredero al trono y quería ser parte de sus soldados.

A Tarble le simpatizaba, especialmente porque no lo menospreciaba y era agradable tener alguien más con quien conversar, además, aunque ella no quisiera verlo, tenían algo en común. El joven príncipe hace mucho se había dado cuenta que muchos saiyajin tenían algo en común con él, solo que para su desgracia, él lo tenía mucho más desarrollado que el resto, y eso en un lugar como Vegetasei le jugaba sumamente en contra.

—Me gusta entrenar mi cerebro. —Con una sonrisa, le ofreció el libro.

Ginn lo tomó y ojeó sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—No sé leer muy bien. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Tengo entendido que tu hermana sí sabía. —No quiso mencionarle todo lo que sabía sobre ella, ya que parecía tener muchos temas pendientes y no era su intención tocar heridas que claramente no estaban cerradas.

—Sí, mi madre le enseñó, era muy lista, también quiso enseñarme a mí, pero era muy pequeña cuando murió. Luego mi hermana intentó, pero a mi padre no le gustó, dijo que debíamos concentrarnos en entrenar y no perder el tiempo.

—Ya veo. Si gustas yo podría enseñarte. —Intentó ocultar la emoción que le causaba poder poner en práctica todo lo que sabía. Tal y como su madre hizo con él.

Al oír eso, Ginn dejó el libro sobre la mesa y lo miró como si hubiera dicho algo para asustarla.

—No, lo que yo quiero es salir de este planeta y luchar. —Miró el libro de reojo, como pensando en la propuesta del niño.

—Si quieres formar parte del escuadrón de mi hermano, sería bueno que aprendieras a leer y te instruyeras un poco. Mi madre nos enseñó desde pequeños a leer. Fue una parte importante de nuestro entrenamiento.

—¿La reina hizo eso? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Claro. Las batallas no solo se ganan con músculos y fuerza bruta. También se necesita el cerebro si quieres ser una buena estratega.

—La reina, es diferente, ¿verdad? —Le fui imposible bajar un poco la voz, como si estuviera hablando algo delicado y nadie más pudiese escuchar.

—Un poco —Tarble hizo lo mismo inconscientemente.

—… ¿Ella?... ¿Ella es afectuosa contigo?

Tarble tardó en responder, eso no era algo que pudiese comentar con todo el mundo, especialmente al tratarse de la reina.

Ginn se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa para mirar al niño frente a frente.

—Mi madre lo era, por eso mi padre se enojaba, y también por solo haberle dado mujeres —dijo casi como un secreto.

—¿A ti te agradaba que demostrara afecto? —No quiso comentar sobre su madre. Debía cuidar la reputación de la reina, y aunque tenía el fuerte presentimiento que Ginn no diría nada a nadie, no podía arriesgarse, pero sí quiso ahondar en el tema, era un patrón que se venía repitiendo y le llamaba la atención.

—Se sentía diferente, pero sí, me gustaba. Se sentía bien, como pelear, pero sin golpes. Todo era suave.

—Hay muchos saiyajin que mantienen relaciones de ese modo.

—Pero eso está mal. Te vuelve débil. Eso está para los que no saben pelear y deshonran la raza, no para nosotros.

—Hay sentimientos que no se pueden evitar, pero sí ocultar —respondió el niño con una sonrisa. Era agradable poder conversar con alguien. Con Vegeta ni de broma tocaba temas así, de lo contrario terminaría con la mitad de su biblioteca destrozada.

Ginn miró hacia el suelo y guardó silencio. Tenía muchas preguntas y comentarios que hacer, pero se reprimía. Con sus compañeros de escuadrón compartía y conversaban todo el tiempo, pero algo así no podía simplemente hablarlo, de lo contrario la juzgarían tal y como lo hacían con los saiyajin sin poder y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Ella quería ser la mejor.

—Si gustas —dijo Tarble—, te puedo enseñar en secreto, en este mismo lugar. Nadie tiene que saber. Es la única forma para que la reina te acepte.

—¿Para que me acepte?

—Claro. La tradición dicta que la reina es quien escoge a la mujer del futuro rey. —Tenía tantas ganas de hacer algo diferente con su vida, aunque sea por unas horas a la semana, que decidió tocar ese tema. Sabía que ella sentía mucho más que admiración hacia Vegeta, incluso su madre ya había tocado el tema cuando éste se ponía más desagradable de lo acostumbrado y de ese modo dejarlo callado. Pero nadie sabía si había ocurrido algo más entre ellos, ya que por supuesto, su hermano era extremadamente reservado con todo.

Lo que no se explicaba Tarble, era cómo Vegeta que odia el contacto físico, podría acercarse a una mujer. Además de su madre, él era quien más lo conocía y ni siquiera él podía tocarlo. Lo había aprendido desde muy pequeño cuando instintivamente intentaba crear cercanía con su hermano mayor y este lo golpeaba por intentar siquiera tocar su pierna. Pero bueno, por fin había logrado tener una relación con su hermano y aunque seguía sin poder tocarlo, estaba feliz que lo aceptara.

La joven nuevamente guardó silencio. Ella no quería ser reina, solo le interesaba combatir y lograr acercarse más a Vegeta, pero jamás se ha visto como reina, ni siquiera pese al constante acoso de su padre respecto al tema. Le repetía una y otra vez lo conveniente que era acercarse al príncipe, por motivos estratégicos, pero si ella comenzó a hacerlo no fue por la insistencia de su padre, sino porque realmente lo admiraba y sentía atraía por su fuerza y carácter. Esto jamás lo había hablado con nadie, y si ahora Tarble le decía eso era porque su comportamiento estaba siendo demasiado obvio y se odió a sí misma por eso.

Una de las puertas de la biblioteca se abrió. Era Vegeta, que sin entrar del todo habló a su hermano, sin siquiera comprobar que estuviese ahí, pues sabía que lo encontraría en ese lugar.

—Tarble, la misión se adelantó, nos vamos ahora. —El joven de dieciséis años hizo una pausa y detuvo su paso al ver a Ginn con su hermano.

La guerrera se puso de pie y abrió la boca antes que este se fuera como acostumbraba hacerlo, especialmente luego de lo que pasó entre ellos hace unas semanas, pocos días después que despertó del tanque de recuperación.

—Quiero ir, por favor. —Hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

Era totalmente diferente como se comportaba con un hermano y con el otro. Mientras que con Tarble había mucho más cercanía, a Vegeta continuaba tratándolo con respeto y llamándolo por su título, pese a ya haberlo besado.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. Ya eran demasiadas veces que encontraba a su hermano con ella y no les gustaba. Esa saiyajin lo ponía nervioso, detestaba que se le acercara y especialmente que lo tocara. Detestaba cualquier contacto físico, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, y ella cruzó la raya cuando lo besó y él fue demasiado estúpido para no alejarla de inmediato.

—No —respondió mirándola a los ojos—. Vamos, Tarble.

—¿Por qué se adelantó el viaje? —Odiaba cuando eso pasaba. Necesitaba más tiempo para hacerse a la idea que volvería a matar y no estaba listo.

El joven hizo otra mueca. No encontraba necesario dar explicaciones, si él decía que debían marcharse, así era y punto, pero de todas formas le dijo.

—Se aproxima una tormenta de meteoritos y si no salimos ahora tendremos que esperar un mes. Y no tengo tiempo ni ganas de esperar ¿contento? Ahora vamos. —Tuvo la atención retirarse, pero Tarble volvió a hablar.

—Tengo entendido que faltan hombres, y con la tormenta no podrán unírsenos a tiempo.

—Ese no es mi problema, ahora muévete o esa pared va a terminar con un agujero —le respondió, apuntando con la mano a cierta parte de la biblioteca donde sabía se encontraban los tomos favoritos de su hermano. Ya la había destruido más de una vez y no dudaría en hacerlo nuevamente.

—¡No! ¡No! Está bien, vamos —Corrió para ponerse entre su mano y la pared con muebles llenos de libros—. Pero si vamos, deberíamos ir con más refuerzos, de lo contrario tardaremos más en completar nuestra misión.

Vegeta miró al niño y luego a Ginn, para regresar con su hermano. Supo enseguida qué tramaba.

—Olvídalo. —Esta vez no esperó y caminó rumbo al patio de despegue, con Tarble y Ginn detrás de él.

—Puedo ser útil —dijo la chica—. Si tan solo me diera la oportunidad, yo podría demostrarle que...

—No voy a perder el tiempo con esto. Tengo mucho qué hacer —dijo sin darse la molestia de detenerse o mirarla.

—Pero, Vegeta, necesitamos más gente —insistió Tarble—. Calculaste la misión con cierto número de guerreros, no creo que quieras permanecer más tiempo de lo esperado en un planeta tan desagradable.

El príncipe no respondió, caminó más rápido, pero la chica y el niño continuaron detrás de él.

—Por favor, príncipe, una oportunidad. Le prometo que si fallo o no queda conforme con mi desempeño no volveré a molestarlo, jamás.

—Vegeta, sabes que la necesitamos. Tú no la has visto pelear, pero yo sí y te aseguro que será de mucha utilidad.

—Al primer error tomas la nave y regresas enseguida. No acepto incompetentes trabajando conmigo.

—¡Sí, por supuesto! —exclamó feliz.

—Es tú responsabilidad, Tarble, si falla, tú deberás responder.

—… Está bien… —respondió un poco asustado. Sabía lo buena guerrera que era ella, después de todo era hija de uno de los generales de las tropas de elite y su madre también había sido una guerrera destacada, pero le daba miedo que Vegeta encontrara cualquier excusa para hacerlo pagar.

Ginn miró al niño y le agradeció el gesto con una enorme sonrisa, a lo que el pequeño príncipe respondió con una sonrisa forzada. Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Una vez en el patio de despegues de palacio, los príncipes y soldados que acompañarían se alistaron para abordar sus naves esféricas. Ginn no tenía la suya, ya que ella no usaba el patio de despegues de palacio, sino que uno más grande y menos exclusivo, pero Tarble le indicó cual podía usar.

—Estas son las modernas —exclamó la saiyajin al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba e introducía la mitad del cuerpo en la nave para apreciarla mejor—. ¿A quién tengo que matar para conseguir una de estas?

—Si la quieres, es tuya —respondió Tarble con amabilidad. En ese momento miró a su hermano que aún no subía a su nave y permanecía de brazos cruzados mirando la parte del cuerpo que la joven dejó al exterior. Al parecer, el rabo, trasero y piernas de la chica eran más interesantes que marcharse a combatir.

Al sentirse descubierto por Tarble, Vegeta hizo una mueca y no tardó en entrar a su nave. El niño continuó con su expresión tranquila, sin juzgar ni burlarse de su hermano y lo imitó. Ginn y el resto de los soldados hicieron lo mismo.

Las naves no tardaron en despegar rumbo a su nueva misión. Debido al imprevisto no aguardarían al resto de la tropa y no tomarían a cualquier soldado para acompañarlos, ya que Vegeta era muy selectivo en cuanto a sus hombres.

Dentro de su nave y ya con la oscuridad del basto universo como única compañía, Ginn perdió la vista en la nada. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa y sentía que no podría soportar tantos días que duraba el viaje. No quería decepcionar al príncipe, quería ser parte de su escuadrón y hacerse más fuerte. Sabía de lo que eras capaz, pero no por eso se confiaría, debía dar lo mejor de sí para deslumbrar.

Se quitó el guante para sacar el lazo que mantenía alrededor de su muñeca y amarró su cabello en una cola un tanto desordenada. Se calmó y concentró como siempre lo hacía cuando salía del planeta y se tomaba unos minutos para ordenar su cabeza antes de activar el dispositivo de inducción al sueño.

A varios metros de distancia, y jugando de forma descuidada con su scouter rojo, Vegeta repasaba mentalmente la estrategia para cuando llegasen a destino. Era una costumbre adquirida desde pequeño y que perfeccionó con el paso del tiempo, especialmente desde que comenzó a dirigir su propio escuadrón. Su madre siempre le comentaba lo maniático y estructurado que era para todo, pero él no se molestaba por esos calificativos. Le gustaba que todo saliese a la perfección, tal y como debiese ser, considerando que él no era cualquier guerrero. Jamás permitiría que pusiesen en duda sus habilidades como estratega y futuro rey de Vegetasei.

Continuó repasando su plan mientras su mano movía el scouter sobre su pierna ya casi de manera inconsciente. En un momento se comunicaría con uno de sus soldados para las últimas instrucciones o cambio de planes, y luego activaría el aparato del sueño. Siempre lo programaba para despertarlo un día antes de llegar y así estar en óptimas condiciones para actuar.

En otra nave, Tarble se quitó los guantes y limpió el sudor de sus manos. Pese a llevar un año en misiones, no era capaz de acostumbrarse. Solo había salido un par de veces del planeta desde que comenzaron a comentar de forma positiva su desempeño. Para él era demasiado, para otros guerreros muy poco, considerando quien se trataba, pero el niño de mente prodigiosa consideró que era lo suficiente para poder ser aceptado por su gente. Solo dos o tres misiones importantes al año y el resto del tiempo podía disfrutar de sus libros, la soledad de la biblioteca e intentar ahuyentar los fantasmas que lo atormentaban día y noche.

Se puso los guantes y miró las brillantes estrellas lejanas. Había mucho que no conocía del universo y jamás llegaría a recorrer más que una pequeñísima parte de este, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si había algo ahí afuera para él, algo que lo esperase y no solo se tratase de sangre, muerte y destrucción. Cada vez que abandonaba Vegetasei esas preguntas lo acompañaban, y pese a ser muy inteligente, nunca había podido hallar una respuesta, por eso hacía lo único a su alcance: se acomodaba en su asiento, activaba el dispositivo de sueño y olvidaba su destino el tiempo que durase el viaje. Era lo que más disfrutaba porque era como estar muerto, aunque lo triste era, que al abrir los ojos, despertaba en un nuevo infierno creado por él, su hermano y guerreros que compartían su misma sangre.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Planeta Tierra

La moto rugió cuando el joven aceleró para llegar más pronto a su destino. Pese a ser de día y encontrarse a mitad del verano, el sol no lograba divisarse entre las nubes negras que un día se agolparon sobre el cielo y jamás se movieron de ahí. Hace unos meses la fuerza del viento había aumentado, haciendo que las tormentas de arena —nada frecuentes en esa área—, se volvieran pan de cada día. Por ese mismo motivo, cada vez que salía de su refugio, Yamcha envolvía su rostro y largo cabello con un pañuelo y sus ojos con gafas gruesas, de lo contrario, sería imposible respirar y tener visión alguna de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Iba armado con un fusil de asalto y un par de cuchillos ocultos en su ropa. Afortunadamente no había tenido la necesidad de usarlos hace unos meses, pero no podía bajar la guardia bajo ningún motivo. Había aprendido la lección de la peor manera posible y por eso pasaba la mayor parte del día entrenando para ser más fuerte. El resto del tiempo se preocupaba de ayudar a quienes más lo necesitaban y por supuesto, a pensar en ella.

Luego de más de dos horas de viaje llegó al refugio. Como siempre, fue recibido con alegría y afecto, ya que en momentos de desesperación, no son muchos los que dedican su vida en ayudar. La Tierra estaba podrida y junto con ella sus habitantes.

Entregó las cápsulas con víveres, remedios y alguno que otro juguete a los encargados. Un par de niños se acercaron para agradecer una vez más la muñeca y el camión que había traído en su visita anterior. Atesoraban los obsequios como el tesoro más grande que podrían tener y lo llevaban a todos lados.

El joven de quince años que aparentaba más por su altura y estado físico, conversó un poco con algunos de los refugiados para saber qué hacía falta y encargarse de buscarlo para la próxima visita. Le ofrecieron un plato de comida, pero con amabilidad lo rechazó. Había tanta gente en peores condiciones que él, que no importaba si por un día se quedaba con el estómago vacío.

Cuando finalmente pudo recorrer el lugar sin que lo detuvieran para hacerle pedidos, o darle las gracias, debió detenerse al encontrar con un rostro familiar. Una joven de su edad, o un par de años mayor que él que ayudó hace unos meses y ahora residía en este refugio, ayudando a la gente con lo mejor que tenía, su inteligencia.

—Buenos días, Mai —saludó el adolescente con una sonrisa sincera—. ¿Mucho trabajo? —preguntó al verla con la ropa sucia, al igual que las manos y el rostro.

—Sí, mucho —respondió un poco tímida. Sus mejillas blancas no tardaron en tornarse rosadas por la vergüenza de ser vista en tales condiciones—. Llevamos más varios días trabajando sin parar, he aprendido mucho de mecánica y electrónica, creo que pronto podré terminar mi máquina. —Si bien era muy vergonzosa, cambiaba totalmente cuando se trataba de crear. Jamás había pensado que tenía una habilidad tan natural para trabajar con aparatos electrónicos y eso le encantaba. Adoraba poder ayudar a la gente y ser parte de la solución.

—Mai, necesito hablar con Bulma —comentó ansioso. No la había visto hace mucho y estaba seguro que se encontraba en este lugar. Ya había visitado otros refugios buscándola y solo le quedaba este.

—¿Bulma…? —Guardó silencio y miró al suelo.

—Mai, por favor. Tengo algo muy importante que decirle. —Y además quería verla, estaba desesperado, quería comprobar por sus propios ojos que se encontraba bien.

Mai lo miró a los ojos y nuevamente sus mejillas se encendieron. Le debía mucho a Bulma, ya que sin ella jamás hubiera descubierto este don oculto, pero Yamcha le salvó la vida cuando la rescató de esos horribles extraterrestres que querían comerla, y estaría en deuda con él el resto de su vida.

—Acompáñame.

Caminaron por el refugio, recorrieron pasillos donde los sobrevivientes intentaban hacer una vida nueva, pero siempre con el miedo vivo en sus corazones. Continuaron descendiendo hasta que ya no hubo gente, ni risas de niños pequeños que aún no lograban dimensionar la realidad en la que estaban. Llegaron a una puerta blindada que Mai abrió luego de ingresar una clave de tres dígitos. A Yamcha le recordó la puerta que había construido el padre de Bulma para su refugio.

Antes de entrar, debieron afirmarse al muro cuando un remezón más fuerte de lo normal invadió el lugar. Los temblores jamás cesaron, ya eran parte de su diario vivir y cuando no eran muy fuertes ya casi no los notaban, pero este fue más violento, aunque afortunadamente, no duró mucho.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yamcha al sentir la mano de Mai apretar su muñeca.

—Sí, lo siento. —Lo soltó enseguida y evitó hacer contacto visual—. No logro acostumbrarme a los temblores.

Yamcha no le respondió, ni siquiera dijo alguna palabra de buena crianza para hacerla sentir mejor. Se apresuró en entrar al lugar, porque sabía que a Bulma le aterrorizaban los temblores y quería estar ahí para ella.

No fue difícil encontrarla. Solo debió seguir el sonido de su voz. Se notaba enojada e incluso la escuchó decir un par de malas palabras, seguramente presa del miedo y en un intento de no demostrar debilidad, porque esa era su actitud con todos, pero él la conocía mejor que nadie.

—Bulma —susurró su nombre con una enorme sonrisa.

La chica se volteó al oírlo. Dejó su cigarro en el cenicero sobre un escritorio viejo y caminó hacia él. Yamcha hizo lo mismo y se abrazaron con fuerza, en silencio. No la soltó porque la sintió tiritar, seguramente aún asustada por aquel temblor, pero no dijo nada al respecto, no quería hacerla enojar.

—No deberías estar aquí, Yamcha —dijo cuando se soltaron—. Pero me alegra verte.

—Necesitaba saber de ti. —En ese momento se fijó en su alrededor. El lugar parecía un gran taller mecánico. Había humanos y amigos de Morgan trabajando con maquinaria pesada. En una esquina estaban terminado de reparar un par de autos, en otro construían una moto muy parecida a la que manejaba y en el centro del gran salón, construían armas. Ahora entendía por qué Mai no quiso decirle enseguida donde se encontraba. Era algo que sospechaba, pero ahora terminaba por confirmar.

—Ven, vamos a conversar a otro lugar —Bulma lo tomó de la mano y guio hasta un pequeño cuarto que servía como oficina.

Por el desorden del lugar, Yamcha supo que el pequeño cuarto era para ella. Los planos, el cenicero lleno de cigarros a medio fumar, ese desorden que solo ella podía considerar como algo cómodo para vivir. La conocía. La conocía mucho.

—Todo esto que están haciendo… —comenzó Yamcha, pero Bulma lo interrumpió enseguida.

—No voy a detenerme ahora que hemos avanzado tanto.

—Es peligroso.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—Sí, pero tú deberías estar con nosotros, en nuestro hogar.

—Eso no es un hogar, y este tampoco. —Frunció el ceño, ya habían tenido esta conversación antes y odiaba repetir las cosas—. Y por eso estamos trabajando, para tener de vuelta nuestro hogar, o lo que queda de éste.

—Tu papá te extraña, todos te extrañamos y estamos preocupados por ti.

—Pronto iré a verlo. —De pronto toda su decisión y voz autoritaria se desvanecieron. Siempre sucedía cuando mencionaban a su padre, pero le dolía tanto verlo a la cara luego de lo que pasó. No podía evitar culparse y castigarse a diario, y una forma de hacer algo al respecto era trabajar sin parar.

—Tengo el estanque de la moto a la mitad. Puedo llevarte allá enseguida —dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa, pero ella pronto recuperó su confianza y personalidad.

—Aún no puedo. Estoy muy ocupada.

—Hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber, quería que te enteraras allá, estando los cuatro juntos, pero si…

—¿Le pasó algo a mi papá? —preguntó asustada. Sus grandes y hermosos ojos no pudieron evitar revelar todo el miedo que sintió al imaginar a su padre en mal estado.

—No, no te asustes, él está muy bien, solo extrañándote mucho. Lo que tengo que decirte es una buena noticia.

—Entonces dímelo de una vez y no me asustes —exclamó enojada.

—Finalmente ha pasado, Bulma. Morgan logró comunicarse con su planeta.

La joven quedó boquiabierta. Eso era algo que no esperaba.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Vegetasei

Kakarotto se sintió extraño cuando pisó tierra después de tanto tiempo envuelto en misiones, pero las misiones que le ofrecieron no resultaron interesantes para el niño de diez años, y dado que era tan requerido por los grupos de embarques, podía darse el lujo de aceptar o rechazar. Ya no era el mismo niño ingenuo pequeño que no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El dolor que experimentó al perder a su madre lo hizo crecer a la fuerza, y el constante desafío físico al que se sometió por meses de misión en misión, moldeó su cuerpo al punto de que ya lucía mucho más mayor de lo que era.

Sus ojos antes redondos y brillantes, ahora se perdían entre la multitud de saiyajin, era uno más del montón, preocupado de lo mismo que la mayoría de los guerreros. Ya no resaltaba, su voz no se distinguía entre las otras, era un guerrero más.

No corrió, ya no tenía apuro de nada. Caminó por la multitud del mercado, en medio de la noche e inconscientemente se alejó de la carnicería de su madre. Observó algunos puestos de ventas si había algo que llamase su atención, escuchó conversaciones, pasó cerca de unos saiyajin a punto de largarse a pelear, pero no se detuvo para esperarlo.

Cuando el hambre lo invadió pasó a una taberna. Compró mucha comida y para beber. No tardó nada en devorar todo y regresó a las calles. Debía encontrar un lugar para dormir, en cuanto al dinero no tenía problema, pero no tenía sueño y se encargaría de eso más tarde. Caminó observando todo como por primera vez, en su bolso, donde llevaba sus pocas pertenencias, llevaba su scouter nuevo, el antiguó lo tiró cuando se aburrió que su hermano le hablara a diario. Él había sido claro, no quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado y no quería ver a su padre, pero Raditz insistía en tocar el tema y eso terminó hartándolo.

Un poco aburrido, decidió ir a la zona negra. Ver un poco de combates de verdad lo distraería antes de buscar donde dormir, y mañana vería alguna misión para abandonar el planeta lo antes posible. Había algo en el aire que lo hacía sentir incómodo, situación que no pasaba cuando estaba concentrado peleando y totalmente concentrado en acabar con el enemigo. Sentía que debía progresar mucho en técnica y estilo, y esa era otra razón para continuar viajando y combatiendo. No iría a pelear esta noche, solo a mirar. Su cuerpo estaba tan cansado que debía darse una noche de paz para recuperarse.

Ya en los límites del mercado, justo donde él y Raditz jugaban, camino a la zona negra, se detuvo. Lo lógico sería volar hasta su destino, ya que no había más que ver, salvo tierra y kilómetros luego, el bosque de árboles gigantes, pero quiso caminar. Se arrodilló para tomar una piedra grande que casi no cabía en su mano, la observó en silencio, reviviendo todo, tal y como era su vida antes que perdiera a su madre, y él y su hermano jugaban a entrenar lanzando y esquivando piedras.

Hizo una mueca al pensar en Raditz y su constante insistencia en retomar desde donde quedaron, pero el niño no quería sentir de la forma que lo hacía, le aterrorizaba volver a experimentar ese estado de vulnerabilidad y un guerrero no podía permitirse algo así. Ya se había dado cuenta lo diferente que era la vida fuera de su hogar y precisamente fue lo que lo ayudó para matar al antiguo niño. Ahora todo lo que importaba era hacerse más y más fuerte.

—¡Qué tenemos aquí!

Distraído y perdido en todo lo que no quería recordar, Kakarotto levantó mirada para ver quien le había hablado. En un comienzo no había sido capaz de reconocer la voz, pero con una sola mirada supo enseguida de quien se trataba.

Turles se acercó mientras sus dos compañeros permanecieron en su lugar observando.

Kakarotto no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió ni soltó la piedra. Observó al adolescente caminar hacia él, pero a diferencia de antes, no intentó huir ni se puso en posición de ataque, y tampoco esperó que Raditz llegase a rescatarlo. Lo miró a los ojos con calma y desinterés.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora no hablas porque te crees mejor que nosotros? —comentó Turles con desdén y burla. Trataba de ocultar la envidia que le provocaba que un niño tan pequeño e insignificante fuese tan famoso entre los encargados de misiones. Se consideraba de los mejores y un niño no iba a dañar su reputación, no era justo, se había esforzado demasiado para que alguien que no lo valiera se llevase la atención de todos.

Kakarotto lo analizó en solo un par de segundos, tal y como lo hacía a la hora de combatir. Era algo natural e innato que no sabe cómo desarrollo, ya que simplemente lo hacía. Se sorprendió lo patético que ahora le parecía un imbécil que hasta no hace mucho podía darle una paliza con una mano atada a su espalda.

—Ya veo… —sonrió con ganas y miró a sus compañeros hacia atrás para hablarles—. Sigue siendo el mismo, tiene tanto miedo que está paralizado. —Regresó su atención al niño para humillarlo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esperas a que el debilucho de tu hermano llegue a salvarte? ¡Por favor! No fue capaz de salvar a su madre y va a llegar para ti. —Rio con más fuerza.

Como respuesta, Kakarotto frunció el ceño y trituró la piedra con su mano. Las ganas de descansar por una noche se habían acabado y había encontrado algo más para distraerse.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Planeta Tierra

La niña de casi diez años despertó agotada. Había estado entrenando hasta muy tarde y durmió más de lo normal. Se extrañó de no encontrar a su padre o su niñera, Akiko, que era más como una hermana mayor para ella. Se levantó y encendió la luz. Observó la hora: casi mediodía y encontró extraño que nadie hubiese ido a despertarla, ya que siempre mantenían una rutina con horarios fijados.

Recorrió los pasillos y habitaciones de su hogar subterráneo, pero no encontró a nadie. Ni su cocinero, ni a su padre, a Akiko o su entrenador de artes marciales. Absolutamente nadie, y eso era muy raro. Por un momento pensó que podrían encontrarse en el exterior, pero no podía salir a comprobarlo, hace más de un año su padre le informó que su alergia a los rayos solares había agravado y por eso ya no podía salir, ni siquiera de noche.

Decidió esperar a que regresaran y para que el día transcurriera más rápido fue a la cocina. Cocinó uno de los mejores platos que había aprendido, era muy buena inventando platillos para deleitar a su padre y el resto de la familia, porque eso era lo que eran, una familia grande y amorosa que la cuidaban. Cuando estuvo todo listo y a vista que aún nadie se aparecía, decidió ir a entrenar. Era una niña bastante pequeña y frágil, pero que aprendió a lanzar golpes desde muy temprana edad y eso, junto con la cocina, eran sus dos pasiones más grandes.

Las horas pasaron, y Milk fue hasta la puerta que la separaba de exterior. Solo tenía que atravesarla, recorrer el largo e interminable pasillo para ver que su familia se encontraba afuera y simplemente habían olvidado avisarle. Pegó su oreja en la puerta, con la esperanza de poder oír algo, pero sabía que era imposible. Le daba mucho miedo salir y exponer su piel, y si se asomaba, no solo tendría quemaduras severas, sino que también la castigarían por desobedecer. Aquella era la única regla que debía respetar.

Se alejó unos centímetros de la puerta, dispuesta a regresar a su cuarto. Seguramente todos debieron salir y no quisieron despertarla porque había entrenado demasiado y estaba muy cansada. Debía ir a su habitación y esperar a que todos volvieran.

Retrocedió unos pasos, sin quitarle la vista de la puerta. Por un momento creyó oír algo desde el otro lado, pero no estuvo segura. Se acercó nuevamente para comprobar que no era nada y antes de poder rozar siquiera la madera, un golpe violento desde el otro lado la hizo dar un salto hacia atrás, asustada.

—¿Papá?

No se escuchó nada.

—¿Akiko?

Al no obtener respuesta, pegó el oído a la puerta, incapaz de escuchar algo por el miedo que se apoderó de ella.

A su derecha aún estaban el perchero antiguo que a su papá se le ocurrió poner para que nadie olvidase llevar abrigo al momento de salir. Estaban todos colgados, nadie había tenido tiempo de sacarlos antes de salir.

Sacó el abrigo de Akiko. Le quedó muy grande, pero era el más pequeño de todos, también tomó un pañuelo para cubrir su rostro. Esperaba que fuese suficiente para protegerla del sol, o al menos encontrar a su papá o alguien para que dijeran que todo estaba bien.

Con sus manos cubiertas por las mangas del abrigo, abrió la pesada puerta y se asomó.

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Vegetasei

Era su última noche en el planeta. Mañana partiría en misión. Raditz ya se había creado una rutina que lo mantenía medianamente ocupado y distraído, pero no por eso se olvidaría de su hermano menor. Como guerrero que se había convertido, sabía que era hora de olvidar lo sucedido, era como todos en Vegetasei debían comportarse respecto a la muerte y es por ese motivo que dejó de mencionar el tema. No quería que se notase que fue criado de forma diferente y blanda, por eso debía estar atento de no delatarse.

Eso no significaba que no estuviese empeñado en ver a Kakarotto. Era el hermano mayor, tenía que protegerlo, no le importaba si era más poderoso que él y pudiera cuidarse solo, debía estar con él, porque así habían sido las cosas siempre. Ambos soñaron con trabajar juntos, tener su propio escuadrón, volverse los mejores y más fuertes, siempre con la compañía del otro. Raditz no entendía por qué no podía suceder; el chico había recuperado su cola, estaba en misiones, podían continuar con su deseo. Sabía que estaba mal, no podía mostrarse débil, pero con su hermano era diferente. Algo en su interior lo empujaba a no abandonar la idea de tenerlo a su lado.

Lo difícil ahora, era contactarse con él, pero no se desanimaba por eso. Mañana averiguaría a qué planeta se había embarcado y si era necesario lo iría a buscar a ese mismo lugar para poder hablar con él.

Pero por el momento no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ocupó su tiempo en compartir con un par de compañeros. Fueron a una taberna a comer y beber, luego caminaron por el mercado con la intención de vender unos aparatos tecnológicos recolectados durante la última purga, luego de eso irían hasta la zona negra para hacer apuestas en las peleas. El adolescente desearía dormir todo el tiempo cuando no estaba trabajando, pero pensaba que estaba bien hacer cosas para mantenerse activo.

A la hora de abandonar el marcado hacia la zona negra, Raditz ya iba solo. Sus compañeros decidieron quedarse cuando las prostitutas del lugar llamaron más su atención que ver un grupo de saiyajin sin rabo matarse entre ellos, también había una más que interesada en ofrecer sus servicios a él, pero el joven aún no estaba interesado en crear tanta cercanía con otro cuerpo.

Una vez en la zona negra, presenció las peleas en silencio, no como la mayoría de los guerreros que vibraban y gritaban al ritmo de cada golpe, cada caída, cada muerte.

Cuando su interés comenzaba a disminuir al máximo y ya sentía que era hora de retirarse, permaneció en el mismo lugar, con los ojos pegados en el nuevo guerrero que ingresó al círculo que llamó la atención de todos ya que llevaba rabo, pero para el joven fue por otro motivo.

—…Papá… —exclamó en un susurro.

**(…)**

En algún lugar de la galaxia…

Aún quedaban al menos dos días para llegar al planeta, pero el príncipe ya estaba despierto. Jugaba distraído con su scouter, no tenía sueño y estaba más que preparado para la misión que se venía.

El radar de su nave comenzó a emitir un sonido agudo, como de alarma, lo que lo hizo sentarse más erguido y ver lo que sucedía. Apretó uno par de botones, entonces el radar le mostró objetos de gran tamaño dirigiéndose justo a la misma trayectoria que las naves. No podían ser más que los meteoritos de los que les advirtieron y resultaba que ahora llegaban antes de tiempo. Le tomó unos segundos calcular cuánto tardarían en colisionar con las naves, y desafortunadamente solo tenían pocos minutos para cambiar de ruta.

Antes que pudiera tomar una decisión, su scouter comenzó a sonar. No dudó en afirmarlo en su oreja y contestar mientras escribía en la computadora de la nave.

—Cambien inmediatamente de ruta a la siguiente coordenada…

—_¡Los meteoritos se adelantaron! _

Era Ginn con voz alterada y asustada. Quiso reprenderla por su actitud, y darle la coordenada para que cambiara de rumbo de inmediato, pero la chica continuó hablando sin parar.

—_¡Golpearon la nave de Tarble y se desvió de su rumbo! ¡Intenté comunicarme con él, pero no responde!_

Al oír eso, inconscientemente el príncipe se inclinó para mirar por la pequeña ventana circular, pero le fue imposible observar algo. La única visual que tenía era la oscuridad total, y una de las naves de sus soldados varios metros delante de él. De pronto, una roca del doble de tamaño de la nave pasó junto a ésta.

Cortó la llamada con Ginn sin avisarle e intentó establecer comunicación con su hermano, manteniendo la calma todo el tiempo. Al no tener éxito con su scouter, usó su nave para contactar la de su hermano, justo al mismo tiempo que más meteoritos comenzaron a hacerse visible. La alarma de la nave se activó para avisarle que debía cambiar de rumbo, pero él estaba ocupado tratando de comunicarse con Tarble.

Su computadora le avisó sobre la falla total en la nave de su hermano, al parecer el impacto había sido tan violento que dañó su cerebro.

Se tomó unos segundos para pensar, pero su scouter registró otra llamada de Ginn.

—_La nave se va fuera de control, voy por él antes que la pierda de vista._

—Espera, dame la coordenada —ordenó sin pensarlo.

La pantalla de su scouter rojo proyectó los números enviados por Ginn. Inmediatamente el príncipe cambió el rumbo de la nave, que tembló al pasar por la lluvia de meteoritos. Por la pequeña ventanilla divisó un par de naves más, una de ellas logró esquivar con éxito las rocas espaciales, mientras que la otra se deformó por completo por el impacto.

Cuando la nave se estabilizó, pudo divisar a lo lejos la de Ginn, pero no lograba ver la de su hermano, por lo que decidió seguir a la chica. Debió cambiar a piloto manual cuando los meteoritos casi lo golpearon.

Activó el scouter para hablar con Ginn.

—¿Tienes visión de la nave?

—_Sí, cada vez está más lejos, pero voy tras él. El meteorito impactó por arriba, aplastó la nave —respondió aún alterada—. Tarble no responde, puede que este muer…_

—Si está muerto lo averiguaremos una vez que encontremos la nave, ahora preocúpate de no perderla de vista. Voy detrás de ti.

—_Sí, señor, lo siento._

—Activa el piloto manual.

—_Pero no sé cómo funciona en esta nave, jamás la había pilotea…_

—¡Activa el piloto manual, de lo contrario terminarás reventada contra los meteoritos! —dijo molesto.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de escuchar respuesta de la joven.

—_Sí, señor._

Ambas naves continuaron en la misma dirección, mientras las otras escapaban por otros rumbos en un intento de evadir la muerte segura.

Mientras esquivaba las rocas, Vegeta intentó establecer contacto con su hermano, sin éxito.

* * *

**Continuará…**

* * *

Y como dije, actualicé dos semanas después, bueno, con un par de días de retraso, pero igual lo hice

Este capítulo me salió más largo de lo normal, por eso todo se resolverá en el siguiente. Les cuento que, como comenté en mi Facebook, comenzaría la cuenta regresiva y se pondrá bastante denso, por eso antes que suceda, quise escribir un capítulo con los adolescentes y niños de esta historia como protagonistas, y ahora pasarán a ser dos capítulos.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón los rws recibidos. A Miochanamine, Esmeralda, Sidny Milash, JLgonzalez, Prl16, Tour, Rosspe, Ina Minina, Lemonale Ouji y en especial a la linda Sophy que me hizo portada para este fic y me encantó.

Sé que por no actualizar en cuatro meses pasa la cuenta y eso se nota en los rws. Me apena haber dejado de lado este fic que es mi favorito y espero que la gente retome el interés por El Legado, ya que me encanta leer sus comentarios y saber que piensan y posibles finales del fic.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Ya queda poco para mi cumpleaños y talvez actualice en esa fecha.

Cariños,

Dev.

01/11/2016


End file.
